Après l' hivers
by Megumiechan
Summary: Une fiction basée sur les sentiments et états d' âme de nos Shinobis , qui ont atteint la vingtaine ... Fiction centrée sur différents couples hétéros, je vous laisse découvrir lesquels.Les passages en itallique correspondent aux pensées des personnages:
1. Chapitre 1 : Retour de mission

_C'est ma première fiction sur Naruto ..._

_Je précise qu' aucun des personnages ne m' appartient_

Chapitre 1 : Retour de mission

Le jeune homme soupira , autant par lassitude que par soulagement.

C' était ainsi à la fin de chaque mission ; surtout que celle-ci avait été particulièrement sanglante. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main , encore tachée du sang de ses victimes.

Ses coéquipiers et lui avaient mené cette mission de manière ... Expéditive ...

Oui . Ils avaient été expéditifs , mais efficaces . De toutes façons n' était-ce pas ce qu' on leur demandait, à eux l' élite des shinobis qui appartenaient à l' une des meilleurs des brigades d' Anbu du village ? Ils n' étaient que des tueurs de l' ombre , des spectres dissimulés derrière un masque grimaçant.

Pour la seconde fois depuis la fin de la mission le jeune homme soupira . Son meilleur ami qui avançait devant lui sans faire ne serait-ce qu' un bruit, se retourna fixant son masque sur lui :

- Hé, c'est bon Sasuke , arrête de sopupirer comme ça . J' ai presque peure que ta lassitude me contamine.

-_ Ca ne risque pas _, pensa Sasuke, _Naruto est et sera toujours le bout en train du village. _

Cela faisait un peu plus d' un an qu' il faisait équipe aux côtés de Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru et Neiji en tant qu' Anbu .

Il n' avait pas trouver d' autre solution que de mettre sa vie en danger pour se racheter aux yeux des habitants du village . C' était sa manière de payer pour ses actes passés. Et puis ainsi , en tant qu' Anbu, il n' avait de compte à rendre qu' à l' Hokage et n' avait pas à affronter les regards, parfois chargés de repproche, de haine ou encore de pitié, des autres shinobis ou habitants de Konoha.

Et puis, même si personne ne pourrait parvenir à le lui faire dire, il était parvenu à tisser des liens étroits avec ses coéquipiers.

Et enfin , il y avait Naruto. Si l' Hokage ne lui avait pas proposer à lui aussi de rejoindre les Anbu, jamais Sasuke n' aurait accepté la proposition qui lui avait été faite.

Sasuke se remémora ce qu' il s' était passé il y a un peu plus de trois ans , il se souvint d' Orochimaru et d' Itachi. Si Sakura, Naruto et Kakashi n' avaient pas été là, il serait surement mort,détruit par sa propre haine .

Ces pensées qu' il ne pouvait s' empêcher de se remémorer avaient toujours sur lui , un effet néfaste.

Heureusement , cette fois là, Shikamaru le tira du spleen dans lequel il s' était immergé :

- Bon , c'est là qu' on se sépare. Comme d' hab , je me charge du rapport... La paperasse , y' a rien de plus chiant, mais de toute façon, je dois passer au bureau de l' Hokage demain donc ... A plus .

Ils virent Shikamaru , s' enfoncer dans la nuit, après leur avoir fait un dernier signe de la main.

* * *

Naruto fourra ses mains au fond de ses poches, regardant Neji et Rock Lee disparaitre à leur tour au coin de la rue. Il rejoignit en suite Sasuke qui l' attendait un peu plus loin. 

Depuis que Sasuke avait décidé de réhabiter dans l' ancienne demeure des Uchiha, c' était ainsi après chaque mission : ils faisaient le chemin de retour ensemble.

C' était pour eux deux quelques instants précieux propices à divers confidences... Les cicatrices laissées par le passé ne disparaitraient jamais réellement ; mais ils avaient là, un moyen d' éviter de répéter les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. Il leurs était devenu primordial de communiquer.

Naruto lorgna sur son meilleur ami.

L' observant du coin de l' oeil, il s rendit compte que celui-ci avait l' air encore plus abattu que d' habitude.

Certe, ces derniers temps ils avaient enchainé pas mal de missions, et la vieille Tsunade ne leur laissait pas vraiment le temps de reccupérer; mais depuis son retour, Sasuke semblait s' enfoncer dans une profonde tristesse. On ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de dépression, mais même si le jeune homme brun tentait d' être plus sociable, Naruto voyait bien que son ami cachait sa douleur. Il n' avait rien d' autre à lui proposer que son amitié . Lui avait su trouvé quelqu' un qui l' épaulait lorsqu' il se trouvait au plus mal. Il espérait que ce serait aussi ainsi pour Sasuke ... Mais peut-être était-ce déjà le cas :

- Dis moi Sasuke, elle vient toujours te voir Sakura ?

- Hn ... Oui, enfin on se croise rarement entre les missions, mais elle passe au manoir quand je ne suis pas là .

- Ha ok , je vois ... Je me demande comment elle fait, enfin sans vouloir te blesser , c'est quand même assez lugubre chez toi ... D' ailleurs pourquoi t' as pas gardé ton ancien appart ?

- Bah ... De toute façon, je comptais m' y réinstaller un jour où l' autre , c'est la propriété des Uchiha ...

- Ha oui , c'est vrai qu' en tant que chef de clan tu te dois de gérer tes biens et intérêts , dit-il en lui jetant un regard moqueur .

- Hn ... Je m' en serais bien passé ... Trop de paperasse...

- Hé hé , ok ok ! Ha ! N' oublie pas que tu es toi aussi invité chez Ino , on se verra la bas !

Naruto quitta son ami à l' entrée des propriétés du clan Uchiha avant de rejoindre lui même son appartement.

Ainsi Sakura continuait à rendre visite régulièrement à son meilleur ami . Naruto sourit .

Il n' avait pas vraiment abordé le sujet avec Sakura , par peur de se montrer indiscret , mais il était heureux de savoir qu' elle n' eut pas laché prise :

- _Ouvre donc les yeux Sasuke , et saisis-toi de la bouée que l' on t' a lancée _.

* * *

Hinata se réveilla sentant une présence . Pourtant , il n' avait fait aucun bruit en entrant . C' était une habitude qu' il avait acquise lorsqu' il avait intégré les Anbu ... 

Elle le vit retirer son masque , et dans l' obscurité elle distingua son regard bleu qui la fixait . Mais il ne la rejoignit pas de suite : c' était toujours comme ça quand il rentrait de mission, il refusait de l' approcher, comme s' il avait peur de la souiller . Elle le vit se dirger vers la selle de bain sans qu' il ne lui eut adresser un mot , et ne fut pas surprise non plus , lorsque quelques instants plus tard, elle le sentit , encore frais et humide, se glisser contre elle sous la couverture, enserrant sa taille de ses mains :

- Tu m' as manqué, dit-il frottant ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit dans le noir . A elle aussi il lui avait énormément manqué

- Hinata ? Tu ... ton père ?

- Ca va Naruto, ne t' inquiète pas, je lui ai dis que je passais quelques jours chez une amie

- Ha ... Ok .

C' était toujours comme ça. C' était toujours lui qui s' inquiètait pour elle ; il avait même été réticent à l' idée d' avoir une relation sérieuse avec elle :

- J' ai peur que les gens te traitent comme ils le font avec moi, je n' ai pas envie qu' ils te méprisent juste parce que tu es avec moi .

Il se trompait . Les gens n' avaient pas attendu qu' elle le fréquente pour la regarder de haut. Sans cesse chez elle, elle sentait peser sur tout son être le regard désapprobateur de son père. C' était encore pire que d' être ignorée. Elle avait l' impression qu' il tenait à lui rappeler sa faiblesse , à chaque instant de sa vie.

Elle tentait donc de passer le moin de temps possible chez elle et venait se réfugier dans l' appartement de Naruto dès qu' elle le pouvait .

Elle décida de chasser toutes ces idées de son esprit et de se concentrer uniquement sur celui qu' elle aimait :

- Comment était ta mission ?

- Plutôt expéditive . Apparement tout le monde avait envie de rentrer le plus rapidement possible.

- Je vois ... Combien de temps ?

Elle posait toujours cette question , elle voulait savoir combien de temps il lui restait à passer à ses côtés avant la prochaine mission. Combien de temps elle pourrait rester avec lui , avant de rejoindre le manoir où elle devrait de nouveau faire face au regard de son père. Il n' y avait qu' ici qu' elle pouvait être elle-même sans avoir peur d' être jugée.

A cette pensée elle se colla encore plus contre le corps de celui qu' elle aimait et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle sourit puis ferma les yeux.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin ._

Un rayon de soleil filtrait au travers de lourds rideaux venant éclairer un visage au teint laiteux.

La jeune fille, indisposée par cette lumière qui la tirait du sommeil bienfaiteur dans lequel elle était plongée jusque là , fronça les sourcils avant d' ouvrir les yeux . Elle tourna ensuite la tête sur le côté, posant son regard sur le radio-réveil posé sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait à coté de son lit.

7h30.

Avec une grâce casi féline, elle s' étira sur sa couche avant de se lever, faisant ainsi glisser les draps sur sa peau .

Un miroir en face d' elle lui renvoya son reflet.

Cela faisait un peu plus d' un an maintenant qu' elle vivait seul dans son propre appartement ... Depuis la mort de ses parents . Elle avait ressenti le besoin de quitter la demeure familiale, qui était à ses yeux trop chargée de souvenir ; c' était là l' unique moyen qu' elle avait trouvé pour échapper à sa tristesse.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, entra sous la douche laissant couler le jet d' eau sur sa peau de pêche. Elle essaya de savourer au maximum cet instant de détente qui la préparait si bien à la journée qui l' attendait.

Elle tourna le robinet mettant fin à l' écoulement, se saisit d' une serviette éponge avec laquelle elle commença à se frictionner vigoureusement avant de l' enrouler autour de son corps voilant ainsi sa nudité.

Elle retourna en suite dans le petit salon qui lui servait aussi de chambre à couché, pris au passage une brosse à cheveux et se replanta de nouveau devant le miroir.

Elle avait laissé repousser ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient à présent jusqu' au bas du dos . Outre ses yeux couleur émeraude, ses cheveux à la couleur étrange étaient son plus grand atout de séduction : elle avait remarqué que les quelques shinobis qu' elle avait fréquenté aimaient souvent y glisser leur main.

Elle se mit donc à les brosser soigneusement tout en pensant à la journée qui l' attendait.

Elle avait une matinée plutot chargée aujourd' hui . Depuis quelques temps, elle secondait Tsunade et Shizune . Sakura partageait donc son temps entre l' hôpital , la paperasse que lui confiait Tsunade et les missions de rang plus ou moins élevé qu' on lui confiait et qui étaient autant de rares occasions pour elle de refaire équipe avec ses anciens coéquipiers ... Elle avait passé avec succès l' examen de Jounin ainsi, en plus de posséder de solides connaissances médicales , elle était une kunoichi accomplie . La jeune fille aurait donc pu se vanter d' être une ninja accomplie, mais elle restait modeste et était parfaitement consciente qu' il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre...

Néanmoins son emploi du temps d' aujour'd hui était exceptionnellement peu chargé l' après-midi. Elle pourrait ainsi se rendre à la demeur des Uchiha.

Sakura soupira .

Toute les personnes qu' elle fréquentait lui demandaient souvent pourquoi elle s' accrochait . Elle même s' était souvent posée la question, sans vraiment trouver de réponse .

Pourtant , elle avait tenté de l' oublié , de ne le considérer que comme un ami très proche. Elle avait même essayé de fréquenter d' autres jeunes hommes, elle avait cédé aux avances de Rock Lee, qui était toujours aussi amoureux d' elle ... Et au grand étonnement de tous, c'est lui qui avait pris la décision de mettre un terme à leur relation . Il n' avait pas vraiment expliqué pourquoi , mais avait seulement dis que c' était pour leur bien à tous les deux. Etonnement Sakura s' était sentie soulagée .

Aujourd' hui elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi elle continuait à s' accrocher.

Elle s' était rendue compte qu' elle avait mûri et il en allait de même pour ses sentiments. Elle avait cessé d' être une adolescente insousiante , et se sentait plus calme et sereine, même si comme se plaisait à le dire Naruto , il lui arrivait d' avoir des " sautes d' humeur " ... Cette dernière pensée la fit sourir :

- Sacré Naruto , toujours égale à lui-même .

Son amourette d' adolescente s' était transformé en une véritable passion au contacte du jeune homme, qu' elle avait appris à apprécier malgré sa froideur . C' était une passion certe à sens unique mais elle était consciente qu' à cet instant plus que jamais, Sasuke avait besoin d' une présence à ses côtés pour l' épauler et elle ne voulait pas le laisser tomber.

Sakura but une dernière gorgée de son thé, posa la tasse dans l' évier et après avoir pris les dossiers qu' elle devait rendre à Tsunade, quitta son appartement.

* * *

Ino elle aussi était réveillée, mais elle pouvait se permettre, du moins ce jour-là, de paresser dans son lit. 

Et c'est ce qu' elle faisait en cet instant, s' amusant à enrouler autour de son doight de longues mèches de cheveux couleur de jais.

Il était venu la rejoindre juste après sa mission, et l' état actuel de la chambre de la jeune fille laissait deviner ce qu' il s' était passé cette nuit : les vêtements avaient été jetés négligement au sol dans leur empressement, les débris d' un vase cassé s' éparpillaient sur le sol ... Il avait eu envie d' elle, elle aussi, et elle s' était donnée à lui sans retenue.

Il se réveilla et tout de suite se leva, ramassant ses vêtements :

- Tu ne restes pas un peu ?

C' était toujours comme ça ; au petit matin il s' en allait et elle essayait de le retenir.

- Non .

Long silence .

- ... Mes parents ne sont pas là ... Alors on pourrait peut-être ...

- J' ai à faire, la coupa-t-il le ton cassant.

Il dut se rendre compte que son ton avait quelque peu blessé la jeune femme, car il se rapprocha d' elle et l' embrassa sur le front avant de disparaitre comme il était apparu la nuit dernière ... C' était l' un des rares gestes de tendresse qu' il s' autorisait en dehors de leurs ébats.

- Pfffff, c'est toujours comme ça , soupira la jeune fille .

Elle se recoucha, croisant ses bras sous son oreiller...

Comment s' était-elle embarquée dans cette relation, enfin relation était un bien grand mot. Il n' y avait rien d' officiel entre eux, personne dans leur entourage ne sachant qu' ils se fréquentaient. et lorsqu' ils se voyaient , ce n' était que pour se jeter l' un sur l' autre et assouvir leurs pulsions.

Elle ne se souvenait même plus comment cela avait débuté ...

Enfin si , elle s' en souvenait parfaitement et rien que d' y repenser, elle se surprit à sourire.

_Début du flash-back_

C' était au retour d' une mission qu' ils avaient efféctuée à deux. Ayant pris un peu de retard, ils avait été obligés de dormir à la belle étoile.

Comme toujours dans ces moments là, Ino déprimait dans son coin, faisant la liste de ses échecs.

Elle pensait surtout à Sasuke se demandant s' il valait vraiment la peine qu' elle s' investisse autant. Après tout qu' avait-elle reçu en retour ?

Rien. Pas même un mot ou un regard , ni même une phrase entière. La seule fille de Konoha qui pouvait se venter d' avoir pu tenir une vrai conversation avec Sasuke, était Sakura. Ino commençait vraiment à se demander s' il n' était pas temps de tourner la page.

- Ca n' a pas l' air d' être la grande forme .

Elle avait jeté un regard noir à son coéquipier.

- A quoi tu vois ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu utilises tes yeux super développés pour deviner les états d' âme de tes compagnons ?

- Bah ... Tu ne rales pas, tu ne cries pas, chose particulièrement étonnante . Donc j' en déduis que tu as le moral à zéro. Pas besoin d' utliser le Byakugan pour ça .

Elle n' était pas du genre à confier ses problèmes aux autres et préférait de loin ruminer sa peine toute seule dans son coin.

Mais à croire que ce jour là était un jour étrange, elle avait eu envie de tout lui raconter et avait laché :

- C'est à cause de Sasuke ...

- Ha oui, j' avais presque oublié que tu faisais partie de son fan-club.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, elle lui jeta un regard des plus meurtriers , mais se décida tout de même à poursuivre :

- En faite, je commence à me demander s' il ne vaudrait pas mieux que j' abandonne. Il ne me voit pas, ne me parle pas ; il faut que je me rendre à l' évidence : Sasuke ne s' interresse pas aux filles.

- Pffffff ... Sasuke n' est pas insensible à la beauté féminine , je peux même te dire qu' il peux se montrer plutot bavard lors de nos longues soirées en mission, enfin bavard ... Enfin bon, ce que je voulais dire c'est juste que TU ne l' interresse pas ... Nuance .

Elle lui avait de nouveau jeté ( pour la troisième fois ) un regard noir, avant d' exploser, et avait menacé de lui faire subir les pires tourments.

Puis ils avaient tout les deux éclaté de rire : Neiji était parvenu à la sortir de son spleen.

Elle avait ensuite repensé à ce qu' elle s' était elle même dite quelques instants auparavant ... Il était peut-être temps de passer à autre chose et d' oublier Sasuke.

Elle observa plus attentivement son compagnon, elle n' avait pas vraiment pris le temps de le faire avant , trop ocupée à essayer de gagner les faveurs de Sasuke. Mais à présent plus elle l' éxaminait, plus elle le trouvait à son gout.

Il était en cet instant là penché en avant tout occupé à raviver le feu de camp qu' ils avaient fait afin de se réchauffer.

Elle détailla son visage ... Neiji était particulièrement beau ; sans doute autant que Sasuke, il comptait d' ailleurs à son actif pas mal de groupies. Il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux en lui, il n' avait pas le côté ténébreux de Sasuke, mais quelque chose de secret et d' interdit ... Et puis ses yeux à l' iris transparente qui vous faisaient frissonner lorsqu' il les posait sur vous, la fascinaient.

Elle se rapprocha doucement et se pencha en avant , détachant ses cheveux blonds :

- Et toi ? t' interresses-tu aussi à la gente féminine ?

Il s' était tourné vers elle, mais resta immobile, ne pouvant détacher son regard du décolleté plongeant qu' Ino lui avait collé sous les yeux volontairement. Il s' était rapidement ressaisi, affichant par la suite un sourir ironique :

- Tu essais de me provoquer ?

- Peut-être bien.

- Attention Ino , tu risques de le regretter.

- J' ai envie d' essayer quelque chose de dangereux .

La nuit qui avait suivit avait été particulièrement torride. Elle se souvenait encore de ses baisers brulants sur ses lèvres et sur son coup, des mains parcourant son corps, remontant le long de ses cuisses pressant sa pointrine et de ses propres mains fébriles qui tentaient de faire céder la fermeture de sa combinaison.

_Fin du flash-back_

Elle se rappelait encore de ses soupirs rauques et de son souffle alors qu' il était en elle.

Elle l' avait laissé faire lorsqu' il l' avait plaquée contre un arbre ...

Elle l' avait laissé faire, submergée par le plaisir qu' il lui procurait.

Par la suite, ils s' étaient revus, d' abord à de rares occasions, lorsqu' ils se rencontraient chez leurs amis, puis plus fréquemment, et enfin après chaque mission.

Mais lui n' avait jamais voulu officialiser leur relation . Et en dehors des moments où ils se retrouvaient pour faire l' amour, ils ne se voyaient presque pas .

Pourtant, elle était certaine qu' il aurait fait un excellent petit ami. elle s' en était rendu compte lors de leurs ébats il savait se montrer doux et attentionné envers elle ...

Mais de toute façon , il l' avait prévenue . Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s' empêcher de s' attacher.

Elle soupira encore avant de reposer sa tête sur l' oreiller, plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur.

Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles et confidence

_Je rapelle que les personnages de Naruto et ses petits compagnons ne m' appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Merci à ceux et celles qui m' ont posté des reviews ... Sinon , j' ai changé mes options et autorisé_

_les reviews anonymes, j' espère lire bientôt nombre de vos commentaires ..._

_Voilà la suite de l' histoire en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment ..._

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles et confidences le lendemain d' une mission

- Voilà j' ai finis, dit la jeune fille d' une voix douce.

Neiji remercia sa cousine d' un sourire .

Comme après chaque mission , il se devait de se rendre à l' hôpital de Konoha afin de subir une petite visite médiacale . Il valait mieux prévenir que guérir comme se plaisait à le lui répéter sa cousine.

Depuis l' examen de Chunin qui s' était déroulé six années auparavant, il avait développé une relation un peu plus normale avec sa cousine . Il s' était rendu compte que la vie, surtout celle de ninja était beaucoup trop courte, et que les liens familiaux étaient plus qu' importants, et plus il avait appris à connaître la jeune fille, plus il s' était rendu compte de la solitude dans laquelle elle évoluait au sein de la soké . Il s' était donc juré de la protéger et de veiller sur elle, non pas parce que son destin l' y obligeait , mais uniquement parce qu' il l' avait choisi . Et Hinata le lui rendait, dans la limite du possible, avec la tendresse et la douceur qui lui étaitent si particulières.

Depuis quelques temps, elle paraissait plus épanouit, certe son nouvel emploi de ninja médecin auprès de Sakura y était pour beaucoup : ici au moins elle se sentait utile et son existence prenait enfin un sens ...

Mais il n' y avait pas que cela . Et le matin même, il avait compris les causes de ce changement.

- Hinata ?

- Oui, Neiji-niisan ?

- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que tu fréquentes Naruto ?

Hinata se mit immédiatement à rougir, répondant ainsi à la question de Neiji .

- Co ... Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je t' ai vu ce matin sortir de l' immeuble où il vit , et on m' a dit au manoir que tu passais la nuit chez une amie .

Elle parut embarrassée :

- Ou ... Oui , c' est vrai, je ne te l' ai pas dit plutôt, non pas parce que je n' ai pas confiance en toi, mais ...

- Ne t' inquiète pas , je comprens . Je ne dirais rien à mon oncle...

Un lourd silence s' installa au cours duquel Hinata fit mine de s' affairer à ranger ses outils médicaux.

- Est-il ... Gentil avec toi ? ... Tu sais, je suis aussi un homme et je sais ce que les gars de mon âge ont en tête.

Hinata lui sourit les joues légèrement empourprées: il s' inquiétait pour elle.

- Ne t' inquiète pas, Neiji-niisan, il est très doux et patient avec moi . Je l' aime .

Ca , il le savait . Comme tout le monde , il avait remarqué le penchant de sa cousine pour son bruyant coéquipier et ses rougeurs subites en sa présence. Il avait été juste un peu surpris ce matin et se demandait lequel des deux avait fait le premier pas .

En tout cas , il se promit de faire une scène à Naruto : tant qu' à jouer le rôle du grand frère protecteur, autant le faire jusqu' au bout.

Il se leva et s' approcha de la jeune fille posant ses mains sur ses épaules :

- Sache que quoiqu' il arrive maintenant , je te soutiendrai et t' épaulerai quelques soient tes décisions.

Il plongea son regard dans celui identique au sien. Hinata avait compris le sens de ses mots . Elle était consciente qu' elle aurait à franchir bien des obstacles avant d' atteindre le bonheur aux côtés de celui qu' elle avait choisi .

* * *

Sakura arriva en soupirant à l' entrèe de la demeure principale des Uchiha . Elle évacuait toujours ainsi la tension accumulée lors de la traversée du quartier qui ressemblait pratiquement à une ville inhabitée . Certe quelques habitants de Konoha s' étaient décidés à s' installer sur les terres qui appartenaient autrefois aux membres du clan Uchiha, mais toute cette partie du village était encore trop déserte.

Et c' était toujours d' un pas pressé qu' elle traversait les rues afin d' atteindre le plus rapidement possible le grand portail frappé de l' insigne du clan .

Une fois le portail franchit, elle se détendit , et laissa son regard errer sur un magnifique jardin qui entourait une grane batisse ... Elle avait appris, à son grand étonnement que Sasuke tout comme elle aimait jardiner, et c' était lui qui s' occupait seul de ce grand jardin ... Entre ses missions ... Elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait s' en occuper pendant son abscence, il n' avait rien répondu et l' avait laissée faire .

Les bras chargés de courses, elle se dirigea directement vers la cuisine. C' était là , une autre habitude qu' elle avait prise lorsque Sasuke avait intégré les Anbus . Elle s' était donné pour mission de se charger des petites affaires de la vie quotidienne que Sasuke n' avait pas le temps d' accomplir, passant la majeur partie de son temps libre à dormir.

Loin d' elle l' idée de jouer les parfaites ménagères, mais c' était sa manière de le remercier de l' avoir protégée lors du terrible combat qui les avait opposé à leur plus terrible ennemi , quelques années auparavant. Et puis elle constatait que Sasuke faisait des efforts de sociabilité.

Elle finissait de ranger les courses lorsqu' il fit irruption dans la cuisine, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux encore lourds de sommeil : il avait dormi jusqu' au milieu de l' après midi et venait de se lever .

- Et bien , il était temps que tu te lèves . Un voleur pourrait entrer ici sans problème .

- ... A part Naruto, Kakashi et toi, personne d' autre ne vient ici.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton particulièrement lugubre, mais il avait raison, personne n' osait venir dans cette maison où règnait la pénombre alors même que le soleil brillait au dehors.

Il se saisit d' une pomme et y mordit à pleine dent .

- Comment s' est passé ta mission ?

- Comme d' habitude .

Elle finit de ranger les courses dans le silence . Les longues conversation n' étaient , et ne seraient sans doute jamais le point fort de Sasuke .

Après s' être lavée les mains, elle s' approcha de lui pour l' osculter.

- Bon commençons la visite médicale habituelle .

Sasuke avait , en quelque sorte, droit à un traitement de faveur. Contrairement aux autres Anbu et même à Naruto, qui ne manquaient aucune visite médicale, Sasuke se montrait négligeant . Sakura avait donc décidé de profiter des visites qu' elle lui faisait pour effectuer ses bilans de santée.

* * *

Sakura avait écouté les battements de son coeur, prit son poule et sa température . 

Il l' avait sentie proche de lui, elle avait frolé son torse avec ses cheveux : cela avait éveillé d' étranges sensations en lui .

Depuis quelques jours, son passé semblait le rattraper dans ses rêves, et cette nuit, pour la troisième fois il avait rêvé d' elle. Il prit entre ses doights une mèche de ses cheveux ...

- Voila . J' ai finis ... Physiquement tout va pour le mieux, mais je te trouve un peu abattu, si tu veux je peux te faire une potion qui t' aidera à dormir.

- Non. Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça .

Elle n' insista pas. De toute façon, elle savait très bien qu' elle ne pourrait pas l' obliger à la prendre . Certaines fois, Sasuke passait vraiment pour un enfant gâté .

- Sakura ?

- Oui ?

Elle se tourna vers lui , lui accordant toute son attention .

- Je voulais savoir ... Si aujourd' hui je décidais de rejoidre Orochimaru ... Est-ce que tu agirais comme il y a 6 ans ?

Elle sourit, un sourire triste , Sasuke remuait encore et toujours son passé.

- Sûrement pas ...

Il sentit son coeur se serrer

- Sûrement pas, répèta-telle, il y 6 ans j' ai pleuré en pensant que cela suffirait à te retenir, mais aujourd' hui , même si je suis obligée de te réduire en bouillie pour t' empêcher de partir, alors je n' hésiterai pas à le faire.

Le pire dans tout cela , c'est qu' elle en était capable : Sakura avait changé et Sasuke s' en rendait compte à chaque instant qu' elle passait à ses côtés .

Sakura avait pris de l' assurance et elle était aussi devenue particulièrement forte, elle était sans doute l' une meilleur kunoichi de Konoha ... Et puis Sasuke subissait lui aussi ses légendaires sautes d' humeur , alors qu' autrefois seuls Kakashi et Naruto faisent office de souffres douleurs. Il se souvint encore de la fois où elle s' était énervé après qu' il lui eut dit qu' il n' avait nullement l' intention de se rendre aux visites médicales, elle avait sous ses yeux réduit la table en miette rien qu' en posant le doigt dessus ...

- Ha ! Sasuke-kun ?

- Hn ?

- Tsunade-sensei m' a demandé de te dire qu' elle t' attendait dans son bureau avant la fin de la journée .

L' Hokage voulait le voir ? Pour quelle raison ? Sa mission s' était pourtant bien déroulée .

- Sais-tu pourquoi elle veut s' entretenir avec moi ?

La jeune fille acheva d' enfiler ses chaussures. Elle allait partir , une fois sa besogne achevée, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui pour lui répondre :

- Non . Pas vraiment, mais je crois que ça concerne les histoires de ton clan ou quelque chose comme ça .

Son clan ... Une fois de plus son passé le rattrapait , mais cette fois-ci dans la réalité et non plus dans ses cauchemards ...

* * *

Des bruits dans la cuisine le tirère de son sommeil. Il saisit, tatonnant, le réveil en forme de grenouille qu' il avait posé à côté de lui . 

3 heures de l' après-midi.

Il décida de se lever traversa le salon, se dirigeant vers la cuisine : il avait soif .

Mais lorsqu' il arriva devant la porte de la cuisine , il n' entra pas .

Il distingait la voix d' Hinata ; elle chantait .

Naruto se tourna et s' appuya contre la porte savourant la douce mélodie qui raisonnait dans toute la maison.

Hinata chantait rarement, que lorsqu' elle se sentait réellement heueuse .

Elle était heureuse à ses côtés... Lui le monstre que l' on avait regardé d' abord avec dédain, puis avec crainte.

Pourtant elle souhaitait rester à ses côtés ...

On lui répétait sans cesse qu' il était bien plus mature qu' avant . C' était elle . Sa présence l' apaisait , elle calmait le feu ardent que Kyuubi entretenait tout au fond de lui . Elle lui était devenu vitale .

C' était à peine s' il pouvait imaginer la vie sans elle à ses côtés. Poutant , il savait que quelques temps auparavant les choses n' avaient pas été ainsi .

Il réfléchit un instant, essayant de se souvenir de la manière avec laquelle tout s' était mis en place si simplement.

Lors de son retour après l' affrontement contre Orochimaru , il avait lui aussi été un peu déboussollé. Ils l' avaient tous été , lui , Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, gardant des séquelles dans leurs chaires tout comme dans leurs âmes . Et elle avait été là ...

On lui avait dit qu' elle l' aimait , qu' elle l' avait toujours observé de loin. Lui n' y avait ps cru. Il avait même essayé de l' éloigner en lui révèlant son plus lourd secret.

Elle n' avait pas eu peur.

Elle avait commencer à venir chez lui quand il était là, puis même pendant ses abscences. Il n' avait pas protesté , la laissant faire . Il aimait bien Hinata. Ils avaient commencé à tisser des liens particuliers, chacun se confiant à l' autre. Puis ils avaient fait l' amour, comme ça tout naturellement . Il l' avait trouvée belle cette nuit là et avait voulu en faire sienne, conscient qu' une fois ce pas franchi, ils seraient liés à tout jamais l' un à l' autre.

Le chant saissa. Naruto se décida enfin à baisser la poignée de la porte et entra dans la cuisine sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Hinata ! Hummmmm , tu fais un gateau ?

Elle répondit à son salut d' un sourire .

- Oui, c'est pour ce soir, pour la soirée d' Ino, ce ne serait pas convenable d' arriver les mains vides...

- Ha ha ha ... Oui , c'est vrai . Parfois je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi .

- C' est bien pour ça que je suis là, lui répondit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur la main l' empêchant de plonger la main dans le gateau encore tout chaud .

Elle est là et elle sera toujours là, du moins il ferait en sorte que ce soit toujours le cas . Il était prêt à tout pour empêcher qui que ce soit de la lui enlever .

* * *

Tsunade observa la pile de dossiers qu' il lui restait à examiner. C' était des jours comme ça qu' elle regrettait presque d' avoir accepté de devenir Hokage. 

Elle poursuivit la lecture du dossier qu' elle avait entamé un instant auparavant.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Cette fiche récapitulative résumait tout ce qui avait attrait au jeune Anbu : ses techniques de combat, ses points forts et faibles et une petite biographie.

Elle repensa à la demande qui lui avait été faite par le conseil du village. Cela devait arriver un jour mais elle ne croyait pas que ce serait si tôt. Et le jeune Uchiha était encore trop fragil et instable psychologiquement . Il lui faudrait donc garder un oeil sur lui .

On frappa à la porte, puis Shizune fit entrer celui qu' elle attendait .

Tsunade leva la tête de son dossier posant son regard sur lui .

Il était toujours égale à lui même, ne laissant rien transparaitre de ses émotions

- Assieds-toi Sasuke, ça risque d' être long .

- Je préfère rester debout.

- _Toujours aussi associal et peux soucieux des convenances_, pensa la Godaime

Parfois elle se demandait ce que Sakura pouvait bien lui trouver . Certe il avait un physique agréable ... Mais côté conversation, ce n' était pas vraiment ça ... C' était sans doute cela qui faisait son charme.

- Bien Sasuke, j' irai droit au but, en te disant que le conseil du village m' a récemment fait une demande .

- Le conseil ?

Le jeune homme se demandait bien ce que le conseil lui voulait.

- Les membres du conseil m' ont demandé que tu en fasses partie en tant que dernier représentant du clan Uchiha .

- Suis-je vraiment obligé d' accépter ?

- Evidemment, non... Mais disons que ce serait préférable. Tu te doutes que le but du conseil est d' assurer le bon fonctionnement de Konoha. Mais tu ne sais sans doute pas que la véritable raison de l' existence du conseil est d' assurer une certaine cohésion entre les différents clans du village. Hors depuis la destruction de ton clan, il semble y avoir un certain déséquilibre au sein du conseil , du à l' importance grandissante du clamp Hyuuga . C'est pour cela que Hiashi Hyuuga et moi-même pensons que ta présence au sein du conseil est nécessaire ne serait-ce que pour apaiser les tentions existantes. Autant te dire que ta tâche ne sera pas aisée et que tu subiras pas mal de pression

Tsunade observa le jeune homme. Sasuke restait stoique et impassible alors qu' elle venait de lui apprendre qu' il allait devenir l' un des figures importantes du village ... Etrange bonhomme ...

- L' autre raison pour laquelle je t' ai fait venir est que je souhaite discuter du devenir des différents bien dont tu as hérité à la mort de tes parents et des membres de ta famille.

Tsunade avait jeté un coup d' oeil rapide au dossier de Sasuke Uchiha, mais cela avaité été suffisant pour qu' elle se rende compte de l' immensité du patrimoine dont disposait le jeune homme.

Jusqu' à présent , le conseil et le village avaient été en charge de la gestion des biens de l' adolescent .

C' était d' ailleurs le cas de tous les orphelins de Konoha; le village avait pour mission de subvenir à leur besoin et de préserver les biens plus ou moins important qu' ils possédaient .

Mais dans le cas de Sasuke, il s' agissait plutôt de terres et de propriétés entières qui lui étaient revenues de droit après le massacre de son clan.

- J' ai entendu dire que tu avais commencé à faire louer certaines habitations anciennement occupées par les membres de ta familles ...

- Je compte continuer sur cette voie .

- Je pense aussi que c'est une bonne idée, cette partie du village a été, pendant trop longtemps , une zone fantôme... Et bien, je pense que l' on a fait le tour de ce que je voulais te dire ... Quoique, non . Tu es invité à une ... Rencontre entre les quelques membres influents du conseil au manoir Hyuga ...

Elle n' avait pas osé utiliser le mot soirée, ayant du mal à imaginer le froid jeune homme prenant par à des mondénités ... Et apparemment l' idée ne semblait guère lui plaire non plus à la vue de la drôle d' expression qui avait pris place sur son visage.

- Et il serait péférable que tu t' y rendes accompagné .

Le regard dubitatif qu' il lui lança , la força à poursuivre.

- Pour des questions de convenances ...

Simples convenances ... Elle voulait surtout éviter que certains membres trop soucieux d' avoir un clan Uchiha tel qu' il était par le passé , ne lui mettent trop la pression ...

Fin du chapitre 2 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Petite soirée entre amis

_Petites réponses au reviews :_

_Alors dans l' ordre chronologique :_

_- **Yue-redmoon **: Et oui Sasuke au conseil , comme l' a expliqué Tsunade , il y a pas mal de magouilles au sein du conseil ( bah oui on est dans un soap , et que serait un soap sans de bonnes intrigues et des luttes de pouvoir ! ) , je crois que tu vas encore plus être surpris par la suite _

_- **Ridelliz** : La soirée mondaine ce n' est pas pour tout de suite , il y aura d' abord un petit chapitre sur une mission au pays du sable ( ouais on va revoir Garaa kiaaaaaa ! lol ) , et il y aura aussi une petite surprise avec Gaara . Puis viendra le chapitre sur la " réunion du conseil" qui je peux vous l' assurer sera plutôt mouvementée , et enfin 2 - 3 chapitres sur un mega flash back avec pour personnages principaux Yondaime ( kiaaaaaaa ! ) et une certaine Saiyuri ..._

_-**ln.lfz **: je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise d' autant plus que je suis une grande fane de ce que tu écris, merci pour ta review ça me fait énormément plaisir ..._

_Pour tout les autres merci pour vos reviews , ça me motive énormément pour écrire la suite ._

_J' ai écris ce chapitre en écoutant " Home Sweet Home ", le générique de fin du premier film de Naruto ( notement le passage entre Sakura et Sasuke, histoire de bien me mettre dans l' ambiance ) et " Nakushita Kotoba " , le 9ième générique de fin de l' animé ..._

_J' espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents ( c' est d' ailleurs le plus long des trois ) ... Je sais que pour l' instant il ne se passe pas grand chose , mais les problèmes pointent le bout du nez ... _

_Comme toujours aucun des personnages ne m' appartient ._

Chapitre 3 : Petite soirée entre amis et complications ...

Ino jeta un coup d' oeil circulaire au jardin , où avait été installées deux grandes tables recouvertes de victuailles . Elle sourit de contentement :

- Yeah ! Encore une fois le trio Inoshikacho a accompli sa mission à la perfection !

- Trio, trio ... Personnellement je n' ai vu que deux personnes se mouiller les mains . Toi, tu t' es contentée de nous crier dessus, lui rétorqua Shikamaru en se massant l' avant-bras .

Ino lui avait , comme d' habitude donné une heure fictive pour le début de la soirée . Lorsqu' il était arrivé, il n' avait été que peu surpris de ne voir casiment personne, exceptés Choji et Ino . Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que la jeune fille comptait les faire travailler et qu' elle les avait roulés dans la farine ...

- Ne fais pas cette tête , je te revaudrais ça , lui dit-elle en lui déboitant l' épaule avec sa soit disant tape amicale.

Elle lui décocha l' un de ses sourires dont elle seule avait le secret, et comme toujours il lui pardonna sentant toute sa rancune s' envoler . C' était toujours comme ça, il ne parvenait pas à lui dire non. Ce n' était pas comme s' il était amoureux d' elle, mais la jeune femme et lui avaient tissé des liens casi fraternels , et il savait que malgré son sourire qui se voulait radieux, Ino était triste au fond.

- Ok, Ok, c'est bon ... Mais qu' est-ce que tu peux être chiante parfois ...

Elle lui décocha un second sourire avant de courir vers la porte d' entrée, faisant légèrement virevolter les pans de son yukata.

Peu après, Shikamaru vit Naruto, Hinata, Kurenai et Asuma se diriger vers lui .

* * *

Un petit groupe s' était former autour de Naruto qui avait sorti, dieu seul sait d' où des pétards et des feux de joie ... Casiment tout le monde l' avait suivi et s' amusait en cet instant là à les allumer au dessus d' une bassine pleine d' eau . 

Par mégarde Rock Lee fit tomber son feu de joie dans la bassine . L' étincelle s' éteignit.

- Et bien gros sourcils, on dirait que je t' ai vaincu.

Il venait de perdre le défit que lui avait lancé Naruto, et qu' il s' était empressé de relever à savoir : lequel des deux garderait l' étincelle de son feu de joie allumée le plus longtemps possible.

Malheureusement son attention avait été attirée par autre chose et son défit avait perdu de son importance : Sakura et Sasuke venaient d' arriver, en bons derniers. La Kunoichi s' était excusée de leur retard, légèrement confuse.

- Sasuke-kun, tu ne viens pas ?

- Non , je vais me prende quelque chose à boire.

Sakura regarda le possesseur du Sharingan s' éloigner et se diriger vers le coin de " ceux qui n' étaitent pas conscients du fait que la jeunesse n' attendait pas et qu' il fallait en profiter " à savoir : Neiji, son éternel et non moin apprécié rival et ami et Shino qui avait promis de garder ses inectes tranquiles . Puis Sakura reporta son attention sur lui . Il la vit s' approcher , semblable à une apparition, respendissante dans un yukata mauve, des perles et des pétales de fleures fixés à ses cheveux relevés en un chingnon duquel s' échappaient quelques mèches .

- Lee-kun ...

- Ha , bon... Bonjour Sakura-san, lui dit-il s' inclinat par reflexe, tu ... Tu es respendissante aujourd' hui .

- Ha tu trouves ? Mais je ne suis pas la seule, même Tenten-chan a laissé tomber ses vêtements de garçon manqué .

La personne concernée leur jeta un regard des plus meurtiers, les joues légèrement empourprées.

- Tu as l' air en forme, Sakura-san.

- Hein ? Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux qu' il y a quelques temps, je me suis ressaisie .

Elle iradiait de sérénité, alors que Lee, lui affichait un sourire triste.

Il avait échoué et n' avait pas su la rendre heureuse.

Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent quelques mois auparavant.

Lee avait toujours été d' un naturel optimiste et n' avait jamais désespéré de conquérir un jour le coeur de la belle kunoichi. Il se souvint encore de la joie et de la fierté qu' il avait ressenti le jour où Sakura avait accepté de sortir avec lui .

_Début du flash back_

Neiji et Tenten s' entrainaient ensemble comme ils le faisaient depuis des années, sous le regard bienveillant de Gai, quand ils virent arriver Lee, courant les larmes aux yeux :

- Gai-senseiiiiiiiiiii ! Gai-senseiiiiiiiiiiii !

Lee arrêta finalement sa course devant ses coéquipiers, laissant une trainée de poussière et de fumée derrière lui .

-Elle ... Elle a enfin dit oui !

- Qui a dit oui à quoi, demanda le maître qui ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi parlait son élève adoré.

- Sakura ! Elle a accepté de sortir avec moi

- Lee ... Je suis fière de toi ! A force de persévérer, tu es finallement parvenu à toucher le coeur de ta tendre et gracieuse fleure. Une fois de plus la jeunesse a triomphé des embuches dressées sur son chemin ... Leeeeeee !

- Gai-sensei!

- Lee !

- Gai-sensei !

Tenten agacée, avait mis fin à leur élant de tendresse en leur plantant à chacun un kunai dans la cuisse .

_Fin du flash back_

Malheureusement, la joie de Lee avait été de coute durée. Il s' était rendu compte que Sakura n' était pas heureuse avec lui et qu' elle se forçait à sourire et à se montrer enjouée en sa présence. Il avait essayé d' aller un peu plus loin qu' une simple relation platonique avec elle. Ho , ce n' était rien de vraiment osé, mais il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de l' embrasser et à chaque fois, il l' avait sentie se crisper et trembler sous ses doights.

Lee avait du se rendre à l' évidence : le coeur de Sakura appartenait à quelqu' un d' autre.

Lee revint à l' instant présent, et se tourna vers celui qui avait été son rival en amour... Uchiha Sasuke. Comme par un hasard du destin, leurs regards se croisèrent et la lueur qu' il perçut dans le regard de son rival était différent de ce qu' il y lisait d' habitude ... Un mélange de colère et d' envie ...

Uchiha Sasuke était ... Jaloux ?

* * *

Tenten tenta bien que mal de réajuster son yukata rouge et noir. Elle n' avait pas l' habitude de porter ce genre de vêtement et se sentait plutôt mal à l' aise . 

Tenten était ce que l' on appelle un garçon manqué .

Elle n' était pas vraiment féminine, ne s' interressait que très peu aux " choses de filles ". Elle préférait de loin s' entrainer et perfectionner ses techniques de combat plutôt que de perdre son temps avec des choses futiles.

Pourtant ce jour-là, elle s' était efforcée de se montrer un peu plus glamour, espérant ainsi attirer l' attention de son coéquipier.

Tenten avait elle aussi ses petits secrets et avait fini par s' avouer que l' admiration qu' elle avait éprouvé pour Hyuga Neiji s' était muée en amour.

Tenten ne l' avait d' ailleurs pas quitté des yeux de la soirée et lorsqu' elle l' avait vu disparaitre, elle avait décide de le suivre, histoire de ... Faire la conversation .

Mal lui en prit lorsqu' au détour d' un couloir, elle surpit une conversation. Malgré elle, et sans doute par réflexe, elle dissimula sa présence et se pencha légèrement en avant, essayant de voir de qui il s' agissait.

L' une des personnes était Neiji et à en juger par l' expression de son visage, il était plutôt mécontent.

Tenten prêta l' oreille.

- Mais enfin Neiji, je n' ai fais que te frauler la main sous la table

- Justement ! Si quelqu' un t' avais vu , qu' aurais-tu fais ?

- Et alors ? Où est le problème ?

- ...

- Où est le problème Neiji ?

- Ecoute Ino, nous en reparlerons plus tard, il y a trop de monde .

Tenten sentit son coeur se serrer , et ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer .

Neiji passa à côté d' elle sans la voir, puis un peu plus tard, elle distingua une silouhette féminine à la toison dorée.

- Ino, murmura-t-elle .

Tenten prit quelques instants pour se ressaisir. Elle essuya du revers de la main une larme qu' elle n' avait pas pu retenir puis retourna dans le jardin.

Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers l' une des tables qui y avait été dressée et se saisie d' un verre et d' un bouteille.

Lee tenta de la stopper :

-Ten... Tenten-chan, que fais-tu ? C' est alcoolisé ...

- Lee , mèle-toi de tes affaires et laisse moi m' amuser .

Tenten se remplit un verre de saké à ras bord et le vida d' un trait.

* * *

- Allez Choji ! Décolle un peu du buffet et va rejoindre les autres. 

- Laisse-le Ino, s' il s' amuse comme ça , lui rétorqua Shikamaru.

- _En voila deux qui ne changeront jamais_, pensa Ino .

Ils étaient toujours collés ensemble, du moins quand l' un ou l' autre n' était pas en mission ; ce qui était chose assez rare .

L' un était en charge d' une équipe de Genin et l' autre était Anbu ... C' était officieux évidemment, l' identité des anbus étant sensée rester secrète.

Ce genre de soirée était l' occasion de se retrouver comme avant, et ce soir-là, elle avait même réussi à faire venir leurs senseis qui se tenaient un peu à l' écart discutant de choses et d' autres .

Ino fut rejoins par sa meilleur amie qui tentait ainsi de se soustraire aux avances de Kiba qui était le tombeur du groupe .

Elles s' assirent côte à côte sous le porche un peu à l' écart.

Ino observa son acienne rivale, aussi bien en amour que dans la vie en général ... Enfin rivale en amour ... Ce n' était plus le cas depuis bien longtemps.

Mais une chose était certaine : Sakura n' était plus la même, elle semblait aller mieux, sortie de la dépression dans laquelle elle était restée plongée suite à la mort de ses parents.

Elle était même resplendissante. Elle l' était déjà adolescente ; une jeune nymphe à mi chemin entre la femme et l' enfant. Mais le temps avait effacé les derniers traits de l' enfance, laissant place à une femme particulièrement sensuelle et au regard teinté de mélancolie, chose qui ajouait encore plus à son charme .

Ino ressentit une pointe de jalousie.

- Alors Sakura, est-ce pour tes nombreux fans, ou pour Sasuke que tu t' es faite aussi belle ?

Sakura sentit que son amie la taquinait, comme autrefois

- Tu le sais très bien Ino , lui répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisenterie, as-tu oublié ce que je t' ai dis ? Je ne te laisserai jamais Sasuke

- Ainsi tu l' aimes toujours ?

Ino était sérieuse.

Sakura avait remarqué que son amie avait perdu de sa joie de vivre ... Elle semblait triste .

- Oui , Ino . Je sais que c'est stupide, mais je ne peux pas m' empêcher de me dire qu' il a besoin de moi. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul alors que tout le monde l' abandonne à sa tristesse.

- Je vois ... Es-tu heureuse ainsi Sakura ?

La jeune kunoichi réfléchit un instant.

- Non , évidemment, je ne suis pas heureuse ... Je voudrais plus de Sasuke, mais en même temps j' ai peur de découvrir ce qu' il cache vraiment ... Enfin tout ceci est contradictoitre ... Je ne suis pas heureuse et c'est moi qui veut cette situation . Et toi Ino, où en es-tu, j' ai l' impression que tu as abandonné l' idée de conquérir le coeur de Sasuke ... Tu ... Tu as quelqu' un d' autre en vue ?

Ino soupira cherchant les mots pour expliquer la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait :

- En faite ce n' est pas vraiment comme si j' étais vraiment avec lui , enfin je ne sais pas . On ne discute pas vraiment et à chaque fois que l' on se voit voit c'est pour ... Enfin tu vois de quoi je parle ...

- Mais , si cela ne te plait pas pourquoi ne pas y mettre fin ?

- J' y ai pensé, mais je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui .

- Je vois ... Tu devrais essayer de lui dire ce que tu ressens, s' il tient vraiment à toi alors il comprendra .

- Hum ... Je t' avoue que j' ai un peu peur de sa raction, mais je crois que tu as raison . Et comme ça les choses seront plus claires entre nous .

Ino tendit les bras vers son amie . Elles se serrèrent l' une contre l' autre se donnant un peu du réconfort qu' elles ne recevaient pas de la part de ceux qu' elles aimaient .

* * *

Kakashi avait observé les faits et gestes de son ancien élève tout au long de la soirée . Il avait parfois l' impression en le regardant, de se voir quelques années auparavant . Il avait lui aussi eu la même souffrance et le même vide dans son regard, même si Sasuke essayait de se dissmuler derrière son éternelle masque de froideur et d' impassibilté . 

Il n' y avait eu que trois moments où la lueur dans son regard avait changé et que celui-ci s' était trouvé illuminé : c' était lorsqu' elle s' était approchée de lui pour lui parler , lorsque leurs regards s' étaient croisés, lorsqu' elle lui avait offert l' un des sourirs lumineux dont elle seule avait le secret ...

Mais Kakashi y avait aussi perçu un éclat plus différent , un éclat presque sanguinaire.

- Il me semble qu' il y a une certaine tension dans l' air ... Tu devrais calmer tes envies de meurtres, dit Kakashi à son ancien élève .

En cet instant là Sasuke fixait Kiba qui pour la troisième fois de la soirée draguait ouvertement Sakura alors qu' elle rejoignait ses amis après une petite discution avec Ino .

- Je ne te savais pas si possessif Sasuke ...

- On vous a pris votre stupide bouquin de pervers alors vous n' avez rien trouvé d' autre pour vous occuper que de venir me faire la conversation ? Lui demanda Sasuke froidement .

- Shizune me l' a confisqué . Elle dit que ce bouquin me donne de drôles d' idées .

Un lourd silence s' installa, mais cela ne génait nullement Kakashi qui avait l' habitude de ce genre de moment . Il était devenu un expert dans l' art de mener une conversation avec Uchiha Sasuke .

- Elle est belle ce soir n' est-ce pas ?

Sasuke ne le regarda même pas, mais lui répondit quand même après une certain laps de temps :

- Elle est toujours belle .

- Hein ?

- Vous avez dit qu' elle était belle ce soir. Mais elle est toujours belle .

Sasuke n' avait même pas rougi ; il avait dit ces mots comme si cela était tout à fait naturel de sa part . Ceci fit rire Kakashi intérieurement . Il se rendit compte que ses élèves avaient bien grandi et sur le coup se sentit vieux .

Bien qu' il n' eut été que leur maitre, Kakashi ne pouvait s' empêcher d' éprouver une certaine affection, presque un sentiment paternel envers ses élèves . Il se repprochait parfois de ne pas avoir su les protéger de certains évènements, même s' il savait pertinamment que ces blessures faisaient partie de la vie de shinobi .

- Tu ne l' as pas quittée des yeux depuis que tu es arrivé ici.

Sasuke fourra les mains au fond de ses proches ; une habitude qu' il avait prise depuis son retour à Konoha . Kakashi avait remarqué qu' il l' effectuait à chaque fois que l' on s' interressait de trop prêt à lui et ses sentiments

- Quand je la regarde je me sens mieux ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n' arrive pas à savoir pourquoi ... Mais parfois j' ai l' impression qu' elle rayonne .

C' était donc cela .

- Tu sais, parfois même un ninja a besoin d' une personne à ses côtés pour le soutenir quand il flenche ... Un ninja est un homme avant tout , et comme tout être humain il est susceptible d' éprouver de doux sentiments...

* * *

Elle rayonnait. 

Il n' était pas habitué à toute cette luminosité, à toute cette lumière et cette chaleur qui se dégageaient d' elle .

Lui vivait depuis longtemps dans les ténèbres, il était bien conscient que tout en lui n' était froideur ... Lui Uchiha Sasuke était un homme éteint .

Même le lieu où il vivait lui ressemblait . La lumière n' y entrait jamais , quoiqu' il fasse ... Sauf quand elle était là.

Peut-être que Kakashi avait raison, peut-être que lui aussi avait besoin de quelqu' un pour le soutenir.

Peut-être qu' il était am ...

* * *

Elle rayonnait ... 

Il avait subitement eu un malaise en fin de soirée ... Ce n' était sans doute que le contre coup de la fatigue accumulée au cours de ses missions et de son manque de repos. Il était tellement épuisé qu' il n' arrivait même plus à avancer seul ; ce qui expliquait qu' elle était là le soutenant .

- Nous sommes presque arrivés Sasuke-kun .

Il lui semblait qu' ils n' avaient jamais été aussi proches l' un de l' autre, du moins physiquement . Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur lui quand elle se tournait , lui jetant des regards inquiets. Au moindre de ses mouvements, il sentait son parfum : une senteur douce et fruitée .

Il avait posé sa tête au creux de son cou. Il percevait la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne.

Sakura avait mis ce geste sur le compte de son malaise et l' avait laissé faire .

Et lui en cette instant s' ennivrait de son odeur, il avait envie qu' elle lui fasse tourner la tête .

* * *

- Voilà , Sasuke-kun, nous sommes arrivés. 

Sakura fit glisser la porte coulissante de la chambre de Sasuke avant de se diriger péniblement vers le futon qui tronait au centre de la pièce, et de s' y écrouler sous le poid du jeune homme . Elle roula en suite sur le côté, se redressa et s' agenouilla à ses côtés.

Elle lui ôté ses chaussures et le débarrassa de sa veste noire, brodée de l' insigne des Uchiha .

Elle avait remarqué qu' à plusieurs reprises, Sasuke avait frotté son cou, là où Orochimaru lui avait apposé sa marque autrefois.

Une fois qu' elle eut ôté sa veste , elle déplaça Sasuke l' allongeant sur le côté.

Il tenta veinement de lui résister, essayant de lui cacher ce qu' elle redoutait de voir : la marque sur son cou scintillait et menaçait de progresser .

Le médecin sommeillant en Sakura prit le dessus.

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla lentement en sentant un linge humide sur son front . 

Il ouvrit les yeux rencontrant le regard émeraude de Sakura

- Désolé ...

Il avait eu envie de s' excuser même si ce n' était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais c' était plus fort que lui , il avait juste eu l' impression qu' il n' avait plus besoin de lui cacher ses faiblesses, qu' il n' avait pas besoin de jouer un rôle et qu' il se devait de laisser tomber son masque.

Sakura parut quelque peu surprise par son attitude, puis lui sourit et secoua la tête :

- Ce n' est pas grave ... C'est juste un peu de surmenage, je croyais pourtant que tu te reposais bien entre les missions ... J' ai cru quand je t' ai proposé une potion que tu n' en avais pas besoin mais peut-être que finalement ...

- Ca ne servira à rien , même toute la médecine du monde ne parviendra pas à m' aider à trouver le sommeil ... A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je me retrouve dans le passé ... Ca me hante, chaque nuit .

Sakura se rendit compte que malgré tout ce qu' elle faisait , elle ne parvenait pas à le tirer de sa détresse.

Devant elle se trouvait un jeune homme torturé par son passé et qui avançait tout doucement vers la destruction ... Elle voulait l' aider . Elle voulait le sauver, lui plus qu' un autre, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire ... Elle avait cru que le ramener à Kokoha aurait suffi ... Mais il était évident que ce n' est pas le cas . Sasuke trainait encore avec lui des années de souffrance et de sollitude .

Le coeur de Sakura se serra.

- Sasuke-kun . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu gardes ta souffrance pour toi, pourquoi tu ne nous laisses pas t' aider ?

Il voyait qu' elle retenait ses larmes, elle essayait de se montrer forte ... Elle était forte .

Il se redressa sur sa couche se sentant irresistiblement attiré par elle. Il mit un doigt sous son menton relevant son visage et rencontrant ses yeux verts agrandis par la surprise .

Il se rapprocha d' elle lentement et sans qu' elle ne s' y attende, il caressa ses lèvres avec les siennes en un chaste baiser.

- Merci Sakura, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l' oreille.

Puis il se recoucha, extenué et plongea dans un profond sommeil. Elle le rejoignit un peu après dans ses rêves, sa main entrelacée à la sienne.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sasuke eut un sommeil paisible.

* * *

Pour la troisième fois depuis que Tenten et lui avaient quitté la demeure des Yamanaka, Lee évita tant bien que mal une flambée de kunais que venait de lui jeter son amie en lui criant que " tous les hommes étaient des salops ". 

Tenten avait d' abord bu en verre, puis un second , puis un troisième ... Elle avait tellement but que Lee se demandait encore où elle trouvait encore la force de tenir debout.

- Vas-t' en Lee avant que je ne te charcute comme j' aurais du le faire avec lui quand j' en avais l' occasion.

-Tenten-chan, calme-toi , que vont penser tes parents quand ils rentreront de mission en voyant l ' état dans lequel tu as mis l' appartement ?

- Tais-toi !

Lee évita de justesse un shuriken ; il se surprit à se demander comment Tenten avait pu emmener autant d' armes avec elle .

Tenten se calema finalement toute seule . Elle se recroquevilla, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y cachant son visage ...

Lee ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, c' était la première fois qu' il voyait la jeune femme dans cet état . Il ne put que la prendre dans ses bras la laissant pleurer tout son saoul .

* * *

Ino acheva de faire le tour de la maison , s' assurant que toutes les portes et fenêtres étaient bien closes . Elle ne tenait pas à subir l' un des sermons de son père sur son manque de maturité, si jamais quelqu' un de mal intentionné venait à s' introduire dans l' appartement. 

Elle entra dans la salle de bain , se déshabilla et se laissa totalement imerger dans le bain qu' elle s' était faite couler .

Finalement, il n' était pas venu la rejoindre . C' était peut-être mieux ainsi . Aprés leur petit accrochage, il avait fait comme si de rien n' était. elle avait espéré un geste de sa part ou un regard en vain, alors qu' elle l' avait épié sans cesse au point que Shikamaru, toujours très observateur lui avait demandé si elle avait un problème avec Neiji .

Peut-être qu' il était temps qu' elle mette fin à leur relation avant que les chosent ne s' enveniment ou que Shikamau ne découvre ce qu' il se tramait.

Lorsqu' elle fut à bout de souffle, elle sortit la tête de l' eau, réspirant goulument et remplissant ses poumons.

Elle s' était décidé à poursuivre la conversation qu' ils avaient entamé tout à l' heure .

* * *

Il ne savait pas comment mais ses pas l' avait mené là . Il vit de la lumière à sa fenêtre, elle ne dormait toujours pas. 

Aussi agile qu' un chat , il grimpa sur un arbre et se retrouva sur son balcon.

Il resta caché derrière un rideau et vit qu' elle sortait de sa douche, nue.

Il laissa son regard errer sur son corps, sur ses hanches, sur ses seins. Il sentit une boule de chaleure se former au creux de son bas ventre.

Il décida de sortit de sa cachette, se rapprocha d' elle et l' enlacça de ses mains, la plaquant contre lui .

Elle ne sursauta même pas, elle savait que c' était lui .

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais .

- Je passais par hasard .

Il commença à éxécuter des gestes rituels faits de caresses et de baisers tentant d' éveiller chez elle le même tourment que celui qu' il subissait .

Mais ce soir là, elle était étrange et n' avait pas l' humeur caline. Elle se défit de son étreinte et enfila une robe de chambre.

Il n' avait pas particulièrement envie de jouer les psychologues, et il ne voulait pas non plus poursuivre la conversation qu' ils avaient eut un peu plus tôt, mais voilà, Ino en avait décidé autrement .

- Bon qu' est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Autant aller droit au but.

Elle vint s' assoir sur ses genoux, comme elle avait pris l' habitude de le faire quand elle avait un coup de barre. Elle prit une mèche de ses cheveux et commença à jouer avec.

- Neiji ?

- Oui ?

- Je ... Je voulais savoir, entre nous deux ...

- Entre nous deux quoi ?

- Je voudrais que les autres saches pour nous deux, j' aimerai qu' ils sachent que nous sommes ensembles.

Il se leva brutalement, rompant leur étreinte .

- Ino ... Nous ne sommes pas ensembles, toi et moi nous ne sortons pas ensemble, je croyais pourtant que tout était claire entre nous .

Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu' au sang, sentant sa rage monter .

- Alors c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ! Celle avec qui tu prends du bon temps ! Ta ... Ta ... Ta pu...

- Ino , ferme là !

Il ne voulait pas entendre, il ne voulait pas savoir à quel point il la faisait souffrir .

- Je te l' ai dit Ino, il n' y a rien entre nous .

Il lui tourna le dos s' aprrêtant à s' en aller.

Elle tenta de le retenir, s' aggrippant à son bras, lui murmurant trois mots d' amour; mais ça ne suffit pas à le retenir .

Finalement, Ino explosa :

- Et bien si c' est comme ça ne reviens pas !

Et lorsqu' elle fut certaine qu' il n' était plus là, elle se laissa tomber au sol, et pleura.

Fin du chapitre 3


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une matinée

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_- **Renia** : lol nan mais c' est sur Sasusaku Powaaaaaa le lemon entre eux ce ne sera pas pourtout de suite, mais il y aura plein de moments kawai, pour l' instant faut que je m' occupe un peu de Neiji x Ino pis Shikamaru x surprise ( lol bon c' est facile à deviner hein )_

_- **ln.lfz **: kikou , je suis contente que tu accroches au couple Sasu Saku, ne t' inquiète pas Hinata et Naruto ne resteront pas à la masse ( surtout depuis que j' ai vu le double épisode 147-148 je suis encore plus fane ! )_

_- **Ridellize **: c'est claire que Neiji passe trop pour un salop lol quand j' écrivais le chapitre je m' énervais aussi au fond de mon lit , mais vous verez au fond c'est un gentil garçon. _

_Bon , et bien ce chapitre est particulièremnt long, je l' ai même coupé tellement il est long, la suite est déjà prête et viendra sous peu ( suis toujours en avance de deux chapitres ) ... C' est un chapitre de transistion histoire de mettre certains personnages dans la moise et les préparer aux situations à venir ... Comme vous le constaterez le bureau de l' Hokage est un vrai moulin ..._

_Comme d' habitude les personnages de Naruto et ses petits compagnons ne sont pas à moi TT_

Chapitre 04 : Une matinée, un entrainement, une après-midi ...

Tsunade travaillait dans son bureau depuis tôt le matin . Elle en avait perdu l' habitude , et se rendait à présent compte à quel point l' aide de Shizune lui était indispensable . Mais voilà , cette dernière était enceinte et Tsunade éprouvait des remords à lui donner trop de travail , elle l' avait d' ailleurs forcée à prendre un congé en prévision de son accouchement.

Tsunade redressa la tête sentant une présence ; elle soupira :

- Que veux-tu Jiraiya ? Ne pourrais tu pas faire comme tout le monde et demander une audience ?

Le vieille homme, que le temps semblait rattraper irrévocablement, à la vue des rides qui marquaient son visage, sortit de sa cachette .

- Tu sais bien que si je demandais une audience , il faudrait que je patiente des jours ... Et j' ai horreur de devoir attendre ... Et puis c'est moi , Jiraiya , ton bon vieux coéquipier !

- Justement , raison de plus pour que tu donnes le bon exemple...

Tsunade savait bien qu' elle lui faisait la morale en vain; aussi loin qu' elle se souvienne, Jiraiya n' avait jamais acordé d' importances aux règles et aux convenances et ce n' était pas après presque soixante ans d' une vie dépravée que cela changerait ...

- Bon alors que veux-tu ? J' ai du travail là .

Il s' approcha de son bureau s' asseyant jambes croisées sur le bord .

- J' ai entendu dire que Kohal-sama et Homura-sama auraient décidé de se retirer sous peu du conseil , est-ce vrai ?

Jiraiya , étant donné son status de Sannin, faisait partie du conseil du village , et tout comme les autres membres du conseil , il était lui aussi autorisé à donner son avis sur les jounins du village qui pourraient être autorisés à intégrer le cercle fermé et particulièrement influant que constituait le conseil.

- C'est vrai en effet si tu venais plus souvent aux réunions du conseil, tu n' aurais pas à me poser ce genre de question !

- Oui, oui, ne t' emporte pas comme ça .

Jiraiya savait que trop bien ce qu' il en coutait de mettre son ancienne coéquipière hors d' elle.

- J' en déduis donc qu' il y a deux places vacantes au conseil.

- Une .

- Comment ça une ?

- Il ne reste plus qu' une place ... Uchiha Sasuke rejoindra le conseil sous peu ..

Le visage de Sasuke apparut dans l' esprit de Jiraiya, un visage au regard sombre et empli de colère, si semblable au regard de celui qui avait été autrefois son meilleur ami ... Orochimaru ... D' ailleurs Sasuke avait marché sur les pas de celui-ci , même s' il s' efforçait de changer Jiraiya était persuadé que l' emprunte du mal avait marqué à jamais le coeur du jeune Anbu.

- Tsunade , est-ce vraiment prudent de lui confier un poste si influent ?

Tsunade se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Là, elle prit le temps de profiter du paysage qui s' offrait à elle : une vue magnifique sur l' ensemble du village.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire , que tu te méfies encore de lui ... Mais Sasuke fait tout son possible pour se racheter , c'est un shinobi à part entière du village ... Et puis il est le dernier de son clan, il est donc tout naturel qu' il rejoigne le conseil .

- Il est encore beaucoup trop instable ...

- Je le sais bien, d' ailleurs je compte sur Sakura pour l' aider, elle est encore très amoureuse de lui, et c'est l' une des rares personnes en qui Sasuke a entièrement confiance .

Tsunade se rappela brièvement les batailles qui avaient eu lieu quelques années auparavant , et surtout du retour de Sasuke au village ... Si Sakura n' avait pas su faire preuve de patience et de dévouement envers lui, il se serait sans doute laissé mourir.

- Bien , apparement, je n' ai pas mon mot à dire sur cette nomination là , par contre j' exige que tu me laisses décider de l' identité du second jounin qui rejoidra le conseil.

L' Hokage savait exactement à qui son vieille ami faisait allusion ..

- Jiraiya, il est encore beaucoup trop immature ...

- Pas plus que Sasuke !

Tsunade se tourna vers lui, l' entendant hausser le ton. Il lui semblait qu' elle ne l' avait jamais vu si sérieux .

- Tsunade, depuis trop longtemps il recherche la reconnaissance des habitants de ce village qui malgré tout ce qu' il a accompli , continuent de le dénigrer; c'est l' occasion ou jamais de lui prouver que nous avons de l' estime pour lui . Et puis lui plus qu' un autre mérite cette place, ne serait-ce qu' à cause du sang qui coule dans ses veines.

Tsunade se dit que Jiraiya avait raison ... De toutes façon, les gens finiraient tôt ou tard , par se rendre compte de la filiation qui existait entre le réceptacle de Kyuubi et le Yondaime .

- Bien , je vois que mon avis ne compte pas pour toi , dis Jiraiya, qui se décida finalement à quitter la pièce. Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu' elle l' interpela :

- Un kimono ...

Il se retourna . Elle s' était rassise à son bureau se replongeant dans ses dossiers .

- Il lui faudra un kimono .

- Un kimono , mais pourquoi ?

- Pour se rendre au manoir Hyuuga la semaine prochaine ...

Ce matin là , Jiraiya quitta le bureau de l' Hokage, un immense sourire aux lèvres sous les regards plus qu' étonnés des quelques shinobis qui ne l' avaient pas vu pénétrer dans le bureau du Godaime .

* * *

Comme il était de coutume, Hiashi Hyuuga, le chef du clan Hyuuga avait rendu visite à quelques membres influents du conseil accompagné de ses deux filles ainsi que de son neveu. 

Il s' était finalement résolu à reconnaitre la supériorité de son neveu sur ses deux filles : jamais l' une d' entre elles ne pourrait un jour acquérir le talent de Neiji .

Il avait donc décidé de l' adopter et d' en faire sous peu son héritier .

Hinata ne protesterait pas, il en était convaincu . Elle ferait ce qu' on lui dirait . Il en avait toujours été ainsi depuis sa naissance, quelques soient les décisions qu' il prenait pour elle, elle obéissait et s' exécutait. Hinata ressemblait tellement à sa mère ...

- _Elle est si faible_, pensa Hiashi.

Sans doute , était-ce pour cela qu' il était incapable du moindre geste de tendresse envers elle, alors qu' il avait tant aimé sa femme ... Mais comment pourvoir s' accrocher à l' image de celle qui l' avait abandonné, qui avait été incapable de lutter contre la mort , alors que lui l' avait aimé profondement ?

Hiashi fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu' il se rendit compte que sa fille ainée et son neveu ne le suivait plus. Elle parlait avec un jeune homme blond. Si ses souvenirs souvenir étaient bons, il s' agissait de l' ancien élève d' Hatake Kakashi , celui qui avait le démon en lui.

Il se rendit compte que sa fille se comportait étrangement, lui jetant de temp à autre des regards inquiets.

Il se souvint aussi que récemment, l' une des servante du manoir lui avait fait remarquer qu' Hinata découchait de plus en plus souvent.

Hyuuga Hiashi se dit qu' il était peut-être temps de resserrer la surveillance autour de sa fille ainée ...

* * *

Kakashi sentit des lèvres fraiches se poser sur les siennes et une main douce caressa sa joue . 

- Hum, quelle heure est-il ?

- Bientôt deux heures , n' oublie pas que tu dois te rendre à ton entraînement avec tes anciens élèves.

Kakashi se redressa sur le lit conjugale s' approchant de son épouse lui rendant son baiser, il posa en suite la main sur son ventre arrondi par la grossesse.

- Comment vas-tu aujour'd hui ?

- Bien, juste un peu fatigué . Le bébé n' arrête pas de donner des coups de pied, à croire qu' il est pressé de quitter le ventre de sa maman .

- Il ne sait pas la chance qu' il a, mais qu' il attende encore deux petits mois ...

Deux mois : le temps nécessaire pour que la grossesse de sa femme arrive à son terme.

Kakashi savait que la grossesse de Shizune se déroulait le plus normalement possible ; mais lorsqu' il voyait la jeune femme stresser pour la moindre petite chose, il ne pouvait s' empêcher de ressentir une certaine inquiètude. Il avait appris avec soulagement qu' elle mettait fin, pour une courte période, à ses activités à l' hopital , d' autant plus que depuis quelques temps, la jeune femme subissait les retombées de la grossesse et était devenue particulièrement irritable et sensible : Kakashi ne comptait même plus les crises de larme ou de colère.

Il faut aussi préciser qu' en tant normale, Shizune n' était pas quelqu' un de très calme. Kakashi et elle formait un couple atypique, elle passant son temps à paniquer et lui prenant les choses de la vie avec sa nonchalance habituelle . Mais ils avaient su trouver dans leurs différences un certain équilibre et formaient ainsi un couple uni .

- Alors comment était cette petite soirée , lui demanda-t-elle .

- Hum ... Plutôt interressant, Naruto et Hinata commencent à s' afficher ensemble et Sasuke a fait une crise de jalousie, il se tranforme en véritable chien de garde quand on lui parle d' une certaine Kunoichi aux cheveux roses. ... Je crois que les jours à venir vont être plutôt mouvementés

- Et comme toujours tu seras là pour veiller sur eux, lui répondit-elle le gratifiant d' un sourir .

- Si je ne le fais pas , personne d' autre ne le fera .

Il offrit à sa femme un second baisé , bien plus passionné que le précédent capturant ses lèvres avec fougue . Il descendit ensuite vers son cou, laissant sur sa peau une trainée brulante.

Le gout de Shizune dans sa bouche, son odeur et sa chaleur contre le corps de Kakashi ravivèrent des souvenirs de nuits plus que torrides

- Shizune ... J' ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille .

- Je sais ... Mais il faut attendre.

Kakashi se détacha finalement de sa femme et rentra dans la salle de bain . Là il plongea la tête dans l' évier repli d' eau froide ...

* * *

Depuis la visite de Jiraiya, Tsunade était restée dans son bureau , n' en sortant que pour aller faire un tour à l' hopital du village afin de s' assurer que tout s' y passait bien . Puis elle avait regagner ses quartiers aussitôt se replongeant dans l' épais bouquin qu' elle avait entamé quelques jours auparavant. Elle se rappela de la fin de l' entrevue qui avait été à l' origine de son intérêt soudain pour le pavé qu' elle avait en main . 

_Début du flash back_

- Tu es ... invité à une rencontre entre quelques membres influents du conseil au manoir Hyuuga ...

Le jeune homme avait plutot bien pris la nouvelle ; mais alors qu' elle s' attendait à ce qu' il se retire, l' expression sur son visage changea se faisant plus grave et ... Inquiet ?

- Avant que je ne parte il faut que je vous montre quelque chose.

Il avait levé la main vers son cou et abaissa le col de sa combinaison . Sur sa peau apparaissait une marque brillante.

- Le sceau s' est activé récemment , une fois .

Tsunade soupira .

- Je suppose que cela devait arriver un jour .

- Vous le saviez ?

- Oui ... Je me doutais bien que même après la mort d' Orochimaru, la marque qu' il t'as laissée continuerait à agir . C'est une sorte de malédiction ... Et tu es le seul qui puisse la contrôler . En attendant je vais essayer de trouver dans les écrits de Sarutobi un moyen d' anihiler son pouvoir .

- Je vois ... J' aimerai que personne ne soit mis au courant .

_Fin du flash back _

Tsunade savait que Sarutobi avait imposé un sceau sur Anko, l' ancienne élève d' Orochimaru, mais le cas de Sasuke était différent.. Tsunade s' était donc plongée dans les écrits de l' ancien Hokage espérant y trouver un indice qui lui permettrait de résoudre le problème de Sasuke .

Elle cessa donc de révasser espérant poursuivre le déchiffrage de l' écriture parfois illlisible de son ancien maitre, mais encore une fois elle fut interrompue. Des cris se firent entendre et bientôt la porte de son bureau s' ouvrit avec fracas laissant entrer une Sakura furibonde :

- Pourquoi ne m' avez-vous rien dit

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles .

- Ho que si , vous savez très bien de quoi je parle ... Je l' ai vu hier le sceau d' Orochimaru sur le cou de Sasuke ! Je suis son médecin, j' aurais du être mise au courant !

- Ca suffit Sakura !

L' Hokage avait haussé le ton , chose qu' elle faisait rarement en présence de son élève qu' elle affectionnait particulièrement .

- C' est Sasuke lui-même qui m' a demandé de ne mettre personne au courant et vue ta réaction , je crois que j' ai bien fais de ne rien te dire ... De toute façon Sasuke est le seul qui puisse lutter contre ; cette marque exploite ses failblesse ... Que tu sois au courant ou non ne change rien.

- Au contraire , ça change tout ... Maintenant plus que jamais, je veux être à ses côtés.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Tsunade, intriguée par la déterminantion qu' elle décelait dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Je compte veiller sur lui personnellement afin que cela ne se reproduise plus ... Je sais aussi qu' autrefois Kakashi-sensei avait appliqué un Justu sur Sasuke qui limitait les effets du sceau . Je crois que je vais aller lui demander quelques précisions.

- Je l' ai déjà fais... J' ai entamé des recherches afin de mettre au point une technique . Mais en attendant, je pense que c' est une bonne chose que tu sois aux côtés de Sasuke, psychologiquement parlant évidemment ... Un peu de compagnie lui fera le plus grand bien Mais tu ne dois pas négliger ton travail à l' hopital et tes devoirs de Shinobi.

Sakura acquiesça .

- Dans ce cas Sensei, je pense emménager chez lui cet après-midi.

* * *

- Qu' est-ce qu' il fait ? Ne pourrait-il pas être à l' heure à un rendez-vous au moins une fois pour changer ! Il serait même capable de rater la naissance de son propre fils ! 

Naruto et Sasuke ne dirent rien, n' osant pas énerver Sakura plus qu' elle ne l' était déjà .

Ils s' étaient donnés rendez-vous dans les bois, là où ils avaient passé pour la première fois l' épreuve des clochettes..

A chaque fois qu' ils se retrouvaient là, face aux trois poteaux sur lesqueles Naruto s' était retrouvé attaché, ils ne pouvaient s' empêcher de se rémémorer l' époque où l' équipe sept existait encore. Ils se sentirent tous soudainement très nostalgiques .

- Par moment j' aimerais vraiment retourner à cette époque là .

- Hum moi aussi, j' étais encore si jeune à l' époque ...

- Kakashi-sensei , crièrent Naruto et Sakura

- Yo !

- Vous êtes encore en retard, soupira Naruto, ça ne sert à rien de nous donner rendez-vous si c'est pour arriver deux heures plus tard . J' ai des choses importantes à faire moi !

- Quelle genre de choses importantes ? Retrouver Hinata ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, rétorqua Naruto à son meilleur ami

- Et bien, je vois que tout le monde est bien remonté . Si on commençait ?

- Oui , répondit Sakura en tournant son bras pour s' échauffer , je me sens particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui !

- Et bah ça promet, murmura Naruto .

- Ha ! J' allais oublier , aujourd' hui j' emménage chez Sasuke, dorénavant si vous me chercher c'est là bas qu' il faudra vous rendre, leur annonça-t-elle sourire aux lèvres .

Kakashi et Naruto lancèrent à Sasuke des regards plus que suspicieux . Ce dernier commença à perder son calme :

- Me regardez-pas comme ça, je n' étais même pas au courant , puis se tournant vers Sakura , Sakura, je crois vraiment que tu n'as pas besoin d' en arriver là, je t' assure que je ferais plus attention à ma santé !

Sakura ne retorqua pas , mais Kakashi, Naruto et Sasuke pouvaient distinguer une sombre aura oréolant le corps de Sakura. Les trois Shinobis commencèrent à paniquer ...

- Je crois que ça se gâte, murmura Kakashi.

- Ouais ... Sasuke il serait préférable que tu t' écrases, j' ai rendez-vous avec Hinata, j' ai pas envie de me retrouver à l' hôpital ...

Sakura finit par se retourner vers ses trois compagnons, lançant à chacun un regard à glacer le sang et s' attarda un peu plus sur la personne d' Uchiha Sasuke.

- Vois-tu un problème à ce que je m' installe chez toi ? C'est un conseil de l' Hokage .

Sasuke avala difficilement sa salive sentant son espérance de vie se raccourcir très, très rapidement .

- Bien, dit-elle, on commence ?

* * *

Kakashi s' assit confortablement dans l' herbe, reprenant son souffle . Décidément, ses élèves étaient beaucoup trop plein d' entrain pour lui. 

Il observa leur terrain d' entrainement qui n' était plus qu' un énorme tas de gravas et il n' y avait pas que le sol qui avait été altéré, plusieurs arbres jonchaient le sol, carbonisés ou tout simplement déracinés.

- Et bien, on peut vraiment dire qu' ils n' y vont pas de main morte...

- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là, Jiraiya -sama ?

Debout à côté de Kakashi se trouvait le vieille homme à la longue chevelure blanche . Il vaint lui aussi s' assoir dans l' herbe fraiche.

- Un entrainement à trois comme au bon vieux temps ? Vous devez vous sentir terriblement nostalgique.

Kakashi sourit sous son masque .

- Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas d' autres élèves, après tout vous avez fait un excelleent travail avec ces trois là .

- Je n' ai pas l' intention de le faire. L' équipe numéro 7 sera la seule que j' aurais entrainée et puis j' ai toujours l' impression que mon travail avec eux n' est pas achevé .

- Je vois ...

Le vieille homme avait lui aussi réagit de la même manière autrefois ; il s' était trop attaché à ses élèves et n' avait pas eu le courage d' entrainer d' autres Genins craignant de leur en demander trop. Il avait fallut qu' il fasse la connaissance de Naruto pour retrouver enfin l' envie de transmettre son savoir .

- Il lui ressemble de plus en plus n' est-ce pas ?

Les paroles de Jiraiya résonnèrent dans l' esprit de Kakashi, il reporta toute son attention sur son élève. Dans son esprit apparut l' image d' une personne décédée depuis bien longtemps, celui qui s' était autrefois sacrifié afin de sauver son village. Son image se superposa sur celle de Naruto, chaque traits du visage de Yondaime trouvant dans celui de Naruto son jumeau .

- Il est peut-être temps de lui dévoiler la vérité sur ses origines, avant qu' il ne l' apprenne de la bouche de quelqu' un d' autre.

Kakashi sembla réfléchir, repensant à tous les évènements qui avaient marqué l' existence de Naruto, l' examen de Chounin puis de Jounin, et toute les rencontres qu' il avait pu faire. Il se rendit compte que Naruto avait enfin trouvé sa place au sein du village et commençait à y être respécté et non plus haï .

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, il vient à peine de se forger une identité, lui révéler la vérité sur ses origines alors que ça lui a été caché si longtemps ne ferait que le déstabiliser ... Enfin ce serait le cas pour n' importe quelle autre personne, mais Naruto a souvent des réactions imprévisibles .

- Bien, je vous laisse donc cette décision, après tout vous êtes et resterez son maître ...

* * *

Naruto fit un geste de la main à Sakura et Sasuke mettant ainsi fin à leur affrontement. 

Assis dans l' herbe à côté de Kakashi se trouuvait quelqu' un qu' il n' avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps et qui comptait autant pour lui que ses amis ou son sensei.

- Ero sennin !

Il s' approcha du vieille homme en courant .

- Ji-rai-ya-sama, je te l' ai déjà dit Naruto , tu ternis ma réputation .

- Quelle réputation ? Tout le monde au village sait que tu n' es qu' un pervers .

- Vraiment Naruto, tu devrais avoir plus de respect envers tes aînés ...

- Oui , oui ... Alors Ero-sennin, tu ne m' as pa dit ce que tu fais au village, encore à la recherche d' informations pour ton bouquin ?

- Hum oui , il y a un peu de ça, mais en faite je suis venu car j' ai besoin de toi

Le visage de Naruto changea d' expression, il avait l' aire un peu géné.

- Ero-sennin , si c'est pour m' emmener en mission, ça ne va pas être possible... Je suis anbu maintenant, et puis Hinata n' aime pas que je parte à l' improviste...

- Le grand Naruto, futur Hokage du village se fait mener par le bout du nez par une femme ... Pathétique, se moqua Sasuke.

Naruto ne releva pas la remarque et se contenta de poursuivre :

- Vous ne me croirez peut-être pas mais Hinata a vraiment un sale caractère parfois, alors je préfère ne pas l' énerver, en plus je dois aider Sakura-chan à déménager...

- Ha , mais ne t' inquiète pas, je ne te parle pas vraiment d' une mission, je voulais juste que tu m' accompagnes à une petite réunion du conseil et je suis passé te dire de préparer un kimono pour cette occasion .

- Quoi ? je dois vraiment venir , tu sais bien que je ne suis pas à l' aise au milieu de tout ces gens coincés

- J' y serais aussi ...

- Hein ? Toi aussi Sasuke ? Comment t'as fais pour t' y incruster ,

- L' Hokage m' y a obligé ...

- Je vois, encore tes histoires de chef de clan ... Enfin bon, je suppose que si je veux un jour devenir Hokage, il va fallloir que je m' habitue à fréquenter tous ces gens ennuyeux ... Bah, maintenant faut que j' y aille, Hinata m' attend . A bientôt Ero-sennin !

* * *

Hinata s' adossa au battant de la porte du bureau de l' Hokage. elle posa la main sur son ventre ne relevant pas les regards curieux que lui lançaient les quelques shinobis qui traversaient le couloir. 

Qu' allait-elle faire à présent ? Les paroles de Tsunade lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire.

Hinata avait préféré aller voir l' Hokage directement plutôt que de demander à faire une visite médicale à l' hôpital où on lui aurait posé trop de question ; et c'était là la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

Les paroles de l' Hokage avaient confirmé ses soupsons. Mais Hinata avait eu besoin de l' entendre dire par quelqu' un d' autre .

_Début du flash back_

Tsunade ôta sa main du ventre de la jeune Kunoichi .

Elle avait examiné les flux de son chakra et avait tenté de mesurer leur concentration dans les différentes parties de son corps. Le chakra se concentrait dans le bas ventre de la jeune femme ...

- Depuis combien de temps as-tu des malaises ?

- Environ deux semaines, mais ces derniers jours ils sont de plus en plus fréquents et j' ai eu des nausées .

- Hinata , Tsunade sembla hésiter, elle voulait sans doute ménager la jeune fille en cherchant les bons mots.

- Hinata ... Tu es une excellente médical-ninja et tu as sans doute deviné ce qu' il t' arrivait ... Tu n' es pas malade tu es juste ... Enceinte .

Ces dernier mots firent l' effet d' une massue sur les épaules d' Hinata, elle l' avait deviné, mais l' entendre dire aussi cruement l' avait presque choquée.

- Naruto est-il au courant ?

Les joues de la jeune femme s' empourprèrent .

- N-non, je ne lui ai encore rien dit, je ne veux pas qu' il s' inquiète...

- Pourtant il va falloir que tu le mettes au courant il est tout aussi concerné que toi ... Il va aussi falloir que tu parles à ton père .

Tsunade vit Hinata frissonner .

L' Hokage savait que les jours à venir serait particulièrement difficiles pour Hinata et Naruto, elle voulait les aider de son mieux ... Mais son autorité au sein des clans était limitée .

Elle posa les mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme lui offrant un sourir qui se voulait rassurant.

- Hinata, quoiqu' il arrive, ne laisse personne d' autre décider à ta place de ce qui est bon ou non pour toi et ton bébé, protège le de toutes tes forces .

_Fin du flash back ._

Hinata décolla enfin de la porte, la main toujours posée sur son ventre .

Elle ressentait déjà une infinie tendresse pour le petit être qui grandissait au creux de son ventre.

Il était le fruit de son amour à Naruto et elle , et il la liait à lui à tout jamais.

- _Ne laisse personne décider de ce qui est bon pour toi ou ton bébé_, repensa-t-elle.

Maintenant plus que jamais il allait falloir qu' elle se montre forte ...

Fin du chapitre 4 

_Preview du prochain chapitre :_

_ " - Lee ... Qu' est-ce que tu dirais si je t' invitais au cinéma ?_

_- He ! Tenten-chan je croyais que tu ne t' interressais pas à ce genre de distraction ... "  
_

_" Sasuke envouté suivit le cheminement de la masse de cheveux sur l' épaule de Sakura ... "  
_

_" - Qu'est-ce que t'as Hinata !_

_- Rien, rien du tout ... "  
_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un entrainement

_Réponse aux Reviews :_

_Merci pour toutes les reviews , voila la suite du chapitre précédent ... Les fans de SasuSaku vont être ravis ... Mais ils sont loin de voir le bout du tunnel ( gniark gniark )..._

_A venir : l' annexe sur Kakashi ( comme je l' ai annoncé dans la review que j' ai posté en réponse aux votres ) ... _

_J' espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Les personnages de Naruto sont la propriété exclusive de leur auteur ..._

Chapitre 5 : Un entraînement , une soirée et des confidences ...

Dans l' après midi

- Neiji, excuse-moi si je te blesse aujourd' hui, avait dit Lee en s' inclinant .

Neiji n' avait pas vraiment fait attention aux paroles de son coéquipier, croyant qu' il s' agissait d' une autre de ses fantaisies ; il s' était surtout demandé pourquoi Tenten, qui se débrouillait toujours pour ne manquer aucun de leurs entrainements , n' était pas présente .

Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se concentrer sur son combat : son manque d' attention avait fait qu' il s' était retrouvé quelques instants plus tard esquivant les coups de Lee et incapable de contre attaquer alors qu' en temps normal c' était lui qui menait la danse .

- Konoha Senpuu !

Il ne vit pas non plus Lee lui porter on fameux coup de pied et n' eut que le temps de bloquer le coup en se protégeant de ses deux avant bras et glissa sur une bonne dizaine de mètres

Apparement, Lee était sérieux ce jour là .

- _Dans ce cas, je vais lui donner ce qu' il veut _, pensa Neiji .

Il forma un signe avec ses mains, et aussitôt le chakra afflua au niveau de ses yeux :

- Byakugan !

* * *

Lee vit une ouverture . Il bloqua le poing de Neiji d' un bras, et de l' autre s' appretta à lui porter un coup au visage ... Malheureusement , de son côté , Neiji avait lui aussi vu que Lee abaissait sa garde et en profita . 

Il se frappèrent l' un et l' autre au visage simultanément et s' écroulèrent face contre terre .

Il restèrent ainsi un bon moment, le visage enfui dans l' herbe, reprenant leur souffle. Finalement Neiji roula sur le sol, se retrouvant sur le dos et s' adressa à son rival :

- Qu' est-ce qu' il t' arrive aujourd' hui ? On dirait que tu m' en veux ...

- Je ne t' en veux pas ... C'est Tenten-chan qui t' en veux ...

- Tenten ? Pourtant je lui ai à peine parlé hier ...

Neiji se redressa . Lee en fit autant .

- Justement, dit Lee soucieux , je n' ai pas bien tout compris et Tenten-chan a beaucoup pleuré, mais elle t' en veut énormément et elle était très triste hier soir ...

Le visage de Neiji s' assombrit ; il se lèva s' apprettant à s' en aller.

- Lee, tu diras à Tenten que je suis désolé . Dis lui aussi que je suis le genre de personne à qui il vaut mieux ne pas s' attacher...

* * *

Naruto accéléra le pas. Il savait qu' à chaque fois qu' il était en retard à un rendez-vous, Hinata s' inquiétait et s' imaginait toutes sortes de choses. 

Hinata était réservée .

Hinata n' avait pas très confiance en elle .

Mais Hinata était surtout très possessive . C' était un aspect de son caractère qu' il n' aurait même pas sousponné quelques années auparavant . Naruto se souvint alors d' une fois où elle lui avait repproché d' avoir regardé avec trop d' insistance une jeune Kunoichi .

Naruto avait voulu lui expliquer qu' il avait remarqué cette jeune femme uniquement parce qu' elle lui ressemblait ; mais elle ne l' avait pas laissé faire refusant d' écouter ses explications . A chaque fois, elle lui faisait payer chèrement ses écarts. Alors elle privait Naruto de sa présence, l' ignorant et lui totalement dépendant d' elle mettait son orgueuil de côté et allait finalement implorer son pardon.

Naruto lui aussi était extrèmement jaloux, mais ses réactions étaient beaucoup plus violentes et impulsives . Il aurait pu tuer ou du moins battre à mort ceux qui s' appochaient trop prêt d' Hinata. Cela était d' ailleurs arrivé, et il avait fallu qui' Hinata le menace pour qu' il se calme.

Lorsque Naruto rejoignit enfin Hinata à leur point de rencontre, une clairière à l' extérieur du village, il la trouva assise dans l' herbe le visage sombre. Craignant qu' elle ne lui fasse une scène, il s' excusa de suite :

- Gomen Hinata, mais j' ai rencontré Jiraiya et il m' a retenu .

Contrairement à ce qu' il prévoyait, elle ne se facha pas et se contenta de secouer la tête :

- Ce n'est pas grave j' ai moi-même été un peu en retard .

Hinata commença en suite à dispoer différents plats sur la nappe posée dans l' herbe.

C' était leur première relation amoureuse à tous les deux et ils découvraient ainsi les hauts et les bas d' une relation , les disputes et les instants de tendresse de la vie de couple. Ils essayaient par des gestes bien souvent maladroits, de montrer l' amour qu' ils ressentaient l' un pour l' autre .

Ce picnic dans l' herbe, loin de tous les autres, rien que tous les deux était l' un de leurs instants intimes.

Pourtant cet après-midi là, alors qu' ils croyaient avoir tous les deux fui le monde auquel ils appartenaient, voilà que celui-ci les rattrappait : Hinata semblait plus soucieuse que jamais ; Naruto le lisait sur son visage.

Alors qu' elle posait un autre plat sur la nappe, il lui saisit le poignet, la forçant à le regarder

- Qu' est-ce que t'as Hinata ?

- Rien ... Rien du tout ...

- J' ai fait quelque chose ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement

- Quelqu' un t' as fais quelque chose ?

Elle fuyait son regard .

- Hinata, qu' est-ce que t'as !

Voyant qu' elle s' était mise à pleurer, il se radoucit et la serra contre lui la berçant.

Il se promit que qui que soit la personne qui avait mise Hinata dans cet état il lui ferait payer ...

Une aura rougeoyante enveloppa brièvement son corps.

* * *

Neiji se cacha derrière un arbre. 

Il rentrait au manoir , mais avait décidé de faire un petit détour.

Ses pas l' avaient mené là.

- _Ironie du sort_, pensa-t-il.

Sous ses yeux se déroulait une entrainement des plus interressants.

A cet instant là, Shikamaru pliait sous les coups d' Ino .

L' effort la rendait magnifique.

Neiji en était émerveillé, envouté par le moindre de ses mouvements, par chacun de ses coups dans lequels elle semblait mettre tant de hargne et de colère .

Elle ressemblait à une amazone, une déesse guerrière s' apprettant à abattre son ennemi sans aucune pitié .

Neiji n' avait que rarement eu l' occasion de voir Ino combattre depuis l' examen de Chunin qu' ils avaient casiment tous repassé quelques années auparavant, après leur première expérience manquée . Et il se souvint que déjà à cet époque là elle avait attiré son regard.

Il avait toujours été fasciné par ses cheveux dorés suivant chacun de ses mouvements.

Les joues teintées de rouge et les lèvres pincées, elle était magnifique dans la colère, encore plus que d' habitude .

Neiji se plut à croire que c' était lui qui l' avait mise dans cet état ...

- Je t' aime , avait-elle dit.

Il se souvint des paroles qu' elle avait murmurées.

Sur le coup, ça lui avait réchauffé le coeur, il y avait bien longtemps qu' on le lui avait dit ...

Même s' il ne le montrait pas, Neiji évoluait dans un monde de solitude au sein des Hyuuga ... Ceux-ci lui avaient pris toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait : son père n' avait trouvé d' autre moyen que la mort pour échapper à son destin et sa mère l' avait en quelque sorte suivit peu de temps après ; voilà des années qu' elle se laissait dépérir s' enfonçant chaque jour un peu plus dans la dépression .

La marque qu' on lui avait faite semblait vouloir tout consumer autour de lui le laissant seul. Et il ne voulait pas qu' Ino partage le même destin que tous ceux qui lui étaient chers.

- Je ne suis pas de ceux auxquels on s' attache ... Je suis désolé Ino, murmura-t-il .

* * *

Lee frappa deux coup sec à la porte d' entrée de la demeure de la famille Irazumi. Il entendit des pas ; quelqu' un courait dans les escaliers. 

Tenten apparut devant lui, légèrement étonnée.

Lee nota que ses cheveux détachés étaient encore humide .

- _Ca lui va bien_ , pensa-t-il.

Il resta plongé dans sa contemplation et la suivit jusqu' à la salle de séjour, légèrement déconnecté du monde réel.

Ce n' est que lorsqu' elle lui proposa un rafraichissement qu' il revint à la réalité.

Il avait voulu lui rendre visite et était passé chez elle directement après son entrainement avec Neiji.

Il s' était un peu inquiété lorsqu' il avait vu qu' elle n' était pas venue à l' entrainement, même s' il en connaissait les raisons ... Et alors qu' il était devant elle, il ne trouvait pas les mots pour parler de ce qu' il s' était passé la veille.

Finalement c' est Tenten elle même qui aborda le sujet, perdant pendant un instant un peu de l' entrain qu' elle s' était efforcée de montrer jusque là :

- Pour hier, dit-elle, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fais.

- Hé, Tenten-chan, on est ami, c' est normal.

- Il n' y a pas que ça, je n' ai pas été très tendre avec toi hier.

Lee se souvint vaguement du nombre de fois où elle avait tenté de le blesser la veille, sous l' emprise de l' acool.

- Je commence à en avoir l' habitude ; sans vouloir t' offencer, tu n'es pas toujours facile à vivre... Ca doit être la force de la jeunesse...

- Héé !

Elle lui donna un petit coup dans l' épaule.

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon coeur avant qu' un silence gênant s' installe.

Comme auparavant, Tenten fit le premier pas et rompit le silence. Lee remarque que ses joues s' étaient teintées de rouge et qu' elle semblait fuire son regard.

- Dis, Lee ... Qu' est-ce que tu dirais si je t' invitais au cinéma ?

- Héé, Tenten-chan, je croyais que tu ne t' interressais pas à ce genre de distraction !

- Lee, lui dit-elle le plus calmement possible, contente toi de répondre à ma question... Alors qu' est-ce que tu dirais ?

Tenten avait un peu peure de la réaction de Lee, elle ne voulait pas qu' il se méprenne sur ses intentions; elle vait peure qu' il croit qu' elle se rabattait sur lui parce qu' elle était certaine de n' avoir aucune chance avec Neiji.

Elle voulait juste le remercier, du moins c'est ce qu' elle se disait essayant de se convaincre elle même qu' elle ne tentait pas une approche.

Elle reporta son attention sur son ex-coéquipier .

Lee avait adopté la " pose du mec cool " , lui dédiant un sourir qui se voulait charmeur :

- Tu sais déjà Tenten-chan que ça me ferait énormément plaisir.

* * *

Pour la nième fois Sasuke se retourna sur sa couche. 

Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et dut s' avouer qu' il guettait le retour de Sakura.

Sasuke écarta finalement les draps qui le couvraient et alla dans la cuisine où il se servit un verre d' eau glacée. Le sirotant, il décida de flaner un peu faisant le tour du manoir et profitant de la douceur de la nuit.

Il se rendit compte que ses pas l' avaient mené, malgré lui, devant la chambre qui serait désormais celle de Sakura. Il fut pris d' une irrésistible envie d' y entrer,espérant inconsciemment y retrouver un peu d' elle. Sa main fit glisser la porte, machinalement.

Sakura s' y était installée un peu plus tôt dans l' après midi. Kakashi et Naruto les avaient aidés à transporter les affaires de Sakura depuis l' appartement qu' elle louait jusqu' au manoir. Cela avait pris relativement peu de temps : elle n' avait que peu de choses à elle.

Sasuke l' avait installée dans la chambre la plus éclairée du manoir, il avait trouvé qu' elle lui correspondait bien.

En entrant, il nota que le parfum de la jeune femme emplissait la pièce . Dans la pénombre, il put constater qu' elle avait achevé de ranger ses affaires et avait même eut le temps de fare un peu de décoration. Tout cela donnait à la pièce, un aspect accueuillant, sensation encore beaucoup trop étrange pour Sasuke.

Il s' adossa contre le mur profitant de cet instant de détente.

- Alors on profite de mon abscence pour venir fouiner dans mes affaires, murmura une voix derrière lui ...

* * *

Lorsqu' elle avait vu Sasuke dans sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensées, Sakura n' avait pu résister à l' envie de lui jouer un tour, elle s' était alors approchée sans un bruit, espérant lui faire peur. 

Mais Uchiha Sasuke restait Uchiha Sasuke et il n' avait même pas sursauté .

- Tu n'es pas drôle Sasuke-kun, tu n'as même pas réagi .

- As-tu encore l' âge de faire de telle farce?

Elle lui avait tiré la langue, puis après avoir posé ses affaires, elle s' était dirigée vers le lit s' y asseyant.

Elle commença à retirer les broches et épingles qui retenaient ses cheveux ; son chignon se déroula coulant sur l' épaule de la jeune femme.

Sasuke envouté suivit le cheminement de la masse de cheveux sur la peau de Sakura.

Il sortit finalement de sa torpeur, secouant la tête :

- Je vais prendre l' aire.

Il retourna dans le jardin et s' assit sous le porche, elle l' y rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, s' asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle ramena ses jambes à elle, l' une de ses mains sur le sol, la soutenant : elle avait adopté naturellement une pause alanguie . Il la trouva terriblement sensuelle ...

- Comment était cette soirée ?

Elle était sortie en début de soirée, accompagnée de Kiba et d' autres shinobis afin de fêter le succès d' une mission qu' ils avaient menée quelques jours auparavant.

Cela avait agacé Sasuke : quelle utilité y avait-il à inviter Sakura, alors que Kiba et elle s' étaient croisés la veille chez les Yamanaka ... Encore une fois Sasuke avait senti la colère le gagner ...

- Hum, c' était sympat ... Kiba nous a présenté sa nouvelle petite amie, lui répondit-elle.

- Aa ...

Le silence s' installa .

Sasuke reporta son attention sur le paysage .

- Le jardin a un aspect étrange, fit remarquer Sakura.

C' était le cas en effet. La nuit lui donnait une apparence casi fantasmagorique ; le petit ruisseau qui traversait le jardin scintillait, reflétant le ciel et les étoiles, tandis que la lune et les nuages jouaient avec les ombres les rendant mouvantes ...

- Sakura ?

- Oui ?

Elle s' était tournée vers lui.

- Sakura ... Pour cette réunion des membres du conseil ... Il faut que je m' y rende accompagné .

Sakura, au court des années passées en compagnie de Naruto et Sasuke, avait eu le temps d' apprendre et de comprendre comment fonctionait le dernier représentant du clan Uchiha.

Sasuke avait une immense fierté et ne faisait que rarement de concessions. Et lorsqu' il devait demander un service à quelqu' un, il le faisait toujours du bout des lèvres et laissait aux autres le soin de deviner ce qu' il voulait.

- Ha, cette fameuse réunion dont parlait Naruto ... Il me semble que je ne serait pas en mission, je pourrais donc t' y accompagner...

Quelques années auparavant, Saukra aurait sans doute sauté de joie à cette idée, s' imaginant que Sasuke l' invitait à un rendez-vous galant ... Mais avec le temps, elle avait finit par s' habituer, à chaque fois que Sasuke avait eu besoin d' une présence féminine à ses côtés, il s' était tourné tout naturellement vers Sakura, elle était sa coéquipière ...

Pourtant après ce qu' il s' était passé la vieille, elle ne pouvait s' empêcher d' espérer.

Elle porta la main à ses lèvres tentant sans doute de retrouver un peu de la chaleur qu' aurait pu y laisser le baiser .

* * *

Sasuke avait reporté son attention sur Sakura lorsqu' il la vit toucher ses lèvres . 

Elle aussi avait un aspect étange, féérique ... Sa peau semblait encore plus pâle et douce que d' habitude et ses yeux scintillaient ...

Comme la veille, il la trouva très désirable .

- Tu penses à ce qu' il s' est passé hier .

Sakura sursauta, plongée dans ses pensées, elle avait presque oublié la présence de Sasuke à ses côtes. Elle rougit en se rendant compte qu' il lisait dans ses pensées aussi facilement qu' elle devinait chacune de ses envies.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j' ai fais ça ... J' en ai juste eu envie.

Il planta son regard nuit dans celui de la jeune femme.

- J' en ai aussi envie maintenant.

Il leva la main vers Sakura et la posa dans ses cheveux. A ce contact, Sakura ferma les yeux.

- Parfois, continua-t-il, je me dis que je voudrais te garder enfermé, comme ça tu ne sourirais et ne brillerait que pour moi.

Il fit glisser la main sur sa joue .

- J' aimerais te garder ...

Sa main lui caressa les lèvres, puis l' épaule. La bretelle du débardeur que portait Sakura l' obligea à stopper sa route .

- Mais je sais que si je te garde, je te détruirais ... Je sais trop bien que je t' ai fais souffrir par le passé ... Et même si je me dis que tu es sans doute bien plus forte que je ne le serais jamais, en restant à mes côtés tu finirais par t' éteindre ... Comme moi .

Sasuke retira sa main . Il préférait s' éloigner avant que l' attirance qu' il ressentait pour elle ne le pousse plus loin.

Il se leva s' apprettant à retourner dans sa chambre, mais elle le stoppa, s' agrippant à son bras.

- Je ... Je comprends bien pourquoi tu me dis tous ça ... Parfois tes paroles étaient si blessantes que j' en ai pleuré des nuits entières ... Tu as été si dure ... Parfois j' ai peur, je l' avoue. J' ai peur de toi et de ce que tu as fais, de ce que tu pourrais faire ... Mais j' ai beaucoup trop mal quand tu n' es pas là et j' ai encore plus mal quand je te vois si seul.

En parlant elle s' était approchée, l' enlaçant, l' empêchant de partir ... Ce geste le ramena plusieurs années en arrière ...

- Je t' aime Sasuke ... Alors laisse moi juste te montrer à quel point aimer et être aimé peut rendre heureux .

Il s' était retourné vers elle, elle s' était collée à lui, lui communicant sa chaleur, elle avait entouré son cou de ses bras blanc . Lui pour la première fois lui rendit son étreinte.

Elle commença à jouer avec ses cheveux .

- Je t' ai donné mon coeur il y a bien longtemps, mais toi veux-tu me confier le tien ? Veux tu que l' on essaie ? Tous les deux ?

Il ne détourna pas son regard sombre de celui brillant de larme de Sakura.

Il voulait rester à ses côtés, il voulait qu' elle continue à sourire et à briller pour lui ... Il devait avoir confiance en Sakura.

Il acquiésça d' un signe de tête .

Sakura laissa échapper une larme, sans doute due à l' émotion.

Sasuke la rattrapa du bout des lèvres, caressant la joue de Sakura.

Il ne sut pas si c' était elle ou lui qui en avait pris l' initiative, mais bientôt leurs lèvres se soudèrent, et leur baiser au début timide se fit beaucoup plus audacieux.

Sasuke avait approfondi son baiser, sa langue jouant avec sa jumelle, goutant la saveur de Sakura ... Il voulait tout connaitre d' elle, et malgré lui, sa main glissa sur le sein de la jeunne femme le palpant au tavers de son vêtement.

Elle de son côté se laissa emporter par la passion qu' elle ressentait, par l' envie qu' elle avait de se serrer contre lui chaque instant un peu plus. Elle s' agrippait à lui convulsivement .

Lorsqu' ils furent à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se fixèrent tout étonnés de ce qu' il leur arrivait.

Finalement, ils rejoignirent chacun leur chambre .

Cette nuit là fut celle de l' union de leurs deux coeurs.

Cette nuit là, ils devinrent un couple.

Fin du chapitre 5

_Préview du prochain chapitre :_

_" - On m' a dit que tu fréquentais un jeune homme ... Uzumaki Naruto ._

_- Tu me fais surveiller père ... Je coyais pourtant que tu te fichais de ce qu' il pouvait m' arriver "_


	6. Annexe 01 : Fragments de vie Partie I

_Salut à tous !_

_D' abord merci à toutes les nouvelles lectrices ( et lecteurs ? ) qui m' ont posté des reviews . En suite, vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j' ai repris les cours depuis 2 semaines, et il m' a fallu un certain temps pour m' adapter et trouver quand est-ce que je pourrais vous poster la suite ..._

_Voilà on fait une petite pause dans l' histoire ( et là j' évite toutes les tomates des fans de Sakura et Sasuke qui attendent leur lemon lol ), Mais mais mais vous pourrez les retrouver ici ..._

_Voilà bonne lecture j' espère que cette annexe ( en deux parties ) vous plaira ..._

_Megumichan_

Annexe 01 : Fragments de vie - Partie I  


Cette annexe est la première d' une longue série d' annexes qui seront semées tout au long de ma fiction . Ce premier volet, constitué de deux partie débute deux ans avant le début de mon histoire ( nos héros ont donc entre 17 et 18 ans ) et deux ans après le retour de Sasuke . Les personnages principaux ici seront Kakashi et Shizune, donc il est possible que quelques spoils sur le Kakashi Gaiden s' y soient glissés par ci par là, de plus il y aura certains passages réservés à un public averti ...

Fragments de vie - Partie I

_14 Février - Un jour de Saint Valentin..._

- Je sais que c'est Sakura qui s' occupe de toi d' habitude, mais elle n' est pas là aujourd' hui, dit une jeune femme brune avec un sourire crispé.

Deux ans s' étaient écoulés depuis le retour de Sasuke et chacun des membres de l' équipe 7 s' était éfforcé de reprendre le cours d' une vie normale. Comme la plupart des Shinobis du village, Kakashi, entre deux tomes du Icha Icha Paradise, effectuait ses missions, la plupart du temps avec brio, en compagnie de ses anciens élèves, ou en solo. Malheureusement, ce jour là, une faute d' inattention avait failli lui coûter la vie, et il s' était retrouvé avec une mauvaise entaille au bras.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, répondit-il , je suis sûr que tu feras un aussi bon travail, si ce n'est meilleur que Sakura.

Après Tsunade, Shizune était le meilleur médecin du village. Après tout, elle bénéficiait de l' enseignement de l' Hokage depuis sa plus tendre enfance . Mais la jeune femme qui avait peu confiance en elle et qui était de nature très peu calme, doutait toujours de ses capacités.

-Bien ôte tes vêtements, je vais refermer ta blessure.

Kakashi ôta sa veste de Jounin, puis le haut de sa combinaison en gardant cependant son masque . Il entendit un soupir de déception poussé par Shizune qui avait espéré qu' il dévoilerait son visage . Kakashi rit intérieurement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il innocement .

- Non, non , rien du tout . Ne fais pas attention.

Elle s' approcha de lui, et il vit un chakra bleu auréoler les mains de la jeune femme. Elle les plaça au dessus du bras de Kakashi, avant qu' il ne sente une étrange chaleur s' insinuer sous sa peau.

Kakashi en profita pour se plonger dans une observation un peu plus approfondie de Shizune.

Shizune n' était pas comme les autres kunoichis du village, elle n' avait pas vraiment quelque chose de particulier ou hors du commun comme c' était par exemple le cas pour Kurénai et son regard étrange .

Shizune n' usait pas, non plus , d' artifices pour se rendre plus belle qu' elle ne l' était déjà .

Kakashi se souvint d' ailleurs, qu' il l' avait rarement vue maquillée... Mais cela ne l' empêchait pas d' avoir un certain charme. Il n' était d' ailleurs pas le seul à être de cet avis : il avait bien souvent entendu Genma ou Iruka faire l' éloge de Shizune .

Mais Kakashi n' arrivait pas vraiment à définir d' où venait la beauté du jeune médecin . Il la connaissait depuis l' enfance et y était habitué.. Il avait tout de même eu un choque lors de son retour au village, il s' attendait à revoir la petite voisine qui lui servait de compagne de jeux et voilà qu' il s' était retrouvé face à une jeune femme qu' il avait trouvé tendrement belle ...

- Qui d' autre a vu ton visage ?

Il susauta . La question de Shizune l' avait tiré de ses pensées.

- Hein ?

- Depuis moi, qui d' autre a vu ton visage ?

Kakashi se souvint alors du jour où Shizune avait quitté Konoha afin d' accompagner Tsunade . C' était peu de temps après la trahison d' Orochimaru.

Elle lui avait alors demandé, comme cadeau de départ, de voir une dernière fois son visage que lui avait dissimulé derrière un masque depuis le suicide de son père ... Mais ils n' étaient que des enfants à l' époque ...

Voyant que Kakashi ne répondait pas, Shizune poursuivit :

- Tu sais, aujourd' hui personne ne te repprocherait de lui ressembler , à lui ton père ... Le temps où les vies étaient moins importantes que la mission est révolue à Konoha ...

- Je sais très bien tous ça ... Mais je ne veux pas que les gens sachent que je suis le fils d' un lâche qui a préféré se suicider plutôt que de faire face à ses problèmes .

Un silence lourd de sens s' installa ...

Shizune avait compris qu' elle s' était lancée sur un terrain glissant . Mais l' envie de voir ce qu' il se cachait derrière ce masque après tant d' année était plus forte que tout .

Elle avança ses mains vers le visage du jeune homme . Celui-ci la stoppa.

- Laisse moi voir, Kakashi.

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce si important pour toi ?

- Oui ...

Elle ne s' en était pas rendue compte, mais à ce moment là , ils se trouvaient dangeureusement proches l' un de l' autre, les mains de Shizune dans celles de Kakashi, leur corps pressés l' un contre l' autre.

- Shizune, sors avec moi, lui dit-il brusquement .

- Comment ?

Elle s' était écartée, le visage rouge de gêne et n' osait plus lui faire face .

- Sors avec moi ...

Kakashi se rhabilla en suite en vitesse s' apprettant à sortir ; avant il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle est lui dit :

- Depuis toi, personne d' autre n' a vu mon visage .

* * *

Naruto rentrait chez lui, les yeux focalisés sur un paquet enrubanné de rouge, qu' il serrait dans sa main. 

Il l' avait déjà ouvert : celui-ci contenait un set de kunais et de shurikens flambant neuf .

Un cadeau de Sakura ; elle avait offert les mêmes à Sasuke et Kakashi , " les trois hommes de sa vie", comme elle se plaisait à le dire.

Naruto se dit qu' il devrait penser à lui trouver quelque chose en retour.

Il fouilla en suite dans ses poches cherchant désespérement ses clés. Puis il poussa un cri de rage contre lui-même : il les avait oubliés, comme souvent, et son appartement ne s' ouvrait pas de l' extérieur, sans clés. Dépité, il fit le tour de l' immeuble où il avait vécu depuis l' enfance, et s' apprêta à entrer chez lui comme un voleur.

Il savait qu' il avait sûrement laissé la fenêtre de la cuisine ouverte.

Il grimpa donc à la goutière et parvint tant bien que mal à jeter ses affaires par la fenêtre et à s' y glisser en suite lui-même.

Il atterrit sans mal sur le sol de la cuisine, mais alors qu' il ne s' y attendait pas, on lui porta un coup par l' arrière, et il se retrouva parterre.

* * *

Lorsqu' elle avait entendu quelqu' un pénétrer dans la cuisine , Hinata n' avait pas hésité et s' était dissimulée derrière le battant de la fenêtre. 

Et lorsqu' elle avait reconnu Naruto, il était trop tard : elle lui avait déjà porté un coup de pied sauté et avait été incapable de stopper son élan.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Naruto-kun, je ne savais pas que c' était toi.

- Ha, c' est pas grave, j' aurais du me souvenir que je t' avais confié mes clés ... Et puis j' ai la tête dure, avec Sakura qui commence à avoir la main légère, vaut mieux.

Elle lui sourit puis remarqua le paquet qu' il tenait entre ses mains et son visage s' assombrit.

- On ... On t'as déjà offert un cadeau de Saint Valentin ...

Naruto remarque l' éclat de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux d' Hinata, il s' empressa de la rassurer.

- Ha, non c'est juste Sakura, depuis que nous sommes tous revenus à Konoha elle fait ça chaque année, elle nous offre un cadeau à Sasuke, Kakashi et moi.

- Haaa.

Hinata poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Elle prit les deux paquets qui se trouvaient à côté d' elle et les posa sur la table, les joues légèrement teintées de rouge . Avec le temps elle avait perdu un peu de sa timidité en sa présence et ne begayait plus .

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, lui dit-elle .

Naruto ouvrit les deux paquets, l' un contenait un réveil en forme de grenouille et l' autre un carnet de tickets pour aller manger gratuitement des ramens chez Ichiraku.

- Je sais que tu aimes les grenouilles , alors j' ai pensé que ça te plairait.

Naruto la remercia, énormément embarrassé. Cela faisait maintenant presque 4 mois qu' elle venait régulièrement chez lui, passant du temps en sa compagnie.

Naruto n' avait jamais été très clairvoyant en ce qui concernait les sentiments des autres. Il s' était habitué à ne voir que de la haine dans leurs yeux et il peinait à s' avouer que ce qu' il percevait chez Hinata n' était rien d' autre que de l' amour. C' était Kiba qui agaçé par sa cécité, était venu lui voir et lui avait expliqué pourquoi depuis des années Hinata se comportait si étrangement en sa présence.

Cependant le jeune homme ne l' avait pas cru.

Certe Hinata était l' une des rares personne qui semblait l' appécier et Naruto était heureux de la compter parmi ses amis; mais de là à ce qu' elle éprouve de tendres sentiments envers lui ... Il avait du mal à l' imaginer.

Il avait fallu qu' Hinata vienne le lui dire elle-même pour qu' il se rende à l' évidence.

Ca avait été le jour de son anniversaire , un jour où , comme toutes les années précédentes il avait préféré s' enfermer chez lui. Son anniversaire coïncidait avec le jour de la commémoration des morts, ce jour là, on se souvenait de ceux qui s' étaient sacrifiés afin de vaincre Kyuubi et lui était encore plus indésirable aux yeux des villageois .

Elle était venue le voir, lui apportant un cadeau, lui était déprimé et s' était montré rude. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle était venue ; elle encore timide à cette époque là avait bafouillé. Il lui avait demandé de partir, c' était mieux ainsi, pour lui, pour elle .

Mais Hinata n' avait pas baissé les bras, c' était à ce moment là que Naruto avait découvert qu' elle était aussi têtue que lui n' était déterminé . Et le fait qu' elle se retrouve à cet instant là, encore une fois face à lui en était la preuve .

Naruto soupira.

- Hinata, je te l' ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas la peine de faire tout ça pour moi...

- Mais moi je ... Je ... je veux le faire, moi je t' aime .

Encore une fois elle venait de se déclarer , et encore une fois il s' était senti étrange.

- Hinata, je suis très heureux que tu me dises ça ... Mais tu ne peux pas rester avec moi ... Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir , sur ce que je suis réellement .

Il y avait peu de personnes, dans l' entourage du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui étaient au courant du secret de Naruto. Celui-ci même s' il ne se l' avouait pas, avait trop peur que leur regard ne change . Mais pour Hinata, c' était différent, il tenait à elle et ne voulait pas qu' elle souffre à cause de lui.

- Il y a dix-huit ans, quand le Yondaime a vaincu Kyuubi, il l' a scellé dans le corps d' un nouveau né ... Cet enfant c' était moi.

Naruto observa la réaction d' Hinata. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Allait-elle fuir ? Allait-elle rester ?

Il vit les yeux d' Hinata s' élargir sous la surprise.

- Je suis Kyuubi, ajouta-t-il .

Puis il vit son regard s' emplir de larme . Hinata pleurait et souriait en même temps, s' approchant lentement de Naruto, elle vint saisir son visage entre ses mains ...

- C' était donc ça ... Je me suis toujours demandée quel était cet autre aspect de toi que je voyais ... Mais je n' ai pas compris .

- Pourtant tu devrais, parfois, je ne me contrôle plus et dieu seul sait ce que je serais capable de te faire .

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Non c'est faux, tu n'es pas Kyuubi, toi tu es toi et Kyuubi est Kyuubi ... Tu n'es pas un démon ... Tu as un démon en toi... Mais toi tu es juste toi ...

- Non ... Hinata ...

Il avait soudainement peur qu' elle soit trop proche de lui . Il avait peur de se blesser et de faire confiance .

- Tu as du te sentir terriblement seul toutes ses années ... Mais c'est fini maintenant.

- Non ... Hinata ...

Elle avait rapproché son visage du sien, il l' avait vu fermer les yeux et il avait tourné le visage essayant

de lui résister .

- Non ... Hina ...

Elle avait planté ses lèvres sur les siennes

- Je t' aime Naruto , et je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent en penser .

Hinata avait un goût doux et sucré ...

* * *

Sasuke arriva dans le petit appartement qu' il occupait de nouveau depuis son retour au village . Il était revenu par un jour de pluie . Ses coéquipiers l' avait ramené. Aucun d' eux ne lui avait fait de repproche, ni Kakashi, ni Naruto, ni elle . 

Ce jour là était celui de la Saint Valentin. Il avait été un peu surpris lorsqu' elle lui avait tendu deux paquets . L' un contenait un ensemble de kunais, l' autre une petite boite finement décorée .

Il ne s' y attendait pas, il était persuadé depuis quelques temps, qu' elle ne l' aimait plus: elle avait changé de comportement avec lui ... Elle avait changé tout court .

Sasuke n' était pas aveugle, et il se rendait bien compte que Sakura avait muri aussi bien psychologiquement que ... Physiquement ?

Il avait bien vu comment certains hommes la regardaient , et elle naïve leur souriait.

Il avait donc fait en sorte de partir en mission avec elle ce jour là, l' éloignant ainsi de tous les pervers qui auraient tenté de l' approcher d' un peu trop prêt .

Et lorsque de retour de mission, elle l' avait retenu alors qu' il s' apprêtait à retourner chez lui, lorsqu' elle lui avait dit sans rougir qu' elle l' aimait toujours, il s' était senti soulagé ...

Il s' assit sur son lit, prit la petite boite et l' ouvrit .

A l' intérieur se trouvaient deux petits anges, qui après un déclic se mirent à tourner l' un autour de l' autre . Une musique retentit, troublant le silence de la chambre.

Cette musique ne lui était pas inconnue, c' était un vague souvenir d' une époque lointaine.

Cette musique était une berceuse ... Une berceuse que lui chantait sa mère autrefois .

* * *

_Dans la soirée ..._

Shizune jeta ses clés sur la petite table basse qui se trouvait dans son salon et se dirigea en courant vers la salle de bain.

- Je reviens, installe toi .

Elle referma la porte à clé derrière elle et se passa un peu d' eau fraiche sur le visage.

- _A quoi penses-tu Shizune_, se dit-elle regardant son reflet dans le miroir.

La soirée s' était plutôt bien déroulée, et même si Kakashi avait été en retard à leur rendez-vous, chose qui ne l' avait même pas étonnée, elle avait du s' avouer qu' il avait mis les petits plats dans les grands et avait su faire preuve d' un romantisme qu' elle ne soupsonnait pas chez lui .

Elle avait essayé, pendant toute la soirée, d' entrevoir son visage, mais il n' avait baissé sa garde à aucun moment.

En faite, ce n' était pas tant son visage qui l' intriguait, mais elle n' aimait pas ce masque , il l' empêchait de lire sur le visage de Kakashi ses émotions.

Durant toute la soirée, ils s' étaient confiés l' un à l' autre et elle avait été étonnée de voir à quel point il avait changé pendant tout le temps qu' elle avait passé à voyager aux côtés de Tsunade.

Elle s' était totalement livrée, mettant à nu ses peurs et faiblesses et elle aurait aimé qu' il en fasse de même, la laissant voir son visage .

Lorsqu' il l' avait raccompagnée, lorsqu' ils étaient arrivés en bas de chez elle, elle lui avait proposé de monter sans vraiment réfléchir.

Ce n' était pas son premier rencard et elle savait à quoi ce genre de situation pouvait mener.

- _Ressaisie-toi Shizune ! Tu n'as plus 15 ans enfin !_

Elle entendit la voix de Kakashi qui lui demandait depuis la salle de séjour si tout allait bien. Elle lui répondit et s' empressa de sortir et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Elle en revint quelques instant plus tard avec une bouteille de saké et deux verres .

- Ne crois-tu pas que tu as assez bu ce soir ?

- Hum ... Laisse moi, je suis une grande fille, je n' ai plus besoin que l' on me dise ce que je dois faire.

Shizune se resservit , attendant quelques instans que l' alcool fasse effet. Elle sentit alors son stress s' envoler.

- Kakashi , Pourquoi m'as tu invitée aujourd' hui.

Shizune s' était pausée la question toute la soirée. Elle savait que Kakashi n' avait fréquenté personne depuis des années, et elle croyait savoir qu' il n' agissait jamais sans réfléchir.

- Je ne sais pas ... J' ai peut-être eu envie de me confier à quelqu' un ... Et puis passer une nouvelle saint Valentin seul, c'est plutôt triste .

Shizune finit la bouteille de saké. Cette fois-ci elle sentit toute sa timidité s' envoler.

- Tu avais promis de me laisser voir ton visage...

- Tu n' anbandonnes donc jamais ?

Elle alla s' assoir à côté de lui sur le sofa, très proche de lui.

Shizune sentait son coeur s' emballer dans sa poitrine. Alors qu' elle levait sa main vers son visage, Kakashi avait planté son regard dans celui de la jeune femme . Et elle se sentait encore plus troublée qu' elle ne l' aurait voulu.

Elle glissa ses doigts à l' intérieur du masque en sentant un autre à l' intérieur. Elle le saisit aussi et commença à abaisser les masques.

Au moment où le visage de Kakashi fut enfin dévoilé, Shizune ferma les yeux. Ce n' est que lorsqu' elle sentit Kakashit prendre les mains entre les siennes qu' elle les rouvrit .

Shizune rougit instantanement, retira ses mains et baissa la tête. Un lourd silence s' installa .

Lui n' osait rien dire ; personne n' avait vu son visage depuis bien longtemps et il avait perdu l' habitude d' être ainsi mis à nu et sans défences.

Et elle était paralysée par ce qu' elle avait face à elle, elle se souvenait encore du visage d' enfant de celui qui avait été son compagnon de jeux, mais elle avait face à elle un jeune homme particulièrement séduisant.

Il avait les traits fins et réguliers, le tout additionné d' une pointe de virilité sans doute due à la cicatrice qui barrait son visage de haut en bas sur son oeil gauche ... Mais tous cela le rendait particulièrement attirant .

Shizune se décida finalement à rompre le silence et mumura :

- Tu lui ressembles.

Kakashi se crispa ... Il le savait, il le voyait chaque matin dans son miroir, il voyait chaque jour en son propre reflet l' image d' un lâche, l' image de son père.

- Tu lui ressembles mais tu n'es pas lui ... On ne peut pas réparer les erreurs de nos parents ... Mais on peut au moins essayer de faire mieux qu' eux .

Kakashi avait fermé les yeux et sans qu' il ne puisse la retenir, une larme coula.

Shizune l' enlaça, comme lui le faisait quand ils étaient enfants, quand elle pleurait après la disparition de ses parents.

Cette soirée avait débutée étrangement, et elle s' acheva le plus naturellemet du monde.

Lorsque les lèvres de Kakashi caressèrent celles de Shizune, et lorsque sa langue tenta de forcer l' entrée de sa bouche, elle ne lui résista pas. Ce soir là elle avait envie de le sentir contre elle ; elle avait envie d' avoir sa chaleur partout sur elle. Elle voulait se donner à lui, alors comme ça peut-être qu' un peu de sa peine s' en irait.

Alors lorsque Kakashi se détacha, elle le retint, l' emprisonnant de ses bras .

- Fais moi l' amour Kakashi ...

- Tu as trop bu, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis ...

- Non, je suis très lucide ... Fais moi l' amour .

Il la sentit qui se pressait contre lui, ce contact fit naitre une boule de chaleur au creux de son bas ventre. Il serra les poings, tentant de résister ; mais lorsqu' il sentit le souffle de la jeune femme sur son cou, il se tourna vers elle et s' empara de nouveau de ses lèvres , les suçant. Une force irrésistible le poussait vers elle, le poussait à aller toujours plus loin, et leurs langues se lancèrent de nouveau dans un ballet sensuel , plus fougeux et passionné que le précédent. Puis il délaissa les lèvres de la jeune femme pour son cou, le dévorant, mordant la peau tendre et douce.

Shizune noua ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- Où est la chambre, lui demanda-t-il dans un soupir.

- Troisième porte à gauche dit-elle avant de s' emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres.

Ils s y dirigèrent à taton, toujours noués l' un à l' autre.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Kakashi déposa avec douceur son fardeau sur le lit.

Elle s' allongea, s' offrant complètement à lui, le regard chargé de désir. Les pans de son Kimono rouge et noir dévoilaient ses cuisses, et elle ne tentait même plus de réajuster le haut, dévoilant sans pudeur sa poitrine.

Kakashi du se faire violence pour ne pas la prendre immédiatement .

* * *

Début du Pseudo-lemon !

* * *

Elle tendit les bras vers lui en l' implorant; il lui sourit puis la rejoignit. 

Immédiatement, ses mains se mirent à glisser sur les cuisses de la jeune femmes.

Elle de son côté tentait, de ses mains fébrils, de faire céder la fermeture de la combinaison noir qu' il portait ce soir là. Une fois fait, elle la fit glisser, dévoilant ainsi un torse finement musclé. Elle y laissa glisser ses doigts.

Elle sentait les mains de Kakashi dénouant le noeud de sa ceinture de kimono. Il remonta de ses cuisses vers ses hanches rondes s' y attardant un instant avant que ses mains ne poursuivent leur route vers sa poitrine.

Elle se redressa et se tourna légèrement lui montrant la fermeture de son soutient gorge. Il s' en saisit et le défit, dévoilant ses deux monts de Vénus.

Il se pencha vers elle et s' y perdit, capturant entre ses lèvres l' un de ses tétons, puis l' autre. elle se cambra, gémissant et serrant un peu plus sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Shizune décida de se montrer elle aussi un tout petit peu plus active, elle voulait lui faire subir le même tourment qu' il lui infligeait ... Elle glissa les mains dans son pantalon et se saisit de l' objet de son désir qui était passablement dressé et lui infligea de douces caresses.

Kakashi se mordit les lèvres sous le plaisir.

Ils achevèrent de se dévêtir, empressés.

Puis, Kakashi planta son regard dans celui sombre de désir de Shizune. Il se positionna entre ses cuisses avant de la pénétrer lentement ...

Shizune n' était plus vierge depuis lontemps et il ne rencontra aucune résistance. Puis il se mit à éffectuer d' amples mouvements de va et viens, observant le visage de la jeune femme se transformer au fur et à mesure qu' il lui donnait du plaisir. Puis il commença lui aussi à perdre la raison et à ne plus se contrôler.

- Ka ... Kakashi !

Elle criait son nom alors que ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus rapide et qu' il haletait au creux de son oreille, les mains crispées sur ses hanches, n' etendant même plus les grincements du lit .

Ils atteignirent l' orgasme au même moment, lui perdant un instant tout contact avec le monde qui l' entourait,voyant des étoiles, et elle se laissant emporter par une vague qui montait et se propageait dans tout son corps.

* * *

Fin du lemon !

* * *

Finalement il s' effondra en sueur sur elle, et planta un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de venir poser la tête sur sa poitrine . Il resta encore un peu en elle savourant la douce moiteur qui l' entourait. 

Shizune avait connu d' autres hommes avant Kakashi .

Kakashi avait connu d' autres femmes avant Shizune.

Mais cette nuit là, ils firent et refirent l' amour comme à une première fois .

Fin de la première partie .


	7. Annexe 02 : Fragments de vie Partie II

_Salut à tous !_

_Désolée pour le retard , mais j' ai eu pas mal de taf ... En tout cas je ne laisserai pas écouler plus de deux semaines entre chaque chapitre, histoire que vous ne perdiez pas le fil..._

_Voici donc la suite et fin de l' annexe sur Kakashi et Shizune ... J' espère que vous aimerez ._

_Et promis dans au plus tard deux semaines l' histoire reprendra son cours..._

_Comme toujours, aucun des personnages de Naruto ne m' appartiennent, je n' ai fais que les emprunter ..._

Annexe 02 : Fragments de vie - Partie II

_14 Mars - Un jour blanc._

Shizune rêvassait assise à son bureau, comme elle avait pris l' habitude de le faire, de plus en plus souvent depuis qu' elle sortait avec Kakashi.

Un mois s' était écoulé depuis la fameuse nuit de la Saint Valentin. A son grand étonnement, et aussi quelque part à son grand soulagement, le lendemain elle l' avait trouvé présent dans son lit à ses côtés, au réveil . Elle avait été heureuse qu' il ne se soit pas enfui comme un voleur, comme le faisaient la plupart des hommes avec qui elle avait passé la nuit.

Ils s' étaient tout de suite comportés comme un vieux couple avec ses propres habitudes et ses petites routines : Shizune s' était peu à peu installée chez Kakashi, y oubliant au début ses vêtements, une brosse à dent; puis il lui avait réservée un placard entier, et elle avait commencé à se rendre chez Kakashi chaque soir, elle s' y sentait comme chez elle .

Shizune se savait amoureuse, même si elle n' arrivait pas à savoir quand cela avait débuté . Elle savait juste qu' elle l' aimait sa présence à ses côtés, qu' elle adorait quand il l' embrassait subitement pour la faire taire ou simplement la calmer quand elle perdait tout contrôle.

Elle avait parfois l' impression de l' avoir attendu si longtemps, même si elle n' avait jamais vraient cherché le prince charmant, elle s' était rendue compte qu' elle l' avait trouvé, malgré elle .

Parfois, elle avait peur de cette relation qui s' était installée si rapidement; une parfaite osmose les unissait . C' était sans doute du au fait qu' ils se connaissaient depuis l' enfance. Shizune était heureuse mais avait peur en même temps... S' il la quittait, elle n' était pas certaine de pouvoir faire confiance encore à un homme. Elle était une femme amoureuse et rien qu' à la pensée de celui qu' elle aimait, son coeur s' emballait comme celui d'une lycéenne.

Au début, ils avaient essayé de dissimuler leur relation: ils ne voulaient pas subir les railleries de leurs amis qui n' hésiteraient pas à fourrer leur nez dans leurs affaires, et puis ils avaient ressenti une certaine excitation : ils avaient du se cacher des autres et faire des pieds et des mains pour échanger un baiser ou une caresse en cachette. Shizune sourit en repensant à tous les stratagèmes que Kakashi et elle avaient du mettre au point et elle rougit lorsqu' elle se remémora tous les endroits où ils avaient fait l' amour. C' était d' ailleurs à cause de ça que leur manège n' avait pas duré bien longtemps : ils avaient été découverts dans une position plus que compromettante dans le bureau de Tsunade. A cette pensée le visage de Shizune prit une teinte cramoisie : elle n' avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie.

Ce jour là était le jour blanc. Elle savait Kakashi très romantique et il y avait de grande chance pour qu' il lui ait préparé une étonnante surprise en retour de la Saint Valentin; même si son intuition lui soufflait que quelque chose clochait .

* * *

Sakura suivait silencieusement Sasuke au travers des rues du quartier du clan Uchiha . L' atmosphère y était étrange et les rues désertes. 

Sakura pressa le pas s' accrochant inconsciemment au T-shirt de Sasuke, l' endroit était décidemment trop effrayant pour elle.

A ce contact, Sasuke se retourna et fixa ses yeux sur la main de Sakura ; elle le lâcha.

- Nous sommes presque arrivés.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous sur le pont où son équipe avait l' habitude de se retrouver avant chacune de leur mission.

Elle avait pensé qu' il s' agissait d' une mission de dernière minute que l' Hokage leur aurait confiée, mais lorsqu' elle avait constaté l' abscence de Naruto, elle avait commencé à se poser des questions.

Lorsque Sasuke était arrivé, il lui avait demandé de le suivre, sans plus de précision, elle l' avait suivi sans protester. Depuis quelque temps, il lui arrivait souvent de se montrer encore plus froid avec elle par moment, et de se comporter le plus naturellement du monde l' instant d' après. Elle avait parfois du mal à le comprendre et cela l' agaçait.

Pourtant, elle n' avait pu s' empêcher de tomber amoureuse de lui une seconde fois.

- Sasuke, on ne peut pas juste venir et demander au gens de les suivre comme ça.

Il ne prit pas en compte ce qu' elle venait de lui dire et continua sa route, elle sur ses pas.

Il s'arrêta dans une clairière qui entourait un lac immense. Sakura avait bien envie de rouspeter, mais elle resta estomaquée par la beauté du lieu.

- Sasuke , pourquoi m' as-tu amenée ici ?

- Est-ce que tu maitrises la technique suprême de la boule de feu ?

- Comment ? Ha, non , Tsunade-sama n' a pas pris le temps de me l' apprendre.

Sakura se souvint alors de ce que son sensei lui avait confié au sujet de cette technique : même si n' importe quel shinobi pouvait l' utliser, cette technique se transmettait de père en fils chez les Uchiha.

-Sakura, regarde bien ce que je vais faire.

La jeune Kunoichi au cheveux rose vit son coéquipier se placer face au lac. Elle le vit former des signe avec ses mains et reconnut le cheval et le tigre puis ...

- Katon, Gokakyu no Jutsu !

Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, formant un conduit et quelques instants après, la surface du lac s' embrasa, comme si l' eau brulait. Puis tout s' éteignit et l' atmosphère fut remplie de vapeur d' eau.

Sakura avait déjà vu Sasuke exéctuer cette technique à multiples reprises, mais jamais le brasier engendré n' avait été aussi puissant que celui qu' il avait réalisé sous ses yeux.

Il se tourna vers elle :

- Pour réaliser cette technique, tu dois inspirer en concentrant ton chakra au niveau de ton abdomen, puis expirer en relachant le tout ... Tu dois évidemment former les signe du cheval et du tigre au préalable. Essaie .

- Quoi ?

- Essaie, lui répéta-t-il légèrement agacé.

Sakura alla le rejoidre au bord du lac. Elle inspira et expira lentement tentant de se calmer.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l' avait amenée là, elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il lui montrait ce jutsu.

Elle se concentra, forma lentement les signes, pour ne pas se tromper. Elle tenta de visualiser le chakra en elle et le concentra au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle inspira autant d' air qu' elle pouvait :

- Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu !

La surface du lac s' enflamma, mais pas autant qu' elle l' aurait souhaité.

Sakura baissa la tête honteuse .

- Entraine-toi, lui dit-il .

Ce n' était pas un reproche, ni une raillerie comme il lui en sortait souvent; elle avait presque l' impression que c' était un conseil.

- Je rentre . La prochaine fois que tu as besoin d' un conseil, viens nous voir, l' idiot ou moi... Pas besoin d' aller voir l' autre clown aux gros sourcils.

Elle le vit s' éloigner les mains dans les poche Elle resta interdite quelques instants puis sortit subitement de sa torpeur : ce jour là était le jour blanc.

Elle se mit à courrir espérant le rattraper, mais il avait déjà disparu.

Sakura essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

Sasuke n' avait peut-être pas répondu à ses sentiments, mais au moins, il les acceptait.

La pluie se mit à tomber, l' eau du ciel se mèlant aux larmes de la jeune fille.

* * *

Il avait plu toute la matinée et les nuages s' étaient peu à peu dissipés. Une douce brise soufflait à ce moment là faisant onduler les pans du Kimono bordeau que portait Shizune. Elle avait un air fragile et solennel dedans, mais elle avait tenu à le porter sentant que ce jour serait différent. 

Lorsque Kakashi arriva, elle le trouva étrangement tendu. Il ne l' embrassa pas comme elle s' y attendait, ayant déjà fermé les yeux et tendu les lèvres vers lui.

Il se contenta de passer le doigt sur ses lèvres.

Shizune le regarda étonnée, devinant qu' il souriait sous son masque.

- Viens, je dois te dire quelque chose .

Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme et la guida jusqu' à une clairière où se dressait une énorme pierre de marbre noir.

Shizune reconnut la stelle en hommage au combattants morts au combat.

Il contourna la stelle, se détachant d' elle et alla poser sa main sur la pierre noire, carressant deux noms qui y étaient gravés côte à côte.

Shizune put distinguer trois mots : Uchiha, Obito et Rin...

- Il y a peu de gens qui savent que je viens souvent ici pour me reccueillir, parfois pendant des heures.

Shizune comprit enfin pourquoi Kakashi était constemment en retard à chacun de leurs rendez-vous.

Kakashi était sans doute un shinobi connu, aussi bien à Konoha que dans les autres villages cachés ; mais peu de personnes étaient au courant de sa véritable histoire et de son passé.

Pour Shizune qui avait vécu la précédente grande guerre, celle avant Kyuubi, les prénoms Obito et Rin ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

Shizune sentait que Kakashi tentait de lui dire quelque chose, qu' il essayait de se confier. Elle avait très vite deviner qu' il n' était pas de ceux qui se confiait rapidement aux autres, cachant sa souffrance derrière son aire nonchalant.

Alors ce moment là, avait quelques chose de solennel et elle n' osait prononcer un mot ; elle le laissa prendre son temps, le voyant réfléchir , plongé dans ses pensées, puis contourner de nouveau la stelle et revenant à ses côtés.

Il s' adressa finalement à elle, les yeux toujours fixés sur la pierre noire.

- Shizune, lui dit-il le plus calmement possible, ça va presque faire un mois que nous sommes ensemble.

- Un mois exactement, aujourd' hui ... Tu as déjà oublié ?

- Non

Il resta silencieux un moment puis ajouta :

- Il y a pourtant une chose que je ne t' ai pas montré, je ne l' ai même pas évoqué en ta présence, alors que je m' étais promis de ne rien te chacher.

Il posa la main sur son bandeau et le releva dévoilant ainsi son oeil gauche barré d' une cicatrice.

Shizune avait bien souvent eu l' occasion de voir cette cicatrice, lorsque Kakashi ne remettait pas son masque après qu' ils eurent fait l' amour. Elle en avait profité pour l' éxaminer, sa curiosité de médecin l' y ayant poussée. Elle savait que ce genre d' entaille sur la peau, aux bords soigneusement suturée, n' était que l' oeuvre d' un médecin ninja.

- Shizune, je ne te l' ai jamais montré , le sharingan.

Elle releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien ; à cet instant plus que jamais, elle pouvait percevoir tout le tourment qui l' agitait... Comme à leur première fois, elle eut envie de se donner à lui, qu' il lui fasse l' amour, oubliant ainsi le temps d' un orgasme tous ses tourments. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, alors elle se contenta de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

Elle vit une spirale apparaitre dans l' oeil de Kakashi, tandis que sa pupille prenait une teinte rougeatre.

- C'est impressionnant, lui dit-elle.

- Cet oeil est un cadeau maudit Shizune, il me rappelle sasn cesse que j' ai été bien pire que mon propre père, lui n' était qu' un lâche... Mais lui au moin a été capable de garder ses coéquipiers en vie.

En tant que médicale ninja, Shizune avait soigné bien des shinobis. Elle en avait sauvé beaucoup, mais elle en avait aussi vu beaucoup mourir sous ses yeux. Certains disaient que c' était normal, que cela faisait partie de la vie de shinobi... Mais ce qui l' avait le plus marquée, c' était le peu d' importance que la plupart de ses patients accordaient à leur propre vie. Ils n' avaient pas peur de la mort, bien au contraire, nombre d' entre eux se voyaient mourant au court d' une mission .

Elle savait que Kakashi était de ceux-là

- Kakashi ... As-tu peur de la mort ?

- Non .

Il lui avait répondu sans broncher, d' une voix monotone où ne perçait aucune émotion...

Le coeur de Shizune se serra ; elle avait déjà perdu des êtres chers, enfant, et elle ne voulait pas que la seule personne qui lui restait de son passée , disparraisse elle aussi .

Elle s' agrippa ausi fort qu' elle le pouvait au bras de Kakashi. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu' elle en put les retenir .

- Non ,non . Ne dis pas ça ... Je t' en supplie ne dis pas ça .

Kakashi la regarda, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je ne vais pas te quitter ... Ne t' inquiète pas, je sais que si je partais tu serais triste...

Il porta la main à son visage effaçant ses larmes. Puis il se tourna de nouveau , mais cette fois-ci garda la mains de Shizune dans la sienne..

- Tu sais tout de moi Shizune... Et je sais tout de toi... Ma demande va peut-être te paraitre précipitée ... Mais je suis sûr de moi... Et ... Et j' aimerais que tu m' épouses... J' aimerais que tu restes à mes côtés, pour toujours .

Shizune, étonnée par sa soudaine demande, resta paralysée, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle pensait à tous les moments qu' ils avaient passé ensemble, depuis leur enfance jusqu' au petit mois qui venait de s' écouler.

- Alors qu' en dis-tu Shizune ?

Elle l' enlaça, cachant son visage au creux de sa poitrine et il l' entendit murmurer " oui ".

Puis elle saisit sa main et se mit à courrir l' entrainant avec elle .

- Shizune! Qu' est-ce qu' il y a , où allons-nous ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, l' embrassa bruseuquement et lui dit :

- On va faire l' amour !

* * *

_Un jour de Saint Valentin, un jour blanc, puis un jour de mariage ..._

Un autre mois s' était écoulé.

Ca avait été lé temps nécessaire à Shizune et Kakashi pour préparer leur mariage et prévenir leurs amis...

Certains avaient trouvé leur décision précipitée. Shizune et Kakashi s' attendaient à ce genre de remarques , mais aucun des arguments qu' on leur avaient opposés n' avait réussi à les ébranler. Ils étaient sûrs d' eux...

Et voilà qu' ils se trouvaient assis l' un en face de l' autre, entourés de leur plus proches amis.

Kakashi ne pouvait détacher son regard de Shizune : il la trouvait atrocement magnifique dans son kimono blanc, les cheveux relevés et le regard légèrement éperdu.

Lui, portait un haori noir et blanc et comme toujours un masque cachait son visage.

Il n'avait plus peur de se cacher , mais avait seulement décidé que son visage appartenait à Shizune.

Kakashi vit l' Hokage prendre la main de celle qui allait être sa partenaire pour la vie, et la poser dans la sienne.

Il s' entendit prononcer ses voeux, comme dans un rêve et la voix de Shizune lui parvint, lointaine.

Il avait oublié.

Il avait oublié tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d' eux. Seuls comptaient la main de Shizune dans la sienne, son regard dans le sien et le sourire qu' elle lui adressait. Il savait qu' à ce moment là, elle se sentait aussi étrange que lui et qu' elle avait hâte qu' ils se retrouvent rien que tous les deux, dans leur monde à eux, avec leurs secrets.

Et lorsqu' il put l' embrasser, devant tous le monde, elle leva les bras masquant son visage avec les manches de son kimono, le cachant au regard des autres.

Un énorme soupir se fit entendre parmi les invités qui espéraient tous voir le visage de Kakashi.

Mais bientôt des sourires attendris pirent place sur leurs visages. Tous venaient de comprendre quelque chose : le lien qui unissait Shizune et Kakashi était bien plus profond qu' ils ne pouvaient le concevoir.

Et par le geste que la jeune mariée venait d' executer ils avaient compris que Kakashi appartenait à Shizune et Shizune appartenait à Kakashi .

Fin de l' annexe.

_ Pour information : _

_- Les japonais fêtent la Saint Valentin différemment de chez nous, il y a d' abord la Saint Valentin où l' ont offre du chocolat à nos valentins, mais aussi les personnes qui nous sont proches : famille, amis, collègues de travail ... Puis il y a le jour blanc , un mois plus tard ( 14 Avril ) , où ceux qui se sont vus offrir du chocolat, donnent un cadeau en retour._

_- La jeune mariée japonaise porte plusieurs kimonos de cérémonie au cours de la cérémonie de mariage, dont l' un est blanc .._

_- Un haori est un kimono pour homme_


	8. Chapitre 6 : Mission à Suna Départ

Réponse au review :

_Après la petite pause et deux petits annexes sur Kakashi et Shizune, voici la suite de l' histoire que vous avez tous tant attendue et réclamée ... _

_Sinon réponse rapide aux reviews : _

_**ln.lfz **: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon oneshot sur Kakashi et Shizune, je sais pas pour vous mais moi je les ai toujours imaginés ensemble ( ralala ils ne peuvent qu' être mignons tous les deux et puis comme je le dis dans ma fic, entre un Kakashi toujours à la bourre et une Shizune qui panique ça doit être trop drôle)._

_**Katana **: Ho une nouvelle lectrice, bah vi voici la suite pile poil deux semaines après ... J' espère que la prochaine fois tu laisseras ton avis. _

_**haruno sama** : Lol ho une fane de Sakura , t' en prends pas autant à Sasuke, moi j' adore quand il est grognon trop craquant !_

_**tafolpamadlaine** : Yeah ! J' ai fais une autre fane du couple Shizune/ Kakashi ( hu hu hu ) sinon evidemment Sasuke a un bon fond , même dans l' animé on s' en rend compte dans pas mal de petite scène ... Pis je suis sûr que Sakura et Sasuke finiront ensemble , idem pour Naruto et Hinata ( désolée pour les fans de yaoi !)_

Chapitre 6 : Mission à Suna - Départ pour le pays du vent

_Trois jours plus tard_

- Shikamaru, descends ta combinaison si tu veux qu' elle soit prête pour ta prochaine mission, cria la mère de l' anbu depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- Oui, Oui.

Le jeune homme bien que peu motivé se décida finalement à descendre, préférant éviter à ses tympans de souffrir encore des cris de sa mère.

Il s' était toujours demandé et avait d' ailleurs bien souvent questionné son père sur les raisons qui l' avait poussé à épouser sa mère ... Celui-ci lui répondait à chaque fois que la femme était la plus merveilleuse des créatures existant sur terre et que le mariage était une chose fabuleuse.

Lui pensait plutôt que le mariage n' était qu' un piège, non pire même, un vaste complot mis en place par les femmes afin d' alliéner les hommes. Sa mère confirma ses dires, lui criant encore dessus depuis l' étage du dessous:

- Shikamaru ! Il vaut mieux pour toi que je ne vienne pas te chercher !

- Voilà, voilà, j' arrive ...

Qelques instants plus tard, il était assis dans la cuisine devant une tasse de thé, tandis que sa mère virevoltait autour de lui jouant avec sa combinaison d' anbu.

Depuis qu' il était enfant, c' était toujours elle qui s' était réjouit à chacne de ses réussites à un examen, lorsqu' il était devenu Chounin puis Jounin ... Et c' était encore elle qui s' était saoulée lorsqu' on lui avait appris qu' il était accepté au sein des anbus.

Shikamaru savait que sa mère avait du abandonner sa carrière de shinobi très rapidement afin de se consacrer à son père qui était beaucoup trop paresseux et peu ambitieux pour prendre la moindre décision.

D' une certaine manière, sa mère vivait sa vie par proccuration, et c' était sans doute pour cela qu' il ne pouvait rien lui refuser ...

- Ha ! J' allais oublier ...

- Evidemment, tu es trop occupée à jouer les anbus avec MA combinaison ...

Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier .

- Rabat-joie !

Puis elle lui tendit un rouleau qui lui avait été adressé par l' Hokage. Shikamaru se dit alors que c' était une bonne chose que ses ordres de missions soient piégées et qu' ils ne puissent être ouverts que par lui, car il soupsonnait sa mère de lire son courrier.

- Alors en quoi consiste ta mission, lui demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement possible .

Mais Shikamaru n' était pas dupe et ne connaissait que trop bien les techniques de sa mère afin de le faire parler.

- Maman, tu sais très bien que mes missions doivent rester confidentielles...

Shikamaru termina sa tasse de thé et retourna dans sa chambre. Là, il s' adossa contre la porte et se décida enfin à ouvrir le rouleau, il ne prit pas la peine de lire l' ensemble du contenu et ne retint que cinq mots : Suna , assasinat , départ le lendemain.

Complètement déprimé, il ne put retenir ses cris de désespoir :

- Ha c'est chiant ! Je veux pas y aller !

- Tu iras, lui dit soudainement sa mère qui venait d' apparaitre dans un nuage de fumée.

* * *

Hinata leva sa main, caressant le visage de Naruto, elle passa en suite la main dans ses cheveux qu' il avait laissé un peu pousser . Ca lui allait bien ... Elle trouvait que ça lui donnait un côté sauvage qui lui correspondait parfaitement ... Elle lui avait fait remarqué qu' ainsi , il ressemblait à l' un des Hokage ... Yondaime. 

Il avait ri.

Elle planta un baiser sur ses lèvres et ôta le bras possessif qu' il avait passé autour de sa taille.

La veille, il lui avait fait l' amour, passionnement, presque brutalement. C' était elle qui le lui avait demandé... Elle avait ressenti le besoin de ne faire qu' une avec lui, encore une fois. Après l' amour, elle avait essayé de lui dire ce qu' elle avait .

Oh, ce n' était pas qu' elle n' avait pas confiance en lui, elle le connaissait trop bien ... Mais elle avait peure de ce qu' il se passerait après.

Il se réveilla clignant des yeux puis lui sourit.

- Bonjour Hinata

Il était tout contre elle et elle le sentit s' éveiller contre sa cuisse ...

- Décidément, Naruto tu es insatiable, lui dit elle en s' éloignant un peu sur la couche.

Il lui fit la grimace

- Raaa ... Et dire que tu étais si entreprenante hier !

Elle lui sourit .

- Allez, va te laver, tu as une longue journée aujourd' hui . Si tu veux je peux même te frotter le dos.

Elle savait comment le convaincre et lui faire faire ce qu' elle voulait ; Hinata était touchée par la totale confiance qu' il avait en elle.

Elle le vit se redresser et se lever, ne prenant même pas la peine de se vêtir et s' exposa ainsi sans pudeur à son regard. Elle laissa errer son regard sur son corps, détaillant chacun de ses muscles. Pendant un instant, l' idée de le rappeler à elle et de se lancer dans une nouvelle jouxte amoureuse traversa l' esprit de la jeune femme, mais son amant l' interrompit :

- Hinata ?

Il ne la regardait pas, lui tournant le dos , mais au ton de sa voix, elle sentit qu' il était sérieux.

- Hinata ... Je sais pas ce que tu as exactement, tu me connais ... J' ai besoin qu' on me dise franchement les choses ... Mais je vois bien que t'es pas comme d' habitude ... Je vois aussi que t'as envie de m' en parler mais que t' y arrives pas ... Je te force pas, mais je veux t' aider ... Alors si tu te sens prête, dis moi juste ce que t'as ... Sinon j' attendrais .

Hinata hésita, ramenant nerveusement les draps sur son corps ... Elle voulait lui dire, mais n' y arrivait pas .

* * *

Sakura sourit à Sasuke qui se trouvait devant elle, en s'excusant. Il était déjà prêt à partir alors qu' elle finissait d' attacher ses chaussures. 

Il avait accepté de faire un bout de chemin avec elle . Lui se rendait au bureau de l' Hokage, elle à l' hôpital ... Mais évidemment, elle l' avait mis en retard. Pourtant il n' avait pas ralé, il ne l' avait pas non plus , gratifier de l' un de ses regards froids qu' il affichait lorsqu' il était contrarié.

Il s' était contenté de l' attendre, impassible, et lorsqu' il avait vu qu' elle était prête, il s' était mis en marche. Elle l' avait rejoint en courant .

Ces trois derniers jours s' étaient déroulés de façon plutôt étrange. Oh, il ne s' était rien passé de vraiment fabuleux, mais Sakura commençait à peine à se sentir à l' aise et à trouver ses marques dans la grande demeure des Uchiha.

Naruto, Kakashi et elle étaient les seules personnes que Sasuke avait autorisées à pénétrer chez lui. Mais les rares fois où ils s'étaient rendus au manoir,où y avaient passé la nuit de retour de mission, ils s' étaient cantonnés à la cuisine et aux chambres, ne s' autorisant pas à envahir un peu plus l' intimité de Sasuke.

Et lorsque Sakura s' était installée, la première chose qu' elle fit fut de visiter l' ensemble de la propriété. Elle était curieuse de nature, elle n' avait pas vraiment pris la peine de demander l' avis de Sasuke . Et puis comme elle s' en doutait, il l' avait laissée faire après qu' elle l' eut gratifié d' un baiser.

La demeure des Uchiha était immense, peut-être un peu moin que celle des Hyuuga que Hinata lui avait un jour faite visite; mais il lui semblait que l' ambiance qui y régnait était bien différente de l' atmosphère solennelle de la demeure Hyuuga.

Outre le nombre élevé de pièces en tout genre : une dizaine de chambres, une cuisine, une salle à manger, plusieurs salle d' eau, un séjour et une sorte de salle de réception ; ce qui était le plus frappant lorsqu' on visitait la maison, c' est qu' elle semblait marquée à jamais du prestige perdu des Uchiha.

Sakura ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où elle avait vu l' insigne du clan peint sur les murs.

Elles s' était alors sentie bien minuscule, elle qui avait toujours évolué dans un univers restreint : d' abord le petit appartement où ses parents et elle avaient vécu, puis l' étroit studio où elle avait habité après leur dispaution.

Sakura s' était aussi rendue compte qu' il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu' elle ne savait pas sur Sasuke, elle avait ainsi découvert que comme tout un chacun, Sasuke avait ses petites habitudes et ses petites manies.

Les années de solitudes avaient fait de lui une véritable petite fée du logis : Sasuke était un maniaque de la propreté et à côté de lui, Sakura, qui pourtant excellait dans l' art de la patisserie, faisait figure de piètre cuisinière.

Elle sourit en repensant à l' un des rares moments de complicité qu' ils avaient eu le matin même ; elle l' avait forcé à gouter à l' un des pancakes qu' elle avait faits, et bien qu' il n' aima pas les sucreries, il avait fait l' effort d' essayer.

Sakura ne savait pas vraiment comment décrire leur relation, elle avait l' impression qu' en peu de temps tout avait changé, et qu' en même temps, tout était comme avant.

Il y avait toujours entre eux de grands silences, et elle avec les années avait appris à s' en acommoder. La plupart du temps, c' était elle qui allait vers lui, essayant de lui montrer son affection. Elle n' en attendait pas autant de sa part, mais elle était heureuse lorsqu' il lui arrivait de le surprendre la regardant intensémment...

Une idée traversa alors son esprit, elle voulait vérifier quelque chose. Depuis qu' il était revenu du village du son, il arrivait que Sasuke soit en colère contre elle sans raison apparente. Elle avait toujours mis ça sur le compte de son humeur ... Mais peut-être que ...

- Sasuke-kun ?

- Hn, lui répondit-il

- ... C'est juste pour te dire que ce soir, je rentrerai un peu tard; je dois passer par la clinique vétérinaire laisser des dossiers à Kiba-kun.

Il se retourna vivement, semblant subitement trouver la conversation très interressante.

- Kiba ... Kun , demanda-t-il un sourcil légèrement arqué.

- Hum, oui, l' hôpital et la clinique sont liés, c'est Tsunade-sama qui les gère.

- Haa ...

Sasuke se plongea alors dans une profonde reflexion, il semblait plutôt perturbé, pusi il se retourna finalement vers Sakura .

- Je t' attendrais devant la clinique .

- Hein ?

Ce n' était plus comme si elle avait encore 12 ans et que ses deux coéquipiers devaient la raccompagner le soir pour sa sécurité ...

- Sasuke-kun, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de faire ça, je ne suis plus une enfant ...

- Après ma convocation chez l' Hokage, j' irai m' entrainer, je passerai par la clinique au retour, ça ne me dérange donc pas .

- Ha ... Ok ... Merci

Sakura sourit .

* * *

- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Sakura, demanda Naruto, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. 

Hinata et lui avaient croisé Sasuke et Sakura alors qu' il raccompagnait la jeune Hyugga chez elle, avant de passer lui aussi voir la vieille Tsunade. Il avait été agréablement surpris de voir que quelque chose avait changé entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait donc profité du fait que Sakura marchait devant eux , plongée dans une conversation avec Hinata, pour avoir une petite discution avec Sasuke.

- Alors, alors, le pressa-t-il lui donnant des coups de coudes.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tssss, ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parle... J' ai bien vu qu' il y a quelque chose entre Sakura et toi... Comme si vous êtiez ensemble . Je t' avoue que je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que tu te déciderais à te déclarer.

Sasuke jeta un regard sceptique à Naruto.

- Je te connais trop bien, ajouta ce dernier.

Naruto s' était bien vite douté que tôt ou tard, Sasuke finirait par se tourner vers Sakura, beaucoup trop de choses s' étaient passes entre eux, il y avait eu trop de souffrance ... Et puis, même s' il ne l' avouerait jamais, Sasuke s' était toujours montré un poil protecteur avec Sakura ... Et même un poil possessif ?

- Depuis trois ans , tu te débrouilles pour que le jour de la Saint Valentin, elle parte en mission avec toi, à croire que tu ne veux pas qu' elle fréquente d' autres hommes...

- Hn, tu péfères peut-être que je la laisse avec tous ces pervers qui lui auraient fait, je ne sais quoi ?

Sur le coup Sasuke marqua un point : Sakura avait elle aussi son propre fan club, et certains de ses admirateurs pouvaient se montrer parfois un peu trop empressés.

- Tu lui as appris à maitriser la technique suprême de la boule de feu, alors que tu as toujours refusé de le faire pour moi .

- Toi tu te démerdes ! Tu n'es même pas un Uchiha à ce que je sache !

- Mais Sakura non plus !

Naruto perdit de sa patience et bientôt Sasuke et lui se lancèrent dans une nouvelle dispute .

* * *

Dès qu' elle vit Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke disparaitre au coin de la rue, Hinata poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait lutté tout le long du trajet pour ne pas laisser voir son malaise. 

Longeant les murs avec peine, elle parvint à s' introduire dans le manoir puis se dirigea vers sa chambre ; elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au salut que lui avait adressé l' une des servantes.

Lorsqu' elle arriva au couloir qui menait à sa chambre , elle rencontra son père.

Celui-ci la toisa des pieds à la tête comme il le faisait depuis toujours.

Autrefois, ce regard aurait blessé Hinata, mais elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné l' idée de gagner un jour l' amour ou l' estime de son père, et avait décidé de se battre pour elle et les personnes qui comptaient à ses yeux...

Elle voulut poursuivre sa route ...

- Tu ne rentres qu' aujourd'hui ?

Il espérait une réponse de sa part, il espérait aussi peut-être qu' elle aurait une crise de panique comme cela lui arrivait souvent avant, il espérait peut-être qu' elle se mettrait à bégayer lui laissant ainsi voir la frayeur qu' elle aurait pu ressentir.

Rien ne vaint.

- On m' a dit que tu fréquentais un jeune homme ... Uzumaki Naruto.

- Tu me fais surveiller père ... Je croyais pourtant que tu te fichais de ce qu' il pouvait m' arriver...

- Ne sois pas insolente Hinata... Est-ce chez lui que tu as passé la nuit ?

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, elle se sentait beaucoup trop lasse. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question alors qu' il connaissait la réponse ?

- Qui ne dit rien conçoit... Je t' interdis de le revoir.

- C'est un très bon ami à moi, ils nous arrivent de faire des missions ensemble et je le croise souvent à l' hopital... Quoiqu' il arrive, tu ne peux pas m' empêcher de le voir.

Alors qu' elle ne s' y attendait pas, son père saisit son poignet et la propulsa avec violence contre le mur. Sous le choc, Hinata laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

- Je t' interdis de le fréquenter, lui dit-il d' une voix sourde.

Lorsqu' il la lacha enfin, elle glissa le long du mur.

Il la laissa là, accroupie sur le sol.

Pour la première fois, Hinata venait de lui tenir tête.

* * *

- Veuillez décliner votre identité. 

- Yamanaka Ino, Jounin.

- Bien, L' Hokage vous attends, elle va vous recevoir dans son bureau.

Le shinobi qui était de garde à l' entrée du bureau de l' Hokage, ne put s' empêcher de suivre du regard la silhouette casi-parfaite de la jeune fille.

Ino avait eu la surprise, le matin même de recevoir un ordre de mission d' un rang S, accompagné d' une tenue d' anbu.

Pendant des années, Ino n' avait pas vraiment acordé d' importance à sa carrière de ninja, se contentant du strict minimum qu' avait exigé son père : qu' elle soit une shinobi respectacle à défaut d' être la meilleure kunoichi du village.

Elle avait donc un peu négligé son entrainement, préférant profiter des plaisirs qu' offrait la vie... Mais quand elle avait vu les autres kunoichis de son âge la rattraper puis finalement la dépasser, elle s' était remise au travail.

Cette mission était donc la récompense à tous les efforts qu' elle avait fournis ces trois dernières années.

Yamanaka Ino aurait donc du sauter de joie, mais il n' en était rien.

Alors qu' elle approchait du bureau de l' Hokage, son coeur battait à tout rompre.

L' ordre de mission spécifiait qu' elle devait exceptionnellement faire équipe avec des anbus.

Et il y avait de forte chance pour qu' elle tombe sur lui ... Neiji ...

Ino soupira.

Lorsqu' il l' avait quittée trois jours auparavant, elle avait pleuré, longtemps, incapable de retenir ses larmes. Elle avait pleuré, elle, Yamanaka Ino, alors même que devant le pire de ses adversaire elle s' était toujours efforcée de montrer un visage de marbre et de ne jamais laisser deviner ses sentiments.

Mais elle avait pleuré devant un homme.

Elle s' était montrée pitoyable.

Depuis, elle avait décidé d' oublier et d' éradiquer tous les sentiments qu' elle avait pour lui.

Et lorsqu' elle entra dans le bureau de l' Hokage et qu' elle tomba nez à nez sur lui, qu' il planta son regard blanc dans le sien; elle prit sur elle, faisant appel à sa fierté et l' ignora.

- Yamanaka Ino au rapport, Hokage-sama.

* * *

- Vous devez vous rendre à Suna. Là vous rencontrerez deux anbus du village du vent qui vous prêterons main forte. Vous formerez deux équipes, l' une menée par Shikamaru et qui comprendra les deux anbus mandatés par Suna ainsi que Lee. 

Neiji qui jusque là avait suivi très attentivement les excplication de l' Hokage, reporta son attention sur Ino. Il l' avait vue se crisper lorsque l' Hokage avait commencé à annoncer la formation des équipes.

- L' autre équipe dirigée par Sasuke, composée de Naruto, Ino et Neiji, sera chagée de neutraliser la garde rapprochée de la cible... Il faut néanmoins que vous sachiez que la cible s' est entourée d' anciens shinobis du village du son.

Tsunade fit une pause, observant la réaction de Sasuke. Mais celui-ci resta stoic, ne laisant rien entrevoir de ce qu' il ressentait alors qu' on évoquait une partie de son passé qu' il souhaitait oublier...

- Mais pourquoi le Kazekage fait-il appelle à nos service alors que Suna possède d' excellent shinobis qui pourraient mener cette mission à bien, demanda Lee.

- Tous simplement parce que la cible est un habitant du pays du feu et que son assassinat par des ninjas du pays du vent serait surement intérprété comme une agression et aboutirait à une rupture des différents traités signés... Les politiciens sont tous de sombres idiots qui ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez, et à la fin c'est toujours à nous de faire tous le travail... Vraiment trop chiant.

- C'est cela en effet, du moins dans les grandes lignes, ajouta l' Hokage.

Puis elle tendit à chacun un parchemin :

- Vous y trouverez les détails de la mission... J' attends vos rapports de mission sur mon bureau dans deux mois exactement.

* * *

Neiji connaissait trop bien Ino. Il avait remarqué la manière avec laquelle elle avait feint de l' ignorer tout au long de la réunion. Il savait qu' elle l' évitait et qu' elle ferait en sorte de quitter le bureau de l' Hokage bien après les autres afin de ne pas le croiser. 

Mais il avait anticipé sa réaction et l' avait attendue au tournant du couloir.

Lorsqu' elle sortit enfin du bureau de Tsunade et qu' elle passa prêt de lui, il la saisit par le bras.

Elle le regarda d' abord étonnée puis s' écarta brusquement.

- Qu' est-ce que tu veux encore, demanda-t-elle froidement.

L' attitude de la jeune fille ne le choqua même pas. Au contraire le regard colérique qu' elle affichait lui rappelait la scène de l' entrainement, en d' autres circonstances, il aurait trouvé ça terriblement excitant.

- Abandonne, lui dit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Abandonne, cette mission est bien trop dangereuse, elle n' est pas pour une novice.

- Oh, et depuis quand te soucies-tu de mon bien être ?

Lui-même n' avait pas de réponse à cette question... Mais lorsque l' Hokage avait dit qu' ils auraient à combattre des ninjas du village du son , il avait tout de suite pensé à Ino.

Il ne pouvait pas s' empêcher de se dire qu' elle mettait sa vie en danger, qu' elle ne ferait pas le point et qu' il fallait l' écarter du danger par n' importe quel moyen. Pourtant l' une des premières chose qu' on lui avait apprise à l' académie de ninja était qu' il fallait avoir confiance en ses coéquipiers... Mais c' était plus fort que lui.

- Tu n'es pas à la hauteur...

Une gifle cinglante s' abattit sur la joue du jeune homme y laissant une marque.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça Neiji, plus jamais.

* * *

Hanabi avait assisté à l' altercation entre son père et sa soeur, et elle avait vu celle-ci glisser contre le mur, prise d' un malaise. 

Elle avait suivit discrètement sa soeur jusqu' à la salle d' eau et avait vu celle-ci se pencher au dessus de la cuvette des toilette : Hanabi avait alors tout compris.

Elle se sentit soudainement terriblement triste.

Depuis son enfance, on n' avait cessé de lui répter qu' Hinata était faible. On lui avait dit qu' elle ne devait surtout pas prendre exemple sur elle. Son père lui avait fait comprendre très tôt qu' il avait placé bien des espoirs en elle, qu' il ferait d' elle la future héritière; il lui avait dit qu' il l' aimait parce qu' elle correspondait à ce que devait être une Hyuuga.

Hanabi savait que sa famille n' était pas comme les autres.

Elle savait que dans les familles normales, le père ne poussait pas ses enfants à s' entre déchirer.

Son père voulait qu' elle haïsse Hinata, mais elle en était incapable.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Hinata avait été la seule personne à lui apporter un peu d' affection; elle avait été la seule à venir la veiller les rares fois où elle avait été malade.

Un jour, Hanabi avait entendu Konohamaru faire l' éloge de sa mère.

Elle qui n' avait pas connu la sienne avait essayé de l' imaginer, et aussitôt, dans son esprit, le visage d' Hinata était apparu.

Son père ne cessait de répéter qu' Hinata était faible. Mais Hanabi n' était pas de cet avis : Hinata était la seule qui osait faire preuve d' un peu de sensibilité et de tendresse, chose qu' elle même n' oserait jamais faire, et pour ça elle trouvait sa soeur magnifiquement forte.

Hanabi se sentait triste.

Elle eut l' impression que bientôt Hinata ne serait plus là pour lui déposer en cachette un cadeau sur son futon le jour de son anniversaire.

Hanabi s' approcha alors doucement de sa soeur. Elle étendit les bras et l' enlaça, la soutenant.

* * *

Kiba observait, sourire aux lèvres son compagnon canin et non moin fidel ami, Akamaru qui à ce moment là sautillait et japait autour de Sakura. 

Comme la plupart des membres de son clan, lorsqu' il avait obtenu son grade de Jounin, Kiba avait passé l' examen de vétérinaire ninja, accomplissant ainsi ce qui était presque un rituel au sein de sa famille : sa mère et sa soeur étaient elles aussi vétérinaires.

Il partageait ainsi son temps entre ses missions et son emploi à la clinique vétérinaire.

Kiba, qui était un jeune homme plutôt dissipé et qui avait en permanence besoin de mouvement et d' activita physique , s' imaginait mal enfermé dans un bureau.

Mais il avait découvert, non sans plaisir que la vie d' une clinique était beaucoup plus animée et passionnante qu' il ne le croyait, et lui qui aimait l' action était servi.

De plus il lui arrivait souvent d' y croiser des visages qui lui étaient plus que familiers.

Il avait appris que la clinique, tout comme l' hôpital se trouvaient sous la gestion du meilleur médecin ou vétérinaire du village en l' occurence l' Hokage elle-même.

Ce qui expliquait qu' il était souvent amené à travailler avec Shizune, Hinata ou ... Sakura.

Cela n' était pas pour le déplaire, bien au contraire.

La seule chose qui aurait pu surpasser sa passion des animaux, était son amour pour la gente féminine.

Kiba aimait les femmes ; il les adorait ; il les adulait.

Il appréciait leur délicatesse, leur tendresse, leur parfum, la courbure de leurs reins, et toutes les petites choses qui faisaient de chacune d' elle un bijou unique.

Il s' était donc mis en tête de toutes les séduire et au fil des années, il s' était transformé en un véritable casanova.

Pourtant, il y en avait quelques unes qui ne figuraient pas dans son tableau de chasse et Sakura était de celles-là.

Certe elle était de loin l' une des plus belles kunoichis du village et il se doutait qu' il n' était pas le seul à rêver de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux semblables à de la soie ... Mais il y avait quelque chose qui la différenciait des autres filles.

Kiba gardait des souvenir de l' adolscente qu' elle avait été : une jeune fille au tempérament étrange ? Mais plus il avait appris à la connaitre, plus il l' avait trouvé fascinante. Il avait su déceler derrière son apparente fragilité, une force de caractère que les autres Kunoichi ne possédait pas. Et cela la rendait encore plus unique à ses yeux. Il se souvint d' une conversation qu' il avait eu avec Naruto .

_Début du Flash-Back_

- Et Naruto, tu pourrais pas m' arranger un rendez-vous avec Sakura ?

Le jeune homme blond l' avait observé, perplexe et gêné à la fois.

- Chhhh ... Kiba, je sais bien que t'es un bon ami, mais je peux pas ...

- Et pourquoi pas ? Dire que je t' es arrangé ton coup avec Hinata ...

- Je peux pas faire ça à Sasuke ... Enfin c'est pas comme si Sakura et lui étaient officiellement ensembles, mais je sais qu' il y a quelque chose entre eux ... Je ne sais pas comment dire ça ... Mais Sasuke est à Sakura et Sakura est à Sasuke ... Il faut juste leur laisser un peu de temps...

- Pffff ... Uchiha ne sait pas ce qu' il rate , et j' ai bien l' intention de tenter ma chance.

- Fais comme tu veux, mais tu vas te casser les dents.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Il avait su dès le début qu' il ne pourrait pas la conquérir, et au fond, cela ne le rendait pas triste. Il venait de décider de prendre exemple sur Sakura et d' aimer de tout son coeur son actuel petite amie...

- Akamaru ! Viens ici !

Il rappela à lui son chien, tandis qu' il suivait Sakura vers la sortie...

Arrivé dehors, il eut la surprise d' apercevoir la silouette élancée d' un homme qui semblait attendre adossé contre un arbre.

Kiba vit Sakura courrir vers lui et l' enlacer. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

L' homme redressa la tête et son regard croisa celui de Kiba . C' était un regard hautain et presque moqueur.

- _Pas la peine de venir ici jouer les amants possessifs,_ _Uchiha_, pensa-t-il, _Sakura m' a déjà bien fait comprendre que j' avais perdu depuis longtemps._

Kiba se contenta de faire un geste de la main en guise d' au revoir, avant de s' en aller, sur le chemin opposé, Akamaru sur ses pas.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin_

L' aube venait à peine de se lever, les rues étaient encore désertes de monde alors que les habitants du village étaient encore cloitrés chez eux, profitant de leurs dernières heures de sommeilles. Pourtant six ombres vêtues de noir et de blanc, un masque de loup sur le visage, sautaient de toit en toit, aussi silencieux et agiles que des chats.

Arrivés à la sortie du village, celui qui semblait être leur leader s' arrêta. D' un même geste, les autres stoppèrent aussi leur course.

Leur chef se tourna vers eux. dans la lumière de l' aube on aurait pu distinguer le scintillement de deux boucles d' oreille.

- Avez-vous tous bien compris votre mission ?

Les cinq autres acquiésèrent.

- Bien. En route pour Suna !

Fin du chapitre

_Preview du chapitre suivant :_

_" Ino détourna son regard de Neiji, se sentant défaillir_

_- Vas t' habiller, lui dit-elle abrutement._

_Elle vit Neiji lui décocher un sourir ironique._

_Il fit mine de retirer la serviette autour de sa taille..."_

_" La jeune femme quitta la salle sous les regards ahuris de Shikamaru et Lee._

_- Mon épouse, Kotori, dit Garaa , sous les regards insistant des deux envoyés de Konoha... "  
_


	9. Chapitre 7 : Mission à Suna Espionnage

_Voilà, j' ai trois petit jours de retard mais voilà la suite !_

_Attention ce chapitre contient des spoilers sur Gaara ..._

Chapitre 07 : Mission à Suna - Scéance d' espionnage et affrontement

_Pays du bois ( un petit pays situé entre le pays du vent où se trouve Suna, et le pays du feu où se trouve Konoha )_

Ino laissa retomber le rideau et s' écarta de la fenêtre. Voilà un peu plus d' un mois que son équipe s' était installée dans ce petit village isolé, perdu à la frontière du pays du vent et de celui du bois.

Voilà un peu plus d' un mois qu' elle restait cloîtrée dns une chambre d' hôtel, observant les moindres faits et gestes des habitants du batiment voisin : l' une des parties de sa mission consistait à surveiller les agissements de la cible. Et la chambre d' hôtel où elle se trouvait donnait sur l' immeuble qui était une sorte de second quartier général pour leur cible. Son équipe et elle se devait de frapper l' ennemi au moment où celui-ci s' y attendait le moins.

Ino entendit la porte de la salle de bain s' ouvrir.

Neiji en sorti, les cheveux et la peau encore humides, une serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur les épaules.

Ino laissa, malgré elle, son regard glisser sur le torse du jeune homme dont la peau couverte de goutelettes d' eau semblait encore plus pâle que d' habitude...

Pour le bien de la mission, son équipe avait été divisée en deux : Naruto et Sasuke séjournaient dans une auberge un peu plus loin, tandis que Neiji et elle jouaient le rôle du couple de jeunes mariés de passage dans le village.

Ino détourna son regard de Neiji se sentant défaillir.

- Vas t' habiller, lui dit-elle abrutement.

Elle vit Neiji lui décocher un sourire ironique. Il savait qu' elle était gênée par sa présence à ce moment là et cela l' amusait.

- Pourquoi ? Sasuke et Naruto ne seront pas là avant longtemps...

Il fit mine de retirer la serviette enroulée autour de sa taille ... Ino commença à paniquer.

- Que ... Qu' est-ce que tu fais ? C'est indécent.

- Il n' y a rien que tu puisses voir que tu n' ais jamais vu. Je ne te savais pas si pudique, Ino, avec toutes les nuits torrides qu' on a passées ensemble, je pensais commencer à te connaitre.

- Arrête de dire des anneries et vas t' habiller !

Il lui jeta un dernier regard, un sourire toujours fixé sur les lèvres. Elle savait ce qu' il avait en tête. Elle sentait elle aussi, une faim insatiable la dévorer, l' envie de lui et de sa peau se faisait chaque jour de plus en plus pressante.

Lorsque Neiji se retira de nouveau dans la salle de bain, Ino poussa un cri de colère. Elle ressentait de la colère, aussi bien contre Neiji que contre elle même. Elle lui en voulait d' avoir fait de cette mission un calvaire, ne cessant de la provoquer ... Et elle s' en voulait de se sentir défaillir à chaque fois qu' il se trouvait un peu trop prêt d' elle.

Elle avait l' impression de l' avoir dans la peau et de ne pas pouvoir se passer de lui.

- Je dois être maudite, se murmura-t-elle, je dois être maudite, pour être tombée amoureuse d' un pareil salop.

* * *

_A Suna._

Shikamaru et Lee venaient enfin d' arriver au village caché de Suna.

C' était Temari, devenue anbu deux ans auparavant, qui était venue les accueuillir.

Ils la suivaient, à cet instant là, dans le dédale des couloirs de la ville.

En effet, la température extérieur étant trop élevée pour que les habitants puissent mettre le nez dehors en plein jour, plusieurs couloirs de verre reliaient les batiments entre eux leur permettant ainsi de circuer librement.

Depuis l' ascenceur de verre dans lequel ils se trouvaient, Shikamaru et Lee pouvaient voir que dehors, une tempête de sable faisait rage.

Arrivés devant ce qui semblait être le bureau du Kazekage, un shinobi les stoppa, effectuant les vérifications de routine. Shikamaru cragnit que cela ne leur fasse perdre du temps, mais sur un signe de Temari, le shinobi abrégea.

Shikamaru et Lee pénétrèrent dans le bureau suivis de la jeune kunoichi blonde.

Ils restèrent cependant, tous les deux surpris un moment : dans le bureau du Kazekag se trouvait une inconnue qu' ils ne s' attendaient pas à rencontrer, et la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, leur parassait presque hors du commun ; Gaara avait l' oreille collée contre le ventre rond de la jeune femme, un sourire presque angélique sur les lèvres.

Lorsqu' il se rendit enfin compte de la présence de ses invités, il se redressa, réaffichant le visage impassible qu' ils lui avaient toujours connu.

Cela faisait longtemps que Shikamaru et Lee n' avaient plus eu l' occasion de voir Gaara, en faite depuis qu' il était devenu Kazekage. On leur avait appris que l' akatsuki lui avait ôté son démon 4 ans auparavant. Mais il n' avait rien perdu de son charisme, et les deux anbus de Konoha durent s' avouer que le rôle de Kage lui allait à merveille... Enfin ça aurait été le cas si la petite scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leur yeux n' avait pas détruit toutes leurs illusions.

- Kazekage-sama, dit Temari, comme vous me l' avez demandez, je vous ai amené Shikamaru et Rock Lee.

- Ha, voila donc deux de tes amis, intervint la jeune femme.

Elle avait un visage angélique aux traits parfaits, de longs cheveux noirs et ondulés qui lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos et des yeux à se damner ... Ses yeux étaient encore plus bleus que le ciel... Le tout était agrémenté d' un doux sourire qui semblait ne jamais quitter ses lèvres.

Gaara se tourna vers elle :

- Je ne sais pas vraiment si le mot " ami " est approprié ...

Puis il porta la main au visage de la jeune femme et ramena derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux.

- Nous avons une réunion importante ... Je te retrouve ce soir, lui dit-il.

La jeune femme quitta la salle sous les regards ahuris de Shikamaru et Lee, et le sourire moqueur de Temari.

- Mon épouse, Kotori, dit Gaara aux deux envoyés de Suna.

* * *

Un groupe de quatre jeunes gens pénétra à l' intérieur d' un batiment, qui semblait ordinaire vu de l' extérieur, mais qui était en réalité un véritable petit village dans le village. 

Les quatre shinobis savaient aussi que la plupart de ceux qui les entouraient étaient des ninjas ou des gardes du corps expérimentés.

Ils se regardèrent discrètement pui se séparèrent.

Neiji et Ino allèrent d' un côté tandis que Naruto et Sasuke se dirigèrent de l' autre côté.

* * *

Ino suivit Neiji qui s' engouffrait dans l' une des sombres allées du batiment ; l' immeuble avec ses larges murs qui encerclaient plusieurs bâtisses, ressemblait à un vrai labyrinthe. Leur mission était de le "nettoyer" comme cela se disait dans leur jargon. 

Ino vit Neiji stopper soudainement sa marche.

Il se tourna vers elle, la saisit par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur.

Elle ne s' y attendait pas, et lorsque la langue de Neiji tenta de force l' entrée de sa bouche, elle le laissa faire, surprise.

Elle avait l' impression que cela faisait une éternité qu' elle n' avait plus senti son goût dans sa bouche, et elle se surprit à répondre à son baiser. Ce n'est que lorsqu' elle entendit une voix qu' elle reprit ses esprits .

- Et vous deux, qu' est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Neiji se détacha d' Ino et fit mine de regarder le nouveau venu avant de revenir dévorer les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Et ben, je vois qu' on prend du bon temps. Bon je vous laisse finir, mais je vais repasser et je veux pas vous trouver ici.

L' inconnu s' éloigna.

Encore une fois, Neiji lui sourit, la défiant...

Mais son sourire s' effaça bien vite, lorsqu' il reçut une gifle cinglante qui lui laissa une marque rouge sur la joue.

- Qu' est-ce qu' il te prend, lui murmura-t-il

- Ne fais pas l' innocent alors que tu viens , une fois de plus de profiter de la situation.

- Ce gars a failli nous découvrir, j' ai fais ce qu' il me semblait être le plus approprié.

Il plongea son regard blanc dans celui tout aussi clair de la jeune femme, et ils se défièrent ainsi pendant quelques instants.

Finalement, comme toujours, ce fut Ino qui cèda la première, incapable de supporter d' avantage l' intensité du regard de celui qui avait été son amant.

Puis celui-ci la dépassa, s' engouffrant à l' intérieur du batiement auquel ils étaient adossés. Elle le suivit.

La première phase de leur mission pouvait débuter.

* * *

_A Konoha._

Comme elle le faisait depuis le départ de Naruto, après son travail, Hinata se rendit à l' appartement du jeune homme.

Elle était parvenue à semer les quelques membres de la bunke à qui son père avait ordonné de la surveiller.

C' était là le seul moyen qu' elle avait trouvé pour échapper quelques instants à l' ambiance oppressante qui l' entourait constemment depuis l' altercation avec son père.

Mais elle savait que ces quelques minutes de répit ne dureraient pas longtemps, et que " ses gardes du corps " ne tarderaient pas à la retrouver.

Lorsqu' elle pénètra dans le petit appartement, elle s' empressa de se diriger vers la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, le nez enfui dans les draps. Ceux-ci étaient encore imprégnés de l' odeur de Naruto. Elle s' en ennivra et ne put empêcher son esprit de vagabonder.

Elle avait toujours eu une vie on ne peut plus banal, mis à part le fait qu' elle était la prétendue héritière du clamp Hyuuga, mais voilà qu' en à peine quelques mois, tout avait changé. Et depuis quelques jours, les évènements semblaient se précipiter ; elle sentait de nouveau sa vie lui échapper.

Une semaine auparavant, elle avait eu la désagréable surprise d' être accueuillie par l' ensemble du conseil du clan Hyuuga, en rentrant de mission.

C' était la première fois qu' Hinata assistait à une réunion du conseil, son père l' en ayant toujours tenue à l' écart. Pourtant elle savait que lui-même y avait été admis très jeune, avant même de prendre la direction du clan.

Comme toujours en présence des membres du conseil, Hinata se sentit plus que mal à l' aise.

C' était le conseil qui , le premier, lui avait fait comprendre qu' avant même d' appartenir au village, elle appartenait au clan, et que sa vie, comme celle de n' importe quel Hyuuga était d' abord dévouée au clan.

C' était le conseil qui décidait de tout ... C' était au coeur du conseil que se faisaient et se défaisaient les alliances avec les autres familles du village, alliances qui bien souvent aboutissaient à des mariages, même si la plupart du temps les Hyuuga se mariaient entre eux , afin de conserver la pureté de leur sang.

Mais Hinata avait toujours été tenue à l' écart, alors pourquoi ce jours-là avait-on souhaité sa présence ?

_Début du Flashback_

Tout au long de la réunion, elle n' avait pas vraiment pretté attention à ce qu' il s' y disait, mais elle n' avait pu s' empêcher de noter la manière insistante avec laquelle Haruka Hyuuga, sa grand-mère, l' avait fixée.

Haruka Hyuuga était l' ancienne chef du clan, et cela se sentait ; elle dégageait une froideur et un charisme qui pétrifaient tous ceux sur qui elle dégnait poser son regard. D' ailleurs son autorité était encore bien présente au sein du clamp à tel point qu' Hinata se demandait souvent qui dirigeait le clan.

- Hinata-san .

La jeune fille sursuta quand la vieille femme lui adressa la parole.

- Hinata-san, quand comptez-vous vous mettre à la recherche d' un prétendant ? Vous êtes l' héritière du clan et il est de votre devoir d' assurer une descendance.

Hinata faillit exploser de rire . Est-ce une farce ?

Il était de notoriété public que son père l' avait officieusement déshéritée.

Alors pourquoi se préoccupait-on subitement de son avenir ?

- Je... je n' y ai pas vraiment pensé, dit la jeune femme qui ne put s' empêcher de bégayer comme lorsqu' elle était adolescente.

- Et bien puisque c'est ainsi, je crois qu' il me revient de vous trouver au plus vite un prétendant au sein du clan

_Fin du Flashback_

_

* * *

_

_Une forêt à la frontière du pays du bois._

- Et Sasuke, t'es sûr qu' ils vont passer par ici ? Je commence à avoir des crampes à rester perché comme ça .

- Parles moins fort imbécile, tu vas nous faire repérer .

Naruto, Sasuke, Neiji et Ino étaient perchés dans un arbre au bord d' une route, observant les voyageurs et guettant le passage de l' autre partie de ce qui constituait leur cible.

-Et, Neiji, ajouta Naruto, cette fois, si un ennemi entre dans mon champ d' action, n' attends pas la dernière seconde pour me prévenir.

- La dernière fois tu t'en es très bien sorti ...

- Quoi ? J' ai failli être décapité. J' arrive pas à croire que tu me repproches toujours de sortir avec Hinata .

Depuis qu' il avait appris qu' Hinata et Naruto se fréquentaient, Neiji se comportait en grand frère possessif, un peu trop possessif du point de vue de Naruto.

- D' ailleurs tu dis que je la dévergonde, mais je peux t' assurer qu' Hinata n' est pas aussi innocente qu' il ..

- Pour cette mission tu te démerdes tout seul, le coupa sèchement Neiji.

- Hein ? Et le travail d' équipe ?

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder, il se demandait encore comment Naruto avait pu intégrer les anbus... Il pouvait être si puéril parfois et se montrer sans pitié avec ses adversaires l' instant d' après.

Sasuke avait bien vite comprit que son meilleur ami avait une sorte de septième sens qui faisait qu' il était beaucoup plus sensible à son environnement et sentait quand le danger approchait...

Sasuke vit Naruto prendre la " position du chat ", accroupi, les mains entre les deux jambes : l' ennemi arrivait.

Le dernier Uchiha passa alors la main dans son dos et se saisit de son katana.

* * *

Ino se sentait dépassée, elle avait l' impression que tout allait trop vite pour elle . 

Elle voyait Neiji, Nauto et Sasuke abattre leurs ennemis à la chaine, avec une rapidité casi surhumaine.

Ils avaient chacun un style qui leurs était propre.

Naruto avait quelque chose de sauvage et presque frénétique. Elle le voyait parfois auréolé d' un chakra orangé tandis qu' il bondissait partout et fondait sur sa proie.

Sasuke lui avait un aspect effrayant, il semblait prédir chacun des mouvement de ses adversaires, apparaissant et disparaissant dans l' ombre en bradissant son katana ; il était d' ailleurs le seul à s' en servir.

Neiji quant à lui, avait un style tout en finesse, portant ses coups sur ses adversaires qui , ingnorant, n' hésitaient pas à s' approcher trop prêt de lui .

Neiji restait à proximité d' Ino, la couvrant et lui permettant ainsi d' utiliser sa technique de shintenshin no jutsu.

Ino vit Sasuke faire un signe de la main . Aussitôt, Neiji, Naruto et elle rejoignirent leur capitaine.

- J' ai l' impression qu' ils essaient de protéger quelque chose ...

- Ou quelqu' un, ajouta Neiji, mais même avec mon byakugan, je n' arrive pas à le trouver.

- C' est parce qu' on est tombé dans une stupide illusion...

Ino vit ses compagnons former un signe afin de dissiper les effets de l' illusion, elle en fit de même, concentrant son chakra au niveau de sa tête.

Aussitôt, elle retrouva le contrôle de ses sens, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et n' eut que le temps d' appercevoir une main s' approcher de son cou, prête à le broyer. La jeune kunoichi ferma les yeux, anticipant le coup mais rien ne vint.

Lorsqu' elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, elle vit Neiji porter trois coups rapides à son agresseur avant que celui-ci ne s' effondre au sol.

- Reste bien concentrée Ino, et arrête de rêvasser, ne t' éloigne pas trop de moi.

Ino acquiésa rougissant sous son masque.

Elle se concentra sur ce qui l' entourait, tentant de repérer leur nouvel objectif...

Elle se concentra faisant abstraction de tout autre chose que ses ennemis. Puis elle le repéra.

Il se trouvait un peu à l' écart et semblait donner des ordres. Elle le vit qui s' engouffrait dans les fourrés, tentant de se sauver.

- Neiji, couvre moi, j' ai repéré leur chef !

- Non ! Ino, attends !

Ino ne l' écouta pas. Elle courrut aussi vite qu' elle le pouvait évitant le quelques ninjas qui tentèrent de lui barrer la route.

Elle plongea elle aussi un peu plus dans la forêt et avança n essayant de repérer la moindre branche brisée, signe du passage de sa cible, ou en essayant de repérer les pièges qui auraient pu la ralentir...

Ino était plongée dans l' obervation de traces de pas lorsqu' elle sentit la froideur d' une lame contre sa gorge.

* * *

Ino réussit à se dégager in extrémist et grâce à une prise, elle envoya son agresseur à plusieurs mètres d' elle, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas pris au dépourvus et atterit sur ses deux jambes. 

La jeune Kunoichi, elle, se redressa et se campa aussi sur ses jambes, lui faisant face. Elle savait qu' inévitablement, elle allait devoir s' engager dans un corps à corps et il y avait de forte chance pour que le combat tourne à son désavantage. Sa seule chance était de garder son ennemi loin d' elle .

Elle avait aussi la désagréale impression de connaitre son opposant, ou du mons, de l' avoir déjà rencontré par le passé. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage masqué à ce moment là par une capuche à la découpe grossière, mais elle pouvait distinguer deux éclats de verre qui brillaient, réfléchissant la lumière du jour.

- Tu es en train de te demander quel sera le meilleur moyen d' attaquer sachant qu' un corps à corps tournerait en ta défaveur . Mais vois-tu ...Je ne vais pas te laisser le choix !

Ino vit son advrsaire focer sur elle, formant des signes avec sa main, il jeta son poing en avant elle para puis riposta à l' aide d' un coup de pied sauté, qu' il évita . Il tenta en suite de lui faucher la jambe mais elle anticipa. Il lui porta un second coup de poing qu' elle esquiva et ne fut touchée qu' au bras.

Ino se recula soulagée, croyant avoir échappé au pire, mais elle n' avait pas remarqué l' aura bleutéE qui avait entouré les mains de son adersaire lorsque celui-ci l' avait attaquée . Bien mal lui en prit : lorsqu' elle tenta de se saisir de son katana, elle se rendit compte qu' elle ne pouvait plus bouger le bras.

- Je suis gentil, entendit-elle murmurer derrière elle, je ne t' ai pas sectionné le muscle et me suis contenté de t' immobiliser, et si je presse là ...

Elle le sentit appuyer sur un point de pression derrière sa tête.

- ... Tu ne peux plus bouger du tout...

- Qui es-tu pour pouvoir utiliser ce genre de technique ?

- Qui je suis n' a pas d' importance ... Mais toi ...

Il plongea sa tête au creux de son cou et resta ainsi quelques instant respirant son odeur... Ino sentit soudain les battements de son coeur s'accélérer.

- Hum, ton parfum est ennivrant, et voyons voir là ...

Ino ferma les yeux lorsqu' il lui ôta son masque

- Je constate que les kunoichis de Konoha sont toujours aussi belles, lui murmura-t-il .

- Ne me touche pas !

Ino faisait tout ce qu' elle pouvait pour retrouver le contrôle de son corps. Elle commençait à paniquer voyant la tournure que prenaient les évènements

- _Bouge, Ino, allez bouge ! _

Elle faisait aussi tout ce qu' elle pouvait pour essayer de retenir les sanglots au fond de sa gorge.

- Cela fait si longtemps que je n' ai pas touché à une femme...

- _Non, non _, pensa-t-elle_ Neiji, Neiji, Neiji ..._

Ino laissa échapper un sanglot ainsi qu' une larme sur sa joue, elle commença doucement à se couper de la réalité lorsqu' elle sentit la main de son adversaire sur son sein ... C'est alors qu' une voix trop bien connue lui fit reprendre pied.

- Ino, entendit-elle crier.

- On dirait que notre petite partie de plaisir s' arrête là... Je dois malheureusement m' éclipser ...

* * *

- Ino est-ce que ça va ? 

Ino resta encore un moment blottie contre le torse de Neiji réalisant à quoi elle venait d' échapper.

Elle avait pensé si fort à Neiji sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et comme par magie il était apparu à ce moment là, la sauvant.

- Ino, il ne t'as rien fait ?

Ino secoua la tête négtivement...

Peu après, ils furent rejoints par Naruto et Sasuke.

- J' ai vu son visage, dit la jeune femme, c'est lui ... L' ancien bras droit d' Orochimaru ... Kabuto ...

Fin du chapitre 07


	10. Chapitre 8 : Mission à Suna Sacrifice

_Voilà, je suis de retour après une longue période d' absence ( deux mois), mais j' ai eu pas mal de taf pour la fac et puis après les vacances il y a eu les partiels donc je n' ai pas trop eu le temps d' avancer la fic, mais bon voilà les partiels sont finis et je vais pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal ._

_J' espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents et que j' aurais de nombreuses reviews._

Chapitre 8 : Sacrifices

_A Sunagure_

Naruto scrutait le visage de Gaara qui se trouvait à ses côtés observant le couché de soleil, sur le village de Suna, depuis le bureau du Kazekage.

- Tu sembles t' être attaché au village

- Kotori m' a appris à l' aimer...

Naruto esquissa un sourire.

Il était heureux de voir qu' enfin, Gaara avait lui aussi trouvé quelqu' un d' important à ses yeux, quelqu' un à protéger.

Gaara et lui étaient pareils, longtemps ils avaient essayeé d' exister aux yeux des autres, de prouver qu' ils n' étaient pas insignifiants ... Naruto avait bien vite compris que c' était aux travers des autres que l' on existait, lui avait trouvé des personnes qui lui étaient chers et il n' avait jamais douté que ce serait aussi un jour le cas pour Gaara...

- Avec Kotori, je me sens vivant ...

Le sourire sur le visage de Naruto s' élargit au fur et à mesure que Gaara se confiait , il se rendait compte que Kotori était pour Gaara, ce qu' Hinata était pour lui.

- C'est sûr qu' avec une beauté pareil à tes côtés, tu ne peux que te sentir vivant ... Et à voir le ventre qu' elle arbore, tu n'as pas perdu de temps .

Gaara lui jeta un regard perplexe ...

- Elle m' a dit qu' elle voulait un enfant...

Cette fois-ci Naruto explosa de rire, se tenant les côtes. Il trouvait de plus en plus comique de voir comment ses amis les plus ténèbreux et soit disant insensibles se comportaient lorsque la fille qu' ils aiment leur faisait les yeux doux.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neiji et Ino étaient arrivés à Suna dans l' après-midi et tout comme Shikamaru et Lee avant eux, ils avaient été plus que surpris d' apprendre que Gaara serait papa sous peu.

Au départ ils avaient décidé de passer la nuit dans l' un des hôtels du village, mais la très jolie Kotori avait insisté pour qu' il reste dormir dans les nombreuses chambres que comptait le batiment du Kazekage. Evidemment ils avaient refusé, ne voulant pas abuser de l' hospitalité de leur hôte, mais devant le regard suppliant de la jeune femme , et surtout les coups d' oeil meurtriers que leur avait lancés Gaara : apparement les désirs de Kotori étaient des ordres ...

Naruto cessa finalement de rire et retourna s' appuyer contre la rembarde.

Finalement lorsque Kotori vint les chercher pour le diner, Gaara qui avait perçu sa présence la rejoignit, avant même qu' elle ne fasse son apparition .

Naruto les rejoignit quelques minutes après.

* * *

Temari essayait de se concentrer sur son repas afin de ne pas diriger toute son attention vers Ino qui à cet instant là était collé à Shikamaru, et qui poussait de temps en temps des soupirs tout en jetant des coups d'oeil à Neiji . Et Shikamaru , trop fainéant pour contester, se contentait de lui dire qu'elle était " chiante" sans pour autant essayer de l' écarter . 

Et en voyant cela Temari fulminait, mais évidemment elle n'en laissait rien voir . Elle ne laissait d'ailleurs jamais filtrer ses sentiments.

Tout comme Tenten, Temari avait décidé de sacrifier son bonheur pour tout autre chose...

Entre l'amour et la gloire, elle avait choisi la gloire et était ainsi devenu la meilleure Kunoichi de son village, admirée par les autres jeunes femmes de Suna, et crainte par les hommes ...

Mais elle était ainsi seule ... Atrocement seule.

Elle aussi aurait aimé être comme les autres, elle aurait voulu pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de quelqu'un quand elle avait froid, elle aurait aimé avoir une épaule sur laquelle se reposer quand elle se sentait tomber... Mais elle avait choisi une autre voie, et elle avait depuis longtemps oublié comment montrer que l' on aime ...

* * *

La nuit était depuis longtemps tombée sur Suna, dehors, quelques passants trainaient encore dans les rues profitant de la fraicheur du soir, d' autres étaient chez eux, bien à l'aise au fond de leur lit. 

Pourtant dans l' immeuble du Kazekage, deux individus s' étaient retrouvés profitant de l'anonymat que leur conférait la pénombre.

Neiji dévorait les lèvres d' Ino, il dévorait sa peau, ses mains crispées sur la chaire de sa cuisse qu' elle avait relevée et plaquée contre la jambe du jeune homme.

Pourquoi lui faisait-elle ça ?

Les images d' Ino s'accrochant au bras de Shikamaru, les images d' Ino contre Kabuto ... Tout cela lui revenait en mémoire... Et même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il s'était senti extrèmement jaloux de voir qu'un autre que lui posait les mains sur ce qui lui appartenait.

C'était pourquoi, losqu'ils s'étaient croisés là et qu' elle avait murmuré son nom, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tenter de la retenir.

Elle de son côté avait eu besoin de lui et de ses baisers pour effacer les derniers souvenir de Kabuto.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas envie que ça recommence comme avant, alors lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains un peu trop haut sur son corps, elle le stoppa.

- Neiji, arrêtons là, avant de le regretter...

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de chose que nous puissions regretter...

- " Nous " ? Je croyais qu' il n' y avait pas de " nous ", lui dit-elle avec un sourire amer.

Neiji s' écarta d'elle soudainement refroidit.

Il hésita un instant puis se dirigea vers la chambre qui lui avait été assignée, puis sans oser la regarder :

- Tu sais Ino, parfois ce " nous "... Me manque un peu ...

La jeune fille le regarda tristement avec presque un peu de pitié , était-ce si difficile de s'avouer ses propres sentiments ?

- Dis moi que tu m'aimes Neiji ... Tout dépend de toi , ce " nous " dépend de toi...

- Je ne t'aime p...

- Je sais que c'est faux, je sais que tu m' aimes ! Je l'ai senti quand tu m'as sauvée de Kabuto ... Je sais que tu m'aimes alors pourquoi , lui demanda-t-elle la voix brisée par les sanglots qu'elle tentait de retenir .

Dans la pénombre, elle le vit baisser la tête, le dos vouté et les poings serrés.

- Même si je te disais que je t'aime ça ne changerait rien ... Je ne peux pas être avec toi Ino ... Je ne peux pas ... Si tu te lies à moi, tu vas finir briser, le clan te détruira ... demande à Hinata, elle te dira la même chose, la vie dans le clan Hyuga n'est pas aussi belle qu'elle semble l'être, vue de l'extérieur ... Alors non, je ne veux pas t'infliger ça.

- ... Je ... Je m'en fiche ... Je me moque du clan, tout ce que je veux moi c'est être avec toi, s'il faut faire avec le clan, alors tant pis . De toute façon, il vaut mieux être à deux...

- A deux contre tout un clan ? Ouvre donc les yeux Ino ! De toute façon, j'en ai assez de cette discution, va plutôt te coucher, n'oublie pas qu'on a une mission demain...

- Une fois de plus tu essaies de changer de sujet ... Mais de toute façon ma décision est prise, toi et moi, ça n'est pas fini, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça ... Je t'aime trop pour ça, je t'aime trop au point que ça me fait mal quand tu me dis des choses blessantes, ou quand tu me rejettes ... Mais je t'aime trop ...

- ...

Ino le vit dispraitre puis elle se laissa glisser le long du mur avant de se retrouver à terre, la tête contre ses genoux ...

* * *

Un autre ne dormait pas ce soir là, seul dans sa chambre tourmenté par son passé. 

Sasuke était recroquevillé sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller...

Sasuke souffrait, son esprit assailli par des images de scène de combat, des lieux et des visages qui à chaque apparition le blessaient encore plus...

* * *

_A Konohagure_

Sakura suivait une servante qui la guidait jusqu'à la chambre d'Hinata dans le dédale du manoir des Hyuga.

Hinata lui avait demandé de venir au plus vite, pretextant une affaire urgente pour l'hopital, mais Sakura se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose là-dessous.

Elle avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps, Hinata se comportait étrangement, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de sa liberté de mouvement qui avait été restreinte par son père, mais il y avait autre chose, un détail qui aurait échappé à tout autre personne, mais Sakura elle n'était pas l'un des meilleurs médecins du village pour rien ...

La servante s'arrêta devant une porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt laissant passer un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années .

Il avait les yeux blanc des Hyuuga, mais contrairement à la plupart des hommes de son clan, il n'arborait pas leur longue coiffe et ses cheveux à lui, coupés courts encadraient son visage ; un visage lisse aux traits fin mais glaciales...

Lorsque Sakura pénètra enfin dans la chambre de la jeune fille, elle la trouva figée, le visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé ...

- Hinata-chan ça va ?

- Ha ... Sakura-chan , oui ça va bien, tout va très bien, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

- Qui était ce jeune homme ?

Le sourire d'Hinata disparu aussitôt, remplacé par de la lassitude.

-Ma grand-mère a dit qu'il me fallait un époux, et je ne sais pas comment la nouvelle s'est répandue, mais depuis je reçois de plus en plus de visites de members de ma famille ... Pour certains je ne les connais même pas, et voilà qu'ils viennent me parler comme si nous avions toujours été proches ...

- Mais et Naruto dans tous ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu le laisse tomber, de toute façon tu le connais, il ne te le permettrait pas.

- Non , je ne veux pas arrêter avec Naruto-kun, de toute façon, maintenant c'est impossible, dit-elle en passant la main sur son ventre.

Sakura nota son geste, aussitôt elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la chambre et s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir puis referma la porte coulissante, gardant la main dessus .

- Hinata, tu m'as faite venir ... Est-ce parce que tu es enceinte ?

Hinata ne répondit rien, elle avait l'impression que toutes les personnes qu'elle metait au courant de son état le lui repprochait ... Etait-ce un crime que de porter le fruit de son amour avec l'homme qu'elle aimait ?

- Oui je suis enceinte ... De Naruto si c'est la question que tu te posais et cette enfant n'était peut-être pas désiré, mais je l'aime déjà énormément...

Sakura resta interdite pendant un moment, elle n'avait jamais vu Hinata aussi agressive et déterminée et cela l'avait un peu choquée.

- Ce ... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire , mais est-ce que Naruto est au courant, et que vas-tu faire pour ta famille ?

Hinata soupira en se massant les tempes, elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée, sans doute les contre-coups de la grossesse.

- Je n'y ai pas encore vraiment pensé ... J'attends le retour de Naruto ... Mais j' allais oublier, je t'ai faite venir pour que tu m'oscultes.

Sakura commença à sortir les instrument qu'elle avait amené avec elle, un air pensif sur le visage .

- Ecoute Hinata, j'ai peut-être une idée ...

* * *

_Frontière du pays du vent_

-Est-ce que tu as repéré une entrée ?

Sikamaru ne se retourna pas vers Temari qu'il avait entendu s'approcher, sautant de branche d'arbre en branche d'arbre.

Elle l'avait rejoint après être allée mettre au point les derniers éléments de leur attaque .

Shikamaru vit de loin Rock Lee lui faire un signe : Kankuro et lui étaient aussi prêt de leur côté.

Shikamaru se calla plus confortablement sur sa branche d'arbre, Temari à ses côtés.

Shikamaru était le genre de personne qui prétendait ne pas s'interresser aux autres et à leurs problèmes et qui cachait sa sensibilité derrière un masque d'indifférence.

Mais il percevait, sans doute mieux que quiconque, les tourments qui agitaient ceux qui l'entouraient.

Et Shikamaru percevait sans peine les troubles qui avaient gagné Temari, il l'avait rencontrée assez souvent pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

-Et, Temari, t'es sûr que ça va bien , lui demanda-t-il brisant le silence, je te trouve bizare ces derniers temps ...

Temari le fixa un instant du regard puis baissa les yeux, honteuse qu'on puisse lire aussi facilement en elle.

- Si t'as des problèmes, faudrait peut-être en parler à quelqu'un ... C'est ce que font les filles en générale, même si je trouve ça totalement idiot.

Témari resta silencieuse un moment puis se mit soudainement à débaler ses états d'âme :

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir atteint un stade de ma vie où les choses sembles stagner et ne pas vouloir aller dans le sens que je veux et j'ai ...

- Et, ho, du calme, je t'ai dis de trouver quelqu'un à qui te confier, pas de me débaler tes problèmes . J'ai assez à faire avec les miens et ...

Shikamaru se tut lorsqu'il vit Temari serrer les dents et se saisir de son éventail.

- Hum Temari ... Là je crois que c'est une mauvise idée, on est en mission quand même ...

Le jeune shinobi cessa de respirer jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se calme.

Finalement Temari reposa son éventail géant et se remit à observer le batiment dans lequel ils s'apprêtaient à pénètrer...

- Si t'en as marre que les choses stagnent, t'as qu'à faire en sorte que ça bouge, c'est toi et toi seul qui décide de ta vie .

Par la suite, Shikamaru, trop concentré sur les signe que lui faisait Rock Lee, ne vit pas le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Temari.

* * *

- T'es sûr que ça va Sasuke ? 

Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à son partenaire qui ne cessait de se frotter le cou.

Sasuke ne répondit rien et se contenta de grogner

- Comme d'habitude, pensa Naruto .

Mais le récéptacle de Kyuubi s'inquiètait . Il savait que l'évocation du nom de Kabuto, présent dans le camps adverse avait fortement perturbé Sasuke : encore une fois il se retrouvait hanté par un passé qu'il souhaitait laisser derrière lui .

Et à cette pensée Naruto avait un étrange pressentiment.

* * *

Ino et Neiji attendaient eux aussi un signe de la part de Shikamaru afin de passer à l'attaque. Ino tentait de rester concentrée malgré la fatigue qui engourdissait son corps : elle avait eu une longue nuit sans sommeil ... Mais elle s'était levée ce matin là, se sentant différente et apaisée. 

Et lorsqu'elle reconnut Kabuto qui venait de se présenter à l'entrée du manoir, entouré de ninja; Ino ne sursauta même pas alors que cette apparition réveillait de désagréables souvenirs; elle ne tressaillit même pas et serra le bras de Neiji cherchant chez lui un peu de réconfort.

Et lorsqu'enfin elle vit le signe que Shikamaru lui fit, marquant ainsi le début de l'attaque, et que Neiji lui prit la main la guidant, elle le suivit sans hésiter.

* * *

Dès le début de l'assaut, Sasuke sentit le regard de Kabuto posé sur lui. 

Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se livrer à un combat qu'ils avaient trop souvent repoussé.

Lorsqu'il était passé du côté d'Orochimaru, il avait trouvé en Kabuto un conqurant sournois. Kabuto avait été le bras droit d'Orochimaru et il jalousait l'interêt que le Sanin portait à Sasuke.

Une certaine haine s'était peu à peu installée entre les deux hommes.

Et cette haine, Sasuke la sentait courrir dans ses veines au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de Kabuto, oubliant les combats atour de lui, oubliant la voix de Naruto qui lui demandait de revenir.

Sasuke suivit Kabuto qui le conduisait en un lieu où ils seraient seuls et où ils pourraient se livrer à un combat à mort...

* * *

Petit à petit Shikamaru, Temari, Ino et Neiji voyaient le nombre de leurs ennemis décroitre. Leur tâche était d'autant plus facile que Kabuto qui semblait être à la tête de tout ce petit monde avait disparu et que Shikamaru avait achevé, sans aucunes hésitations, le petit homme d'affaire véreux qui avait fait appel aux services de Kabuto. 

Ils avaient ainsi effectué une percée, s'introduisant dans le manoir tandis que Lee et Naruto achevaient de faire le " nettoyage " derrière eux...

Ainsi Naruto et Lee virent leurs coéquipiers disparaitre à l'intérieur du batiment.

Quelques secondes après, juste le temps d'un battement de cil, une violente exposion se fit entendre propulsant Naruto et Lee sur plusieurs mètres...

* * *

Malgré la puissante détonation qui s'était faite entendre à 100 kilomètres à la ronde, Sasuke ne scilla pas, continuant à fixer son adversaire, tous ses sens tournés vers lui. Il savait qu'avec Kabuto la moindre minute d'inattention pouvait lui être fatale. 

- Je vois qu'une fois de plus tu as activé ton sceau Uchiha, l'as tu utilisé quand tu as tué ton propre frère ?

- ...

- Tu ne réponds pas ? J'ai raison ... Tu sais, je me suis souvent demandé lequel des deux était le monstre ... Orochimaru ... Ou toi . Et en te voyant ainsi je crois que ...

- La ferme ! J'ai pas de temps à perde avec tes bavardages ! Bats-toi !

- Bien, bien, c'est comme tu veux Uchiha ...

* * *

Ino retrouva enfin connaissance, elle fut obligée de cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir y voir plus claire. 

Elle tourna la tête à gauche et ne vit rien . A droite se trouvait Témari qui s'était mise à fouiller frénétiquement dans les décombres, quelques minutes plus tard, Ino la vit saisir une main dont les doigts bougeaient doucement. Aussitôt après, elle vit Shikamaru s'extirper des décombres.

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

Ino ne répondit rien, fixant le visage ensanglanté de Neiji qu'elle venait enfin d'apercevoir.

Dans sa tête se rejouait sans cesse la scène qu'elle venait de vivre.

Elle avait vu le plafon s'écrouler sur elle, mais elle avait été comme paralysée...

Et Neiji lui l'avait vu, et au dernier instant, il avait poussé la jeune fille, mais avait été incapable de s'en sortir.

- Ino ?

Finalement la voix de Shikamaru parvint à atteindre l'esprit d'Ino.

Elle tourna le visage lentement vers lui et éclata en sanglot...

Fin du chapitre 8


	11. Chapitre 9 : Pour l'éternité

_Et voilà cette fois-ci je n'ai pas trainé et voici le chapitre 9 avec deux semaines d'intervalles (histoire de ne pas vous faire languir) , un chapitre tout de même moin sensuel que les précédents ... J'espère avoir de nombreuses reviews ..._

_Comme toujours : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai fais que les emprunter ..._

_Les phrases en italique correspondent aux pensées des personnages. _

Chapitre 9 : Pour l'éternité.

_5 jours plus tard à Konoha_

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, regardant autour d'elle, elle venait à nouveau de faire le même cauchemard, celui qui hantait ses nuits depuis le départ de Sasuke : dans son rêve, elle courrait derrière lui, et quand elle parvenait enfin à l'atteindre il s'évanouissait subitement et elle se réveillait.

- Sasuke, murmura-t-elle , où es-tu en ce moment ?

Lorsque Naruto et les autres étaient revenus précipitemment de mission, ramenant Neiji et Shikamaru dans un état pitoyable, elle avait désespéremment cherché Sasuke parmi eux. Mais lorsque son regard avait croisé celui fuyant de Naruto, elle avait refusé de croire que Sasuke l'avait abandonnée ... Une fois de plus .

Et depuis, tous les jours, par temps de pluie ou de vent, elle se rendait à l'entrée l'attendant pendant des heures, espérant ainsi le voir apparaitre sur le chemin. Et finalement, c'était Naruto qui l'avait convaincue d'arrêter :

- Même un excellent médecin peut tomber malade ...

Sakura avait accepté de l'écouter, ne souhaitant pas lui causer plus de soucis qu'il n'en avait déjà.

Mais ce jours là, à la fin de son service à l'hôpital, elle avait eu un étrange présentiment, elle avait envie de retourner le plus rapidement possible au manoir...

Sakura sortit de la salle de repos réservée au personnel de l'hôpital et se rendit dans l'une des chambres de malade . Elle frappa deux faibles coups à la porte.

Ino et Neiji tournèrent simultanément la tête vers elle lorqu'elle entra.

- Je rentre, leur dit-elle, à demain !

Sakura était sur le point de refermer la porte, lorsqu'elle repassa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte :

- Ne traine pas trop Ino !

- Oui Oui, Haruno-sama, lui répondit Ino sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

A l'entrée de l'hopital, Sakura croisa Naruto, celui-ci devait sans doute attendre Hinata qui allait prendre son tour de garde sous peu.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main, lui s'approcha pour lui parler:

- Hinata sera là dans peu de temps ...

- Je sais Sakura-chan ... Mais je voulais juste savoir si tu allais mieux.

Sakura laissa échapper un sourire, comme toujours Naruto s'occupait du bien être des autres avant de se charger de ses propres problèmes.

Le sourire de Sakura s'élargit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien et je suis sûre qu'il va bientôt revenir.

Elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de se diriger au pas de course vers le quartier du clan Uchiha.

* * *

- Tu devrais écouter Haruno, dit Neiji à Ino avant de reposer la tête sur l'oreiller. 

Depuis son accident, Neiji avait retrouvé un peu de ses forces et Ino qui n'avait pas encore repris ses missions, passait le plus claire de son temps à l'hôpital à le veiller.

Même si l'accident du Hyuuga n'avait pas été fatal, Ino avait été énormément choquée sur le coup, croyant le perdre et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer quand elle avait compris qu'il avait fait cela pour la sauver.

- Je ... Je ne veux pas rentrer.

- Tu devrais pourtant . Ca doit bien faire 3 jours que tu n'as pas eu une vraie nuit de sommeil.

Neiji avait raison, mais Ino était têtue; elle fit mine de s'affairer en changeant le linge qui se trouvait sur le front du jeune homme . Celui-ci l'ôta

- Je n'ai plus de fièvre.

Neiji se redressa un peu péniblement sur son lit. Il savait ce que voulait Ino quand elle se montrait un peu trop insistante.

- Bien de quoi veux-tu parler ?

Ino posa la petite bassine qu'elle tenait et alla s'assoir à côté de lui sur le lit. Elle prit ses mains entre les siennes et planta son regard dans celui de son amant.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as sauvée ... C'est moi qui aurait du me trouver sous ce tas de gravats et non toi ... Alors je veux savoir pourquoi ...

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien du tout ... C'est juste mon instinct qui m'a poussé à te protéger . Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que je t'aime... Surement que je t'aime...

Ino laissa échapper un sanglot, elle avait si souvent souhaité l'entendre dire ça ...

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, et passa ses main autour de son torse... Ils étaient ainsi liés par leurs bras , noués autour du corps de l'autre et leur doights entrelacés ...

Ils ne formaient ainsi plus qu'un ...

* * *

Naruto agrippa le bras d'Hinata alors qu'elle passait devant lui en faisant mine de pas le voir... 

- Tu vas où comme ça ? Je commence à en avoir marre que tu m'ignores...

Lorsqu'il était rentré de mission, Naruto avait eu la désagréable surprise de ne pas la trouver à son appartement, alors qu'il aurait bien eu besoin d'une personne à qui se confier.

Au début , il avait cru qu'elle avait eu un empêchement, puis il avait parlé avec Sakura et avait décidé de venir voir Hinata à l'hôpital.

- Lache-moi Naruto, tu me fais mal.

- Je te lacherais pas tant que tu m'auras pas dis ce qu'il y a ! C'est toi qui est venue vers moi la première et maintenant que je suis dingue de toi tu veux me larguer ? Non Hinata, va falloir que tu trouves une bonne raison !

Il continuait toujours à serrer le bras de la jeune fille

- Bien, discutons un peu avant que je prenne mon service... Mais pas ici ... Suis moi.

Elle le guida jusqu'à une petite pièce qui servait de salle d'attente et se décida enfin à lui faire face ...

Puis ils explosèrent tout deux de rire.

Naruto s'approcha en suite d'Hinata et l'enlaça.

- Tu m'as manqué ...

La jeune fille se blottit au creux de ses bras, elle pouvait enfin souffler un peu ... Avec lui elle se sentait toujours tellement sereine.

- Heureusement que Sakura m'a prévenu de ce qu'il se passait ... Je t'avoue que je commençais à me poser des questions.

- Je sais ... Je suis désolée. Mais c'est mon père, il ne veut pas ... Pour nous deux.

- Je m'en suis douté , avec tous ses sbires qui me suivent de partout. J'espère que notre petit manège les a convainvu ...

- Je suis désolée ...

Naruto releva le visage ruisselant de larmes de la jeune fille.

- Je ne veux pas, dit-elle entre deux hoquets, je ne veux pas qu'il nous sépare. Je veux rester avec toi ... Je veux rester avec toi ...

Naruto serra la jeune fille encore plus fort contre lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'on essayait de faire du mal à une personne qu'il aimait, il sentait une rage profonde naitre en lui.

Il embrassa le cheveux d'Hinata avant que ses lèvres ne glissent plus bas vers sa bouche. Elle répondit à son baiser avec fougue.

- Mais ... Mais il n'y a pas que ça, ajoutait Hinata lorsque leurs lèvres se déssoudèrent, je suis en ...

Les derniers mots furent murmurés et au fur et à mesure qu' Hinata parlait, les yeux de Naruto s'élargissaient, son visage prenant une expression de surprise ... Puis de joie.

Et il explosa de rire tournoyant avec Hinata dans ses bras

- Papa ! Papa ! Je vais être papa !

* * *

Sakura atteignit enfin l'entrée du manoir . Elle avait courru à en perdre haleine et ses jambes ne la portaient presque plus, mais elle puisait au plus profond d'elle même afin de continuer à avancer . 

Elle continua à courir se dirigeant vers son chakra, à ce moment là elle en était certaine, elle savait qu'il était là, elle sentait sa présence. Elle arriva devant la chambre qu'elle occupait et ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Sasuke, elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas...

Il se trouvait là, assit sur son lit recroquevillé sur lui même semblant souffrir atrocement, même si l'état dans lequel il était et son apparence laissaient deviner avec peine son identité.

Sakura porta la main à sa bouche, retenant ainsi un cri. Mais lui nota son geste :

- Toi aussi je te fais peur, entendit-elle , alors il avait raison ... Kabuto avait raison, je ne suis qu'un monstre

- _C'est donc ça la deuxième forme de Sasuke_, pensa-t-elle

Elle n'avait encore jamais vu Sasuke avec cette apparence là, même si Naruto lui en avait déjà parlé. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à y être confrontée de cette manière et aussi vite.

Sakura saisit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de lui, ce n'était pas le moment de le laisser tomber alors qu'il commençait à peine à s'ouvrir un peu .

Elle posa la main sur son épaule, il s'en saisit aussitôt, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de la jeune fille.

- Je ne suis qu'un monstre, j'ai tué mon propre frère, alors que lui m'vaait épargné, et j'en ai éprouvé un plaisir immense.

Sakura ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne voulait pas prétendre qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, ce n'était pas le cas et elle ne voulait pas faire semblant.

-Non tu n'es pas un monstre...

Elle se serra contre lui, se rappelant ainsi à elle même que malgré son apparence, elle avait contre elle son Sasuke, celui qu'elle aimait.

- Oui, j'ai peur, j'ai peur de toi, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver ... Mais malgré tous ça je t'aime.

C'était lui dans ses bras, c'était son odeur qu'elle arrivait à percevoir à travers le sang qui le recouvrait et qui la tâchait.

Sakura se rendit alors compte que si elle se liait à Sasuke, ce serait toujours comme ça. elle l'avait accepté et c'était donnée toute entière et en le prenant, elle avait accepté son passé et toute sa souffrance.

Dans ses bras, il reprit un peu à peu son apparence ne gardant que son regard rougoyant dans lequel brillait son mangekyou sharingan. Pendant de longues minutes, Sakura y plongea se perdant avec lui dans les tréfonds de son esprit torturé.

-Il va falloir que tu restes à mes côtés, lui dit-il, si tu ne le fais pas je ... Je ... Quand tu n'es pas là je deviens fou... Alors c'est entendu, tu vas rester avec moi, toujours.

Sakura le regardait en souriant légèrement, il l'observait un instant et avait le regard perdu dans le vague l'instant d'après.

- Il faut que tu restes avec moi, dit-il une nouvelle fois.

- Oui...

Sakura se rendit alors compte qu'il ne lui avait même pas laissé le choix.

Décidement, Uchiha Sasuke avait une manière bien étrange de demander la main d'une jeune fille.

* * *

_3 jours plus tard._

Un nouveau jour venait à peine de se lever sur Konoha et pourtant au manoir des Yamanaka, seviteurs et servantes s'activaient avec entrain.

En effet ce jour là, Inoshi Yamanaka et son épouse Suzumi recevaient des invités de marque.

Deux jours auparavant Inoshi avait eu la surprise de recevoir une lettre scellée dont l'expéditeur n'était personne d'autre que Hiashi Hyuuga. Et il lui demandait gracieusement la main de sa fille au nom de son neveu Neiji, comme il était coutume de le faire dans les familles nobles.

A cette nouvelle Inoshi, son épouse et son fils ainé avaient bien failli tomber de leurs chaises ...

Le ninja poussa un soupir d'aise :

- Voilà un poid de moins sur mes vieilles épaules ...

Même si les Yamanaka étaient beaucoup moins strictes que les Hyuuga, il y avait des traditions que même eux se devaient de respecter, et s'il y avait une chose qu'on ne prenait pas à la légère chez les Yamanaka c'était bien le mariage et les alliances qui en découlaient. Il valait donc mieux que l'élu fasse lui aussi partie d'une famille noble.

- Haa, soupira-t-il, je ne sais pas comment elle s'est débrouillée, mais il faut avouer qu'elle n'a pas raté son coup...

- Douterais-tu des charmes de ta propre fille ?

Inoshi ne se retourna pas sachant qu'il s'agisait de sa femme. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui et il la sentit poser se mains sur sa taille l'aidant à attacher son hahori.

Inoshi se laissa faire, en profitant pour la contempler à son aise.

Le temps semblait ne pas avoir d'effet sur elle et malgré son âge et ses deux grossesses, il avait l'impression qu'elle était chaque jour un peu plus belle, et chaque jour il se sentait un peu plus amoureux.

- Alors douterais-tu de ta fille ?

- Hum, non, je me demandais juste comment elle est parvenue à trouver si vite un parti si convenable, surtout connaissant son sale caractère ... Aie !

Sa femme lui avait mis un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Ino avait hérité du caractère de sa mère.

- Mais tu sais mon chéri, je crains bien que ce ne soit pas facile pour elle là-bas ...

* * *

Ino avait la tête qui lui tournait et le sang qui lui battait aux tempes. 

On lui avait tiré son chignon trop fort et elle commençait à avoir les jambes engourdies à force de rester assises ... Mais elle avait décidé de se faire le plus belle possible.

Il était assis en face d'elle à côté de son oncle. Leurs regards se croisaient mais à chaque fois Ino se sentait étrange et brisait le contact la première.

Elle avait l'impression que depuis son accident il avait un peu changé, il semblait encore plus mûr et serein qu'avant...

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il fasse aussi vite sa demande même si il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Et lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle elle avait d'abord été choquée avant d'exploser de joie.

Et ce matin elle s'était presque sentie insignifiante lorsqu'il était apparu, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus beau que d'habitude et elle jubilait :

_- Yeah c'est mon mec !_

Et elle se mit alors à réfléchir au nouveau jeu coquin qu'ils pourraient mettre en pratique la prochaine fois qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls. Neiji dut suivre ses pensée car elle vit un sourire ironique se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'il l'avait surprise en train de l'observer...

Finalement, Ino vit son père se lever, un sourire crisper plaqué sur son visage. Puis Hiashi Hyuuga s'approcha d'elle :

- J'espère que vous ferez honneur au clan Hyuuga lui dit-il simplement.

Ino s'inclina en signe de respect , puis elle vit les deux chefs de clan se diriger vers le jardin.

- Pour eux ce mariage est plus un contrat qu'autre chose.

Puis ce fut autour de Suzumi de se retirer.

-Je vous laisse, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à sa fille, il y a encore beaucoup de choses qui ne se feront pas sans moi.

Ino resta donc seule avec Neiji . Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentit soudainement très timide ne sachant pas comment débuter la conversation et elle avait une envie idiote de pleurer . Finalement ce fut lui qui fut le premier pas .

- C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ?

Ino sourit doucement...

- Oui, mais c'est si soudain, je ne m'y attendais pas ... Tu ne m'as même pas prévenue ... Tu ..

Ino ne put retenir les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux .

Neiji la laissa pleurer tout son saoule, la tête posée sur ses genoux, tandis qu'il lui carressait ses cheveux blonds. Elle se calma enfin.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Ino acquiesa de la tête en se tamponant les yeux.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi Ino ... Il vaut mieux être deux que seuls ... Je ne veux plus être seuls ... Et je ne veux plus me passer de toi . C'est pourquoi ...

Il farfouilla dans la poche de son kimono et en sortie une boite de velour noir.

Ino le sentit se saisir de sa main et passer quelque chose à son doigt.

Lorsqu'enfin elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur une pierre d'un bleu marin.

Ino redressa la tête offrant à Neiji un sourire lumineux ... Son plus beau sourire...

* * *

Ce matin là, deux autres personnes s'étaient levée de bonne heure... 

Sakura arborait un kimono aux couleurs sombres, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et des mèches lui retombaient devant les yeux.

Lorsque Sasuke vint la chercher, il la trouva délicatement belle.

- Es-tu prête ?

- Oui ...

Sasuke prit la main de la jeune femme entre la sienne, moin pour la guider que pour se donner du courage.

Les gens qui virent Sakura et Sasuke traverser Konoha pour se rendre au cimetière du village, eurent l'impression de revivre une scène qui s'était déroulée des années auparavant. Ils auraient presque cru voir passer Fukaku et Mikoto Uchiha.

A leur arrivée au cimetière Sasuke échangea quelques mots avec le gardien, avant de se diriger vers une sorte de crypte, Sakura sur ses pas.

Là de nombreuses tombes se trouvaient accolées les unes aux autres et sur chacune d'entre elles, Sakura pouvait distinguer le symbole du clan Uchiha gravé dans le marbre.

_- Ainsi donc voilà le caveau du clan Uchiha._

Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Sasuke la mène là, en faite la veille il en lui avait pratiquement rien dit, si ce n'est qu'il souhaitait qu'elle l'accompagne quelque part le lendemain et que c'était important...

_- Comme toujours il ne prend pas la peine de demander aux autres leur avis._

Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment; les quelques jours qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été merveilleux... Surprenant mais merveilleux.

Sakura posa ses yeux sur les deux tombes face aux quelles ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Fukaku et Mikoto Uchiha ...

_- Les parents de Sasuke ?_

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla et prit un peu d'eau qui se trouvait dans un pot à côté et en aspergea les deux tombes.

Sakura tourna alors la tête à gauche et à droit et vit enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, quelques fleures sauvages qu'elle cueillit. Elle retourna aux côtés de Sasuke.

- Uchiha-sama, Uchiha-san, je ne vous ai pas connus; mais je promets de veiller su votre fils et de l'aimer de tout mon coeur.

- Otosan, okasan ... Voilà Sakura. C'est elle que je vais épouser ... Okasan, je suis sûr que tu l'aurais beaucoup aimée...

Sakura sourit et serra un peu plus fort la main de Sasuke. Puis il la guida un peu plus loin, là où se trouvait un monticule de terre et de pierre surmonté d'une stelle de bois;

_- Uchiha Itachi ... Voilà donc pourquoi on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps..._

Elle sentit la main de Sasuke trembler un peu .

- Itachi ... Finalement tu ne seras pas parvenu à me détruire, entendit-elle.

Sakura ne put en supporter d'avatange et se mit à pleurer. En l'entendant pleurer, Sasuke porta la main à son visage et ôta ses larmes.

- Encore une fois tu pleures à ma place parce que moi je ne sais plus le faire ... Mais c'est fini.

- C'est fini ?

- Oui .

Fin du chapitre 9


	12. Chapitre 10 : Entrelacés

_Je me rends encore compte que j'ai laissé écoulé quasiment un mois avant de vous publier un nouveau chapitre alors que celui-ci est écrit depuis bien longtemps ... Enfin bref je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire attendre si longtemps... Voici un chapitre spéciale SasuSaku avec le lemon que certains attendaient..._

_J'espère avoir de nombreuses reviews ( ça encourage vraiment pour continuer à écrire)..._

_Comme toujours aucun des personnages de la série Naruto, ne m'appartiennent ; je n'ai fais que les emprunter..._

Chapitre 10 : Entrelacés ...

_Deux jours plus tard, en fin d'après midi._

Lee se releva doucement, essayant de ne pas réveiller Tenten qui était allongée à ses côtes.

Il ramassa ses vêtements qui avaient été éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièces...

Pendant un instant, il laissa errer son regard sur le corps de la jeune fille, dont le drap fin masquait à peine les formes tandis que sa chevelure brune coulait sur sa peau, la rendant encore plus désirable.

Lee soupira , regrettant encore plus ce qu'il avait laissé se faire ...

Il s'était attendu à ce que Tenten l'appelle ce matin là . En effet, la veille, ils avaient appris les fiançailles de Neiji et Ino , et cette dernière avait confirmé la nouvelle en brandissant fièrement un saphir sous leur nez.

La réaction d'Ino était tout à fait normale, mais Lee l'avait trouvée cruelle d'exhiber ainsi son bonheur au nez de Tenten.

Et lorsque la Kunoichi l'avait appelé le matin même pour qu'ils puissent se faire la séance de cinéma qu'ils avaient prévu de longue date , il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire non même s'il était conscient que la jeune fille tentait ainsi d'oublier sa peine.

Pourtant, il aurait dû dire « non » lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de boire un verre, il aurait du la repousser lorsqu'elle avait commencé à l'embrasser et que ses mains s'étaient mises à caresser son torse...

Il aurait du refuser, mais il en avait été incapable.

-Où vas-tu ?

Lee n'osa pas se retourner vers Tenten qu'il avait entendu remuer .

- Lee ... Je ... Je suis désolée, réellement.

- Non Tenten, c'est à moi d'être désolé ... Désolé de ne pas être Neiji...

Lee se souvint alors des soupires de Tenten lorsqu'il avait été en elle et de son souffle sur son visage. Il se rappela aussi du nom qu'elle avait murmuré lorsqu'elle avait été au summum du plaisir :

- « Neiji » ...

Ce souvenir lui fit l'effet d'un poignard dans le coeur.

- Je suis désolé Tenten, mais je ne suis pas Neiji, ajouta-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui .

* * *

Le manoir Hyuuga était en effervescence ce jour là. Les servantes apportaient les dernières touches aux décorations du manoir en prévision de la grande réception, celle où se réuniraient les membres les plus éminents du conseil, pour la plupart des chefs de clan. 

Hiashi Hyuuga avait décidé de profiter de cette occasion pour annoncer officiellement l'adoption de Neiji et les fiançailles de ce dernier avec la fille du chef du clan Yamanaka.

Hiashi ne s'attendait pas à ce que Neiji se montre si déterminé à choisir lui-même sa compagne...

_- Peut-être un signe de rebellion_, pensa-t-il, _de plus il s'est entiché d'une femelle effarouchée qui semble ne pas avoir conscience des responsabilités qui pèsent sur ses épaules... Les femmes du clan auront vite fait de lui rappeler quel doit être le comportement de l'épouse du futur chef de clan ..._

* * *

Une servante acheva d'apporter une dernière touche de maquillage en ajoutant un peu de fard sur les paupières d'Ino et du brillant sur ses lèvres. 

- Yamanka-san, vous avez une peau tellement belle ; je vous envie .

- Merci, répondit la jeune fille.

Yamanaka-san par ci, Yamanaka-san par là. Ino commençait par en avoir plus qu'assez d'avoir toutes ses personnes autour d'elle en permanence, qui pour la plupart, tentaient de s'attirer ses faveurs. Elle s'en était rendue compte depuis que ses fiançailles avec Neiji avaient été annoncées, même les personnes qui auparavant l'ignoraient totalement, semblaient soudainement prendre conscience de son existence.

Et c'était encore pire au sein du clan où elle était l'objet de toutes les attentions.

Ino frémit au souvenir de sa rencontre, la veille, avec les membres du conseil du clan, et de toutes les recommandations qui lui avaient été faites au sujet de « l'étiquette » au sein du clan.

_- Tous les Hyuuga ont un manche à balaie coincé dans le derrière, Neiji aussi d'ailleurs_, pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Ino se leva pour que la servante puisse lui attacher un très long obi de soie bleu clair faisant deux fois le tour de sa taille, et nouer en suite une cordelette afin de maintenir le tout.

C'est alors qu'Haruka Hyuuga fit son entrée, aussitôt, les servantes se retirèrent...

Sous le regard hautain de la vielle femme, Ino se sentit presque insignifiante.

La vielle femme saisit son visage d'une main, l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

- Vous avez la chance d'avoir un visage quasiment parfait ... La femme du future chef de clan se doit d'être parfaite, en tous points...

- Comment ? Mais ... Mais et Hinata ?

Haruka tourna la tête une dernière fois avant de sen aller. Dans ses yeux, Ino décela encore plus de dédain et de froideur que ce qu'elle y lisait d'habitude.

- Hinata n'a jamais eu l'envergure ni même la force d'un véritable Hyuuga... On lui a d'ors et déjà trouvé un époux convenable au sein du clan.

Haruka Hyuuga quitta la pièce laissant derrière elle Ino pantois...

* * *

Depuis plusieurs minutes Sakura observait le kimono qui était étendu sur son futon. Il était fait de soie blanc et finement brodé de fils d'or et d'argent représentant un paysage tel que l'on pouvait en voir en automne dans le nord du pays. Et dans le dos au centre se trouvait l'insigne du clan Uchiha... 

Le kimono était magnifique, beaucoup trop pour elle, et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le porter.

La main légèrement tremblante, elle s'en saisit finalement et l'enfila lentement, fremissant au contacte du tissus soyeux su sa peau...

C'est ce moment que Sasuke choisit pour entrer ... Aussitôt ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de Sakura . Il trouva qu'il y avait en elle quelque chose de particulièrement sensuel ... Certe le kimono voilait ses formes, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas fini de l'attacher et il dévoilait tout juste ce qu'il fallait pour permettre à l'esprit de Sasuke de vagabonder, cèdant peu à peu à la pression et au désir qu'il y avait entre eux.

Et Sasuke savait que Sakura en avait conscience, il avait remarqué comme elle s'écartait à chaque fois que leurs peaux se frôlaient, comme si elle avait reçu une décharge éléctrique...

- Je, je sors, dit-il finalement

Mais il était trop tard, Sakura avait déjà couru vers lui et avait emprisonné son bras.

- Non ... Ne pars pas, de toute façon il faut que tu m'aides à attacher l'obi...

Puis elle s'élança vers son futon, essayant de masquer son trouble et se saisit d'un long tissus de soie pourpre et or.

Sasuke l'observa longuement alors qu'elle avait planté un regard hésitant dans le sien, puis il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui prit le long ruban. Il commença à tourner autour d'elle, l'enroulant autour de sa taille.

Il tourna autour d'elle une fois, puis deux fois, à chaque fois ses mains la frôlant, à chaque fois la faisant frissoner.

Puis il s'arrêta derrière elle, les mains toujours posées sur sa taille et son nez plongé dans ses cheveux , s'enivrant de son parfum.

Elle posa ses bras sur les siens et se reposa un peu contre lui.

- Sakura ...

Lorsqu'il essaya de s'échapper, elle le retint ; et l'obi que Sasuke n'avait pas achevé d'attacher alla choir aux pieds de la jeune femme

* * *

Sakura avait l'impression de perdre pied avec la réalité, chaque baiser de Sasuke, chacun de ses souffles contre sa peau, l'éloignaient un peu plus de tout ce qui les entourait ... 

Elle sentait dans sa poitrine son coeur qui battait à tout rompre. Et alors qu'elle sentait le regard empli de désir de Sasuke sur elle...

Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui.

Sakura se rendit alors compte qu'elle voulait Sasuke .

Elle voulait partager sa peine et sa souffrance.

Elle voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Elle voulait se donner à lui...

Sakura recula d'un pas et se tourna vers Sasuke. Puis lentement, elle fit glisser les pans du kimono, qui alla rejoindre le obi au sol.

Elle s'approcha de nouveau de lui et noua ses bras autour de son coup... Et elle l'embrassa .

D'abord timidement puis plus fougueusement, mêlant sa salive à celle du jeune homme, retrouvant ainsi le souvenir de son goût et de son odeur légèrement épicée...

- Sakura ... La réception, nous allons être en retard ...

- Je me fiche de ce que pourront bien penser les autres . Maintenant il n'y a que toi et personne d'autre ... Aime-moi Sasuke, aime-moi...

* * *

_Début du lemon – les mineurs dehors !_

Sasuke sentait son désir s'accroître au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait un peu plus chaque parcelle de peau de Sakura.

Ils s'étaient relancés dans une nouvelle bataille de baiser tandis qu'il sentait Sakura le déshabiller.

Elle, n'avait déjà presque plus rien sur le corps.

Ils reculèrent tous les deux et allèrent choir sur le futon. Sakura se retrouva en dessous de Sasuke et lui en profita pour la contempler. Ses longs cheveux étaient éparpillés sur les draps blancs, et elle avait le rose aux joues, les lèvres gonflées par le désir et le regard légèrement éperdue ... Elle était magnifique...

- Sa ... Sasuke ...

Il l'embrassa.

- Tu as l'air d'un ange Sakura ...

Elle lui sourit légèrement.

- Alors déchois-moi, lui répondit-elle .

Elle caressa son torse au travers de son t-shirt se permettant ainsi à poursuivre sa douce torture. Ses mains parcoururent les bras du jeune homme, descendant en suite jusqu'à son bas ventre. Elle saisit entre ses mains sa colonne de chaire passablement dressée...

Sasuke serra les dents sous le plaisir qu'elle lui infligeait.

Il acheva de se déshabiller et s'attela à en faire de même avec Sakura. Il dégrafa son soutient gorge, et palpa la poitrine de la jeune fille, sentant les tétons durcirent sous ses paumes de mains. De temps en temps Sakura laissait échapper un léger soupir de contentement, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire sourire Sasuke.

Il laissa errer sa bouche sur le corps blanc de la jeune femme, sur son cou, entre ses seins, jusqu'à son bas ventre... Instinctivement Sakura redressa l'une de ses jambes et la posa sur l'épaule de Sasuke, adoptant ainsi une position qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais osé imaginer...

Sasuke plongea au coeur de Sakura, goûtant son jus et s'enivrant de son odeur...

* * *

Sakura se cambra lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Sasuke contre son intimité. D'abord inquiète, elle se redressa observant ce qu'il faisait, puis elle se rallongea, submergée par le plaisir qui déferlait sur elle par vague successive. 

- Sa ... Su ... Ke ...

Puis ce fut le paradis ; pendant un instant tout devint flou autour d'elle et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, tandis qu'elle perdait pied avec la réalité .

- Sakura ?

La voix grave de Sasuke lui parvint, la ramenant vers la réalité.

- Ca ... Ca va , le rassura-t-elle.

Elle attendit un instant que sa respiration reprenne un rythme un peu plus normale, puis elle vit Sasuke se redresser et s'assoire en tailleur ; malgré elle ses yeux se posèrent sur sa virilité fièrement dressée. Il lui montrait ainsi à quel point il la désirait.

Sakura le rejoignit, et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou.

Elle s'empala ainsi sur son membre.

* * *

Sasuke ressentit une résistance ... Ainsi Sakura s'était gardé pour lui, tout ce temps ... 

Il en ressentit une grande fierté ... C'était un sentiment égoïste, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir flatter dans son orgueil ... Ainsi il serait le premier et ils seraient liés à tous jamais...

Sakura, croyant qu'il hésitait pesa de tout son poids et la barrière de chaire se déchira . Sasuke fut au plus profond d'elle en un seul coup.

Sakura laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Puis elle attendit que la douleur passa et se mit à bouger les hanches, montant et descendant.

Sasuke posa ses mains fermement sur les hanches de la jeune femme et l'accompagna dans ses mouvements. Peu à peu ses doigts se crispaient dans la chaire de Sakura qui elle s'était saisie de ses cheveux nuits à pleine poignée.

Elle ne retenait même plus ses soupirs de plaisir qui accompagnaient chacun de ses soubresauts .

Et au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait en eux, leurs mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus rapides.

Puis ce fut l'explosion, un feu d'artifice grandiose et déroutant qui les unit dans un ultime orgasme.

Sous le plaisir, Sakura rejeta la tête en arrière et entraîna Sasuke dans sa chute . Ils s'écroulèrent sur le futon toujours enlacés, elle flottant sur un nuage de bonheur et de plaisir, lui la tête posée contre sa poitrine, écoutant les battement de son coeur ...

Fin du chapitre 10

Quelques informations :

_Un obi est une très longue ceinture de soie (pouvant atteindre 4 mètres de long) qui sert à fermer un kimono, il est impossible pour une femme de l'attacher seule . En générale une cordelette est ajoutée afin de faire tenir le obi ._


	13. Chapitre 11 : Réception Première partie

_Et voilà la suite, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps , en tout cas, après le long lemon du chapitre précédent, l'histoire reprend son cours en se focalisant un tout petit peu sur le couple Hinata x Naruto, même si les autres personnages restent tout de même très présents ..._

_J'espère avoir de nombreuses reviews ( pleaaaaaaase ) et merci à Snaki , sakura uchiwa et tafolpamadlaine pour leurs reviews ..._

_Comme toujours : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de ma fic ..._

Chapitre 11 : Réception – Première partie.

_Résidence de la famille Nara ._

Shikamaru soupira.

- Sont-elles obligées d'être aussi longues à se préparer ?

Son père laissa échapper un sourire .

- C'est ce genre de petit détails qui les rendent irrésistibles, rétorqua-t-il .

Shikamaru observa son père perplexe, en se demandant si celui-ci se rendait vraiment compte de ce qu'il disait.

Depuis quelques temps, en faite depuis que Temari s'était mise en tête l'idée de veiller sur lui et qu'elle s'était installée chez les Nara, la vie du jeune anbu était devenue infernale.

En faite, Shikamaru ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aux petits soins avec lui un moment, et lui criait dessus l'instant d'après en prétendant qu'il ne comprenait rien ... De toute façon, il était trop fainéant pour chercher à comprendre, surtout lorsqu'il sentait que cela ne lui réservait que des ennuis.

- Je vois pas pourquoi t'as insisté pour que je vienne, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son père, tu sais bien à quel point je trouve ce genre de réception chiant.

- Bah, je veux te présenter officiellement aux autres membres du conseil, étant donné que c'est toi qui me remplacera en tant que membre ...

Shikaku jeta un coup d'œil en biais à son fils, le voyant déprimer tandis qu'il lui déballait la liste des tâches qui lui incomberaient dans un futur plus ou moins proche...

- Nous sommes prêtes !

Le chef du clan Nara se dirigea vers son épouse .

- Tu es magnifiques , lui dit-il en lui baisant la joue.

Shikamaru détourna les yeux, écœuré par le spectacle auquel ses parents se livraient.

Puis sa mère se tourna vers la porte :

- Temari, ne soit pas si timide, allons montre-toi !

Shikamaru se tourna discrètement cédant à la curiosité, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, il voulait lui aussi voir à quoi pouvait ressembler Temari.

Bien mal lui en prit ; car lorsque la jeune femme fit son apparition, son cœur rata un battement .

Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver attendrissante et particulièrement belle avec ses cheveux détachés qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, lui donnant un aire presque fragile.

Elle s'avança, le pas hésitant, et son regard croisa celui de Shikamaru, elle lui sourit doucement alors que lui se dépêchait de détourner la tête, cachant ainsi les rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues.

- Alors, comment la trouves-tu, lui demanda sa mère .

- Hmmmf, quoique je dise, ça va me retomber dessus ..

- Tu es vraiment désespérant ... Bon et bien allons-y !

Temari alla tout de même prendre le bras de Shikamaru et y exerça une légère pression.

Shikamaru baissa les yeux, et vit le sourire inquiétant qu'elle affichait ...

- Je savais que dans tous les cas, ça me retomberait dessus ... Je sens que la soirée va être longue ...

* * *

Lorsque Jiraiya entra dans la chambre de Naruto, il trouva le jeune homme déjà prêt, vêtu d'un hahori bleu et noir qu'il lui avait offert. 

Jiraiya lui trouva soudain un air particulièrement mature... Peut-être était-ce à cause des vêtements qu'il portait et qui lui donnaient plusieurs années en plus ... Ou peut-être était-ce seulement l'expression singulière qu'il affichait ...

- Ca te va plutôt bien, par contre tu tires une tronche de six mètres de long. C'est presque effrayant de te voir si sérieux.

- Ero senin, le coupa Naruto, je vais demande la main d'Hinata à Hiashi-sama...

Le vieux ninja décolla du mur contre lequel il s'était adossé, soudainement intéressé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Et bien on peut dire que tu es du genre à te compliquer la vie, de toutes les jeunes filles que compte ce village, il a fallut que tu choisisses l'héritière du clan le plus noble ... Je me demande parfois si tu es complètement inconscient.

- Je l'aime ... A la folie

- Penses-tu que cela change quelques chose pour Hiashi Hyuuga ? Tu peux me croire, à ces yeux tu es aussi insignifiant qu'un insecte et jamais il ne t'accordera la main de sa fille ...

- Hinata est enceinte ...

Les yeux du vieux ninja s'agrandirent de stupeur, puis il éclata de rire :

- L'héritière la plus en vue du village porte l'enfant du ninja le plus imprévisible que compte cette terre ... Décidément Naruto, tu me surprendras toujours ... Mais revenons aux choses sérieuses ; tel que je le connais, Hiashi Hyuuga et le conseil du clan Hyuuga ne te laisserons jamais intégrer le clan .

- Alors Hinata viendra avec moi, rétorqua Naruto en serrant les poings, elle est malheureuse avec eux ... Ils la rendent malheureuse .

Jiraiya secoua la tête désespéré par l'entêtement de son élève.

- Non, Hinata est à jamais liée au clan, si elle décide de le quitter, alors les membres du clan se feront un plaisir de lui apposer le sceau qui marque le front de tous les membres de la branche secondaire, et Hinata sortira d'une cage pour entrer dans une autre... Et il en sera de même de vos enfants, ils seront marqués dès leur naissances...

Jiraiya vit alors soudain le chakra de Naruto émaner de son corps par effluve ; comme à chaque fois qu'il était en colère, Kyuubi tendait à prendre le dessus.

- Je ne les laisserais pas me la prendre, je ne les laisserais pas leur faire du mal, ni à elle, ni à mon enfant !

Jiraiya recula, oppressé par le pouvoir de Kyuubi ...

* * *

Ino essayai de se faire le plus discrète possible, pourtant, il lui semblait être le point de mire de tous les regards. 

Elle sentit alors la main de Neiji lui caresser le dos, tentant de la rassurer , elle sourit...

Ino avait hâte de pouvoir enfin se retrouver un peu seule avec lui. Depuis son arrivée au manoir Hyuuga, elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots avec lui, ne le croisant qu'aux hasard des couloirs ; et à chaque fois, Haruka Hyuuga était intervenue.

Ino observa son amant , puis celle qui serait sous peu sa cousine, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir ou penser à ce moment là ... Etaient-ils au courant de ce qu'il se passerait ce jour là ? Et comment allaient-ils réagir ?

Neiji avait toujours souhaité la reconnaissance des membres de son clan, mais était-il prêt à sacrifier Hinata pour cela ?

- _Bien sûr que non, _pensa Ino, _comment Neiji pourrait-il se montrer si cruel ?_

Ino sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on lui adressait la parole : l'épouse d'un chef de clan quelconque et sa fille venaient de la saluer.

Les mères profitaient souvent de ce genre de rencontre pour exhiber leurs filles en âge de se marier et conclure ainsi des alliances entre clan.

- _Une vrai foire à bétail_, pensa-t-elle dégoûtée.

Elle vit en suite Neiji s'incliner et elle l'imita, cependant lorsqu'elle se redressa son regard croisa celui haineux de la jeune fille ...

- _Et une fane de Neiji de plus_, soupira-t-elle.

Elle ne comptait même plus le nombre de jeunes filles qui lui avaient faites des remarques acerbes depuis que ses fiançailles avec le Hyuuga avaient été annoncés...

Ino vit en suite son amie de longue date s'approcher, elle remarqua aussitôt la bague que l'élève de l'Hokage avait au doigt. Elle ne manqua pas non plus de noter la présence de l'insigne du clan Uchiha dans le dos de Sakura lorsque celle-ci alla présenter ses respectes au chef du clan Hyuuga.

Et lorsqu'enfin Sakura s'approcha d'elle, Ino se saisit de la main de la jeune fille, passant son doigt sur sa bague :

- On en reparlera tout à l'heure, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil...

Ino se rendit alors compte à quel point leurs deux destins étaient similaires . Toutes les deux seraient bientôt à la tête des clans les plus prestigieux de Konoha, et toutes les deux auraient à lutter afin de conserver leur fragile bonheur.

* * *

Kakashi s'approcha discrètement de Sakura et Sasuke attendant que ceux-ci aient fini de converser avec l'épouse d'un chef de clan qui essayait de gagner les faveurs de l'Uchiha en lui présentant sa fille. 

Le ninja copieur sourit sous son masque lorsqu'il vit Sasuke prendre Sakura par la taille et la présenter en tant que sa fiancée. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'il vit le visage de la vieille femme afficher une mine déconfite tandis que sa fille fondait en larme.

- Je constate que tu viens encore de briser un coeur, fit-il à Sasuke lorsque celui-ci et Sakura s'approchèrent de lui.

Sasuke fit une moue dédaigneuse semblable à celle qu'il affichait quand il pensait à toutes les folles qui faisaient partie de son fan club.

- Kakashi-sensei, nous ne pensions pas que vous viendriez, dit Sakura .

Kakashi était lui aussi membre du conseil depuis de nombreuses années, c'était le sandaime qui avait décidé de son introduction au sein de ce cercle très fermé.

- Je ne fais que passer, j'ai promis à Shizune de ne pas trop traîner, mais je suis juste venu m'assurer que tous se passe bien pour vous, et particulièrement Naruto, dit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil au jeune homme blond qui s'efforçait de se monter poli envers Hiashi Hyuuga, en le saluant.

- Connaissant cet imbécile, il ne manquera pas de nous faire remarquer, ajouta l'Uchiha .

- En effet il y a de fortes chances ...

Kakashi prit en suite la main de Sakura, il n'avait pas manqué de noté la présence de l'anneau qu'elle portait au doigt : deux pierres, un rubis et un diamant brillants ... Le symbole du clan Uchiha .

- Et bien, Sasuke, je vois que tu as bien vite marqué ton territoire, la bague, le kimono ... Et une magnifique marque dans le cou, tu es allée encore plus vite que je ne le pensait, dit Kakashi, s'amusant de l'embarras de ses élèves.

- Je ... Je vais aller voir Tsunade-sama, pretexta Sakura.

Kakashi la vit se diriger vers l'Hokage, sous les regards meurtriers de certaines mères de famille qui sous prétexte que Sakura n'était pas issue d'un illustre clan, se donnaient le droit de la dédaigner.

- Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps elle était encore toute petite et me servait de poids lors de mes entraînements . Je suis presque nostalgique de cette époque.

Puis il reporta son attention vers son élève :

- Pourquoi aussi vite ?

Sasuke jeta un regard perplexe à son maître

- C'est vous qui me demandez ça alors que vous avez épousé Shizune-san au bout d'un mois ?

Le jeune homme resta pensif, le regard fixé sur celle qui allait bientôt être sa compagne pour la vie.

- Je ne veux pas que les autres pense qu'elle est encore libre ...

_- La jalousie et la possessivité de Sasuke frise vraiment la maladie_, pensa Kakashi, tu sais Sasuke, je suis sûr que si un jeune homme avait un comportement déplacé envers Sakura, elle saurait parfaitement le remettre en place.

Kakashi vit un sourire ironique apparaître sur le visage de Sasuke, sans doute devait-il aussi imaginer une scène représentant Sakura en plein pétage de plomb..

- Il faut que tu lui fasses totalement confiance, Sasuke, elle va devenir ton épouse, ta partenaire pour la vie ... Elle sera sans doute la seule personne à qui tu pourras te confier ... Nous, nous ne seront peut-être pas toujours là, mais elle si ... Et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu en a conscience ...

Kakashi vit l'attention de son élève se reporter à nouveau sur sa fiancée .

Dans le dos de Sakura se trouvait le symbole du clan Uchiha ... L'adolescente maladroite et peu sûre d'elle était petit à petit devenue une magnifique jeune femme qui semblait dégager force et dignité ...

- _Tous les attributs nécessaires à l'épouse d'un chef de clan_, pensa le ninja copieur, _le symbole du clan Uchiha lui scie tellement bien ..._

_

* * *

_

Ino avait enfin réussi à s'échapper quelques instants et avait entraîné Sakura avec elle dans l'arrière cours .

Les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent longuement, les yeux pétillants .

- Uchiha-san ...

- Hyuuga-san ...

Puis elles explosèrent de rire, se tenant les côtes...

- Je t'avoue Ino que j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire... Mais toi Ino ton salut tout à l'heure était si raffiné , si ...

- Je t'assure que si tu avais la vieille Haruka en permanence avec toi, tu deviendrais le raffinement même car « le clan Hyuuga est le plus noble de Konoha, il faut savoir s'en montre digne » , fit Ino en imitant Haruka Hyuuga , mais laissons cette vieille bique de côté et raconte plutôt comment le Uchiha Sasuke a fait sa demande .

- Ho, tu sais Sasuke reste Sasuke, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'avoir vécu seul longtemps, ou si c'est simplement dans son caractère, mais il a la fâcheuse tendande à croire qu'il peut tout obtenir...

Sakura raconta alors à son amie comment s'était déroulé l'étrange matinée au cours de laquelle Sasuke avait décidé de faire d'elle une Uchiha...

Début du flash-back

Sakura était seule dans la cuisine du manoir sirotant son thé, elle profitait de ces quelques instant de détente avant de se rendre à l'hôpital... Comme chaque matin Sasuke s'était levé avant l'aube pour aller s'entraîner ; même s'il n'y avait aucun danger, chaque shinobi se devait de suivre un entraînement intensif quotidien, et Sakura elle aussi se soumettait à une discipline de fer...

Lorsque Sasuke pénétra dans la cuisine, Sakura sursauta bien que celu-ci ne fit aucun bruit qui aurait pu trahir sa présence, mais elle ne l'attendait pas de si tôt ...

Elle fit mine de ne pas le voir alors qu'elle sentait son regard sur elle, et se concentra sur les quelques papiers qu'elle lisait avant son arrivée . Lui se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et se servit un verre d'eau froide qu'il savoura adossé contre le mur .

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sakura leva doucement le regard vers lui .

- Ho pas grand chose, juste de la paperasse ; je me renseigne car j'aimerais beaucoup rouvrir la boutique de mes parents...

Avant leur disparition, les parents de Sakura tenaient une pâtisserie très réputée à Konoha et dans le reste du pays, mais à leur mort, la jeune femme n'avait pas eu le courage de continuer à faire tourner le commerce...

- Mais en faite, je ne sais pas si entre mon travail à l'hôpital et mes missions, j'aurais vraiment le temps de m'en occuper...

- Tu pourrais toujours engager des gens .

- Hum, c'est vrai, lui répondit-elle en réfléchissant aux différents moyens de mettre tout ça en place...

- Une Uchiha qui vend des sucreries ... Cela va paraître plutôt étrange...

Sakura leva vers lui son regard étonné, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Je crois qu'il serait temps que tu commences à porter ça, lui dit-il de sa voix de baryton.

Il déposa devant elle une bague posée sur un écrin de velours. Une bague surmontée de deux pierres.

Sakura, trop choquée, se contenta de fixer le joyau.

Devant son hésitation, Sasuke, légèrement agacé, prit la bague et la passa au doigt de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci daigna enfin reprendre ses esprits et regarda la bague étrangement, jouant sur les effets de lumière que reflétait les deux pierres qui y étaient fixées...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura secoua la tête ...

- Non rien ... Je me disais juste que tu as une drôle de façon de faire ta demande ... Tu sais j'aurais pu dire non ...

Sasuke la regarda, l'air de se demander si elle blaguait...

- Impossible, lui rétorqua-t-il, tu es amoureuse de moi depuis que nous sommes enfants...

Sakura sentit alors le rouge lui monter aux joues ...

Fin du Flash-back

Ino observa Sakura, perplexe.

- Et bien au moins sa demande aura été originale, mais je t'avoue qu'en le regardant je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il ait changé...

- Je le sais Ino, j'en suis consciente, et puis je suis heureuse d'être la seule à qui il se dévoile un peu ... Et ... Nous... Nous avons fait l'amour ... Et j'ai été heureuse ... tellement heureuse ... Je sais que ça va encore être très dur avec lui, mais je veux m'accrocher.

Ino ne put détacher son regard du visage de son amie qui avait relevé la tête, offrant son visage à la brise du soir.

- Tu sais Sakura, je ressens exactement la même chose que toi . Maintenant que j'ai mis un pied dans l'univers de Neiji, je me dis que je ne peux l'abandonner et qu'il a besoin de moi, autrefois, ça m'aurait sans doute fait peur, mais à présent je me sens beaucoup plus forte et je veux l'épauler ...

* * *

Depuis qu'elle s'était assise, Hinata n'avait pas bougé. 

Elle avait pris cette habitude avec les années et était capable de rester pendant des heures n'effectuant aucun mouvement tandis qu'autour d'elle, les gens oubliaient peu à peu sa présence.

Elle disparaissait à leurs yeux, comme aux yeux de son père, et certaines ne faisaient preuve d'aucun tact, parlant ouvertement d'elle et des membres de sa famille ou d'autres membres du conseil, ainsi elle les entendit parler de la nomination de Sasuke et faire quelques critiques acerbes sur Sakura, et elle entendit aussi les critiques qui lui étaient destinées. Mais Hinata n'en avait cure, tout cela glissait sur elle sans même la blesser.

Les seules paroles qui attirèrent son attention furent celles prononcées par une jeune fille sur Naruto :

- Héé , c'est Naruto, il est mignon en Kimono, et le regard qu'il a j'adore !

Sa mère l'avait aussitôt réprimandée ...

Mais Hinata, elle avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie et une envie folle d'étriper la jeune fille.

Elle avait une envie folle de montrer à tout le monde que Naruto lui appartenait et qu'elle était à lui.

Peut-être que bientôt ce serait possible...

Naruto était venu la saluer ... La lueur qu'elle avait perçue dans son regard à ce moment là, avait un éclat différent de la détermination qu'elle y lisait d'habitude. Il semblait beaucoup plus grave, comme lorsqu'il venait de prendre une décision importante.

Hinata vit en suite, son père et l'Hokage, accompagnés de Neiji, Ino et Hanabi venir se rassoire à ses côtés ... La réunion allait pouvoir prendre un tournant plus sérieux et surtout très ennuyeux.

Lorsque Tsunade marqua le début du concile, Hinata se coupa du monde extérieure, ne laissant que quelques bribes de conversations lui parvenir.

Elle entendit l'Hokage annoncer l'introduction de Sasuke et Naruto au sein du conseil, avant qu'elle ne cède la parole aux autres membres du conseil.

Hinata sentait sur elle le regard de Kyosuke Hyuuga sur elle . Depuis quelques jours, il s'était montré encore plus empressé qu'auparavant et avait même tenté de lui voler un baiser, à ce souvenir, Hinata sentit un frisson de dégoût lui remonter le long de la colonne... Elle ne voulait et n'osait même pas imaginer être mariée à cet homme.

Hinata fut tirée de ses pensés par la voix grave de son père qui venait de prendre la parole à son tour.

- Bien, je veux moi aussi profiter de cette occasion pour vous faire part de plusieurs heureux événements... Tout d'abord je tiens à vous annoncer officiellement les fiançailles de mon neveux avec Yamanaka Ino...

Cette annonce ne fit aucun effet aux membres du conseil et des chefs de clan présents : Hiashi Hyuuga ne faisait que confirmer la rumeur qui s'était répandue dans le village comme une traînée de poudre.

- Je veux aussi vous faire part d'une autre nouvelle, je souhaite dès à présent tous vous convier au mariage de ma fille, héritière du clan, qui épousera Kyosuke Hyuuga.

Hinata sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit son père annoncer cela, elle leva la tête vers lui, le regardant, essayant de nier et de crier son refus, ouvrant et refermant la bouche sans qu'un son ne s'en échappe.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Jiraiya et Kakashi tenter de retenir Naruto... Puis tout devint noire autour d'elle ...

**Fin du chapitre 11**


	14. Chapitre 12 : Réception Deuxième partie

_Salut à tous ! Me revoilà après presque trois mois d'absence, mais je ne vous ai pas oublié ... J'ai eu trois mois très chargés ( avec les examens puis le commencement de mon stage ) ... Enfin bref me revoilà avec la suite en espérant que ça vous plaira et que j'aurais d'aussi nombreuses reviews que la dernière fois ..._

_Megumichan_

_P.S : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de Kishimoto ..._

Chapitre 12 : Réception – Deuxième partie

_... Un lien se brise ..._

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Naruto faisait face à Hiashi Hyuuga, les poings serrés retenant avec peine la fureur qu'il sentait monter en lui.

La réunion avait été écourtée, juste après la perte de conscience d'Hinata, le temps nécessaire pour eux d'aborder des questions qui seraient approfondies un peu plus tard.

Après le départ des invités, Naruto avait refusé de s'en aller, réclamant qu'on le laisse voir Hinata, chose qui lui avait été refusée.

Jiraiya et Neiji étaient restés afin d'éviter le moindre débordement .

- Hiashi – sama , je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux le laisser lui parler ... Hinata-sama n'approuverait sûrement pas que vous traitiez ainsi l'un de vos invités .

Hiashi Hyuuga détacha son regard de Naruto pour le poser sur son neveu . Sur le coup celui-ci esquissa un pas de recule : l'éclat qu'il percevait dans le regard du chef du clan Hyuuga était froid , atrocement froid et dénué de tous sentiments humains.

- Hinata appartient au clan, elle fera donc ce qui aura été ordonné par le clan, rétorqua-t-il .

- Mais ... Hinata est l'héritière ... Elle a un droit de décision ...

Un sourire ironique prit place sur le visage de Hiashi .

- Tu es bien naïf Neiji ... Plus personne au sein du clan ne considère Hinata comme l'héritière ... Sur ce, je vous prie de quitter mon domaine .

Hiashi Hyuuga ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter les protestations de Neiji, il tourna le dos à ses invités s'en allant . Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Naruto :

- Le clan, le clan ... Vous faites passer les besoins de votre fichu clan avant le bonheur d'Hinata ... Vous la traitez comme si elle n'était qu'un objet ... Hinata n'appartient pas à votre clan ... Elle n'y a jamais été heureuse ...

- Le bonheur d'Hinata ? Foutaise , elle a toujours reçu plus que ce qu'elle ne méritait ... Son existence a toujours été insignifiante ...

Ce fut trop pour Naruto, que ce qu'il pouvait supporter .

En un éclaire, il franchit la distance qui le séparait du chef de clan ; brandissant son poing au creux duquel étincelait l'orbe tourbillonnante ...

Un cri déchirant retentit au même instant

* * *

Lorsqu'Hinata s'était réveillée, elle avait aussitôt demandé à la servante qui avait veillé sur elle où se trouvait son père ... Lorsqu'elle avait entendu le nom de Naruto accolé à celui de son géniteur, elle s'était aussitôt rendue dans le jardin... Et sans réfléchir, elle s'était interposée ...

* * *

_Pendant ce temps un peu plus loin ..._

- Je pense que tu devrais l'oublier ... C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire . De toute façon, jamais les Hyuuga n'accepteraient que le secret de leur technique héréditaire soit confié à un autre clan...

Shino ne répondit rien à son père . Il ne tenta même pas de nier. Il savait que ses insectes avaient informé ceux qui habitaient le corps de son père ... Les insectes n'avaient pas de secrets les uns pour les autres...

Shinon était tombé amoureux de la jeune Hyuuga depuis leur première rencontre. Il avait été touché par sa douceur, sa gentillesse et son caractère introverti ...

Hinata savait aller au-delà des apparence et s'interresser à ce qu'il y a avait au plus profond des autres ... Contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait pas peur de lui et de son étrange pouvoir, elle n'avait pas peur de son étrange regard qu'il dissimulait aux autres derrière ses lunettes...

Au fil des années, les sentiments de Shino n'avait fait que se renforcer tandis qu'une étrange tristesse prenait aussi place dans son coeur : il s'était résigné à la voir sourire pour un autre homme et pleurer pour lui ...

- Je ne rentre pas de suite, dit-il à son père, je te rejoindrais un peu plus tard ...

Aburame Shibi regarda son fils un instant puis s'éloigna certain que son fils ne ferait rien de stupide ... Shino faisait toujours le bon choix.

Shino, lui resta assis un moment sur un banc, profitant du silence de la nuit.

- La femelle, lui dirent ses insectes , elle est en danger

La femelle ... C'était ainsi que ses insectes faisaient référence à Hinata ...

Tout comme lui, ses petits compagnons avaient développé un instinct protecteur envers sa coéquipière et veillaient constamment sur elle ...

- Comment ça ... En danger ?

- Elle porte l'enfant de l'homme renard ...

Shino sursauta voyant ses derniers espoirs s'envoler définitivement ...

- La femmelle ... Elle est en danger, ceux de son clan lui sont hostiles ; veux-tu que nous veillons sur elle ?

- Oui ... Veillez sur elle, dit-il doucement ...

Il suivit du regard une dizaine de ses petits compagnons qui retournaient vers le domaine des Hyuuga ...

* * *

Naruto cligna des yeux plusieurs fois . Il avait Jiraiya derrière lui , le doigt posé sur sa nuque et Neiji qui retenait son poing ... 

Le regard de Naruto remonta le long de son bras où brillaient encore les dernières lueurs de son chakra, avant de se poser sur le visage d'Hinata.

Le coeur de Naruto se mit à battre la chamade alors qu'il réalisait ce qui aurait pu se passer .

Il abaissa le poing et fixa le sol ... Neiji et Jiraiya de leurs côtés lâchèrent des soupirs de soulagement .

- Vraiment Naruto tu devrais apprendre à te maîtriser, puis Jiraiya fit quelques pas vers Hiashi Hyuuga qui tournait toujours le dos à ses invités, je crois que vous n'ignorez pas la relation qui lie votre fille à Naruto ...

Jiraiya remarqua du coin de l'oeil qu'instinctivement Naruto et Hinata s'étaient rapproché l'un de l'autre comme semblant faire front ensemble contre Hiashi Hyuuga et tous ceux qui tenteraient de les séparer.

Une moue dédaigneuse se dessina sur le visage du chef du clan Hyuuga :

- Une relation ? Cette stupide amourette n'a que trop duré ...

- Ce n'est pas vrai, le coupa Hinata, je ... J'aime Naruto de tout mon coeur !

- Et moi j'aime Hinata de tout mon être, ajouta le jeune homme, alors je vous en supplie, accordez-moi sa main ...

Hiashi Hyuuga éclata de rire :

- Tout ça devient stupide ! Ma fille avec le démon du village ? Vous me faites bien rire . Hinata épousera celui qui lui a été désigné !

Le regard de Hiashi Hyuuga se fixa dans celui de Naruto . Il s'attendait à y voir de la peur, comme il avait l'habitude de le voir chez la plupart des personnes auxquelles il se trouvait confrontés ; mais cette fois-ci , ce fut différent ... Et il ne put s'empêcher de reculer .

L'éclat qu'il vit dans le regard du porteur de Kyuubi, le ramena des années en arrière alors qu'il n'était encore que genin ... Il se retrouva face à celui qui avait été son rival

- Le même regard, la même expression sur le visage ... Yondaime, pensa-t-il .

Hiashi eut soudain envie de réduire le jeune homme à l'état de poussière et de lui faire ravaler son arrogance ... Mais il se ressaisit, retrouvant son calme .

- Cela suffit ... Hinata suis-moi !

La jeune fille secoua la tête, refusant ...

Hiashi commençait à perdre patience, lassé, il se résolut à faire usage de la force , mais elle se dégagea avec force ...

- Je ne peux pas père ... Je ne veux pas ... Je ... Je l'aime et je porte son enfant .

* * *

Jiraiya et Neiji virent le visage de Hiashi Hyuuga changer d'expression, se départir de sons apparente sérénité pour enfin être marqué par la colère et le dégoût . 

- Son enfant ... Tu portes son enfant...

Sous le regard haineux de son père Hinata sentit son courage flancher, et elle se rapprocha encore plus de Naruto ... Celui-ci prit la main de la jeune fille et y entrelaça ses doigts, lui donnant un peu de courage par ce contact.

- Décidément , Hinata tu n'auras été pour moi qu'une source de soucis ...

- Hiashi-sama !

Hiashi se tourna vers Neiji le fixant. Aussitôt le jeune homme se retrouva à terre, se saisissant la tête entre les mains, incapable de supporter la douleur stridente qui le saisissait ... Hinata se précipita aussitôt à ses côtés comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Ose encore élever la voix et je fais de toi un légume .

Puis il s'adressa de nouveau à sa fille, sans la regarder, comme si sa vue le dégoutait :

- Hinata ... Tu n'es plus ma fille.

- Je ne l'ai jamais été dans votre coeur, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste .

Elle s'attendit encore à ce qu'il lui lance une autre remarque acerbe à laquelles elle avait eu droit durant toute sa vie ... Mais il n'en fit rien .

Voyant que les choses semblaient s'achever Jiraiya, Naruto et Hinata décidèrent de s'en aller enfin.

Naruto s'efforçait de soutenir Hinata qui bien qu'elle se soit montrée forte jusque là, ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser des larmes de tristesse ...

Pourtant avant qu'ils ne quittent définitivement le jardin où la pluie s'était mise à tomber en de fine goutte, Naruto s'adressa une dernière fois au chef du clan Hyuuga .

- Je vais épouser Hinata ... Et je sais que vous me détester . Mais sachez seulement que si Hinata le souhaite, notre porte vous restera ouverte ...

Hiashi Hyuuga se tourna une nouvelle fois et le fixa une nouvelle fois dans les yeux .

- Je n'ai pas l'intenton de vous revoir ... J'ai perdu aujourd'hui comme j'ai perdu autrefois ... Contre _lui ..._

Les dernières paroles de Hiashi attirèrent l'attention de Naruto ... Il n'était pas le premier à lui parler de ce _lui_, dont on ne citait jamais le nom ... Il n'était pas le seul à lui faire ce genre de remarque...

- De qui est-ce que vous parlez ?

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres du chef du clan Hyuuga :

- Alors il n'est pas au courant ... Il ne sait même pas pour lui ... L'éclaire jaune de Konoha ...

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et la surprise ... Son esprit se mit à tourner à vide, il resta pétrifié de longs instants voyant Hiashi Hyuuga s'éloigner . Même les voix de Jiraiya et Hinata ne parvenaient pas à le sortir de sa paralysie . Et c'est comme un zombie qu'il regagna son appartement en compagnie d'Hinata...

* * *

Hinata enleva les sandales que portaient Naruto, elle lui ôta aussi sa veste, lui se laissait faire sans opposer la moindre résistance, toujours pétrifié. 

Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Hinata ; Pourquoi son père avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu blesser Naruto alors que c'était elle la fautive ?

Hinata savait que contrairement à la plupart des orphelins, Naruto n'avait jamais réellement cherché à connaître la vérité sur ses origines...

Au début de leur relation, elle avait entamé des recherches, mais Naruto lui en avait voulu et ça s'était transformé en sujet de dispute.

Alors elle avait stoppé ses investigations : il était claire et nette que le jeune homme redoutait de découvrir la vérité sur ses origines.

C'était douloureux pour lui et ça l'était aussi pour elle.

Alors lorsqu'elle acheva de le dévêtir et qu'elle le coucha sur le lit, elle ôta elle aussi ses vêtements et s'allongea contre lui.

* * *

Ino s'apprêtait elle aussi à aller se coucher . 

La journée lui avait paru interminable et une fois rentrée chez elle, elle s'était empressée e défaire son chignon et de prendre une douche.

Elle sortait seulement de la salle de bain lorsqu'une brise légère entrant par la fenêtre qu'elle avait laissé ouverte fit flotter les rideaux de dentelle ...

Aussitôt après, elle perçut des bruits de pas .

- Neiji ...

Le coeur de la jeune femme rata un bond et elle courut vers le jeune homme. Elle parvint à lui juste à temps pour l'empêcher de tomber...

Elle passa la main sur son front couvert de sueur où luisait encore son sceau...

- Neiji ... Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont encore fait ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, pris de vertige, il luttait afin de ne pas perdre conscience.

Ino le guida jusqu'au lit, l'y allongea et posa un linge humide sur son front .

- Hiashi-sama ... Il ... Il a utilisé le pouvoir du sceau et il a chassé Hinata ... Je commence à me demander si c'est une bonne idée que tu rejoignes le clan ...

Ino l'interrompit .

- Ne dis jamais ça ... Ne dis plus jamais ça ... As-tu oublié ? Nous deux contre tout un clan .

* * *

Lorsqu' Hinata et Naruto partirent, le chef du clan Hyuuga ne regagna pas tout de suite ses appartements. Il resta encore un peu dans le jardin, puis erra dans le manoir, traversant les couloirs sous les regards étonnés des servantes . 

Il passa devant la chambre d'Hanabi et entendit quelques sanglots .

Il l'abandonna à sa détresse et se dirigea vers une autre pièce.

Il hésita un instant avant de faire coulisser la porte de papier qui lui interdisait l'accès de la chambre.

Malgré lui sa main se posa sur la porte et la fit glisser .

Aussitôt il fut assailli par d'étranges sensations lui venant du passé.

Tout dans cette pièce lui rappelait sa défunte épouse , l'odeur de lavande qui flottait dans l'aire , l'emplacement de chaque objet ... Toute la douceur qui semblait se dégager de cette pièce...

Tout lui rappelait sa défunte épouse, tuée à petit feu par le clan, incapable de survivre pour lui alors qu'il l'avait tant aimée. ..

Mais cette chambre, c'était celle d'Hinata et c'était pour ça qu'il était incapable de retenir sa colère contre elle ...

Mais cette nuit, lorsqu'il l'avait reniée ... C'était presque dans un élan de tendresse... Une tendresse qu'il avait refoulé tout au fond de lui...

_- Si elle part, elle quittera ce clan maudit, _pensa-t-il_, alors elle aura peut-être une chance de survivre..._

Hiashi Hyuuga poussa un long soupir et se décida enfin à quitter la pièce .

Lorsqu'il se tourna, il tomba face à face avec sa mère , Haruka ...

Il n'avait pas senti sa présence...

Elle prit la liberté de pénétrer dans la pièce : une intrusion agressive dans un monde de douceur...

Elle posa sur chaque meuble de la pièce un regard froid.

- Je vais faire débarrasser cette pièce ... Je pense qu'elle conviendra bien à la jeune Yamanaka.

- _Elle nous a espionné_, pensa Hiashi .

- J'ai assisté à ta petite confrontation avec Hinata ...

- Le sujet est clos , Hinata ne fait plus partie de ce clan .

- Ce n'est pas Hinata qui m'interresse ...

* * *

_Le lendemain_

Naruto se réveilla peu avant l'aube, il avait eu une nuit troublée sans sommeil, mais à ce moment là, il lui semblait que tout était claire.

Il se leva et regarda Hinata.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui caressa légèrement les lèvres avec les siennes .

Puis il enfila un pantalon et sa veste et sortit par la fenêtre sans faire le moindre bruit...

Fin du chapitre 12


	15. Chapitre 13 : Triste souffrance

_Salut à tous ! Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 13 ... Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent ( c'est la premières fois que j'ai eu autant de reviews sur un chapitre) . Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour le retard , mais je suis actuellement en stage jusqu'en fin août et j'espère reprendre un rythme de publication normale dès la rentrée. Sur ce je vous laisse lire le chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira ._

_Megumichan_

P .S : Les personnages de Naruto et ses petits copains shinobis sont la propriété de leur auteur.

Chapitre 13 : Triste souffrance

Hinata ouvrit les yeux en sentant un rayon de soleil lui caresser la joue. Elle frissonna légèrement en sentant que la présence chaleureuse qui s'était trouvée à ses côtés toute la nuit avait disparu.

Elle fit glisser sa main et tâta les draps à ses côtés... Ceux-ci étaient froids.

Hinata se redressa brusquement alors que son coeur s'était mis à battre la chamade.

- Naruto-kun ! Naruto-kun !

000000000000000

Elle appela désespérément, fouillant chaque pièce...

Hinata ne perdit pas plus de temps en réflexion. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, enfila rapidement son uniforme de médic-ninja et quitta aussitôt l'appartement à la recherche de son amant.

Les deux shinobis qui surveillaient l'entrée du bâtiment de l'Hokage furent bien surpris de voir Naruto s'y présenter à une heure aussi matinale, alors que la plupart des habitants de Konoha-gure dormaient encore.

Ils crurent simplement qu'il venait pour une mission spéciale que lui aurait confiée l'Hokage. Ainsi ils ne se méfièrent pas et le laissèrent passer sans faire d'histoire.

000000000000000

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment de l'Hokage, Naruto ne se dirigea pas vers son bureau, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Ce jours là, pour la première fois de sa vie, il emprunta les escaliers qui menaient au sous sol.

Là se trouvait une salle interdite au public et où seul l'Hokage et quelques membres du conseil du village avaient accès.

Mais Naruto n'hésita pas un instant. Il avait besoin de voir de ses propres yeux ce que tout le village, Jiraiya et Tsunade lui avait caché...

Deux autres gardes se trouvaient à l'entrée de la salle funéraire. L'un s'écroula aussitôt, assommé par la pression qu'exerçait le chakra du porteur de Kyubi. Son compère le suivit quelques instants après.

Lorsque Naruto pénétra dans la salle funéraire, il faut aussitôt assaillit par une étrange sensation... Il arrivait à percevoir des chakras ... Et l'un d'eux ne lui était pas inconnu... Il lui rappelait celui du Sandaime.

Dans cette pièce, la présence de tous les précédents Hokages était presque palpable.

Sur les murs blancs se trouvaient les portraits de tous les Hokages qui avaient protégé le village depuis sa création.

Et en face de chaque portrait se trouvait un sarcophage où sommeillaient les corps des défunts Hokages. Sur chacun étaient gravés plusieurs mots, des titres ... Des noms.

Naruto se dirigea vers l'un d'entre eux. Au dessus du sarcophage se trouvait le portrait d'une jeune homme blond au regard claire et au sourire franc.

Naruto s'en approcha, incapable d'empêcher ses membres de trembler.

Il ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur le marbre et passa sa main là où avait été gravé le nom du Yondaime.

Il sentait les lettres sous ses doigts, les devinait, mais continuait à nier l'évidence.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux doucement et regarda ...

... Uzumaki ...

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla, le nez perdu dans de longues mèches de cheveux dont le parfum lui rappelait celui des pétales de fleures de cerisiers au printemps.

Sakura bougea doucement et se tourna vers lui nichant son visage au creux de l'épaule du jeune homme.

La veille, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, ils avaient de nouveau fait l'amour. Une envie irrésistible de l'autre les avait poussés à s'unir encore et encore au cours de la nuit précédente. Et leurs étreintes avaient été à chaque fois plus passionnées.

Sasuke avait l'impression de devenir accro à elle ... Et ce n'était même pas désagréable.

Il la contempla dans son sommeil pendant quelques instants.

- _Parfaite_, pensa-t-il.

Tout en elle inspirait la perfection. De la manière avec laquelle quelques mèches de cheveux tombaient sur son visage à la courbure de son nez et au rouge des ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Elle plissa les yeux et se mit à bouger. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle sourit aussitôt.

- Ohayo, Sasuke-kun.

Elle s'écarta un petit peu et s'étira, féline ...

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas .

Sasuke se tourna et se mit à la recherche de son radio réveil. Il le trouva au sol, non loin du futon sur lequel Sakura et lui étaient allongés. Ils l'avaient renversé dans leur empressement mais l'appareil avait résisté au choc...

- Il est 9h.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent. Elle se redressa soudainement et Sasuke la vit courir de gauche à droit, comme une frénétique, à la recherche de ses vêtements.

Il laissa échapper un sourire ironique.

- Je suis terriblement en retard, dit-elle, j'ai un rendez-vous très important aujourd'hui ... Oh et zut, je ne trouve pas mon soutien-gorge !

- Il doit être dans le couloir

Sakura rougit violemment.

Puis elle revint vers le futon.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer alors qu'elle se dressait fasse à lui, dans toute sa splendeur, avec ses longs cheveux qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille et ses fines jambes qui lui paraissaient interminables.

Elle s'approcha encore de lui et frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes.

- J'aurai une longue journée aujourd'hui à l'hôpital.

- J'aurais une mission.

- Je finirai assez tard.

- Je viendrai te chercher à mon retour.

Sakura le regarda dans les yeux et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle se dirigea comme une tornade vers la salle de bain.

* * *

- Naruto ?

Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas, reconnaissant la voix de Tsunade.

- Naruto, viens... Tu ne dois pas rester ici.

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas, la main toujours posée sur le marbre du sarcophage...

- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ... C'est mon père ... Le quatrième était mon père.

- Naruto, calme-toi et nous en parlerons... Plus calmement ... Ailleurs, rétorqua le Godaime alors qu'elle voyait l'aura autour de Naruto s'amplifier

Mais le jeune homme n'entendait qu'à moitié ce qu'elle lui disait... Dans sa tête, Kyuuby lui murmurait des paroles de haine...

- Pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi a-t-il mis ce monstre en moi ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est parce qu'il t'aimait.

Jiraiya venait d'arriver accompagné d'Hinata. Elle était partie à sa recherche et lui avait expliqué ce qu'il se passait.

- Les parents qui aiment leurs enfants ne leurs offrent pas de cadeau empoisonné.

- Il voulait que tu sois le sauveur du village... Il t'aimait Naruto, dès l'instant où tu es venu au monde. Pour lui tu étais un cadeau...

- Et pour moi aussi ...

- Hinata ...

Un doux sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme alors que son regard se posait sur la jeune femme.

- Hinata ... Tu devrais rentrer à la maison, ce n'est pas bon pour toi ... Ni pour le bébé.

- Non, je ne veux pas repartir sans toi... Viens, rentrons ensemble...

Naruto secoua la tête doucement de gauche à droite puis plus vigoureusement. Il semblait lutter contre quelque chose d'invisible, contre quelque chose que lui seul pouvait entendre.

Hinata s'approcha doucement de Naruto, malgré le chakra qui se dégageait de lui. Ce chakra semblait ne pas atteindre la jeune fille, alors que lentement, il désintégrait tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de 10 mètres autour du jeune homme. Hinata, elle n'avait aucune égratignure, comme si le porteur de Kyuubi cherchait à la protéger, inconsciemment.

Elle parvint finalement à l'atteindre et l'enlaça aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait ...

* * *

Les rue des Konoha commençait à peine à se remplir de monde et les premiers magasins ouvraient tout juste leur porte, mais déjà Ino se présentait à l'entrée du manoir Hyuuga.

Neiji venait à peine de la quitter lorsque plusieurs servantes Hyuuga s'étaient présentée chez les Yamanaka : Ino était expressément attendue par Haruka Hyuuga. Jamais Ino n'avait vu de servantes travailler aussi rapidement : sa chambre s'était bien vite vidée de toutes ses affaires.

Elle avait tout juste eu le temps d'embrasser ses parents qu'elle s'était retrouvée devant la matrone du clan Hyuuga.

- Voici vos nouveaux appartements. Les servantes ont fait tout le nécessaire pour que vous vous y sentiez à l'aise.

Ino n'écoutait pas la vieille Haruka. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle, subjuguée par la beauté des lieux. Tout y était d'un blanc immaculé, des murs recouverts de papier de riz aux meubles en bois précieux sur lesquels elle ne put s'empêcher de passer la main.

- Je m'occuperais moi-même de vous apprendre ce qu'il vous reste à savoir afin que vous soyez prête lorsque vous serez à la tête de ce clan.

- _Quelle chance_, pensa la jeune femme, ironique.

- Sachez cependant, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, le nombre de vos missions sera réduit, afin que vous puissiez vous consacrer entièrement votre apprentissage. L'Hokage a déjà été mise au courant de la situation.

Ino, qui d'habitude se sentait intimidée par le regard hautain de la vieille femme, perdit toute contenance :

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est ma vie et j'ai sacrifié tant de chose pour en arriver là, pour gagner la confiance de l'Hokage ... Pour ...

- Taisez-vous ! Vous n'êtes encore qu'une fillette, mais vous apprendrez bien vite à faire des sacrifices. A moins que vous ne teniez à faire honte à Neiji ...

En entendant cela, Ino se résigna .

- Bien . Je ferais comme vous le souhaitez, murmura Ino à contre coeur.

* * *

Hinata serrait toujours Naruto contre elle, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille... Elle voulait retrouver son Naruto.

- Rentrons à la maison ; rentrons chez nous, toi, moi et ...

Elle prit la main du jeune homme et le posa sur son ventre encore plat.

- Notre bébé.

- Je ne sais pas ... Je ne sais plus... Est-ce que je vais faire un bon père ? Et s'il est détesté à cause de moi et s'il n'est pas heureux et ...

- Je suis sûre qu'il aura ton courage... Et puis nous serons là pour veiller sur lui.

- Hinata...

- Nous serons heureux . Tu verras ...

Sous les paroles apaisantes de la jeune femme et son contact délicat, Naruto retrouva peu à peu son calme et ses esprit.

- _Un baume guérisseur qui pansera doucement ses blessures_, pensa Jiraiya.

Tsunade et Jiraiya observèrent le couple qui s'en allait en pensant qu'enfin ces deux-là pourraient être heureux.

* * *

Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer avec une certaine curiosité le visage de la vieille femme qui lui faisait face.

Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose de mélancolique ou de triste. Et on sentait que cette femme avait vu bien des choses tout au long de sa vie.

- Je me suis d'abord adressée à l'Hokage. Mais elle m'a dit que vous seule seriez capable d'exécuter cette opération... J'ai pourtant consulté bien des spécialistes avant ...

Tout en écoutant la vieille femme, Sakura parcourait le dossier de sa future patiente.

D'après les symptômes décrits, il n'y avait aucun doute sur les causes de la maladie.

- Il s'agit d'un empoisonnement ... Un grave empoisonnement.

Sakura se mit aussitôt à éprouver de la peine pour la personne assise en face d'elle. Etait-elle au courant de la vérité ? Savait-elle que sa petite fille était au bord de la mort ?

- Il y a deux mois j'ai perdu mon fils et ma belle fille dans une embuscade. Ma petite fille se trouvait avec eux, mais elle a réussi à s'échapper miraculeusement ... Ses parents sont morts, tués par des ninjas du village du son ...

Sakura referma subitement le dossier alors que la vieille femme regardait avec insistance l'anneau qui se trouvait à son doigt .

Fin du chapitre 13


	16. Chapitre 14 : Avancer malgré tout…

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Et bien voilà, comme je l'avais promis dans mon précédent post, avec le début du mois d'août vient la reprise des mises à jour de la fiction … J'ai profité de ce mois de vacance pour bien avancer la fiction, et ainsi reprendre le rythme de publication soutenu que j'avais au début …_

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont continué à poster des reviews pendant cette longue période de non activité …_

_Megumichan_

_P.S : Tous les personnages de Naruto sont la propriété de leur auteur Mr Kishimoto …_

Chapitre 14 : Avancer malgré tout…

_2 semaines plus tard._

Naruto, qui s'extirpait à peine des brumes du sommeil, fut complètement réveillé en entendant des bruits étouffés provenant de la salle de bain… Et malgré la fatigue que lui avait laissée la mission de la veille, il se décida à se lever.

Naruto trouva Hinata penchée au dessus des toilettes, rejetant le peu de nourriture qu'elle s'était forcer à avaler au diner. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et se mit à lui caresser le dos en attendant que son malaise passe.

Hinata se redressa finalement :

- Je suis désolée, tu as dû te lever alors que tu es encore fatigué.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, et puis …

Il lui adressa l'un de ses sourires lumineux dont il avait le secret…

- C'est aussi un peu de ma faute, tout ce qui t'arrive … Mais tu sais, j'ai hâte d'être à cet après-midi, pour le bébé…

Naruto posa la main sur le ventre encore plat d'Hinata, le caressant avec tendresse.

- Mon fils …

- Qui te dit que ce sera un garçon, le taquina Hinata.

- Quoi ?! Mais je suis sûr que ce sera un garçon, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Hinata laissa échapper un rire léger avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

* * *

Sakura laissa échapper un bâillement ; le jour s'était à peine levé et Sasuke et elle étaient les seuls clients de la boutique de vêtements dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

En effet, Sasuke avait une sainte horreur de la foule, et il avait catégoriquement refusé d'accompagner sa jeune fiancée à une heure plus tardive.

Sakura avait décidé de faire totalement refaire sa garde robe et d'acheter de tous nouveaux vêtements munis de l'emblème du clan Uchiha…

Ce fut l'occasion pour elle d'avoir la réponse à une question qu'elle s'était souvent posée : à savoir où Sasuke achetait ses vêtements.

Tout, au sein du manoir Uchiha était frappé de l'insigne du clan, des draps de maison aux sous-vêtements du jeune homme.

Ainsi ; ils se retrouvaient à l'aube dans un grand magasin, car monsieur ne portait pas n'importe quoi et voulait qu'il en soit de même pour sa dame …

Monsieur avait aussi insisté pour tout payer et Sakura avait alors découvert une autre facette de la personnalité de celui qu'elle aimait : Sasuke possédait un code de l'honneur particulièrement complexe et dont il était le seul à connaitre les règles.

Et Sakura n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus et avait finalement décidé de le laisser faire. Elle s'était cependant promis de l'obliger à prendre en compte son avis la prochaine fois qu'ils auraient une telle décision à prendre…

Elle l'aimait mais il allait falloir qu'il apprenne à faire lui aussi des concessions.

Sakura fit plusieurs allers-retours entre la cabine d'essayage et la salle où l'attendait Sasuke ; elle passa plusieurs vêtements : des kimonos de cérémonies luxueux, des yukatas, des robes et des vêtements plus décontractés tels que des robes d'été ou des jeans … Tous frappés du sceau du clan …

- Le clan c'est aussi tout une image, lui avait un jour dit Sasuke, tout est une question d'image, l'impression que nous laissons aux autres de part notre attitude ou notre apparence est aussi importante que notre force ou notre influence…

Cependant, le dernier vêtement qu'elle passa n'était pas prévu dans la liste… Elle l'avait commandé sans en faire part à Sasuke : il s'agissait d'une robe serrée juste en dessous de la poitrine retombant en suite en de larges plis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura sortit de la cabine d'essayage un sourire mutin aux lèvres et un ventre aussi rond que celui d'une femme enceinte au terme de sa grossesse.

Sasuke resta un instant sans réaction, la trouvant magnifique malgré le ridicule de la situation

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Tu es pire qu'une gamine Sakura .

La jeune femme ne releva pas la pique qu'il venait de lui lancer, et continua à s'observer dans le miroir.

- Cette robe de grossesse n'était pas prévue sur la liste …

Elle alla s'assoir sur les genoux du jeune homme et passa ses bras autour de son coup…

- Je sais… C'est moi qui l'ai ajoutée … Tu sais, je me souviens du jour où l'équipe 7 a été formée et de ce que tu as dis concernant tes rêves…

- Que je voulais faire revivre mon clan…

Sur le regard insistant de Sakura, Sasuke s'interrompit et se corrigea.

- Notre clan.

Sakura acquiesça , il avait bien appris sa leçon.

- Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle, mais j'y pense de plus en plus… Quelques temps après le mariage, je voudrais un enfant de toi.

_- Et ainsi il y en aurait d'autres comme moi_, pensa Sasuke, _il y en aurait d'autre portant l'insigne de notre clan et alors peut-être que ma solitude s'en ira complètement._

* * *

Comme tous les matins depuis le jour où elle avait été nommée à la tête de son clan, Haruka Hyuuga s'était levée bien avant les autres… Et elle avait conservé cette habitude même après que son fils lui eût succédé. 

Haruka Hyuuga avait dédié sa vie au clan, au point d'avoir sacrifié son amour, et sa vie… Elle avait renoncé à épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait pour celui que lui avait choisi le conseil du clan, y assurant ainsi sa position et son pouvoir…

Et avec le temps, Haruka Hyuuga s'était endurcie, éteignant tous les sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Et une fois de plus, elle était parvenue à imposer son opinion au sein du clan.

C'était elle qui avait soutenu la décision de Neiji d'épouser la jeune Yamanaka … Ce n'était pas la jeune fille qui intéressait Haruka, mais le sang nouveau qu'elle apportait au sein du clan.

Elle était convaincue que des années de mariages consanguins avaient freiné les perspectives d'évolution des membres du clan…

Ainsi voyait elle aussi d'un bon œil la relation de la jeune Hinata avec le porteur de Kyuubi.

- L'enfant qui naîtra de cette union sera peut-être l'occasion pour nous de mettre la main sur un grand pouvoir

Ino secoua la main, un sourire aux lèvres, répondant à l'au revoir de Neiji…

* * *

Une fois qu'il disparut de l'allée, son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Ino laissa retomber sa tête dépitée. 

Elle avait l'impression d'être l'une de ses épouses de chefs de clan qui attendaient sagement le retour de leur époux au domicile familiale …

Elle se sentait condamnée et ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle ne voulait pas en parler à Neiji ; il avait bien assez de soucis comme ça. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'accabler. Et puis elle pensait que si elle parvenait à surmonter cette épreuve seule, elle en sortirait grandie.

Ino profita d'une dernière brise fraiche et retourna dans le manoir, prête à affronter la dizaine de professeurs de maintien, d'arrangement florale et autre qui l'attendaient… Et surtout elle se préparait à faire face à Haruka Hyuuga…

* * *

_Manoir des Nara._

Temari observait Shikamaru qui venait tout juste de lancer une dizaine de kunais, atteignant à chaque fois sa cible en plein cœur, malgré la manière presque nonchalante avec laquelle il les lançait.

Temari soupira…

Shikamaru était à présent complètement rétabli. Ils avaient mené leur mission à bien et il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour qu'elle prolonge son séjour à Konoha.

Temari était en colère.

Elle était en colère contre elle-même parce qu'elle était incapable d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Et elle en voulait aussi à Shikamaru, parce qu'il était incapable de voir que depuis leur mission en commun, alors qu'elle avait cru le perdre, tout avait changé.

Alors lorsque le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, inquiet de voir des larmes couler sur ses joues, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

* * *

Comme tous les matins depuis deux semaines, la première chose que fit Sakura en arrivant à l'hôpital fut de se diriger vers l'aile occupée par les malades. 

En passant dans les couloirs, elle salua quelques infirmières qui pour la plupart travaillaient là depuis des années.

Enfin elle arrivant devant une chambre de malade, dans laquelle elle entra sans frapper.

Dans le lit, qui paraissait immense, se trouvait une petite fille dont le visage s'éclaira aussitôt qu'elle vit la kunoichi à la chevelure rose.

- Grande sœur Sakura !

- Salut Shibahime ! Alors comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

La petite fille fit une moue sérieuse avant de sourire à nouveau.

- Je crois que ça va, dit-elle finalement.

Sakura s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle déploya son chakra autour de sa main et la posa sur le front de la petite fille sondant son flux de chakra.

- _C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais_, pensa-t-elle, s_i je veux la sauver l'opération doit se faire aujourd'hui._

Sakura, fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Elle se leva aussitôt, saluant la vieille femme qui venait d'entrer.

- Hatsui-dono.

La vieille femme, dont le pas était encore bien vigoureux malgré ses 60 ans, se précipita vers la jeune fille et la redressa.

- Non, non, Sakura-san, ne vous inclinez-pas, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Sakura sourit légèrement tentant d'écarter le sentiment étrange qu'elle ressentait face à la vieille femme depuis leur première rencontre.

Elle avait l'impression de se trouver face à une personne que la vie avait bien souvent blessée à de multiple reprise et qui était pourtant encore capable de faire confiance à son prochain…

Sakura la laissa saluer sa petite fille, puis sortit de la chambre accompagnée de la vieille dame.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est pour aujourd'hui. Nous devons l'opérer aujourd'hui.

* * *

S'il y avait une chose que Hiashi Hyuuga appréciait tout particulièrement, c'était flâner de bon matin dans les rues du quartier Hyuuga ou du village tout simplement. Les Hyuuga avaient toujours beaucoup apprécié le village, ils avaient d'ailleurs été le premier clan à s'y installer… 

Pourtant ce matin là, il avait fait une rencontre qui allait peut-être remettre en question ses habitudes : il avait rencontré sa fille, Hinata accompagnée du réceptacle de Kyuubi.

Elle ne l'avait pas ignoré, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait. Mais elle l'avait salué comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel autre habitant de Konoha .

_- Hyuuga-dono._

Ces deux mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Sur le coup, il était resté impassible, ne répondant même pas au salut.

Mais à présent, il lui restait un goût amère au fond de la gorge : sa fille était devenue une parfaite inconnue.

* * *

Après avoir accompagné Hinata à l'hôpital, Naruto était retourné chez lui afin de profiter de sa journée de repos, chose assez rare pour être souligné. 

Les deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler auraient été qualifiées de particulièrement intense par n'importe quel shinobi : Naruto avait enchainé un nombre incalculable de missions.

Mais il savait qu'une seule journée lui suffirait pour se remettre totalement, et il voulait profiter de cette journée pour réfléchir calmement.

Naruto était un impulsif et il réfléchissait rarement avant d'agir. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait besoin de faire le point sur sa vie.

La rencontre avec Hiashi Hyuuga l'avait légèrement remué. Il avait vu comment le chef de clan avait agis avec Hinata et il savait que même si la jeune fille ne l'avait pas montré, elle avait été blessée par la réaction de son père.

Et Naruto se sentait coupable. C'est pourquoi il s'était finalement décidé.

Il tira de sa poche un écrin de velours qu'il ouvrit aussitôt révélant une pierre au reflet dorée.

Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens auraient pu croire, venant d'une personne aussi indisciplinée que lui, Naruto était quelqu'un de très économe.

Toute sa vie, il avait vécu sur la rente que lui avait versée Iruka, en prélevant à chaque fois un peu d'argent sur ce que son père lui avait laissée. Et il avait été autorisé à disposer librement de cet argent dès sa majorité. Mais Naruto n'y avait pas touché, l'argent qu'il gagnait grâce à ses missions lui suffisait amplement.

Mais exceptionnellement, il avait fait une entorse à la règle. Il voulait offrir à Hinata, une bague qui serait digne d'elle et de tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait faits pour rester à ses côtés. Et il avait choisi cette bague sans même en regarder le coût.

A présent, un autre problème se posait.

Il ne savait pas comment faire sa demande, lui qui d'habitude n'hésitait jamais.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le lit poussant un cri de désespoir.

* * *

Shikamaru retourna au manoir Nara en début d'après-midi. Il avait fait trainer son entrainement. 

En faite, il essayait d'éviter Temari. Shikamaru avait un QI de 300, mais même pur un génie comme lui, il y avait certaines choses qui lui échappaient, et l'une d'entre elles était la gente féminine.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la signification de la crise de larmes soudaine de Temari

_- C'est une fille_, pensa-t-il, _elles sont toutes un peu sensibles._

Et c'est en soupirant qu'il rentra chez lui, tombant nez à nez avec sa mère.

- Ha, te voilà !

Il trouva sa mère bien affairée, courant de gauche à droite et préparant plusieurs bentos

- Que se passe-t-il ? Papa part en voyage ? demanda-t-il en se servant un verre d'eau glacée.

- Ho non, ce n'est pas ça. Il s'agit plutôt de Temari, elle a décidé d'écourter son séjour. Elle part en fin d'après-midi … Et …

Mais madame Nara n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle se retourna brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé.

* * *

_En fin d'après-midi._

Sakura et Tsunade sortirent de la chambre d'opération exténuées.

Ce n'était que très rarement qu'elles travaillaient encore ensembles. Mais lorsque Sakura avait décidé d'opérer Shibahime, elle avait pensé que l'aide de Tsunade ne lui serait pas de trop.

- Alors ? Comment s'est passé l'opération ? Demanda la grand-mère de l'enfant.

- Pour l'instant il faut attendre. Le poison s'est répandu doucement, mais il a eu le temps de s'infiltrer dans les muscles et d'autres organes… Mais nous avons fait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire.

- Merci, Hokage-sama, répondit la vieille femme en s'inclinant.

Tsunade s'éloigna la laissant en compagnie de Sakura, mais elle avait une drôle d'impression, une sensation diffuse qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle perdait un patient.

Shikamaru avait quitté le manoir Nara dès que sa mère lui eût annoncé me départ de Temari… Il s'était enfuit, se réfugiant dans son endroit favoris, observant les nuages…

Tu n'es qu'un lâche, se disait-il.

Il le savait. Il en était parfaitement conscient. Il savait ce qu'il aurait du faire : retourner au manoir et empêcher Temari de partir…

Mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne trouverait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Tu n'es qu'un idiot, mon pauvre Shikamaru, soupira-t-il.

Fin du chapitre 14


	17. Chapitre 15 : Chuter

_Voilà, comme promis, après presque 2 semaines, je soumets à votre jugement le chapitre qui suit en espérant qu'il suscitera autant de réactions que le précédent (reviews pleaaaaase ! ) …_

_Voici des réponses aux quelques reviews et messages privées que j'ai reçu :_

_Toon : « Il est bien dressé le Sasuke » _

_Morte de rire, pas tant que ça, le couple Sasuke/ Sakura est un couple de deux fortes têtes et chacun veut imposer son avis, Sasuke parce qu'il en a un toujours été ainsi, il a toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait, c'est aussi un peu le cas pour Sakura qui a toujours eu un sacré caractère et qui ne souhaite que l'affirmer un peu plus…_

_Snaky : « Ha » _

_Là je n'ai pas trop compris … Oo_

_Menerevera_

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter en plus du mp que je t'ai envoyé, j'espère avoir encore de nombreux messages de ce type…_

_Ridelliz : « C'est bien Sasuke avec son attitude de bourge!lol »_

_Bah oui que veux-tu ? Sasuke est quand même le dernier héritier de l'un des clans nobles les plus importants de Konoha. Lol mis à part ça je ne sais pas si vous avez noté dans le manga la différence entre l'appartement de Naruto et celui de Sasuke, bah l'appart de Sasuke fait quand même carrément plus classe (money, money, money, must be funny, in the rich men's world)…_

_Sofela : « Et je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà écrit, mais ton sasusaku était je pense  
le premier que j'ai apprecié. »_

_Heureuse d'avoir fait une convertie …_

_Emiko-sama _

_Morte de rire, ton message privé me fait peur, mais je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fiction._

Chapitre 15 : …Chuter…

_Fin d'après-midi Appartement de Kakashi et Shizune…_

Sasuke et Kakashi se défiaient du regard.

Le maître aimait jouer à ce jeu : forcer Sasuke à faire le premier pas et demander clairement ce qu'il souhaitait sans grogner. Kakashi buvait son thé gardant son calme habituel alors qu'en face, Sasuke semblait vouloir détruire les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

_- Une petite leçon sur les relations humaines et sociales ne lui ferait pas de mal_, pensa le ninja copieur.

- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux, lâcha finalement le dernier des Uchiha.

- Ha bon ? Je suis sensé lire dans tes pensées ?

Irrité, Sasuke se leva, essayant de se calmer. Il savait exactement ce que son maître essayait de faire.

Il se mit à vagabonder dans le séjour du petit appartement, en observant le décore.

- Où est Shizune-san ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- A l'étage, elle se repose.

Le jeune homme alla finalement faire face à son maitre et sans le regarder, il lâcha :

- Sakura… Je suis venu demander sa main.

- Et bien… Tu en as mis du temps. Cela dit, tu lui as déjà passé la bague au doigt … As-tu vraiment besoin de mon consentement pour l'épouser ?

- Vous avez été son tuteur… Alors j'ai pensé que ce serait plus correcte…

Après la mort des parents de Sakura, Kakashi avait été désigné par les membres du bureau de l'Hokage comme son tuteur jusqu'à sa majorité. Et cette expérience avait contribué à créer une sorte de relation père-fille entre le maître et son élève…

- Alors ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Quoi

- La main de Sakura, ajouta-t-il exaspéré.

- Non.

Sasuke bloqua, sa tasse de thé suspendue au niveau de la poitrine. Il cligna des yeux, posa sa tasse et se leva pour partir.

- Je blaguais, Sasuke … Sérieusement, tu devrais te détendre un peu de temps en temps.

Puis il redevint un peu plus sérieux, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire sous son masque :

- Je te l'accorde… Et pour respecter la tradition jusqu'au bout, je la mènerai jusqu'à l'autel.

Avant de prendre congé de son hôte, Sasuke se retourna une dernière fois…

- Vous avez toujours su...

- Quoi donc ?

- Pour Sakura et moi.

Sasuke vit le regard dans l'œil droit de Kakashi s'attendrir un peu.

- Tu as beau joué les durs Sasuke, mais toi et moi, nous nous ressemblons bien plus que tu ne le crois… Nous sommes comme tout les autres Shinobi, nous recherchons un peu de pureté… A cause du monde dans lequel nous évoluons, nous sommes un peu comme les papillons : attirés par l'innocence comme eux le sont par la lumière. Pour moi c'est Shizune, et toi c'est Sakura… Et puis, tu t'es aussi trahi tout seul. Je t'ai surpris, un jour. Vous étiez encore genin à l'époque, je vous avais donné rendez-vous pour un entrainement et Naruto et moi étions en retard… C'était un jour de printemps, et si mes souvenirs sont bons, Sakura s'était endormie contre un arbre..

Kakashi s'interrompit, observant la réaction de Sasuke dont le visage s'était d'abord fait plus pâle, puis avait viré au rouge pivoine.

- J'ai trouvé ça mignon … Un baiser volé, et puis…

Cette fois-là, Kakashi n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa tirade. Sasuke s'était tout simplement enfui.

* * *

Après le départ de Naruto, Hinata était resté longtemps assise.

Elle avait pris sa journée de congé à l'hôpital ne se sentant ni le courage, ni la force d'aller travailler.

_- Encore un autre symptôme de grossesse._

La veille, Neiji lui avait apporté le reste de ses effets personnels. Ce n'était pas grand-chose : des vêtements, ses livres de médecine, les cadeaux que ses amis ou Naruto lui avait fait et quelques autres souvenirs… Hinata ne possédait que peu de choses, tout le reste appartenant à son père.

Au dessus de l'un des cartons, Naruto avait déposé un paquet avant de s'en aller.

Mais Hinata restait assise, incapable de se lever. Elle avait un tas de question qui se bousculaient dans sa tête : qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Qu'allait faire le clan ? N'était-elle plus une Hyuuga ? Qu'elle allait être sa position dans le village ?

Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé jusque là… La seule chose qui l'avait préoccupé s'était son bébé.

Certains de ses amis lui avaient dit que ce serait une lourde tâche, que tout le village en parlerait…

Mais aucun d'eux ne savait ce que représentait ce bébé pour elle et Naruto…

Et si elle pendant un instant s'était posée des questions, ou avait eu peur, il n'en avait pas été de même pour Naruto… Pour lui les choses avaient été évidentes, tout de suite c'était leur enfant, et ils formeraient une famille…

Et à partir de ce moment là Hinata avait été sûre d'elle : elle projetterait sur cette enfant toute la tendresse qu'elle avait et dont elle avait manqué au cours de son enfance. Elle voulait être une bonne mère.

Elle se leva enfin et prit le paquet blanc que Naruto avait laissé, celui-ci était entouré de papier crépon blanc, et Hinata pouvait sentir à travers son contenu.

Elle tiré sur la ficelle qui liait le tout. A l'intérieure se trouvait une petite barboteuse orange et bleu…

* * *

Après le départ de Sasuke, Kakashi était retourné auprès de sa jeune épouse…

Plus la grosse approchait de son terme, plus le ventre de Shizune gonflait, atteignant une taille critique, fait qui était devenu un sujet tabou pour le couple. En effet lorsque Kakashi avait essayé de plaisanter sur le sujet, la situation avait rapidement dérapée : Shizune avait fait une nouvelle crise de larmes et l'avait accusé de ne plus l'aimer car elle était selon ses dires « grosse comme une maison »…

Ainsi à partir de ce jour là Kakashi avait toujours choisi soigneusement ses mots avant de lui parler.

- C'était Sasuke ? Lui demanda-t-elle en tournant doucement la tête.

Kakashi acquiesça et alla la rejoindre sur le lit conjugal.

- Oui, répondit-il en posant sa tête contre le ventre de la jeune femme, il est venu me demander "officiellement " la main de Sakura.

- Je ne le savais pas si conventionnel…

- Sasuke est issu d'un clan prestigieux et croit moi, il est "aristocratique" du bout des pieds à la pointe des cheveux, ça en est presque effrayant.

Le regard de Kakashi parcourut en suite la chambre, en faisant le tour, et se posant sur chacun des meubles qui s'y trouvait. Voilà un peu plus de deux ans que Shizune partageait sa vie, et sa présence se faisait ressentir dans chacune des pièces de la maison, il régnait dans la chambre une ambiance chaleureuse qu'il n'avait pas connu auparavant. Même si à ce moment là, l'harmonie de la pièce était brisée par un énorme sac de voyage noir posé à même le sol.

Il contenait les vêtements de Shizune et quelques autres affaires pour elle et le bébé à venir : elle était de plus en plus fatiguée et Kakashi avait jugé utile de préparer ce sac.

- Le bébé donne de plus en plus de coup de pied.

- C'est un futur petit shinobi que nous avons là. As-tu encore eu des contractions ?

Shizune avait eu de fortes contractions la semaine passée, chose qui l'avait complètement mise en panique, mais il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte. C'était un phénomène fréquent chez les femmes enceintes lorsque celles-ci étaient un peu trop stressées.

- J'ai encore eu des contractions, mais cette fois c'était vraiment différents… J'ai… J'ai un peu peur…

Kakashi se redressa.

- Tu… Tu veux qu'on aille à l'hôpital ?

Shizune opina du chef et aussitôt Kakashi se leva…

* * *

De retour de sa mission, lorsque Sasuke arriva à l'hôpital du village, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était une intuition, une sorte de sixième sens qui l'alertait lorsqu'un drame venait de se produire…

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers le bureau de Sakura, ignorant la réceptionniste qui l'interpelait. Mais le bureau de Sakura était vide.

- J'ai essayé de vous prévenir, mais vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps.

- Où est-elle ?

- Sakura-san ne va pas bien… C'est à cause de l'opération et …

- Ou. Es. T-elle.

Effrayé par le regard glacial que lui lançait l'Uchiha, elle avala sa salive, rassemblant le peu de courage qui lui restait.

- Elle se trouve chambre 207.

* * *

Sasuke avait presque couru, mais il ralentit en atteignant la chambre 207.

Là accroupie sur le sol, le visage enfoui entre les deux bras, les genoux ramenés contre elle.

- Sakura.

Elle ne réagit pas. Sasuke resta debout, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit de malade se trouvant dans la chambre. Un corps d'enfant s'y trouvait, couvert d'un drap.

- Elle n'avait même pas encore 10 ans, murmura Sakura. C'est de ma faute… J'aurais du savoir… Son cœur, il n'a pas supporté l'opération.

La voix de Sakura se brisa à nouveau, se perdant dans les sanglots qu'elle tentait d'étouffer.

Sasuke se planta face à elle, il glissa au sol, la saisit par les épaules et l'obligea à se redresser, plaquant ses épaules contre le mur avec force. Aussitôt, Sakura, tourna son visage couvert de larmes, refusant de lui faire face.

- Regarde-moi.

Elle refusa l'ignorant.

- Ecoute-moi bien Sakura, tu dois arrêter ça… Arrête de pleurer …

- Quoi ? Tu … Tu … comment peux-tu me dire ça, ce n'était qu'une enfant Sasuke … Elle est morte et toi tu veux que je face comme si de rien n'était ?!

- Ce genre de chose ça arrive tout le temps… Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois t'effondrer comme ça ! Montre-toi forte bon sang, cria-t-il la plaquant une fois de plus contre le mur.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi insensible.

- Sasuke a raison.

Tsunade, qui se trouvait là depuis quelques instants observant la scène, les avait interrompus. Elle ne les regardait pas, les yeux fixés sur le lit.

- Sasuke a raison… Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. Nous ne sommes pas des dieux, et il y a des choses contre lesquelles même un médic-nin de ton niveau ne peut lutter… On te demande juste de faire de ton mieux, de continuer à faire de ton mieux et de sauver autant de vies possibles.

Sasuke passa ses bras autour des épaules de Sakura et la ramena contre lui.

- La grand-mère de la petite fille, ne t'en veux pas, dit finalement Tsunade avant de quitter le couple.

Sakura éclata en sanglot, ne tentant plus de retenir ses larmes… Sasuke resserra encore son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

* * *

Shizune sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'elle sentait le lit sous elle humide…

- Kakashi …

- Deux secondes Shizune, je fini de…

- Kakashi… Je viens de perdre les eaux…

Cette fois-ci, le ninja daigna accorder enfin toute son attention à sa jeune épouse…

Fin du chapitre 15

_Prochainement sur :_

_Sakura et Sasuke parviendront-ils à trouver leur place dans le monde fermé des puissants de Konoha et malgré les intrigues et machination qui s'y déroulent ? Hinata et Naruto pourront-ils tenir tête à la coalition formée par le conseil du clan Hyuuga et celui du village ? Haruka deviendra-t-elle plus manipulatrice et machiavélique qu'elle ne l'est actuellement ? Neiji arrivera-t-il à aider sa cousine alors qu'il se trouve lui-même au cœur de la tempête… Lee et Tenten seront-ils finalement un couple ? Shikamaru prendra-t-il enfin son courage à deux mains et ira-t-il récupérer Temari ? Et Kakashi, parviendra-t-il à se détacher de son bonheur encore tout nouveau pour aider ses élèves ?_

_Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode d' « Amour, gloire et Shinobi… »_


	18. Apparté 01 : Fragrance Un goût de cerise

_Bonjour à tous._

_Comme je n'ai que peu de temps cette semaine, je vous poste ce petit chapitre très court, en attendant de vous mettre la suite de l'histoire qui viendra en fin de semaine._

_Ce chapitre est une annexe au chapitre précédent mais n'a aucun lien avec la série d'annexes « Fragment de vie » qui vise, elle à explorer le passé de nos shinobis préférés (et dont les deux premiers chapitres étaient consacrés à Kakashi et Shizune. Pour votre information personnelle, il y en aura d'autre sur le retour de Sasuke, sur Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiha, sur Yondaime…)._

_Les appartés seront donc une série d'annexes indépendants que je sèmerais tout au long de la fiction au grès de mes fantaisies (et de mon inspiration)…_

_Ce première opus s'inspire d'une scène du chapitre précédent, et évoque un souvenir particulièrement gênant pour Sasuke. La scène se déroule alors que nos héros sont encore de jeunes Genins.  
_

Apparté 01 : Fragrance – Un goût de cerise.

Adossé contre la rambarde du pont sur lequel leur sensei leurs avait donné rendez-vous, Sakura et Sasuke patientaient… Du moins, Sasuke essayait tandis que Sakura pestait tout haut contre leur sensei, eternel retardataire, mais aussi Naruto, qui étrangement avait presque 1 heure de retard ce jour là.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez… Il nous fixe un rendez-vous et se pointe trente ans plus tard ! En plus à force de rester planter ici à les attendre, je vais attraper une insolation… Dis, Sasuke-kun, ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions, aller nous mettre à l'ombre tous les deux ?

Elle lui avait parlé, un sourire énorme sur les lèvres ; sourire qui avait bien vite disparu lorsqu'elle avait constaté que comme souvent, Sasuke l'avait tout simplement ignorée.

Dépitée, Sakura se décida à le laisser seul, et traversa le pont jusqu'à l'autre rive, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard en arrière.

Il la vit, du coin de l'œil, aller s'adosser contre le tronc d'un cerisier en fleure qui se trouvait là.

L'attitude de Sakura l'exaspérait.

Autant, Sasuke parvenait à ignorer toutes ses autres groupies ; autant, plus il connaissait Sakura, plus sa colère pour elle se renforçait.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'évertuait à vouloir attirer son attention… Ce n'était pas que cela ne lui plaisait pas, bien au contraire, il se sentait même flatté de l'avoir totalement dévouée, corps et âme ; cela gonflait son égo démesuré … Mais il avait une liste d'autre priorité et accorder de son temps à Sakura n'en faisait pas partie.

Sasuke soupira.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et tira sur le col de son shirt… Le soleil commençait à l'indisposer lui aussi et il suait à grosse goute, mais au moins, il avait tenu bien plus longtemps que Sakura…

Il se décida finalement à rendre les armes et à aller lui aussi profiter de l'ombre que dispensait le grand cerisier.

Il trouva Sakura endormie, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et la bouche entre-ouverte.

_- Et ça veut devenir ninja._

Voilà une autre chose qui l'irritait.

Sasuke avait toujours pensé que Sakura n'était pas faite pour être ninja… Tout en elle était à l'opposé de ce que devait être le shinobi type.

_- Elle est sensible, alors qu'on lui demande d'être inflexible._

Sasuke ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait vue verser des larmes.

_- Son regard est si expressif que l'on peut y prédire le moindre de ses gestes_.

Elle était émotive, alors qu'un ninja se devait de ne laisser transparaitre aucunes de ses émotions…

En faite, sur le coup, Sasuke se demanda si "émotive" était bien le mot approprié…

_- Passionnée_, pensa-t-il finalement.

Oui, c'était bien là le terme exact… En vérité, Sakura était tout son opposé. Et pour cette raison, il se sentait obligé de la protéger, elle, tout comme son autre coéquipier. C'était plus fort que lui…

Il s'assit dans l'herbe, toujours à l'ombre, s'orientant de façon à ce que Sakura ne puisse pas voir qu'il l'observait.

Son regard glissa sur la silhouette gracile de la jeune fille. Elle semblait si fragile que Sasuke avait parfois l'impression que s'il le voulait, il pourrait la briser en deux. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait toujours refusé de combattre contre elle lors de leurs entrainements.

_- Il suffirait que je ne me contrôle pas et je pourrais la casser… Regardez-moi ses poignets !_

Enfin, c'était sans doute cela qui plaisait tant à ses fans… Dont Naruto et Lee.

Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder…. Sa présence, le son de sa voix… Son parfum, la texture de sa peau… Autant de choses qu'il avait pu apprécier à plusieurs reprises.

_- Sakura … Fleure de cerisier…_

Un jour Naruto lui avait dit qu'il aurait aimé connaitre quel était le goût des lèvres de Sakura…

C'étai au cours de l'une de ses conversation que lui, et celui qui était devenu malgré lui son meilleur ami, avait eu au sujet des filles …En faite, il s'agissait plutôt d'un long monologue de Naruto…

En temps normal, il l'aurait traité de pervers. Mais ce jour là, il s'était lui aussi posé la question….

Par simple curiosité.

Et la réponse lui était venue instantanément, évidente.

_- Cerise…_

Et il aurait souhaité en avoir la certitude. La seule façon aurait été d'y goûter. Et Sasuke, en bon Uchiha, voulait une réponse, il n'aimait pas l'incertitude.

Il se redressa et avança doucement jusqu'à elle, puis s'abaissa jusqu'à son niveau faisant bien attention à ne pas la réveiller.

Son regard se fixa sur son objéctif, sur ses lèvres, entrouvertes, brillante …

-_ Humides…_

Sasuke ferma les yeux, rapprochant son visage de celui de Sakura. Il dut cependant s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de celui-ci : le vent s'était subitement levé, faisant frémir l'apprentie Kunoichi.

Sasuke attendit qu'elle cesse de bouger et repris son entreprise et parvint à coller ses lèvres contre ceux roses de Sakura.

_- Fraicheur …_

C'était d'abord un chaste baisé, lèvres contre lèvres.

_- Douceur._

Puis la douceur d'une caresse, le la caresse qu'il effectuait contre elle.

_- Cerise._

Et enfin le parfum de Sakura, et son goût sur sa langue, et son goût dans sa bouche.

Satisfait, Sasuke s'écarta et alla se rallonger dans l'herbe, juste là où il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant.

_- Cerise … Elle n'est décidément pas faite pour être shinobi._

Fin


	19. Chapitre 16 : Se relever

_Après le petit interlude de la semaine dernière, l'histoire reprend son cours avec le chapitre 16 qui constitue un tournant…_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture._

_Megumichan_

Chapitre 16 : Se relever.

Kakashi et Shizune apparurent dans un nuage de fumée, sous les yeux de Tsunade qui sursauta, légèrement surprise.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Son regard se posa sur Shizune qui grimaçait de douleur. L'Hokage ordonna aussitôt à l'une des infirmières qui se trouvait là, de faire préparer une salle de travail.

- Quand as-tu perdu les eaux ?

- Il y a 10 minutes à peine et j'ai des contractions toutes les 5 minutes environ, répondit Shizune en serrant les dents.

- Bon, Kakashi, tu suis l'infirmière, je vous rejoints dans quelques instants, je vais chercher Sakura, c'est elle qui va m'assister, ajouta l'Hokage en espérant que cela rassurerait un peu celle qui avait été son élève.

* * *

Sakura était toujours lovée contre Sasuke. Elle s'était enfin calmée et à ce moment là elle essayait juste de retrouver sa sérénité en calquant sa respiration sur celle calme et régulière de Sasuke et en inhalant son odeur fraiche et particulièrement masculine… Elle ressentait à cet instant là un flot de sensations étranges mais apaisantes. 

- Tu es comme une drogue…

- Quoi ?

Sasuke baissa la tête, son regard cobalt allant se planter dans celui émeraude de la jeune femme.

- Tu es comme une drogue ; à cause de toi je me mets en colère, je suis euphorique, je plane… je jouis … Tu es ma drogue.

Les lèvres de Sasuke se levèrent imperceptiblement à cette remarque.

_- Et toi tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je suis dépendant de toi_, pensa-t-il.

- Sakura ?

La kunoichi redressa la tête en entendant la voix de son sensei, qui venait d'interrompre la tranquillité dans laquelle elle s'était laissée allée.

- Je suis vraiment suis vraiment désolée Sakura, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Shizune est sur le point d'accoucher.

* * *

Kakashi observait Shizune à travers la vitre de la salle de travail. La jeune femme, qu'on avait allongée sur un lit, redressait la tête de temps en temps cherchant désespérément le regard de son époux. 

Mais les infirmières avaient été catégoriques et avaient demandé à Kakashi de quitter la salle pendant qu'elle préparait la future maman.

- J'ai réussi à joindre Naruto, ainsi que Kurenai-san. Ils devraient être tous là d'un moment à un autre, dit Sasuke qui venait de rejoindre le ninja copieur.

- Où en sont-ils ? Demanda Tsunade, qui accompagnée de Sakura, avait enfilée une robe chirurgicale et des gants.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, les infirmières m'ont demandé de sortir.

- Bien, restez-assis là ; il y a un distributeur plus loin… Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas Hatake, tout va bien se passer…

* * *

Shizune essayait de retrouver sa respiration malgré les contractions de plus en plus fréquentes qui semblaient lui déchirer les entrailles. 

Mais comme à son habitude, et malgré toute la volonté qu'elle y mettait, plus le temps passait et plus elle se sentait perdre son calme.

Kakashi était sortie de la pièce et elle avait peur. Elle le voyait à travers la vitre, mais elle savait que bientôt on en tirerait les rideaux et elle le voulait à ses côtés. Shizune fut incapable de retenir les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

* * *

Alors que Kurenai et Naruo, accompagné d'Hinata, devait à peine d'arriver en catastrophe, Tsunade, daigna sortir de la salle de travail attrapant Kakashi par le bras et le trainant derrière elle à l'intérieur. 

- Shizune te veux à ses côtés.

Tous les autres le virent alors enfiler lui aussi une blouse, tandis qu'ils s'installaient sur les quelques chaises présentes dans le couloir, se préparant à la longue attente qui allait suivre.

* * *

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir Shizune redressa la tête, apercevant ainsi Kakashi affublé d'une blouse blanche et d'un second masque. 

Elle tendit la main vers lui :

- J'ai peur Kakashi.

Le ninja copieur s'en saisit et déposa un baiser sur le front couvert de sueur de la jeune femme

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, tout va bien se passer.

- Les parois sont dilatées à 15 cm, entendit-il dire l'Hokage. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir commencer à pousser Shizune. Sakura ?

Tsunade voulait juste s'assurer que la jeune fille était bien présente et concentrée, prête à l'épauler au moindre problème.

Sakura redressa la tête, et acquiesça.

- Bien, on va pouvoir commencer. Shizune, dès que je t'en donnerais l'ordre tu pousseras.

* * *

A l'extérieur de la salle, tous les amis de Kakashi qui y étaient réunis, fixait la porte d'entrée de la salle, n'osant prononcer un seul mot, crispant le visage alors même que les cris de Shizune venaient briser le silence, suivis de cris un peu plus grave… Il s'agissait de Kakashi. 

Ce fut finalement Naruto qui se leva, incapable de supporter d'avantage la tension qui régnait. Il se colla contre la vitre, essayant de voir à travers les lourds rideaux bleus ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer à l'intérieur de la salle de travail.

- Rhaaaa ! J'en ai marre d'attendre, et pourquoi elle crie comme ça Shizune-san ? Et Kakashi-sensei aussi ? Sasuke, utilise ton sharingan pour voir !

Sasuke, ne daigna même pas répondre à la requête stupide de celui qui était pourtant son meilleur ami.

- Arrête de faire des réflexions stupides ! C'est un accouchement et tous les accouchements sont douloureux.

Naruto soupira et se résigna à rejoindre sa place entre Hinata et Sasuke.

- En faite le sharingan ne peut pas voir à travers les murs. C'est nul, Hinata elle le peut.

Sasuke soupira, se retenant de frapper Naruto.

- Je vais chercher du café dit-il finalement.

- C'est normal qu'elle crie, expliqua finalement Kurenai avec un léger sourire. Elle doit pousser afin d'aider le bébé à sortir. C'est vrai que cela parait assez spectaculaire, mais le résultat en vaut la peine, tu verras Hinata, quand ce sera ton tour.

Hinata hocha la tête en souriant, le rouge aux joues.

Afin d'éviter les quiproquos, Hinata et Naruto avaient décidé d'expliquer à l'ensemble de leurs amis leur situations.

Et quelques jours auparavant, Hinata avait reçu les papiers qui faisaient d'elle une Hyuuga comme tous les autres. Elle les avait signé sans une once de tristesse, après tout, c'était ce qu'elle avait souhaité toute sa vie… Mais elle restait une Hyuuga et était, à se titre, toujours soumise à l'autorité du clan et de son conseil.

Et Hinata en connaissait assez bien les membres pour savoir que jamais ils n'accepteraient de la laisser vivre aussi librement qu'elle le souhaitait.

Et alors qu'elle entendait la voix de Shizune, elle redoutait l'instant où elle se retrouverait à la place de la jeune femme, car ce serait surement cet instant là que choisirait le conseil pour décider d'intervenir dans sa vie.

* * *

- On s'arrête là, dit Neiji. 

Tenten lâcha un soupir de soulagement, elle allait enfin pouvoir souffler un peu. Il était vrai que parfois elle avait un peu de mal à suivre le rythme de ses deux coéquipiers mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait.

Neiji, Lee et Tenten étaient en mission comme au moment de leurs années de génin.

En d'autres circonstances, Tenten se serait surement réjouit de pouvoir partager quelques heures de complicités avec ses deux meilleurs amis, mais à cet instant là, elle était surtout embarrassée.

Tenten n'appréciait pas du tout de se retrouver entre l'homme qu'elle avait aimé pendant des années et son amant actuel…

Oui.

Amant.

Le mot était plus qu'approprié : Lee et elles avaient de nouveau couché ensembles…

Après leur première nuit agitée, ils s'étaient revus par la suite et à chaque fois c'était Tenten qui avait fait le premier pas, profitant de la faiblesse du pauvre Lee… C'était plus fort qu'elle. Pourtant à chaque fois, elle se disait que ce serait la dernière…

- La nuit va bientôt tomber, ajouta le Hyuuga, je pense que l'on devrait s'arrêter ici pour passer la nuit.

- Bien. Je vais chercher de l'eau et de quoi faire un feu, proposa Lee.

Tenten le suivit du regard dépitée. Elle aurait souhaité y aller à sa place, afin de ne pas se retrouver seule avec Lee.

_- Zut ! Le sort s'acharne vraiment contre moi_, pensa-t-elle.

Tenten avait peur que Neiji se sente soudain l'envi de parler … Oh ce n'était pas qu'il était particulièrement bavard, mais il avait souvent surpris ses deux compagnons au cours de leurs mission, en se livrant un peu plus que d'habitude. Et Tenten cragnait que ce soit le cas ce soir là.

- Comment ça se passe avec Lee ?

Tenten sursauta.

_- Et merde !_

La jeune maitresse d'armes fit mine de s'affairer à préparer un foyer pour le feu en disposant quelques cailloux sur le sol et tentant de former ainsi un cercle.

- Comment ça avec Lee ? C'est quoi cette question.

- Je sais que vous êtes ensembles.

Tenten soupira … Encore.

Neiji n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de la laisser tranquille et semblait vouloir continuer à la torturer avec ce petit interrogatoire.

- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensembles.

- Arrête de me mentir et de te mentir.

- Alors quoi ! Cria-t-elle en jetant toutes les pierres qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Mais Neiji ne sembla ni choqué, ni surpris par cette soudaine démonstration d'émotion. Il se contenta de la fixer, attendant qu'elle se calme.

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble … C'est vrai, nous avons fait l'amour … Mais… Mais à chaque fois j'ai imaginé que c'était toi !

Elle resta en suite figée, un long moment, réalisant qu'elle venait de dévoiler tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle tentait de retenir avec peine les larmes de colère et de rage qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Finalement, humiliée, Tenten se résigna à rejoindre plus tôt que prévu sa tente. Mais alors qu'elle passait devant Neiji, sans le regarder, celui-ci lui attrapa le bras et l'attira à lui.

Choquée, Tenten arrêta de respirer.

- Je suis désolé… Je suis sincèrement désolé… Mais ouvre les yeux, Lee est là. Et je crois qu'avec lui, tu as ce que tu as toujours recherché et cru voir en moi.

Ce fut finalement Neiji qui acheva d'apprêter le foyer pour le feu tandis que Tenten méditait ses paroles à l'abri sous sa tente…

* * *

Un peu plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées. 

Deux s'étaient écoulées depuis que Shizune était entrée en salle de travail. Deux heures de cris et de souffrance qui avaient épuisé la jeune femme ainsi que son époux dont la main broyée, reposait dans une bassine remplie d'eau.

Deux heures au bout desquelles Tsunade avait fini par déposer un petit bébé à la peau encore frippée, entre les bras de Shizune.

- Comment allez-vous l'appeler, demanda Sakura.

Kakashi, dont le regard luisait d'une lueur étrange, passa la main sur la touffe de cheveux argentée qui trônait au sommet du crane de l'enfant.

_- Mon fils_, pensa-t-il. Kenji, il s'appellera Kenji… Hatake Kenji.

- Il aura les mêmes initiales que toi, fit remarquer Tsunade. Le digne fils de son père.

L'Hokage laissa échapper un rire léger. Au moment de son premier cri, le petit kenji s'était contenté de laisser échapper un petit baillement, alors que l'Hokage avait constaté bien longtemps avant qu'il respirait…

Tsunade et Sakura observèrent avec tendresse le tableau presque idyllique que leurs offraient Shizune et Kakashi.

Le ninja copieur avait pris son enfant entre les bras, un peu maladroitement, en suivant les conseils de Shizune. Puis il s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre, et elles l'avaient vu abaisser son masque, montrant ainsi son visage à son fils.

- Bon, et bien je vais aller chercher tous ce petit monde qui attend dehors, et aussi l'acte de naissance.

L' Hokage se dirigea vers la porte abaissant brutalement la poignée et trouvant ainsi Naruto juste derrière.

- On n'entendait plus rien, se justifia le jeune homme.

- Vous pouvez entrer… Et… Naruto, j'aimerais que tu passes à mon bureau, avant ton départ.

* * *

Naruto se trouvait devant le bureau de l'Hokage. L'une des infirmières les avait finalement mis à la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Shizune en leur demandant de revenir le lendemain. 

Lui avait demandé à Hinata de l'attendre encore un peu avant qu'il ne rentre à deux.

Naruto toqua et attendit d'entendre la voix de Tsunade pour faire son entrée.

- Je suis là.

Tsunade l'attendait, assise à son bureau, les deux bras supportant sa tête. C'était une posture qu'elle empruntait à chaque fois qu'elle avait une chose sérieuse à dire.

Naruto compris alors que l'heure n'était plus à la rigolade.

- Assieds-toi.

- Je préfère rester debout.

- Assieds-toi.

Le jeune homme obtempéra finalement, s'assaillant dans l'un des sièges face à l'Hokage.

- Tu sais, j'ai réalisé qu' à partir d'aujourd'hui Shizune ne sera plus aussi disponible qu'avant… Et pour tout te dire, sans elle, je serais incapable de faire tourner correctement ce village… Mais à présent, il va falloir qu'elle accorde plus de temps à sa famille… Et moi j'ai de nouveau besoin de quelqu'un pour me seconder. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, tu m'as révélé ton rêve… Aujourd'hui je te propose de te rapprocher un peu plus de ton rêve… En prenant la place de Shizune.

Fin du chapitre 16

_Prochain chapitre … Dans 2 semaines…_


	20. Chapitre 17 : Initiation

_Comme promis il y a deux semaines, voici le chapitre 17 …_

_Quelques réponses au reviews que l'on m'a postées :_

_- Pour les reviews positives : merci à ce qui me les ont envoyé, c'est ce genre de chose qui donnent envide de continuer à écrire, surtout quand elles sont constructives._

_- Pour les reviews négatives (je m'adresse ici à yagami aizawa et remu ) : je me permets de vous répondre toutes à la fois car apparemment vous avez toutes les trois eu le même ressenti sur ma fiction en globalité … Il semblerait pour vous que le personnage de Naruto n'ait pas évolué et ne soit pas assez mis en avant … Ce à quoi je réponds que j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour développer l'ensemble des personnages (et il y en a énormément …)… En suite cette fiction est surtout accès autour des personnages de Sasuke et Sakura (désolée mais tout comme Kishimoto, je suis une fane des Uchiha) … Ce qui explique que ces deux là soient mis plus en avant que les autres personnages… Cela dit avec l'arc Hinata (comme l'appelle tafolpamadlaine) qui arrive, on verra un peu plus Naruto et Hinata …_

_Voilà… En espérant avoir autant de reviews sur le chapitre qui vient._

_P.S : J'adore le couple Ino/ Neiji … Juste sensuel ! (C'est mon petit vice perso) !_

_Megumichan_

Chapitre 17 : Initiation

2 mois plus tard.

Sakura frissonna, une petite brise fraiche d'automne soufflait ce matin là, annonçant déjà que l'hiver à venir serait particulièrement rigoureux.

Sakura ramena la couverture sur elle, tentant ainsi de se réchauffer un peu. La chaleur de Sasuke a ses côtés lui manquait terriblement. Il n'était habituellement pas une personne très matinale. Sakura, sortant peu à peu des brumes du sommeil se souvint alors que le jeune homme avait été obligé de se lever particulièrement tôt ce matin là : il avait une rencontre importante avec Hiashi Hyuuga. Elle ne le verrait qu'au déjeuner : Sasuke l'avait invité dans un restaurant plutôt huppé du village.

Sakura se souvint aussi qu'il allait falloir qu'elle prenne elle aussi son courage à deux mains pour se lever et surtout se préparer.

Sakura commençait à peine à réaliser l'ampleur de son rôle à la tête du clan au côté de Sasuke…

Au départ, le jeune homme n'y avait que très peu fait allusion, mais Sakura s'était peu à peu rendu compte qu'en dehors de son travail à l'hôpital, elle aurait bien d'autres charges non négligeables à effectuer pour le clan.

Les matriarches du clan Uchiha avaient, semble-t-il, toutes été d'excellentes gestionnaires. Sakura avait commencé à lire quelques dossiers que Sasuke lui avait donnés, concernant leur patrimoine et l'ampleur de leurs possessions l'avait presque effrayée.

Ce matin là, Sakura devait se lever un peu plus tôt pour son entrainement, car elle recevrait par la suite plusieurs personnes au manoir… Ainsi sa matinée à elle aussi était bien chargée.

Elle avait en effet pris la décision (avec l'accord de Sasuke bien évidemment) de faire faire quelques travaux dans le manoir : le bâtiment laissé vaquant bien trop longtemps avait besoin d'une bonne rénovation ; certaines pièces étaient bien trop vétustes et d'autres installations dépassées. Sakura voulait aussi refaire un peu la décoration. Elle voulait apporter sa touche personnelle à ce lieu où elle passerait sans doute le restant de sa vie. Et enfin le jardin, trop longtemps laissé à l'abandon avait lui aussi besoin d'être repris en main.

Ainsi dans quelques heures, une armée de maçon, de décorateur, un architecte (le meilleur du village bien évidemment) et un paysagiste renommé viendrait troubler la tranquillité de Sakura comme c'était le cas depuis un peu plus d'un mois.

Sasuke et elle avaient aussi décidé d'engager un peu de personnel de maison et même si le jeune homme était plus que réticent à l'idée de voir d'autres personne investir sa maison quotidiennement, il avait bien été obligé d'accepter la décision de Sakura, réalisant que ni lui ni elle n'aurait de temps à accorder à des tâches ménagères … Et comme il ne souhaitait pas voir sa maison transformer en décharge, il s'était finalement résolu à faire publier une annonce dans l'un des journal de Konoha afin d'engager dans les premier temps une gouvernante une aide ménagère, un cuisinier et un jardinier.

Les premiers jours, ne recevant pas de réponse, Sakura avait craint que le fait que le lieu de travail soit le manoir Uchiha, fasse fuir la clientèle, mais le nombre de demandes d'entretien qu'elle avait reçues par la suite l'avait rassurée.

Rejetant la couverture qui la protégeait jusque là Sakura se tourna sur le dos, respira un bon coup et se dressa vivement.

- Allez ! C'est parti !

* * *

- Et comme vous pouvez le voir ici, la porte arrière donne sur un petit jardin, petit mais particulièrement joli, l'ancien propriétaire était un botaniste renommé. Et …

Hinata n'écoutait plus l'agent immobilier qui les guidait, Naruto et elle, à travers la villa qu'ils visitaient ce matin là.

Ils avaient pris la décision de déménager dès le moment où elle lui avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Hinata voulait absolument un petit foyer douillet pour élever son bébé.

Ils y avaient juste fait allusion et avaient donc jeté un œil sur leurs ressources et évaluer leur train de vie en prenant en compte les besoins du bébé à naitre… Ils avaient calculé et même en cumulant leurs économies à tous les deux, ils ne pouvaient pas s'offrir ce petit plaisir.

Naruto avait bien proposé d'augmenter son nombre de missions et même d'en accepter d'un rang inférieur. Mais Hinata avait refusé, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sacrifie pour l'un de ses petits caprices…

Et puis il y avait eu la magnifique nouvelle et tous les bénéfices qui avaient suivi : Tsunade avait décidé de faire de Naruto son assistant officiellement et donc officieusement son héritier au poste d'Hokage.

Il avait été fou de bonheur et Hinata se souvenait encore de ses cris de joies dans le hall du bâtiment de l'Hokage.

Les nouvelles fonctions de Naruto lui ouvraient d'autres portes : il accumulait son poste d'anbu, sa place au sein du conseil, son poste administratif en tant qu'assistant de l'Hokage … Et le salaire qui suivait.

Hinata, elle avait toujours son emploi à l'hopital, même si avec sa grossesse, elle ne se verrait bientôt confier que des tâches administratives avant de reprendre un rythme normal.

A présent, tout allait pour le mieux pour le jeune couple et tout leur semblait possible. Ils s'étaient donc mis à la rechercher d'un nouveau logement avec beaucoup d'entrain.

Ils avaient visité quatre maisons jusque là mais aucune n'avait vraiment plu à Hinata ; Naruto n'avait pas vraiment d'avis et à dire vrai, il se reposait totalement sur la jeune fille pour le choix… Pour preuve : il n'avait vu aucune différence dans toutes les villas qu'ils avaient visité jusque là.

Mais à voir la réaction d'Hinata, il semblait qu'elle avait trouvé son bonheur :

- C'est celle-ci Naruto, c'est celle-ci ! Viens voir comme le jardin est magnifique.

Naruto sourit légèrement à l'agent immobilier et lui emboita le pas, suivant la voix d'Hinata jusque dans le jardin.

Il l'y trouva complètement euphorique, courant de gauche à droite, tournoyant et riant ; il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse.

- C'est celle-ci Naruto, là je pourrais faire un potager et … Ho ! Entre ces deux arbres on pourrait installer une balançoire ! Et la …

Le sourire sur le visage de l'agent immobilier, heureux d'avoir conclu une nouvelle affaire, s'élargit encore plus.

- Et bien Uzumaki-san, je crois bien que votre épouse a fait son choix.

- Je crois aussi.

* * *

Ino, dont le visage était enfoui dans un coussin, se mordit les lèvres, retenant ses cris de jouissance, alors qu'elle sentait Neiji accélérer la cadence contre elle.

Elle sentit une première vague de plaisir se propager dans tout son corps, suivie d'une seconde, tandis qu'elle sentait Neiji derrière elle se contracter, se crisper, retenir un gémissement puis retomber sur elle.

Elle le sentit aussi déposer un baiser sur son épaule tandis qu'ils tentaient tous les deux de retrouver une respiration normale, encore un peu dans la sensation feutrée et de bien être que leur procurait l'après orgasme.

Ils finirent par s'allonger côte à côte sur le futon.

- Ca faisait longtemps, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Hn…

Ino avait même l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.

Ils se croisaient au détour d'un couloir, lui quand il revenait de mission, elle après une leçon. Mais ils n'avaient pas une minute à eux. Lassée, Ino avait finalement décidée ce matin là de traverser tout le manoir (car Haruka avait pris soin de l'installer à l'opposée des appartements de Neiji), et s'était glissée au petit matin dans la chambre du jeune homme.

Comme à son habitude, Ino prit une des mèches de cheveux de Neiji et se mit à la tripoter.

- J'ai l'impression que ça faisait une éternité, ajouta-t-elle.

- C'est presque le cas, lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue. Nous sommes tellement occupés tous les deux… Comment ça se passe de ton côté ?

- Je commence à prendre mes marques … Mais Haruka-san n'est vraiment pas très commode.

Neiji laissa échapper un rire léger, chose qu'il ne se permettait qu'en présence d'Ino.

- En faite, aucun des membres du conseil du clan n'est commode, tu auras malheureusement l'occasion de le constater bientôt… Mais en attendant, je vais assister à un autre type de conseil.

- Ca va être une dure journée ?

- Comme toujours … Et demain je pars en mission…

- Et bien je t'ai amené quelque chose qui pourrait te remonter le moral.

Ino se leva, emportant avec elle l'une des couvertures du futon. Elle alla fouiller dans l'une des poches de sa robe de chambre, et en sortit un dépliant cartonné.

- Ce sont les faire-part de mariage.

Ino ouvrit le dépliant, découvrant leurs deux noms gravés en lettre d'argent.

- J'ai réussi à faire en sorte qu'ils soient imprimés en lettre d'argent et non d'or comme le voulait Haruka-san. J'ai pensé que cela aurait été beaucoup trop pompeux. Penses-tu que j'ai mal fait ?

Neiji passa un doigt sur la joue d'Ino et secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

- Je savais que nous serions sur la même longueur d'onde… Tu sais, si ça ne tenait qu' à moi, nous aurions un mariage tout simple sans faste… Un petit mariage champêtre où il n'y aurait que nous et nos amis.

- Mais le plus important est qu'à la fin nous soyons ensemble non ?

- Oui, tu as raison, mais …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la coupa-t-il, tout ira bien, je vais essayer de glisser deux mots à Haruka-san, je te le promets… Mais pour l'instant, je dois me préparer.

Ino se rallongea, se contentant de le suivre du regard tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau.

* * *

- Gouzi, Gouzi, Gouzi !

Kakahsi observait perplexe Jiraiya qui tentait en vain de faire rire son fils.

Il compta les secondes avant que des cris stridents ne retentissent dans la pièce.

Shizune vaint à leur rescousse prenant l'enfant qui se mit aussitôt à rire.

- Et bien, je crois que je ne suis pas doué avec les gosses.

- A dire vrai… Ce petit chenapan montre une certaine préférence pour les membres du sexe opposé… Mes oreilles en ont fait les frais.

- Ho, un futur lecteur d'Icha Icha paradise… Enfin passons aux choses sérieuses… Je suis venu à cause de la réunion de cette après-midi à laquelle je ne pourrais y participer… Mais ce sera la première réunion de Naruto, et autant dire qu'il sera au centre de toutes les attentions… Son amourette avec la petite Hinata n'est pas au goût de tous.

- Que craignez-vous ? Le conseil n'est pas concerné par tout cela.

- Bien au contraire… Certains membres du clan Hyuuga ont des affiliations avec des membres du conseil bien trop soucieux de maintenir les équilibres qui existent entre les clans et conserver leur influence au sein du conseil du village. Et je peux t'assure que bon nombre d'entre eux sont prêt à faire tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour s'opposer à leur relation.

* * *

Sakura soupira et se frotta les tempes. Sélectionner du personnel de maison qualifié était une tache bien plus ardue qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait cependant retenu sur la liste des postulants, la candidature d'une jeune fille qui avait été autrefois employée de maison pour une famille importante de Konoha ; un petit bout de femme robuste qui ne se débrouillait pas mal non plus au combat. Cette aptitude était l'une des conditions nécessaires pour être engagé. Sasuke avait insisté pour que les personnes employées soient aptes à se défendre "au cas où". Et même si cette idée ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement, Sakura en comprenait les raisons.

Il lui restait donc une personne à rencontrée ; c'était un rendez-vous qu'elle n'avait pas pris elle-même, et elle ne connaissait même pas me non du postulant…

La sonnerie du grand portail d'entrée retentit à cet instant et Sakura vit une silhouette avancer dans le chemin principal qui traversait tout le jardin. Et plus la personne avançait plus il lui semblait qu'elle lui était familière.

* * *

Naruto relisait le plan de réunion qu'il avait lui-même dressé et fait parvenir aux membres du conseil.

Les thèmes qu'ils aborderaient au cours de cette matinée allaient de la constitution des équipes de genins au débloquement de fonds pour la rénovation de certains bâtiments du village…

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Naruto sentit le stress le gagner.

Même s'il s'était toujours vanté de ne pas accorder d'importance à ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, il appréhendait les réactions des membres du conseil en sa présence.

Se montreraient-ils hostiles ?

Naruto se remémora l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec Tsunade quelques minutes auparavant.

Ils avaient de plus en plus souvent ce genre de conversation. Il sentait qu'à travers tous les conseils qu'elle lui donnait, elle le préparait peu à peu à prendre sa place.

- Il faut toujours essayer de trouver un terrain d'entente, un consensus qui permet de prendre en compte l'avis de chacun… Mais quelques soit la décision à prendre, le village et ses habitants restent la priorité.

Ces paroles avait beaucoup fait réfléchir Naruto. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours souhaité devenir Hokage afin de montrer au village et à ses habitants sa valeur… Mais il réalisait qu'être Hokage, c'était bien autre chose, c'était avoir à ses côtés, des personnes dont les vies dépendent de soi. Des personnes que l'on se devait de protéger coûte que coûte.

- _L'esprit du feu_, pensa Naruto.

Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors que dans son esprit défilaient les visages des différents kages qui avaient protégé le village jusque là.

* * *

- Hatsui-dono … Je ne savais pas que vous êtiez interressée… Si j'avais su je … Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

Encore toute remuée, Sakura en oubliait presque ses bonnes manières… Sakura n'avait pas vu la vieille dame depuis l'enterrement de Shibahime. Sakura avait été admirative de la force que la vieille dame avait montrée au cours de l'enterrement alors qu'elle-même était complètement effondrée.

La vieille femme laissa échapper un rire léger.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, dit-elle en sortant un papier de la manche de son kimono.

Elle le tendit à Sakura qui l'observa perplexe.

- Il s'agit de mon cv … Pour le poste de gouvernante.

Sakura parcourut rapidement des yeux le cv qui relatait la longue expérience d'Hatsui. Elle ne manqua pas de noter que celle-ci y avait mentionné des détails concernant la formation de shinobi qu'elle avait reçu autrefois.

- Vous êtes engagée !

- Sakura-san, je suis heureuse mais ne me faites-vous pas passer un entretien ?

- C'est inutile Hatsui-dono, je ne veux que des personnes de confiance au sein de cette maison… Et je vous connais assez bien pour savoir que je pourrais compter sur vous pour me seconder.

* * *

Gennosuke Omura fixait la silhouette de d'Haruka-san qui se faisait de plus en plus lointaine alors que chacun des pas de la femme l'éloignait à nouveau de lui.

40 ans.

Voilà plus de quatre décennies qu'il dédiait chaque jour de sa vie au village. Il était ainsi parvenu à gravir nombres échelons, et de simple shinobi il était passé membre du conseil.

Il avait tout sacrifié renonçant même à ce qui lui était le plus chère : son amour.

Il pensait avoir à jamais enfoui ce sentiment au plus profond de son cœur, et voilà qu'elle se présentait face à lui des fils d'argent dans les cheveux.

Mais à travers les rides, il avait su retrouver le visage de celle qu'il avait aimé et cela l'avait ramené bien des années auparavant, à l'époque ou Haruka et lui s'était aimé passionnément. Malheureusement, le clan Hyuuga avait vite fait de se mettre entre eux et Haruka avait fini par épouser celui qu'on lui avait choisi.

Gennosuke en avait souffert des années durant et malgré cela, lorsqu'Haruka était venue le voir, lui demandant de faire une entorse à l'une de ses règles, il n'avait pas hésité, complètement bouleversé.

Et pour la première fois depuis 40 ans Gennosuke Omura allait mettre en avant son propre intérêt avant celui du village.

* * *

D'une main nette et précise, Hiashi Hyuuga apposa son nom au bas du document que lui avait fait parvenir l'Hokage. Il la fit glisser au dessus de sa table de travail et observa en suite le jeune représentant du clan Uchiha y inscrire à son tour son nom.

Neiji et lui étaient assis côte à côte et ç cet instant là Hiashi Hyuuga se rendait compte à quel point les deux jeunes hommes se ressemblaient : tous les deux issus de clan prestigieux et tous les deux qualifiés de génies par leurs paires. Et il serait de son devoir de les préparer à la lourde tâche qui les attendait.

Neiji parce qu'il aurait à reprendre en main un clan déchiré depuis par des années par des luttes de pouvoir. Et Sasuke qui aurait lui à tout reconstruire afin de redonner à son clan le prestige qu'il avait autrefois.

Hiashi, le regard toujours rivé sur son courrier qu'on lui avait apporté se décida enfin à parler :

- Comme vous le savez tous les deux, à compter de ce jour et pendant une certaine période nous nous rencontrerons à intervalle régulier. Au cours de nos rencontres j'essaierais de vous transmettre mon expérience et mon savoir faire en tant que chef de clan… Cette journée sera votre initiation car vous allez faire vos premiers pas en tant que membre du conseil du village. C'est l'occasion pour moi de vous inculquer votre première leçon : tout comme l'Hokage, un chef de clan doit savoir s'entourer de personnes de confiance… Toi Neiji, tu auras le conseil de famille qui te soutiendra dans tes décisions ; pour toi Sasuke, il te faudra les trouver…. Vous aurez donc l'occasion cet après-midi de voir quels sont les avantages d'une telle structure … Mais aussi ses inconvénients.

* * *

Sasuke tentait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se disait au cours du conseil tout en se rappelant des conseils de Hiashi Hyuuga.

Le premier point qu'il avait noté avait été que dans son ensemble, le conseil était particulièrement hétéroclite, constitué de membres aux âges divers et aux origines divers, nombre des clans de Konoha y étaient représentés, la réunion avait à peine débuté, mais déjà on s'écartait du plan qui avait été fixé…

- "Il faut savoir s'entourer de personnes de confiance".

Sasuke savait que pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas… Du moins pour le moment… Et Sakura allait sans doute être son unique conseillère.

Naruto avait lui aussi su tirer le meilleur de cette première rencontre réunion, observant les réactions de chacun, écoutant et répondant à leurs sollicitations sous l'œil attentif de Tsunade .

Il nota aussi comment elle savait se montrer conciliante tout en restant le plus juste possible et en mettant toujours en avant l'intérêt du village.

Oh, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas que des alliés au sein du conseil, mais elle pouvait cependant compter sur le soutient de Jiraiya (qui était d'ailleurs absent ce jour là) et Kakashi dont l'influence n'était pas négligeable ; Il y avait aussi Shukaku Nara, dont l'admiration pour l'Hokage était notoire au sein du village.

Naruto comprit que ce serait aussi le cas pour lui. Quand son tour sera venu, il pourra compter sur Kakashi, mais aussi Sasuke, Neiji et plus tard Shikamaru, Shino …

Alors que la réunion touchait à sa fin et que l'Hokage faisait un rappel des différentes décisions qui avaient été prises, l'un des membres insista pour faire une dernière intervention.

- Nous vous écoutons, Gennosuke-san.

- Merci.

L'homme, la soixantaine bien sonnante, un air taciturne sur le visage, avait planté son regard dans celui de Naruto.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un geste de reculer, en sentant glisser sur lui les deux orbes bleus du vieil homme qui semblait vouloir le transpercer de part en part.

- Je souhaite profiter du fait que nous soyons tous réunis afin d'aborder un sujet qui a été omis ici et qui pourtant me semble de premier ordre. Il s'agit de la relation liant l'ancienne héritière du clan Hyuuga au jeune Uzumaki.

Fin du chapitre 17.


	21. Chapitre 18 : Confrontations

_Après un peu plus de deux semaines, voici un nouveau chapitre (un peu plus long que les précédents), en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents._

_Megumichan._

Chapitre 18 : Confrontations

Naruto sentit la main de Kakashi sur son épaule, il tentait de le calmer même si cela était bien inutil : Naruto savait que dans ce genre de situation, il devait garder son calme. Le contraire ne pouvait que lui être nuisible.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Gennosuke-donno, ma relation avec Hinata est d'ordre privée et ne concerne qu'elle et moi.

- Ho non, jeune homme, je crois bien que vous n'avez pas conscience de la portée de vos actes… C'est bien cela le problème avec la jeunesse aujourd'hui… Trop insouciante.

Tsunade, voyant que les paroles du vieille homme devenaient de plus en plus blessantes, décida d'intervenir avant que les choses ne dérapent.

- Gennosuke-dono, je crois réellement que le moment est mal choisi pour aborder ce sujet, d'autant plus que Hiashi-sama, ici présent, ne souhaite pas ébruiter ce fait.

Face au regard sombre de l'Hokage, le vieux membre du conseil décida finalement de rester muet.

- Bien, la réunion s'achève ici.

* * *

Tenten avait repensé à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Neiji. 

Elle avait réalisé qu'il était temps qu'elle reprenne le cours de sa vie et qu'elle avance…

- " _Lee est quelqu'un de bien, je suis sûr qu'il saura t'apporter ce que moi je suis incapable de te donner._"

Tenten respira profondément, se donnant un peu de courage avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Elle espérait sincèrement que Lee serait seul et qu'elle pourrait parler en tête à tête avec lui.

En effet depuis qu'ils étaient Genin, Lee avait vécu avec Gai…

Ce n'était pas que Lee était orphelin, mais ses parents étaient des personnes au train de vie modeste, et dès qu'il l'avait pu, Lee avait été autonome ; Gai qu'il considérait comme un second père l'avait alors pris sous son aile.

La jeune femme pressa enfin la sonnette, écoutant les pas de course derrière la porte, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus, alors que dans son cœur, sa poitrine cognait de plus en plus fort.

* * *

_Midi._

Exaspéré, Sasuke tapait de l'indexe sur le bord de la table face à laquelle il était assis. Il ne supportait plus les regards libidineux que lui lançaient la plupart des serveuses et certaines des clientes du restaurant dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il avait demandé qu'on lui attribue une table un peu à l'écart pour que Sakura et lui puissent jouir d'une certaine intimité, mais apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant.

Le dernier des Uchiha en était à son troisième verre de sake lorsque sa fiancée, drapée d'une robe rouge et noir soulignant parfaitement ses courbes, daigna enfin faire son apparition, provocant un mini tôlé parmi la population masculine présente.

Admiration et envie ; voilà ce que Sasuke parvenait à percevoir de la part de ceux qui la suivaient du regard.

_- Tout est décidemment qu'une question d'apparence dans ce milieu, et Sakura est faite pour ce rôle, elle dégage quelque chose de fascinant … Même si elle ne s'en rend pas forcément compte_.

Sasuke se félicita d'ailleurs de lui avoir offert une parure avec l'emblème du clan, ajoutant ainsi à l'ensemble un côté interdit. Il se surprit aussi à sourire d'orgueil lorsque son oreille à l'ouïe particulièrement fine, lui permit de suivre la conversation qui se déroulait à quelques tables de la sienne entre deux shinobis :

- Ne serait-ce pas la jeune Haruno-san ? L'élève de l'Hokage ?

- Si, comment ne pas la reconnaitre, avec une chevelure pareille… Elle est devenue magnifique.

- Oui … Et malheureusement chasse gardée. Les bans n'ont pas encore été publiés, et les fiançailles encore non officiels, mais elle serait à l'Uchiha… D'ailleurs elle en porte déjà l'emprunte…

- Quelle dommage… Une telle beauté.

Sasuke, qui était un poil sadique dans ce genre de situations (fierté masculine oblige), décida tout de même de couper court à cette conversation, avant que l'un des deux malheureux ne puisse dire quelque chose qui aurait pu l'énerver et réveiller sa jalousie.

Il se leva et devançant Saukra, la rejoignit déposant un baiser léger sur sa tempe, non sans avoir jeté un regard glacial tout autour de lui.

Peu désireux de se frotter au possesseur du Sharingan, la plupart des hommes dont les regards rencontrèrent le sien, se contentèrent de lancer quelques derniers regards envieux avant de se détourner.

Satisfait, Sasuke mena sa fiancée jusqu'à leur table, tira sa chaise puis s'assit à son tour. Amusée par toutes ces démonstrations d'affection, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Au début, Sasuke ne voulait pas répondre refusant de lui laisser voire qu'il était jaloux, mais il finit quand même par céder sous le regard insistant de Sakura , qui semblait vouloir obtenir sa réponse à tout prix.

- Ce sont tous ces imbéciles qui te bavent dessus… C'est d'un pathétique !

Sakura roula des yeux exaspérée.

- Honnêtement Sasuke, tu exagères, ils sont tous occupés par le contenu de leurs assiettes.

- Tchh, tu es vraiment trop naïve, de toute façon, je ne serais rassuré que lorsque nos fiançailles auront été officialisées.

Sakura laissa couler, ne souhaitant pas provoquer une dispute. Elle savait que Sasuke était beaucoup trop possessif. C'était encore un autre traumatisme dû à son passé. Il s'acharnait à veiller jalousement sur tous ce qu'il considérait comme sien, par peur de se les voir arrachés et Sakura savait qu'il agissait de même avec elle.

C'était un sujet épineux et elle savait que si elle engageait une discussion sur ce terrain, elle ne pourrait en sortit gagnante. Mais elle lui ferait quand même payer un peu plus tard…

- Enfin, peu importe, dit-elle finalement, j'ai une faim de loup avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, mais je te le raconterais plus tard ; dis-moi plutôt comment s'est passée cette première réunion ?

- Laquelle ?

- Celle du conseil, bien évidemment, ajouta Sakura tout en faisant signe au serveur. Tu fais maintenant parti du cercle des puissants ce village et j'avoue que je trouve ça terriblement excitant.

Cette dernière remarque fit apparaitre une légère rougeur sur les joues du jeune homme. Lui qui parvenait à rester stoïque même au court des moments les plus intimes, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise lorsque Sakura lui faisait ce genre de petite remarque. Il parvint tout de même à se décider sur le plat qu'il allait commander.

- C'était plutôt intéressant, d'ailleurs les épouses de deux des membres souhaitent faire ta connaissance… Mais la réunion s'est mal achevée, Gennosuke-san s'en est pris à Naruto… Au sujet de sa relation avec Hinata.

- Même le conseil s'en mêle ? Parfois je me demande s'ils vont vraiment les laisser tranquilles… Hinata n'a pas besoin de ça, surtout en ce moment.

Sasuke se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, tandis qu'on leur portait la première partie de leur commande.

- Je suis passé par le notaire après la réunion, mais en attendant, j'ai une autre surprise pour toi.

Intriguée, Sakura daigna abandonner son plat accordant ainsi toute son attention à Sasuke.

Mais il se contenta de la fixer, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard, alors qu'il portait ses baguettes à la bouche.

* * *

Son sixième sens ne l'avait pas trompé. 

Lorsqu'il avait regagné son appartement, Naruto avait aussitôt fait part de ce qu'il s'était passé à Hinata.

Et ils s'étaient tous deux préparés à recevoir dans l'après-midi même, une hôte qu'ils auraient préférée voir bien loin de chez eux.

Mais ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui fuient face aux problèmes, et ils avaient décidé de faire front.

Naruto n'avait jamais rencontré Haruka Hyuuga auparavant, mais il savait que cette femme avait une grande emprise sur les Hyuuga, au point que Neiji, lui-même la redoutait. Et lorsque son regard avait croisé celui de la matriarche Hyuuga, Naruto n'avait pu réprimer la sensation de mal aise qu'il avait ressentie.

Haruka était une Hyuuga ; son regard ne faisait que confirmer cet état de fait… Mais le sien, blanc et pâle avait quelque chose de dédaigneux.

Et si en regardant les yeux d'Hinata, Naruto pouvait y déceler un reflet couleur lila ; chez Haruka il était d'un bleu glaciale.

Haruka Hyuuga s'était donc présentée à leur appartement en début d'après-midi, comme Naruto s'y attendait.

Elle n'était pas venue seule, mais été accompagnée de Gennosuke-san. Et à les voir tous les deux côtes à côtes, assis face à lui, Naruto n'avait pu s'empêcher de les trouver encore plus antipathiques.

Hinata, qui pour échapper à l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans leur salon encombré de cartons, avait préparé du thé , vint déposer quatre tasses fumantes devant eux, avant d'aller rejoindre Naruto.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour boire du thé Hinata-san, mais pour parler de votre situation, dit Haruka en repoussant la tasse.

Naruto se crispa, anticipant ce qu'allait dire la matriarche. Elle se doutait que c'était elle qui avait fait pression sur Gennosuke Omura.

- Comme je l'ai dis à Gennosuke-donno, ce sujet ne concerne qu'Hinata et moi…

- Bien au contraire, le coupa Haruka. Hinata n'est plus l'héritière des Hyuuga, mais elle reste un membre du clan.

- Nous le savons Haruka-san.

Naruto avait posé sa main sur celle d'Hinata. Cela lui avait donné un peu plus de confiance, et elle était intervenue sans bafouiller, perdant ainsi toute la crainte qu'elle avait ressenti jusque là.

- Nous le savons, Haruka-san, poursuivit Hinata. Et je sais aussi où se trouve ma place en tant que simple membre du clan, et je vous remercie tout de même de me le rappeler.

Naruto était admiratif…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver encore plus d'amour pour celle qui portait son enfant.

Elle qui parvenait à rester sereine face à celle qui l'avait sans doute bien faite souffrir par le passé.

- Il n'y a pas que cela, ajouta Haruka sans tenir compte de l'intervention d'Hinata, pour aller droit au but, nous sommes ici pour parler de l'enfant que vous attendez.

* * *

Tenten ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que Lee faisait des allers-retours entre la salle à manger où il l'avait installée et la cuisine, un tablier attaché autour de la taille. 

Par chance, Gai n'était pas présent, et Lee qui avait horreur de manger seul avait forcé la jeune femme à rester. Il la rejoignit finalement, apportant les derniers plats qui constituaient leur repas.

- J'espère que cela te plaira. Je ne suis pas aussi bon cuisinier que Gai-sensei, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Tenten saisit ses baguettes en se disant que peut-être qu'une fois le ventre plein, elle aurait plus de courage pour se livrer.

Devant le regard insistant de Lee, elle saisit le bol de riz qu'il lui tendait et y versa la sauce d'accompagnement.

- C'est délicieux Lee, tu es un vrai cordon bleu.

- Ha, je suis rassuré, tu es l'unique personne après Gai-sensei à gouter à ma cuisine.

Tenten se contenta de sourire et poursuivit le repas silencieuse, écoutant Lee, qui faisait la conversation afin que ne s'installe pas un silence qui aurait pu être gênant pour tous les deux.

Tenten, elle se laissait aller à cette atmosphère se disant qu'elle pourrait sans mal s'y habituer, à la voix de Lee, à sa cuisine et à toutes les attentions qu'ils montraient envers les autres en général et elle en particulier.

Lee avait été plus que présent au cours des mois difficiles qu'elle avait vécus.

- _"Je suis sûr que tu trouveras chez lui, ce que tu recherchais en moi"_.

Les paroles de Neiji lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit.

A la fin du repas, Tenten posa son bol de riz sur la table.

- Lee ?

- Oui ?

- Sortons ensembles.

* * *

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je sais que nous sommes jeunes, mais je ne pense pas que nous aillons quelque conseil que ce soit à recevoir au sujet de notre enfant. 

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, rétorqua Haruka en plantant son regard gelé dans celui ciel de Naruto. Le sang des Hyuuga coule dans les veines de votre enfant. Et à ce titre, nous exigeons qu'il soit élevé parmi les siens, au sein du clan. Je suis sûre qu'Hinata saura se montrer raisonnable.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'autres élèveraient mon enfant alors que j'en suis parfaitement capable, rétorqua la jeune femme.

La matriarche du clan Hyuuga ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Elle avait été habituée à ce que chacun de ses ordres soient exécutés sur le champ. C'était le cas au sein du clan tout comme avec les autres membres du village.

Se doutant que cette conversation trop calme à son goût ne les mène nulle part, Haruka chercha du regard le soutient de son compagnon.

- Même si vous vous opposés à cette décision, le conseil du village qui est garant de l'équilibre entre les clans peut vous y contraindre, dit alors Gennosuke Omura ;

- J'en suis aussi membre, rétorqua Naruto, et je suis certain que d'autres nous soutiendront, Hinata et moi. Il est hors de question que nous vous abandonnions notre enfant.

* * *

Haruka et Gennosuke avaient fini par se retirer. Il était évident que chacune des deux parties camperaient sur ses positions. 

Aussitôt, Hinata, qui avait gardé son calme jusque là, s'effondra :

- Ils veulent me prendre mon bébé, ils veulent me prendre mon bébé, ne cessait-elle de répéter.

Naruto la rejoignit au sol, et la serrant contre lui, il la redressa lentement.

- Ils ne nous prendront rien, lui dit-il, je te le jure.

* * *

_En milieu d'après-midi_

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? J'avais une discution importante avec Sakura.

Après le départ d'Haruka Hyuuga, Naruto avait pris sa décision, et il allait avoir besoin de tous ses amis.

Adossé contre la rambarde du pont sur lequel il avait donné rendez-vous à Sasuke, dont il ignorait les grognements ; Naruto se contenta de lâcher :

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

* * *

- Tu as une mission demain ? 

Sasuke opina du chef, tout en observant Sakura qui revenait de la chambre qu'elle occupait auparavant, ayant retiré le kimono qu'elle avait passé dans l'après-midi, les remplaçant par des vêtements de nuit.

- Hum, c'est dommage, j'avais envie de faire l'amour.

Une rougeur gagna le visage de Sasuke alors que Sakura elle éclatait de rire.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me suis ennuyée de toi cet après-midi… Ces deux épouses de chefs de clan étaient absolument atroces, incapables de se taire ne serait-ce qu'un instant et se répandant en ragot sur tout et tout le monde. J'espère sincèrement que je ne ressemblerais pas à cela dans quelques années.

- J'en doute sincèrement. Viens.

Sakura alla rejoindre Sasuke sur le futon qu'ils partageaient à présent tous les deux. Caline, elle se blottit contre lui sous les couvertures, féline elle commença à se mouvoir contre lui en une caresse de tout son corps.

Elle voulut déposer un baiser sur le cou du jeune homme, mais il la stoppa, son index sur ses lèvres ; index qu'elle s'empressa d'humidifier d'un coup de langue.

Aussitôt, sasuke laissa échapper un rire léger. Et dieu, qu'elle aimait se rire, une chose tellement rare qu'elle se sentait transfigurée à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait.

- Décidemment, tu n'abandonnes jamais…

- Non.

- Je vois ça, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il stoppa la main de la jeune femme qui approchait dangereusement de son entre jambe.

Sasuke posa alors sur le lit quelques papiers et un paquet.

- Nous remettrons cela à plus tard, veux-tu ? Mais pour l'instant je ne t'ai toujours pas montré ta surprise.  
Sakura se demanda ce que cela pouvait être cette fois-ci ; entre les parures et les kimonos, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de choses qu'elle s'était vue offrir.

Devant le regard perplexe qu'elle affichait, Sasuke s'empressa d'ajouter :

- C'est la tradition au sein du clan ; c'est une façon de remercier la future épouse de s'investir corps et âme dans le clan. Mais ce que j'ai pour toi n'a rien à avoir avec cela.

Sasuke prit le paquet qu'il avait posé à ses côtés et en ôta le couvercle. Celui-ci contenait ce qui semblait être une dague de métal noire et blanche rappelant l'épée de Kusanagi qu'utilisait Sasuke lors de ses combats.

- Un poignard ?

- Plus précisément une dague.

Sasuke prit la main de Sakura et y déposa l'arme.

- Essaie d'y faire circuler un peu de ton chakra.

La jeune femme se concentra, canalisant une infime quantité de son chakra au creux de sa main, comme elle le faisait si souvent lorsqu'elle devait soigner un blessé.

Aussitôt la lame de la dague se mit à scintiller puis à émettre des étincelles.

- De l'électricité ?

- Cette dague transforme ton chakra en électricité, tout comme kusanagi. Tu pourras ainsi générer des décharges de haut voltage. De plus son format te permettra de la transporter partout. Tu peux par exemple la glisser dans la manche de ton kimono.

Sakura resserra son étreinte autour de la poigne de métal froid.

Elle savait qu'elle serait maintenant un personnage "public" du village et donc particulièrement exposée. Il fallait donc qu'elle soit prête à se défendre à n'importe quel moment et en toutes circonstances.

Elle fit tourner la dague entre ses mains, la pesant, l'observant sous toutes les facettes et imaginant déjà les dégâts qu'elle pourrait faire avec.

Sasuke, lui, observait la jeune femme amusé. Il connaissait les goûts de Sakura pour les armes. D'ailleurs, elle n'hésitait pas à en emprunter quelqu'unes dans l'armurerie du manoir afin de les utiliser lors de leurs entrainements.

- Je suis aussi allé chez le notaire… Voilà les papiers faisant de toi la co propriétaire de nos domaines.

La kunoichi daigna abandonner ce qui était devenu son jouet favoris afin de jeter un œil sur la liasse de papier.

Elle savait qu'ils feraient d'elle l'unique héritière de Sasuke… Au cas où il perdrait la vie…

Cette idée l'horrifiait, mais elle avait fini par l'accepter. C'était l'unique moyen qu'avait trouvé Sasuke pour assurer son avenir et celui de leurs futurs enfants.

- Nous avons des propriétés jusqu'au pays des neiges ?

- Oui, un manoir et les terres environnantes.

- Impressionnant.

Sakura apposa sa signature sur les différents papiers, s'étonnant parfois de ce qu'elle pouvait y trouver.

- Au faite, tu ne m'as pas dis ce que voulait Naruto.

* * *

Neiji acheva de boucler son sac, y glissant un bento qu'Ino lui avait préparé afin qu'il ne meurt pas de faim au cours de sa mission. 

Il avait demandé à ce que la jeune femme soit installée dans ses appartements…

Au diable la tradition ; s'il avait choisi Ino, c'était aussi pour bousculer les règles casi moyenâgeuses encore en vigueur au sein du clan.

Et puis, il se sentait plus rassuré de la savoir auprès de lui, car après tout, la devise des membres du clan n'était-elle pas "diviser pour régner " ?

Il avait lui aussi su tirer d'autres leçons de sa première réunion avec les membres du conseil du village : les personnes qui nous étaient proches, étaient aussi celles qui n'hésiteraient pas à bous trahir si l'occasion se présentait.

Et lorsqu'il croisa Haruka Hyuuga à l'entrée du manoir, le regard que lui adressa la matriarche des Hyuuga ne fit que le conforter dans son opinion.

Fin du chapitre 18.


	22. Chapitre 19 : A tout jamais Partie I

_Je viens de me rendre compte que la dernière mise à jour date de quasiment un mois alors que j'ai quand même deux chapitres d'avance … Il y a un bug dans la matrice et ce bug se nomme les cours ! J'ai été surchargée de travail (et de rapports et comptes rendus en tout genre)… _

_Enfin bref voici donc le chapitre 19 qui est en faite une partie d'un gros chapitre divisé en trois et dont je suis actuellement en train de rédiger la dernière…_

_Je suis consciente qu'il ne s'y passe pas vraiment grand-chose, mais ces trois derniers chapitres constituent un tournant et expliqueront bien des choses qui vont se dérouler par la suite (surtout pour Naruto et Hinata)_

Chapitre 19 : A tout Jamais – Partie 1

_Ame no Kuni – Pays des vagues – Une semaine plus tard_

Naruto observaient les corps qui se trouvaient à ses pieds. Autour de lui, des clones, copies factices de lui-même qu'il avait créés, s'évaporèrent en ne laissant qu'un léger nuage de fumée.

Sa main était encore chaude de l'attaque qu'il avait utilisée afin de terrasser son ennemi… Le rasengan.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke et l'observa alors que celui-ci achevait lui aussi d'achever son opposant en lui plantant kusanagi dans le flanc et envoyant en suite une décharge électrique.

Encore une mission d'assassina…

Il s'agissait juste de quelques ninjas d'Ame no Kuni qui avaient tenté de s'introduire dans Konoha afin de dérober quelques parchemins.

Bien heureusement, ils n'y étaient pas parvenus… Mais l'Hokage avait tout de même décidé d'envoyer sa meilleure équipe d'anbus à leur poursuite : depuis la destruction d'Ame no Kuni ses ex ninja n'avaient cessé d'harasser le village de la feuille.

Ce qui expliquait que Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee et Neiji aient de nouveau été envoyés en mission alors que la précédente venait à peine de s'achever.

Leur objectif atteint, les cinq jeunes hommes décidèrent de s'en retourner vers leur foyer.

- Profite de cette occasion pour nous faire part du plan que tu as en tête, lâcha alors Sasuke.

* * *

_Konoha – Quartier résidentiel du village._

Hinata observait avec encore beaucoup d'émois son nouveau foyer.

Avec l'aide de ses amis, elle avait commencé à y transporter quelques meubles, certains venant de l'ancien appartement de Naruto, d'autres trouvés en faisant des brocantes. Et puis, Naruto et elle avaient aussi prévu de commencer à préparer la chambre du bébé ce qui expliquait que l'une des chambres de la villa soit totalement en chantier ; l'ancien papier peint en avait été ôté et il y avait des rouleaux et des pots de colle partout … Naruto y passait d'ailleurs tout son temps libre.

En y pensant, Hinata passa la main sur son ventre qui présentait maintenant une rondeur un peu plus prononcée… Bientôt, il lui faudrait compléter sa garde robe avec des vêtements de grossesse… Kurenai et Shizune avaient d'ailleurs proposé de lui donner quelques unes de leurs affaires.

Mais en attendant, Hinata était surexcitée, car en plus du déménagement elle avait rendez-vous l'après-midi même avec Tsunade afin de connaitre le sexe de l'enfant.

Normalement, leur technologie ne permettait pas de le savoir après seulement trois mois et demi de grossesse, mais l'Hokage était parvenue à mettre au point une technique basée sur les flux de chakra.

Hinata voulait aussi savoir ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle avec tout le monde. Elle avait l' impression que toutes les personnes qui lui étaient proches agissaient de manière étrange, lui souriant sans raison particulière ou encore faisant des allusions étranges qu'elle ne parvenait pas du tout à comprendre … Et même si Hinata était une personne très patiente, surtout envers les autres (il le fallait bien lorsqu'on passait 24 heures sur 24 avec Naruto), mais cela commençait à légèrement l'agacer.

* * *

- Et n'oublie pas de lui donner son biberon à 4 heures. 

- Oui, oui, lâcha Kakashi espérant que cela ferait enfin partir son épouse.

Pour la première fois depuis la naissance du bébé, Shizune se prenait une journée rien que pour elle, laissant ses "deux hommes " comme elle se plaisait à le dire, en tête à tête.

Mais comme toute jeune mère qui se séparait pour la première fois de son enfant, elle se sentait un peu anxieuse. La relation qu'elle avait établit avec son fils était presque fusionnelle ; elle toujours si stressée s'était découverte un instinct maternelle dont elle se croyait dépourvu,e et elle parvenait ainsi à deviner le moindre de ses envies.

Mais elle savait que tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait rompre le cordon ombilical. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux…

- Bien, si je ne suis pas rentrée pour le diner, il lui faudra un autre biberon. Il faudra aussi que tu lui fasses prendre son bain, il a mal dormi hier, alors couche le tôt et …

Kakashi stoppa Shizune dans son déluge de recommandation, en l'embrassant alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Profite bien de ton après-midi, se contenta-t-il de lui dire.

* * *

Naruto et ses compagnons avaient fini par faire une halte dans une clairière afin de pouvoir enfin profiter de leur repas avant de reprendre leur route. 

- Et tu penses vraiment que c'est l'unique solution pour qu'Hinata puisse échapper à l'autorité du clan ?

Naruto qui dévorait à pleine dent l'un des poissons qu'il avait lui-même pêché, acquiesça, répondant ainsi à la question que lui avait posée Neiji.

- J'ai fouillé dans les archives du village, ajouta le possesseur de Kyuubi, cela est déjà arrivé, et ça impliquait aussi le clan Hyuuga.

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto, alors qu'il lançait un regard en direction de son meilleur ami.

- C'était à la création de mon clan, se contenta d'ajouter ce dernier.

- Il faut maintenant espérer que ma cousine accepte et qu'Ino et les autres parviennent à tout préparer sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien…

- Hum. Ce sera une sacrée surprise pour elle, conclut Naruto.

* * *

- J'espère que l'on ne croisera pas Hinata… Tu sais que dans ce genre de situation je suis très mauvaise comédienne. 

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'Hinata sera de charge à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Puis Tenten s'occupera d'elle.

- Oui mais tout de même… Et puis que font Shizune-san et Kurenai-san ?

- Relax Ino… Elles doivent passer cher le traiteur. Et au lieu de te plaindre, aide-moi plutôt ; je ne sais vraiment pas quoi choisir.

Sakura se dirigea vers une robe dont elle tâta le tissu de satin. Elle se sentait un peu impressionnée par l'étalage de blanc, de satin et de soie qui l'entourait et à dire vrai, elle pensait que cela ne lui arriverait que bien plus tard, lorsque Sasuke et elle auraient fixé une date. Et même si ce jour là, elle n'était pas la principale concernée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêvasser.

- Ecoute Ino, je crois que nous faisons fausse route…. Hinata est issue d'un grand clan, quoiqu'elle l'on en dise et ses goûts restent assez traditionnels, et je connais un endroit où l'on pourra trouver ce qu'il nous faut. Suis-moi !

* * *

Hinata laissa échapper un léger soupir de plaisir alors que Tsunade badigeonnait son ventre d'un liquide froid et visqueux. Ce n'était pas du tout désagréable contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire. 

- C'est un appareil dernier cri, on va pouvoir y visualiser très nettement l'image du bébé.

Tsunade prit alors une étrange plaquette reliée à un cordon et un écran, qu'elle posa en suite sur le ventre d'Hinata le parcourant à la recherche de battements de cœur.

Quelques secondes après une image apparut sur l'écran. Hinata tourna la tête à s'en tordre le cou essayant de reconnaitre sur l'écran la silhouette de son bébé ; mais elle ne parvenait à distinguer qu'une tâche blanche et grise.

- Je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toujours comme ça les premiers mois. Regarde, le bébé est là, dit Tsunade en traçant du doigt le contour d'une silhouette sur l'écran.

Soulagée, Hinata put se rallonger.

- Les battements de cœur sont parfaitement réguliers ; pour l'instant tout me semble correct. Tu m'as dit que tu souhaitais connaitre le sexe du bébé ?

Hinata hocha la tête soudain anxieuse. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi, et même si elle n'avait pas de réelle préférence, elle aurait tout de même souhaité que ce soit un garçon… Le portrait de son père.

Elle sentit les mains de Tsunade sur son ventre, puis un flux de chakra lui échauffa légèrement le corps.

- Voila, c'est fait, le bébé est …

* * *

Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un tel magasin à Konoha, lâcha Ino en observant tout autour d'elle émerveillée par la multitude de tissus de tout genre qui l'entourait. 

- Tout est tellement luxueux …

- C'est toi qui dis cela alors que depuis que tu es fiancée à Neiji, tu ne portes que des vêtements raffinés ?

- Oui, mais c'est différent. On ne m'avait jamais laissé mettre les pieds dans une boutique pareille.

- Sasuke vient faire faire tous nos vêtements et notre linge de maison ici…

Sakura n'eut pas à répondre à d'autres questions de sa meilleure amie, la gérante du magasin venant elle-même interrompre leur conversation.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour, nous souhaiterions faire confectionner un Kimono… Dans un tissu semblable à celui-ci, répondit Sakura en caressant une pièce de soie, d'un blanc immaculé.

* * *

D'habitude, lorsqu'il rentrait de mission, Naruto était plus qu'empressé de regagner son domicile, car Hinata l'y attendait. 

Mais avec la quantité de papier administratif et autre qui s'était surement accumulé sur son bureau…

_- La voix menant au poste d'Hokage est semée d'embuches… Et de pile de dossiers administratifs._

Alors qu'il s'était assis à même le sol de l'entrée afin de retirer ses chaussures, une boule de cheveux noirs au reflet bleu nuit déboula sur lui à toute vitesse.

- C'est magnifique !

- Quoi donc, demanda-il en retournant son étreinte.

- Je le sais pour le bébé ! Je le sais !

Aussitôt, Naruto sentit toute sa fatigue s'envoler, alors qu'il attendait qu'Hinata dont les yeux pétillaient de joie, daigne enfin poursuivre.

- C'est un garçon.

Fin du chapitre 19


	23. Chapitre 20 : A tout jamais Partie II

_Comment me faire pardonner ?_

_Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps …_

_J'ai enfin décidé de reprendre ma fiction maintenant que les choses se sont calmées que j'ai fini ma scolarité et que j'ai les deux pieds dans la vie active…_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages pour me rappeler que cette fiction est toujours en ligne et inachevée…_

_Je vous promets de reprendre un rythme de publication correct ( au minimum un chapitre par mois)…_

_Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël._

_P.S : je viens de faire un update car je me suis rendue compte que les tirets étaient passés à la trappe lors de l'import..._

Chapitre 20 : A tout Jamais – Partie II

_2 jours plus tard._

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment vous avez réussi à vous débarrasser d'Hinata toute une journée.

- Ho… Avec tout le travail qu'on a à l'hôpital, ça n'a pas été bien difficile, et puis Naruto se charge d'elle après…

Sakura déposa l'agrafeuse qu'elle avait en main.

Ino et elle étaient chargées de la décoration de la villa Uzumaki, comme on l'avait baptisée.

Elles avaient fait porter des dizaines de bouquets de fleures de chez les Yamanaka. Tous étaient faits de roses blanches et bleues, certaines étaient d'ailleurs fixées à des poutres d'où pendaient des rubans de satin blanc ; les autres avaient été disposées dans de grands vases posés à même le sol.

- Où doit-on mettre cela , demandèrent Lee et Shikamaru, où plutôt deus de leurs clones qui portaient à bout de bras un banc blanc.

Sakura qui s'était d'abord figée en voyant tous les clones de Lee et Shikamaru, se ressaisis et leurs montra le jardin. C'était là que devait avoir lieu la cérémonie.

Quelque chose de simple mais distingué, à l'image d'Hinata…

Sakura et elle étaient devenues amies dès l'instant où l'héritière du clan Hyuuga avait commencé sa formation sous la direction de Shizune.

Sakura avait toujours pensé que l'héritière des Hyuuga était une jeune fille un peu trop timide et surtout très mal à l'aise dans le rôle qu'elle avait à jouer. Mais plus elle l'avait appris à la connaitre, plus elle avait découvert une jeune fille au cœur généreux qui plaçait toujours le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Elle avait été généreuse au point de donner à celui que les habitants de Konoha méprisaient, de l'amitié, de l'amour et maintenant une famille…

* * *

Neiiji attendit que Hiashi Hyuuga daigne poser la plume qu'il tenait dans la main pour se lancer.

Il posa sur la table de travail de celui qui était son oncle une invitation faite d'un rectangle de papier de riz et où le nom du leader du clan Hyuuga était écrit en lettre d'argent.

Neiji savait qu'il était au courant, comme tout le reste du clan. Il avait surpris, à plusieurs reprises les servantes chuchotant au sujet de l'évènement qui secouait tout le clan Hyuuga…

- La cérémonie débutera en début de soirée, lâcha-t-il, Hinata… Je suis certain qu'elle aimerait que vous soyez présent.

Le leader du clan Hyuuga ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se lever et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin centrale.

Neiji attendit quelques secondes, hésitant sur la conduite à suivre… Devait-il attendre une réponse, ou est-ce que ce visage en constituait une ?

Penchant pour la première option, il se leva se décidant à quitter la pièce.

- J'espère qu'il saura en prendre soin.

Neiji se retourna. Hiashi observait toujours le jardin, plongé dans une profonde contemplation.

- Pardon ?

- Hinata est une perle rare… J'espère sincèrement qu'il saura en prendre soin.

* * *

- C'est magnifique…

Sakura et Tenten ne purent que confirmer la constatation d'Ino d'un mouvement de tête.

Kurenai et Shizune étaient allées récupérer la robe de mariée ainsi que les robes de la future mariée et de ses demoiselles d'honneur.

La robe qu'Hinata porterait alliait un style traditionnel à des allures modernes. C'était un drapé de satin rappelant un kimono, mais dont les décorations de dentelle et de soie auraient pu laisser penser à une robe moderne.

La robe était à l'allure de la cérémonie que Sakura et ses compagnons avaient su mettre en place, à mi-chemin entre modernité et tradition.

Sakura nota les visages admiratifs de ses deux amies. Elles finiraient toutes par passer par là… Ino serait à la sortie de l'hivers, à la tête du clan le plus noble de konoha et elle-même prononcerait le printemps prochain ses vœux aux côtés de Sasuke.

Et puis il y avait Tenten…

Sakura avait remarqué comme la jeune fille paraissait plus radieuse ; elle n'avait pas manquer de noter les regards qu'elle jetait à Lee et comment lui souriait en retour…

Ils étaient discrets, mais certains signes n'échappent pas à un œil affuté.

Sakura se souvenait encore de son expérience désastreuse avec Lee… Et elle s'en voulait encore, mais apparemment, il semblait avoir trouvé lui aussi la personne adéquate.

* * *

- Je t'assure que je ne vois qu'une tâche blanche …

- Mais je te dis que c'est le bébé !

- Naruto sourit… Il la taquinait.

Après leur repas, Hinata avait sorti les échographies que lui avait données Tsunade. Elle avait pointé sur le carton glacé une silhouette blanche qu'elle avait appelé "le bébé". Et elle s'échinait depuis plus de 5 minutes à l'aider à reconnaitre leur futur enfant…

- Enfin, ça ne fait rien, mais la prochaine fois j'aimerais que tu sois présent.

Naruto lui répondit en caressant de sa main celle d'Hinata bien plus petite entre les siennes et y appliqua une petite pression.

Naruto faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se retenir de crier, de rire, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la faire tournoyer dans les aires… Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gâcher la suprise.

- Tu sais, maintenant avec ton nouveau poste, tu n'as plus besoin de continuer à faire autant de missions qu'auparavant

- Ho, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis aussi résistant qu'un Roc !

- Nul n'est infatigable et je t'avoue que je serai plus rassurée si tu réduisais un peu le rythme … Et puis avec tout le travail administratif que tu as à côté …

- Oui, mais j'ai à mes côtés la meilleure des assistantes…

Hinata laisser échapper un rire léger ; depuis que Naruto avait commencé à ramener du travail à la maison, lisant et relisant des parchemins jusque dans leur lit, elle s'était peu à peu intéressée à son travail. Naruto avait découvert chez elle des qualités de conseillère : méthodique et organisée, Hinata parvenait à lui faciliter un peu son travail. Il l'avait ainsi fait entrer malgré lui dans les secrets les plus intimes du village, n'hésitant pas à lui lire jusqu'au détail des missions de certains anbus…

Naruto réalisait ainsi chaque jour un peu plus comme elle était précieuse, et cela ne la rendait que plus désirable à ses yeux.

- Rentrons, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Au manoir ?

- Non. A l'appartement.

* * *

Sakura tapa des mains afin d'attirer l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

- Bien, les préparatifs sont finis ! Il nous reste exactement 45 minutes. Dans 45 minutes je veux revoir tout le monde ici en habits de soirée ! 45 minutes exactement, pas une de plus, dispersez-vous !

Elle avait crier sur un ton tellement menaçant qu'ils s'empressèrent tous de se diriger, pour certains vers la sortie et pour d'autres vers le manoir, afin de changer de vêtements.

Sakura se dirigea vers Sasuke et Kakashi qui venaient d'arriver, aussitôt houspillé par Shizune pour leur retard.

- Kakashi-sensei, la pièce montée ?

- Dans la cuisine…

- Bien, je vais donc garder Kenji-chan, Shizune-san et vous profitez-en pour vous préparer.

Elle prit le bébé dans un bras et de l'autre main elle poussa Kakashi et Shizune à l'intérieur du manoir.

- Pour les papiers ? Demanda-t-elle à Sasuke.

Il lui montra une liasse de papiers tous marqués du sceau de l'Hokage.

- Tous signé par Tsunade. Elle sera présente à la cérémonie mais ne pourra pas la conduire… Elle se doit de rester totalement impartiale… C'est l'ermite qui s'en chargera.

Sakura hocha la tête et toujours avec le bébé entre ses bras, elle alla faire un dernier tour de vérification dans le jardin.

* * *

Hinata avait remonté son kimono jusqu' aux cuisses qu'elle avait noués autour de la taille de Naruto.

Il lui faisait l'amour, doucement et passionnément… Encore plus que d'habitude. Hinata savait que c'était parce qu'elle était enceinte et que pour lui, elle était devenue la chose la plus fragile et précieuse au monde.

Au début, lorsqu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle, Naruto avait hésité à la toucher :

- Tu es "sacrée", lui avait-il dit avec révérence allant presque s'agenouiller…

Elle lui avait mis une petite tape sur la tête à l'époque… C'était Sakura qui les avait finalement rassurés sur ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ou non.

Et puis, la grossesse avançant et les mois passants, la libido d'Hinata s'était faite de plus en plus présente et elle avait donc bien vite trouvé des arguments pour convaincre Naruto.

Ce qui expliquait qu'elle se trouvait à cet instant là serrant les dents afin d'étouffer ses cris, avec Naruto au dessus d'elle, en équilibre afin de ne pas l'écraser.

Elle avait les yeux fixés dans son regard bleu, assombri par le désir et une bouffée d'amour… Une quantité énorme d'émotion que Naruto ne tentait même pas de retenir. Il avait toujours été très démonstratif dans l'expression de ses sentiments.

Hinata le sentit accélérer dans ses mouvements, puis son visage disparu alors qu'il se nichait au creux de son épaule :

- Je t'aime, mumura-t-il… Je t'aime tellement… Epouse-moi.

- Quoi ?!

Hinata avait été surprise par ses mots si soudain, mais son esprit trop embuée par le désire et l'orgasme qui la gagnait, fonctionnait au ralenti. Incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, elle n'avait pu que laisser échapper un râle de plaisir.

Ce n'est qu'une fois son souffle et ses esprits retrouvés qu'elle pu lui répondre :

- Pour ta demande … Est-ce que … Est-ce que c'est à cause du bébé ?

Allongé sur le dos, sa main serrant celle d'Hinata, Naruto tourna la tête vers la jeune fille dont le visage était encore couvert de sueur.

- Je ne veux pas que tu crois que c'est pour le bébé… C'est pour toi… C'est pour nous.

Hinata sourit, la tête penchée sur le côté et les yeux fermés. Naruto sentit ses mains fines et toutes petites se serrer autour de la sienne, lui transmettant ainsi sa chaleur apaisante.

Naruto décida alors que c'était le moment, qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui-même.

Il sortit Hinata de la torpeur dans laquelle elle se trouvait lorsqu'il la quitta emportant avec lui les draps.

Lorsqu'Hinata se résigna à regarder ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, elle le trouva agenouillé à côté du lit, un écrin de velours dans les mains.

- Hinata Hyuuga… Veux-tu m'épouser ? Je ne fais pas ça pour le bébé… je fais ça pour toi… Pour nous… je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Tu ne me perdras pas , tu ne me perdra jamais, s'empressa-t-elle de lui répondre.

- Alors épouse-moi Hinata…. Sois ma femme maintenant.

- Maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

- Oui, les autres nous attendent. Tout est prêt. En suite nous partirons pour deux semaines.

- Tout… Est…Prêt ?

Hinata eut alors une réaction à laquelle Naruto ne s'était pas préparé : un claque cinglante s'abattit sur la joue du jeune homme.

- Tu ne m'as rien dit … Tu ne m'as rien dit.

Naruto, la joue encore douloureuse se contenant de la serrer contre lui.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il quand elle se fut calmée

- Alors quoi ?

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

La gorge encore serrée et encombrée de sanglots, Hinata se contenta d'Hocher la tête tandis que Naruto lui passait autour du doigt une bague en or ornée d'une topaze.

Fin du Chapitre


	24. Chapitre 21 : A tout jamais Partie III

_Et voilà, presque 3 mois après le précédent chapitre (désolée pour le retard mais j'ai des contraintes professionnelles indépendantes de ma volonté), voilà la conclusion de l'union entre Naruto et Hinata…_

_Bonne lecture…_

Chapitre 21 : A tout Jamais – Partie III

_Villa de Naruto et Hinata – chambre à coucher._

Adossée contre le mur, Hinata lui tournant le dos, Hanabi observait sa sœur qui fébrile, tentait de mettre ses boucles d'oreille, les mains tremblantes et sans grand succès.

Durant la dizaine de minutes qu'avait duré sa séance d'observation, Hanabi avait vu sa sœur passer de gauche à droite, prendre un vêtement pour finalement le reposer, aller s'assoir au bord du lit … Une véritable abeille qui s'afférait dans sa ruche.

Et Hanabi, en petite adolescente qu'elle était, commençait à se vexer que sa sœur ne l'ait pas encore remarquée. Heureusement, Hinata qui semblait avoir un don naturel pour détecter la mauvaise humeur chez sa sœur, daigna s'interrompre et se planta devant Hanabi et posa les deux mains sur ses joues encore marquées des rondeurs de l'enfance.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Hanabi-chan ? Il est vrai que depuis que je suis partie, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous retrouver seules.

Hanabi fit mine de continuer à bouder, alors qu'en réalité elle profitait de la douce chaleur diffusée par les mains d'Hinata. Mais elle finit par se décider à parler sous le regard insistant de sa sœur, et ne parvenant pas à soutenir son regard elle lâcha sur un ton bourru :

- Je ne veux pas que tu l'épouses.

D'abord marqué par la surprise le visage d'Hinata s'éclaira d'un sourire.

- Tu sais Hanabi, même si j'épouse Naruto, tu restes ma sœur, tu restes l'une des personnes les plus importantes au monde pour moi et quoiqu'il arrive, tu peux venir me voir quand tu le désires.

- Oui, mais ce ne sera plus comme avant !

Hinata caressa la joue d'Hanabi en souriant encore plus. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant là. Elle réalisait que malgré l'hostilité de son père et des membres du clan ses liens avec sa sœur restaient plus forts que tout.

- Pour moi tout restera comme avant, même si des kilomètres nous séparent. Et puis un jour, toi aussi tu te marieras et là, ce sera à moi de me sentir nostalgique

Hanabi resta silencieuse un long moment, sourcils froncés, signe d'une intense réflexion.

- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour empêcher cela ?

- Non, lui rétorqua Hinata avec un gloussement.

* * *

Naruto n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de toute sa jeune vie.

Alors que jusqu' à présent il avait été certain de lui ; de toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises ; de ses sentiments ; voilà que le doute l'envahissait.

Saurait-il être à la hauteur ?

Saurait-il protéger Hinata ?

Ne regretterait-elle rien ?

Il savait qu'en acceptant de se lier à lui, Hinata renonçait à beaucoup de choses ; à un certain confort de vie et à une certaine position au sein du village…

En lui passant la bague au doigt, il s'était juré de gagner une position qui lui servirait à assurer leur avenir…

Naruto, pour une fois, voulait se montrer égoïste et penser à lui et à elle avant le village.

- Alors, nerveux ?

Naruto se tourna vers Kakashi.

Celui-ci venait d'entrer dans la pièce « réservée aux garçons », le kimono de cérémonie de Naruto en main.

Il s'agissait d'un haori de soie noir et blanc.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas avoir le trac lors de votre mariage avec Shizune-san ?

- Dis-toi juste que si tu renonces maintenant… Hinata t'en voudra toute ta vie.

Kakashi passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux argentés.

- A vrai dire, pour ton propre bien et celui de ton couple, rappelle-toi ceci : ne fais jamais de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir à une femme… Elle te le rappellera tout le temps, à chaque dispute… Un véritable calvaire…

- Shizune-san est comme ça aussi ?

- Ho, bien pire ! Elle a une mémoire infaillible et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle tient une liste de toutes les fautes que j'ai commises.

- Hum… Hinata a son caractère aussi. Parfois elle ne dit rien mais je sens les reproches dans son regard. Quand elle me fixe trop longtemps j'ai juste envie de disparaitre…

- Allons, dépêche-toi, la cérémonie va débuter sous peu…

- Rhaa, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de vêtements !

- Il va pourtant falloir que tu t'y habitues, aussi bien pour le conseil, que pour ta futur charge d'Hokage ou de chef de clan…

Les apparences… Naruto n'y avait jamais apporté une grande importance, mais il réalisait chaque jour un peu plus leur poids dans la société… C'était cela, l'arme des clans. Et il était lui aussi décidé à jouer sur ce terrain.

* * *

Ino s'était portée volontaire pour se charger d'Hinata, de sa coiffure et de son maquillage.

Elle n'avait jamais été proche de l'ancienne héritière du clan Hyuuga avec laquelle elle pensait ne partager que peu de points communs. Elles se côtoyaient, se croisaient, mais leur relation n'allait pas au-delà.

Mais avec son union avec Neiji, Hinata et elle deviendraient cousines. Ino était conscient de la forte relation qui unissait Neiji et Hinata et de leur lourd passé. Et Ino voulait se rapprocher d'Hinata, pour Neiji.

- Le maquillage doit servir à sublimer la beauté d'une femme…

Ino aida Hinata à se lever et la mena de force jusqu'à un miroir sur pied qui avait été placé dans la chambre.

- Alors ?

Hinata se jeta dans les bras d'Ino, la mettant un peu mal à l'aise.

- Merci Ino-san, je ne me suis jamais trouvée très séduisante, mais je crois que pour une fois, grâce à toi je me sens vraiment très belle.

Encore surprise par cette soudaine démonstration d'affection, Ino répondit tant bien que mal à l'étreinte d'Hinata… Et c'est d'ailleurs dans cette position que Neiji les surpris.

- Ha, Neiji ni-san…

- Nous n'attendons plus que toi pour débuter, Naruto est déjà présent.

Ino suivit Hinata du regarde alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, elle resta immobile encore secouée par la spontanéité dont la future mariée avait fait preuve.

- Elle est assez spéciale dit-elle à Neiji.

- Oui, elle a toujours été comme ça… En tous cas je vois qu'elle te fait de l'effet…

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres.

- Ne t'emballe pas, je n'apprécie guère ce genre de jeux et je suis bien trop possessive pour te partager avec une autre… Mais en contre partie, j'ai d'autres surprises en réserve.

- Ha oui ?

- Oui, une surprise qui implique des menottes et un bandeau. Mais en attendant, Hinata t'attend.

Lorsque Neiji la rejoignit, Hinata ne put réprimer un léger pincement au cœur. Elle avait toujours pensé que ce serait son père qui la conduirait à l'autel. Mais elle était consciente que la relation qui la lié à Neiji se trouvait renforcé au point qu'il eut accepté de prendre la place de son père.

Il lui tendit le bras, l'invitant ainsi à avancer et l'espace d'un instant, ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un sourire.

Neiji ne souriait que rarement, et uniquement à ses proches ; alors Hinata s'empressa de lui rendre son geste d'affection et posa sa main sur son avant bras, d'abord délicatement puis avec plus de pression.

- Prête ?

Elle respira profondément et hocha la tête.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entendit la musique et qu'il vit tous ses amis se lever à l'entrée d'Hinata et de Neiji, Naruto sentit tout son trac s'envoler.

Il se retrouva totalement paralysé, subjugué par Hinata. Il ne voyait qu'elle et uniquement elle.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle que ce jour là, alors qu'elle avançait dans sa robe kimono de soie blanche, le fixant, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Neiji et elle arrivèrent finalement à son niveau et le futur leader du clan Hyuuga et le futur leader du clan Hyuuga lui céda la main de celle qui allait devenir sa compagne pour l'éternité.

* * *

- Mes amis, nous voilà tous réunis ici pour assister à l'union, devant les dieux et devant tous ceux qui ont contribué à bâtir ce village, de ces deux shinobis : Naruto Uzumaki et Hinata Hyuuga.

Les deux personnes concernées acquiescèrent alors qu'elles comprenaient encore plus, de par les paroles de Jiraiya, à quel point l'instant qu'ils vivaient était solennel.

- Cette cérémonie est l'union de vos deux êtres, en chaire et en esprit, mais c'est aussi une promesse… La promesse que vous faites devant cette assemblée de vous soutenir, l'un et l'autre ; dans les moments de joie comme dans ceux de peine et de vous protéger l'un et l'autre, en surmontant chaque obstacle que la vie mettra face à vous.

Jiraiya se tourna vers Sasuke, puis Neiji, que Naruto et Hinata avaient choisis comme témoins…

Leur présence, celle d'un chef de clan et d'un futur chef de clan, rendait cette union incontestable par les autres membres du village.

- Les anneaux !

Sasuke fut le plus réactif et le premier à tendre le coussinet qui supportait les anneaux des futurs mariés.

Naruto prit l'un des anneaux d'or posés sur le coussinet et fixant Hinata dans les yeux, il le glissa à l'un de des doigts délicats, la faisant sienne.

- Hinata Hyuuga, moi Naruto Uzumaki, je te prends pour compagne, en te jurant d'être ton soutien, aujourd'hui et demain, jusqu'à ce que nos âmes se retrouvent devant la porte de Yomi.

Hinata prit le second anneau d'or et mima les gestes de Naruto, retenant ses larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

- Naruto Uzumaki, moi Hinata Hyuuga, je te prends pour compagnon, en te jurant d'être ton soutien, aujourd'hui et demain, jusqu'à ce que nos âmes se retrouvent devant la porte de Yomi.

Jiraiya prit en suite une coupelle qu'il remplit de saké ; il la tendit à Naruto qui y but une gorgée et la passa à Hinata qui en fit de même.

- Voici Naruto et Hinata Uzumaki, dit alors le sanin.

Submergée par l'émotion, Hinata laissa couler des larmes que Naruto s'empressa de faire disparaitre avant de se pencher vers elle pour sceller leurs vœux d'un baiser.

Les autres, attendris par cette scène, redoublèrent l'intensité de leurs applaudissements.

* * *

- Voilà, dit Sasuke en tendant à Naruto un parchemin marqué de son sang.

Neiji et Shikamaru avaient fait de même avant lui, apposant sur le parchemin la marque de leur pouce ensanglanté. A eux trois, futurs chefs et chefs de clan, ils reconnaissaient l'existence du clan Uzumaki.

- Merci les gars, leur dit Naruto légèrement gêné, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que ça représente pour moi.

D'imperceptibles sourires se dessinèrent sur les lèvres de Sasuke, Shikamaru et Neiji. A leurs yeux, le geste qu'ils venaient de faire n'était pas à la hauteur de tout ce que Naruto avait fait pour eux par le passé.

- Je pense que nous devrions retourner avec les autes ; ils vont finir par se poser des questions, dit Shikamaru.

* * *

- Bien, rassemblez-vous devant les bancs, cria Hinata.

Elle était aux anges, elle riait aux éclats, laissant éclater son bonheur. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie.

Elle vit Naruto sortir du manoir accompagné de Sasuke, Neiji et Shikamaru.

Aussitôt, elle courut vers lui en tenant un bouquer de fleures d'une main.

Elle lui saisit le bras en l'entrainant avec elle vers leurs invités dont les membres féminins avaient formé un cercle.

Naruto interrogea Hinata du regard.

- C'est la tradition, la nouvelle mariée jette son bouquet ; cela porte chance à la jeune fille qui l'attrape.

Naruto se gratta la tête perplexe, les filles croyaient parfois en des choses bien étranges.

Hinata se trourna, son dos face à ses amies. Elle ferma les yeux et jeta fort le bouquet.

Les filles rassemblées se mirent à se battre et malheureusement pour elle, le bouquet atterrit entre les mains de Sakura qui se tenait à l'écart de l'agitation.

Toutes les jeunes filles qui s'étaient battues pour le bouquet poussèrent un soupir de déception. Sakura quant à elle, porta le bouquet de roses blanches à son visage, en humant le parfum tout en fixant Sasuke du regard.

- Et maintenant, que la fête commence, cria Jiraiya.

Les invités se rassemblèrent dans le jardin où une piste de danse avait été installée…

La soirée se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit…

Fin du chapitre 21


End file.
